OTRA OPORTUNIDAD PARA AMAR
by maby moon
Summary: Han pasado 70 años desde que Edward dejo a Bella, ¿que pasa cuando regresa a Forks y conoce a Isabella Black? la nieta de Bella y Jacob. ¿Seria esta otra oportunidad para amar?
1. EL REGRESO

**EL REGRESO**

-Otra vez aquí- las palabras salieron de mi boca como un simple susurro pero estas fueron perfectamente escuchadas por mis hermanos.

-Vamos Edward tenemos que presentarnos- me dijo Alice con alegría – De nuevo.

Mis hermanos y yo caminamos rumbo a la oficina de la escuela, conocíamos perfectamente el camino no era la primera vez que estábamos aquí.

"_Como siempre"_-pensó Rosalie con alegría al darse cuenta que como la miraban

Si había algo de lo que Rosalie se sentía orgullosa era de su belleza, trate de no poner atención a los pensamientos de los estudiantes ya que como siempre que ingresábamos a una nueva escuela los pensamientos eran los mismos y no era para mas nosotros éramos hermosos a los ojos de los humanos pero nunca se nos acercaban, su sentido de supervivencia les decía que éramos peligrosos. Aun así escuche a varios chicos tener pensamientos bastante vulgares con respecto a mis hermanas sonreí al pensar en cómo reaccionarían si Emmett o Jasper pudieran escuchar como yo lo que pensaban acerca de sus damas.

Sentí varias miradas de chicas que estaban por el camino, de la misma manera trate de no poner atención a sus pensamientos ya que me parecía patético que con el simple hecho de mirarme ya creyeran estar enamoradas de mi.

"_Wow, es hermoso" _pensaba una chica cuyo cabello estaba como si le hubiera explotado el boiler.

"_Dios creo que he encontrado al amor de mi vida"_ pensaba otra, reí sin humor yo ya había encontrado al amor de mi vida, no, de mi existencia y esta era una de las razones por la que había aceptado regresar a Forks.

Entramos a la oficina donde una de las secretarias se puso de pie al mirarnos

- Hola bienvenidos a Forks soy Gabriela, ustedes deben ser los Cullen y los Hale.

-Así es – le respondió Alice

-Bueno espero les guste la escuela y se relacionen pronto, todos los alumnos aquí son muy agradables ya lo verán por sus propios ojos, aquí tienen sus horarios y un mapa de la escuela, recuerden si tienen alguna duda estoy para servirles.

-Gracias- le contesto Emmett guiñándole un ojo por lo que su ritmo cardiaco se acelero. _"Si tuviera 30 años menos, por dios que estoy pensando podría ser mi hijo_" escuche a la secretaria regañándose.

-Bien pues vamos- nos dijo Jasper

Al salir nos deshicimos del mapa la escuela no había cambiado en todo el tiempo que estuvimos fuera, era como si el tiempo no pasara en Forks.

"_Edward"- _me llamo Jasper silenciosamente- _¿te encuentras bien? ¿Estás seguro de esto?_

-Tranquilo Jasper, no creo que me la encuentre aquí en la escuela- le conteste, mis hermanos se quedaron mirándome.

-Déjalo en paz Jasper-dijo Rosalie- ella ya debe de estar muerta o si no a punto de hacerlo ¿Qué edad tendría ahora 80?

Un gruñido salió de mi pecho y sentí unas enormes ganas de borrar la sonrisa burlona de Rosalie pero Emmett puso una mano en mi pecho deteniéndome.

-Ya basta Rosalie- le regaño Alice- eso no tiene gracia y lo sabes.

-Lo siento- me dijo Rosalie pero en ese momento yo ya me dirigía a la entrada principal.

**EIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIE**

**-¿**Y bien que tal tu día?- me pregunto Alice en cuanto me senté junto a ellos en la cafetería estábamos en una mesa en el rincón alejados de todos los demás estudiantes que continuaban mirándonos con interés.

-Lo mismo de siempre como ya sabrán ustedes, sinceramente no entiendo ¿Por qué tenemos que matricularnos en la escuela?

-Fácil, lo sabes perfectamente mientras más jóvenes mas podemos quedarnos aquí- me contesto Jasper

-Creo que haber regresado no fue una buena decisión, no sé porque lo hice.

-Porque le hubieras partido el corazón a Esme si no hubieras regresado con nosotros sabes que no le gusta que estemos alejados- esta vez fue Alice la que me contesto.

Nos quedamos en silencio mirando a diferentes puntos yo como siempre me limite a no poner atención a los pensamientos de los demás era demasiado molesto para mí.

Escuche como se abrió la puerta de la cafetería una vez mas y de pronto todo mi cuerpo se tenso y mi garganta empezó a quemar como hacía décadas que no quemaba al llegar a mí un olor que conocía perfectamente no podía creerlo no podía ser ella.

-¡¡Isabella!!- casi me muero en sentido figurado al escuchar a un chico gritar su nombre, en lo que me parecieron siglos aunque solo me llevo menos de un segundo me gire hacia la puerta y ahí estaba ella parada, sonriendo a los chicos que ocupaban la mesa donde la habían llamado.

No lo podía creer, era ella, era mi Bella, la vi dirigirse a la mesa donde sus amigos ya se habían puesto de pie para recibirla con un fuerte abrazo de grupo, era ella estaba seguro su olor era el mismo, su rostro, sus ojos, esos ojos color chocolate que recordaba tan claramente que era como si nunca hubiera dejado de mirarlos.

Me quede mirándola no quería perderme ni un solo momento empecé a poner atención a los pensamientos que la rodeaban centrándome principalmente en el chico que la había saludado tan alegremente.

"_vaya por fin regreso la extrañe mucho"_ escuche que pensaba el chico, desesperado por saber más agudice mi oído para no perderme lo que decían ignorando a mis hermanos quienes me miraban con desesperación al no saber cómo reaccionaría.

-Isabella, ya era hora que regresaras te echábamos de menos-le dijo una chica morena de mediana estatura que llevaba unos anteojos tan raros que casi daban risa. Sara su nombre era Sara pude escuchar en los pensamientos del otro chico cuyo nombre era Arel.

-Y yo a ustedes no tienen idea de cuánto me han hecho falta estos días- por primera vez escuche su voz, pero no era la voz de Bella, no era la voz que recordaba esta voz era más fuerte incluso escandalosa, ahora que la miraba detenidamente me di cuenta que había unas diferencias entre esta chica y mi Bella su rostro era el mismo pero su cabello era de un negro intenso y lacio le llegaba a la cintura y se veía perfectamente a gusto con esos chicos se le veía una seguridad que mi Bella jamás había reflejado.

-¿Edward?- escuche que me llamaba Emmett pero no le hice caso incapaz de dejar de mirar a Isabella puse más atención en lo que ocurría en aquella mesa.

-Lo bueno que ya estás aquí- le dijo Sara - ¿y cuéntanos como te fue? ¿Cómo te sientes?

Su rostro que hasta ese momento había sido de alegría cambio al de una tristeza que sentí como si una enorme bola de demolición me hubiera golpeado directamente en el pecho no supe cómo reaccionar.

-Me fue bien, bueno dentro de lo que cabe fue muy difícil para mí pero eso es lo que mi abuela quería así que tenía que hacerlo.

-Me siento mal por haber permitido que fueras sola- le dijo Arel tomándola de la mano.

Experimente un sentimiento que ya conocía pero hacia décadas que no lo sentía. Los celos. Intente saber qué tipo de relación tenían ella y Arel pero este solo pensaba en como quitar la tristeza de Isabella, entonces decidí checar los pensamientos de ella casi sonreí al darme cuenta una vez más como hace 60 años que me era imposible escuchar sus pensamientos.

-¿Y cuando llegaste?- le pregunto Sara.

- Acabo de llegar, fui a casa pero me fue difícil permanecer ahí esta tan vacía sin ellos.- al decir esto mire como una lagrima rodaba en su mejilla.- los hecho tanto de menos.

¿Ellos? ¿De quién hablaba? Me pregunte tratando de sacar la información pero esta vez de Sara, una vez más mi cuerpo se tenso y el dolor de mi pecho fue tan grande que no sé cómo me contuve para no gritar. Bella, mi Bella el amor de mi existencia estaba muerta, ya no existía, ella ya no estaba en este mundo sin poder soportarlo más me levante de la silla y Salí de la cafetería tratando de mantener un paso humano lo cual me resultaba difícil ya que lo único que quería era ir a toda velocidad a su casa, la casa en la que había pasado noches enteras velando su sueño.


	2. FOTOS Y RECUERDOS

**FOTOS Y RECUERDOS**

Llegar me tomo menos de dos minutos al llegar me detuve frente a la casa, había cambiado poco en las décadas que habían pasado. La pintura era diferente. Había un columpio en el porche y el árbol por el que recordaba subir a su ventana había crecido hasta convertirse en un gran roble.

Mire alrededor para asegurarme que nadie me hubiera visto y rápido me acerque a la puerta, busque la llave debajo del alero y como siempre la encontré ahí, abrí la puerta y lo primero que hice fue respirar la casa estaba impregnada de su olor aunque era probable que el olor fuera de Isabella.

Recorrí el interior de la casa con la mirada todo era diferente ya no estaban los viejos sillones en los que Charlie se sentaba a ver el canal de deportes ahora ocupaban su lugar unos grandes y modernos sillones blancos, el piso antes viejo y rayado se encontraba perfectamente pulido y era de madera nueva, las paredes eras de un azul cielo y las cortinas blancas, pero lo que más llamo mi atención fue la chimenea ya que sobre ella se encontraban varias fotografías me acerque a ellas y tome la primera en ella se encontraba Bella con un hermoso vestido de novia y sonreía mirando a su esposo, sentí un enorme odio al reconocer a Jacob Black.

- Así que al final te quedaste con ella – dije con una voz que no reconocí como la mía llena de tristeza.

Tome otra foto en la que estaban Bella y Jacob abrazados en el exterior de la casa, Jacob tenía una mano en el abultado vientre de Bella, nunca en toda mi existencia había deseado tanto poder llorar como en ese momento sentía como si mi muerto corazón se destruyera en mil pedazos, en la siguiente foto estaba Bella con un bebe en brazos, este era de piel cobriza como su padre pero tenía los ojos de Bella, dentro de mi dolor sentí un poco de paz al saber que Bella había experimentado todo lo que una mujer humana anhelaba, tener una familia. Las demás fotos mostraban el crecimiento de el hijo de Bella, fotos con sus padres pescando, incluso una foto con Charlie y René en navidad después fotos de una pareja casándose la mire con atención dándome cuenta que era el hijo de Bella quien se casaba, en otra aparecía el con Bella a un lado quien era ya una mujer madura debería tener aproximadamente 40 años a pesar que en su rostro se veía el pasar de los años sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos. Otra foto llamo mi atención al ver a Bella y a Jacob con un pequeña niña en brazos era idéntica a Bella excepto en el color de su cabello–Isabella- dije, las siguientes fotos fueron mostrando el crecimiento de la nieta de Bella me llamo la atención no encontrar más fotos de su hijo y de la esposa de este. Deje las fotos a un lado y subía a la habitación que había sido de ella, nada de lo que recordaba estaba ahí, esa habitación era de otra persona no de Bella rápidamente me di cuenta que ahora era de Isabella una vez más vi las diferencias entre ellas empezando porque sus amigos se dirigían a ella por Isabella y no por Bella y esto no parecía molestarle y otra cosa esa habitación era de alguien que amaba la música, había varios instrumentos: una guitarra acústica colgaba de la pared, una guitarra eléctrica estaba sobre la cama, un teclado en el rincón y hasta un pequeño pandero, había una foto en la mesita de noche era del hijo de Bella y su esposa, sus padres pensé.

Sin darme cuenta de lo que hacía mire al piso y me di cuenta que estaba cubierto por una alfombra me acerque a la orilla donde terminaba y la levante, debajo estaba el piso en mal estado que yo recordaba levante una tabla esperando sacar unos recuerdos que antes de mi partida había escondido ahí con la tonta esperanza de que Bella tuviera algo mío, pero mi sorpresa fue grande cuando no encontré nada ¿los habría encontrado Bella? Mire rápidamente en el mueble donde estaban los Cd de Isabella pero no encontré nada ¿Qué habrá hecho bella con él en caso de que hubiera sido ella quien lo encontrara? ¿Y mi foto donde estaría? Me desespere al saber que nadie me daría las respuestas que necesitaba de pronto sentí como si la habitación se me viniera encima y Salí de ahí me detuve en las escaleras y mire hacia la habitación que había sido de Charlie siguiendo un impulso entre y ahí encontré de nuevo su olor pero combinado con otro que hacía que mi nariz ardiera, ese olor me puso en alerta no podía ser cierto Bella no podía haberse casado con un hombre lobo, Jacob Black descendiente de Ephraim Black tenía que habérmelo imaginado. Una ira enorme recorrió mi cuerpo tenía que ser una broma del destino yo que me había alejado de ella por ser un peligro para su vida y ella se casa con un licántropo una de las criaturas más inestables, el pensar que pudieron hacerle daño me volvía loco respire de nuevo tratando de tranquilizarme.

-No, tranquilo Edward, no fue eso, eso no le mato.- me dije a mí mismo.

Me puse de pie y comencé a buscar por la habitación algún rastro de las fotografías y el Cd pero no encontré nada mire de nuevo la habitación imaginándomela ahí en ese espacio que le pertenecía pero mis pensamientos rápido se volvieron tormentosos al imaginármela con él, durmiendo en sus brazos como tiempo atrás lo había hecho en los míos fue demasiado tenía que salir de ahí.

Me adentre rápidamente en el bosque me sentía impotente, lleno de rabia y tristeza ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Ella ya no existía y yo no podía vivir en un mundo donde ella no estuviera.

Morir.

La respuesta me llego tan pronto como había llegado la pregunta. Es lo único que aliviaría mi dolor pero otras preguntas llegaron hasta mi. ¿Qué pasaría cuando yo muriera? ¿Podría encontrarme con ella de nuevo? No. La respuesta a la última pregunta era no, yo no tenía un alma y sin ella no podría ir a donde Bella estaba, seguí corriendo hasta que llegue al prado donde me mostré ante ella por primera vez.

¿Cómo podría morir? No podía pedírselo a mis hermanos puesto que ellos se negarían a hacerlo.

Los Vulturis.

Acudiría a ello en busca del alivio a mi dolor, ellos terminarían con mi vida si es que podía llamársele vida.

Me di cuenta de lo rápido que llegaban las respuestas a mi mente eso tendría que ser augurio de algo.

Me detuve en medio del prado y me deje caer cerré los ojos pensando en Bella y unos ojos marrón se vinieron a mi mente pero esta vez eran los ojos de Isabella unos ojos idénticos a los de su abuela, Isabella en ningún momento se había girado a mirarme incluso ni se dio cuenta de mi presencia pero yo si había tenido oportunidad de mirarla era tan parecida a Bella y a la vez tan distinta de pronto sentí el deseo de saber más de ella ¿quién era en realidad? ¿Qué le gustaba? Y sobre todo ¿Qué pensaba? Definitivamente sería cosa de familia el que tampoco pudiera leer su mente ¿a qué se debía esto?

Este ultimo pensamiento me hizo ponerme de pie, decidí regresar a la escuela no habían pasado más de dos horas aun alcanzaría a llegar a la última clase tenía que enterarme de mas detalles, suponía que Bella había muerto por su edad avanzada pero aun así quería saber más. Corrí de nuevo a la escuela y en cuestión de minutos me encontraba llegando vi a Alice que se dirigía junto con Jasper a la clase de gimnasia.

-Edward- me llamo Alice- ¿Estás bien? Por favor Edward piénsalo no lo hagas, piensa en el enorme dolor que le provocarías a Esme, piensa en nosotros en tu familia.

Entendí que en cuanto había tomado la decisión de acudir a los Vulturis para que terminaran con mi vida Alice lo pudo ver y si ella me estaba pidiendo que no lo hiciera era porque ellos accederían a mi petición.

-tranquila Alice, mi decisión está tomada, no tengo nada que pensar y lo sabes bien yo no puedo estar en un mundo donde ella no existe.

-¿A qué regresaste a la escuela?- me pregunto Jasper tratando de tranquilizarme.

-necesito respuestas y solo ella me las puede dar – le respondí.

- ¿y qué harás? te le vas a acercar y decirle "hola soy ex novio de tu abuela y me gustaría hacerte unas preguntas acerca de ella"- me dijo sarcásticamente Alice – ¿te imaginas lo que va a decir? Creo que te mandaría directo a un manicomio.

-eso no es necesario Alice- le dijo Jasper- Edward solo quiere leer su pensamiento.

Permanecí en silencio pensado que si fuera así de sencillo hubiera obtenido las respuestas desde el momento en que la vi.

-no puedes leer su pensamiento- me dijo Jasper en forma de afirmación.

-Eso no es raro teniendo en cuenta que es nieta de Bella- dijo Alice.

-tengo que averiguarlo, tengo que saber más de ella y cuando lo sepa me marchare a Italia- les dije dando por terminada la plática y dirigiéndome a el gimnasio.

-¿Me pregunto? – Escuche que le dijo Alice a Jasper - ¿de quién quiere saber más Edward de Bella Swan o de Isabella Black?

¿Qué ves Alice?- le pregunto Jasper.

-No lo sé, aun está muy borroso.- le contesto.


	3. PRIMERA MIRADA

**Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa Stephenie Meyer y uno que otro mío.**

**PRIMERA MIRADA**

Trate de ver que era lo que Alice había visto pero rápido se puso a pensar en otra cosa impidiéndomelo.

Me encontraba en el vestidor de hombres cambiándome para la clase de gimnasia cuando reconocí la "voz" de Arel el amigo de Isabella este mantenía un debate consigo mismo tratando de decidir que de manera podría decirle lo que sentía por ella.

"_Se que ella también siente algo por mí, lo sé por la manera en que me mira pero ¿Cómo me acerco a ella? Por dios estamos todo el día juntos tiene que haber un momento_" estaba pensando este.

De nuevo los celos recorrieron mi cuerpo - ¿Por qué siento esto? ¿Por qué me molesta que el piense en ella? Ella no es mi Bella debe ser por el parecido- me dije a mí mismo.

Termine de cambiarme y me dirigí a donde estaba el resto de la clase Alice y Jasper ya se encontraban ahí, al igual que Isabella y sus amigos, el entrenador Dawson nos llamaba para iniciar la clase, practicar deporte con humanos no era algo que nos agradara mucho teníamos que esforzarnos para no hacer algo fuera de serie como correr 100 metros en menos de un segundo.

-hoy vamos a iniciar con la gimnasia – varios gemidos de desagrado se escucharon pero el entrenador hizo caso omiso.

-hombres comenzaran con los anillos lo único que les voy a pedir de momento es que intenten elevarse un poco y que duren más de 15 segundos en esa posición y las chicas comenzaran con la viga de equilibrio de igual manera trataran solo de dar un vuelta sobre un pie así que comencemos en orden alfabético -. Termino de dar las instrucciones el entrenador.

No pude evitar recordar los problemas de equilibrio de Bella y me pregunte si Isabella los habría heredado al igual que heredo su silencio mental dirigí mi mirada hacia ella quien hasta ese momento no había reparado en mi presencia y al parecer sus amigos tampoco estaban interesados en nosotros.

-Bella tú vas primero- le dijo el entrenador.

-Isabella, yo soy Isabella, mi abuela era Bella -. Corrigió al entrenador.

- lo se lo siento Isabella, pero no cambies el tema anda sube y has tu vuelta.

Sonreí al escuchar la aclaración de Isabella seguí mirándola mientras subía a la viga y con una habilidad increíble hizo la vuelta sin ningún problema.

-Perfecto- dijo el entrenador – ya veo que saliste tan hábil para los deportes como tu abuelo Jacob.

-gracias a dios si hubiera salido a mi abuela no había sido capaz de subirme a la viga, ella sí que no era nada buena para eso. -. Contesto ella en tono de broma.

Hubo varias risas entre los compañeros incluido el profesor.

-bueno continuemos, Cullen Alice es tu turno – llamo el entrenador a mi hermana, por primera vez Isabella se fijo en ella observándola con atención cuando al igual que Isabella hizo la pirueta sin ningún problema.

-¿Quién es ella?- le pregunto Isabella a su amiga Sara.

-es nueva, acaba de mudarse al pueblo junto con sus hermanos, por cierto me encanta su cabello- le contesto Sara.

-¿sus hermanos?

- Si, voltea con disimulo a tu espalda y veras a un rubio que con el simple hecho de verlo me siento tranquila.

Isabella volteo al instante olvidándose completamente del disimulo y vio a Jasper que estaba en los anillos levantándose fácilmente.

-Te dije que con disimulo-escuche que la regañaba Sara

-lo siento-

Mire a Sara pone los ojos en blanco.

-Ok, el es Jasper su novio.

-¿Ella sale con su hermano?- le pregunto Isabella con cara de asco reí ante su expresión.

-Claro que no, creo que son adoptados, son hijos del nuevo doctor.

-¿Tenemos nuevo doctor?

- Si, hubo unos cambios en la semana que estuviste fuera, pero en fin Jasper tiene una hermana gemela creo que se llama Rosalie y su apellido es Hale y el de Alice es Cullen al igual que sus dos hermanos Emmett y Edward, parece que Emmett y Rosalie también son novios, tienes que ver a Rosalie es impresionante a más de uno se le cae la baba.

-Ese Doctor ¿se dedica en sus ratos libres a hacerla de Cupido o qué?

-eres tan ocurrente

- y tu tan chismosa ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

-tengo oídos y si no estuvieras todo el día en las nubes tu también escucharías así que déjame terminar ellos 4 están juntos pero hay uno que esta solterito y sin compromiso así que por primera vez en tu vida hazme caso y mira disimuladamente a tu derecha y veras a la perfección hecha hombre, se llama Edward Cullen quien por cierto desde esta mañana que entraste a la cafetería no deja de mirarte.

Estaba tan atento a cada palabra que decían que me puse tenso al darme cuenta de que Isabella voltearía a verme ¿Cuál sería su reacción hacia mí? En el momento en que sus ojos se posaron en mi sentí como una corriente eléctrica recorría mi cuerpo, su mirada era más penetrante que la de Bella y al contrario de ella sus ojos no reflejaban sus pensamientos eso me lleno de frustración como era posible que aparte de no poder leer su pensamiento tampoco fuera capaz de leer sus ojos.

Sus ojos seguían fijos en mi ¿Qué está pensando? ¿Por qué me mira de esa manera?

-¡Isabella!- al escuchar ese grito Isabella rompió el contacto de nuestras miradas y volteo a ver de dónde provenía ese grito era Arel quien se acercaba corriendo con los brazos abiertos hacia ella con la intención de derribarla sobre el colchón que había en el piso pero se vio sorprendido con el rápido movimiento de evasión que ella realizo cayendo este solo al colchón provocando la risa de Isabella y Sara.

Niño tonto pensé por culpa de sus tonterías Isabella había dejado de mirarme me sorprendí al sentir que sería capaz de romperle el cráneo.

La clase había terminado y me dirigí a los vestidores me cambie rápido y Salí al estacionamiento esperando poder verla era importante poder presentarme ante ella para poder averiguar más de la vida de Bella.

No me vi desilusionado cuando 5 min más tarde la vi salir junto con Arel y caminar hacia el estacionamiento mi respiración se acelero al darme cuenta que este le había pasado un brazo por los hombros y le besaba la mejilla.

-Oigan espérenme- les grito Sara detrás de ellos.

-date prisa o nos vamos sin ti- Le dijo Isabella – ¿Con quién te vas conmigo o con Arel?- le pregunto.

-Eso depende, dime que no vienes en tu motocicleta por favor.

-Mmm, No vengo en mi motocicleta.

- ¿De verdad?

-No, lo siento, el día es perfecto para andar en motocicleta así que no pude evitarlo, tendrás que irte con Arel. Nos vemos mañana. – la vi caminar hacia una motocicleta que estaba en el estacionamiento.

No podía creerlo ¿Cómo se atrevía ella a andar en moto? Eso era lo más peligroso que podía hacer teniendo en cuenta que vivía en Forks la ciudad más lluviosa de los Estados Unidos.

La mire subirse a la moto y echarla andar de una sola patada en cuestión de segundos se alejaba a toda velocidad de la escuela, me tomo menos tiempo decidir seguirla por lo que me subí a mi volvo negro de reciente modelo y pise el acelerador a fondo para darle alcance.

Minutos después logre verla era increíble la habilidad con la que maniobraba en las curvas pero esto no evito que me sintiera desesperado quería bajarla en ese momento y llevarla a salvo a casa.

-¿Por dios que me está pasando? ¿Qué me importa a mi ella?- Ya había tomado la decisión de dar vuelta y regresar a casa cuando un camión salió de la nada y se dirigía a toda velocidad a Isabella quien no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y perdió el control de la moto cayendo y siendo arrastrada varios metros, vi como paso todo en cámara lenta, pise el freno y baje enseguida del auto corriendo a tiempo para evitar que la moto se estampara contra un árbol y dejara a Isabella atrapada entre ambos di una patada a la moto en el momento en que tomaba a Isabella en brazos quien había perdido el conocimiento todo paso tan rápido que el tipo del camión ni cuenta se dio siguiendo su camino.

Coloque a Isabella en el suelo para revisar que no tuviera algún hueso roto y para mi sorpresa no tenía ni un rasguño rápido coloque la moto detrás de una árbol y la tome en brazos iba a comenzar a correr a toda velocidad para llevarla al hospital para que Carlisle la revisara pero recobro el sentido y me miro

-¿A dónde me llevas?- me pregunto dándose cuenta que la tenia cargada.

-Al hospital, mi padre te revisara.

-Ahh, me despiertas cuando lleguemos- en ese momento perdió el conocimiento de nuevo.

No podía permitirme llevarla corriendo ella podría recuperar el sentido y como le explicaría que iba corriendo a 200 km/h con ella en brazos así que la puse en el asiento del copiloto y conduje a toda la velocidad que el volvo me permitía.

Al llegar al hospital lo primero que hice fue revisar si Isabella había recobrado el conocimiento, pero seguía inconsciente la tome en brazos disfrutando del calor de su cuerpo.

Entre con ella rápido caminando hacia la sala de urgencias conocía bien el hospital no era primera vez que estaba ahí.

-¿Carlisle?- Hable con un volumen normal sabia que Carlisle me escucharía.

-Edward, ¿Qué paso?- me dijo al ver a la chica que llevaba en brazos.

-Un accidente, se cayó de su moto.

-Rápido túmbala en esa camilla.

Así lo hice y Carlisle empezó a revisarla primero las costillas checando que no tuviera alguna fractura.

-Está bien, no tiene fracturas ya lo comprobé – le dije – Me preocupa más una posible contusión perdió el conocimiento, reacciono un momento pero solo fue un segundo.

Carlisle en ese momento retiro el cabello de su rostro para revisar su cabeza y se encontró sorprendido al reconocerla.

"_No puede ser, ¿Bella? _

-No es ella, es su nieta.

"_¿Estás bien?"_

-Lo que importa ahora es que ella esté bien ¿Cómo la vez?

- hay que hacerle una radiografía para descartar cualquier daño pero primero tiene que reaccionar, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Isabella-.

-Bella- la llamo Carlisle.

-No- le corregí- Bella no, Isabella.

-Isabella- repitió Carlisle llamándola.

- 5 min mas abuela por favor – fue la respuesta que obtuvo Carlisle por parte de ella a lo cual no pudo evitar sonreír.

-No soy tu abuela Isabella, soy el doctor Cullen.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se llevo las manos a la cabeza.

-Mi cabeza, me duele.

-Eso es porque recibiste un buen golpe ¿Estas mareada?

-No, solo me duele la cabeza.

-Bien vamos a tomarte unas radiografías y te daré algo para el dolor ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

20 min después Isabella salió de rayos x y se encontraba con Carlisle que estaba revisando las radiografías yo me encontraba oculto detrás de la cortina que separaba las camas con un sentimiento de deja vu al recordar la misma situación en la que me encontré hace varias décadas con su abuela.

-Bien no hay nada fuera de lo normal- le decía Carlisle- pero dado que perdiste el conocimiento por el golpe quiero que te quedes esta noche solo para tenerte vigilada ¿quieres que avisemos a tus familiares?

- No, no es necesario, no tengo familia- le dijo en tono triste.

-¿Algún conocido?

-Solo mis amigos, pero no hay que molestarlos si me voy a quedar aquí toda la noche no tenemos que avisarles todavía mejor los llamo mañana por la mañana.

-Bien como gustes, trata de descansar en seguida viene la enfermera a darte algo para el dolor regresare dentro de un rato si necesitas algo pídele a una enfermera que me llame.

-Gracias Doctor

Quise esperar a que se durmiera para salir de ahí ahora que sabía que se encontraba bien no había razón para quedarme.

-¿Es que piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche?

Su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta que yo estaba ahí? No me quedo más remedio que salir.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- Le pregunte.

-Aun me duele un poco la cabeza pero estoy bien, por cierto muchas gracias por traerme, no sé cómo le pueden dar permiso de conducir a cafres como el tipo del camión.

-No fue nada yo solo pasaba por ahí y vi el accidente eso fue todo.

-¿De verdad?

¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que la estaba siguiendo?

-Por cierto no he tenido oportunidad de presentarme, soy Isabella, Isabella Black- me dijo ofreciéndome la mano.

Me quede mirando su mano y como si la mía tuviera vida propia se estiro hasta tomar la de ella.

-Edward Cullen.

-Vaya estas frio, creo que deberías ponerte una chaqueta te puedes enfermar.

¿Qué demonios me había pasado? Como se me había ocurrido tomar su mano, era un estúpido es que acaso olvidaba que mi piel era helada para cualquier humano.

-La deje en el auto- fue lo que se me ocurrió responderle, no podía apartar la mirada de su rostro.

-¿Tengo algo raro en la cara?

-No, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque no dejas de mirarme, me pones nerviosa y eso no es algo que pase a diario.

-¿Qué te miren?

-No, que alguien me ponga nerviosa, mi abuela decía que era porque no tenía vergüenza pero mi abuelo decía que era porque tenía demasiada confianza.

En ese momento vi mi oportunidad de sacar el tema de Bella.

-Vaya, por cierto ¿no quieres que llame a tus abuelos? Deben de estar preocupados por ti.

-¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que le dije a tu padre? No tengo familia, ya no- la tristeza con la que pronuncio estas últimas palabras provocaron en mi una necesidad tan intensa de abrazarla hasta que el dolor desapareciera de su rostro.

-Lo siento, no lo escuche. ¿Fue hace mucho tiempo?- espere la respuesta pero Isabella tardo un par de minutos en contestarme.

-Hace dos meses, mi abuela murió hace 2 mese y mi abuelo hace 4.

-¿Cómo ocurrió?

-Mi abuelo murió de un paro cardiaco, fue tan raro siempre pensé en él como el hombre más sano del mundo no se qué paso simplemente un día ya no despertó el doctor dijo que le había dado mientras dormía que no había sufrido nada. Pero la que si sufrió fue mi abuela desde ese momento ella se vino abajo dejo de reír, de comer, de vivir, decía que sin él ya no podía vivir poco a poco se fue dejando morir yo me sentía impotente al no poder hacer algo para salvarla, en contra de su voluntad la traje al hospital pero no pudieron hacer nada murió exactamente un mes después.

Mientras me contaba estos sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando rodaron por sus mejillas las limpio con la mano como si le quemaran.

-¿Por qué te cuento esto? Ni siquiera te conozco

-Vamos a la misma escuela.

-Eso no significa que te conozca.

Guarde silencio aun pensando en lo que me acababa de contar. Bella se había dejado morir porque no podía estar sin Jacob tanto lo amo que se fue con él. Al darme cuenta de que tan grande había sido el amor que Bella sentía por Jacob me lleno de dudas. ¿Qué había sido yo para Bella? ¿Un enamoramiento de adolescente? Eso le había dicho ella una vez a René.

-Me gustaría descansar un poco- me dijo Isabella sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Si, discúlpame y que te mejores- acto seguido Salí de la habitación.

Camine al consultorio de Carlisle quien ya me esperaba.

-¿Y bien?- me pregunto.

-Es la nieta de Bella.

-Eso ya me lo dijiste, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Dónde esta Bella?

-Bella está muerta, murió hace dos meses.

-Lo siento siempre me he preguntado ¿Por qué Alice ya no pudo ver el futuro de Bella cuando nos fuimos de Forks?

-Creo que ahora lo sé, Bella se caso con Jacob Black.

-¿Black? Vaya que sorpresa, parece ser que el destino de Bella era estar rodeada de criaturas de cuentos.

-En nuestro caso de historias de terror.

-¿Y qué ocurre con Isabella?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Por qué la salvaste? ¿Por qué te recuerda a ella?

-No lo sé, físicamente es idéntica a ella pero eso es en lo único que se parecen, Isabella es tan diferente a ella, la manera en la que se desenvuelve llena de confianza, de alegría, la manera en que la gente reacciona ante ella, son dos personas completamente diferentes. Bueno hay una cosa en que se parece a Bella, me es imposible leer su pensamiento.

- Y supongo que eso te intriga más. Piénsalo de esta manera Isabella es su nieta lleva su sangre, incluso a heredado su olor.

- Si, hace ya bastante tiempo que mi garganta no me quemaba tanto.

-Pero dime ¿qué vas a hacer?

-No lo sé Carlisle, por primera vez no se qué hacer. Por lo pronto voy a recuperar la moto de Isabella para ver en qué estado esta.

-Moto. Sí que es diferente a Bella.

-Nos vemos- le dije retirándome.

Antes de salir del hospital pase a verla otra vez para asegurarme que estaba bien, al acercarme escuche su tranquila respiración lo que me indicaba que estaba dormida, de pronto la escuche hablar _"abuela"_ decía ella, así que igual que Bella hablaba en sueños entre a la habitación esperando escuchar mas y así fue, ella llamo a su abuela pero me sorprendí al ver que sus labios no se movían.

¿Si no estaba hablando como era posible que pudiera escucharla?

No era posible, pero la escuchaba, escuchaba sus sueños y eso era mejor que nada puse atención a lo que pasaba por su mente y me di cuenta que estaba soñando con Bella me sorprendí al verla ya no era la Bella que yo recordaba su cara estaba llena de arrugas y su cabello era blanco como la nieve pero sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos, no podía dejar de mirar era ella, Bella, mi Bella la única mujer que he amado se encontraba en una cama de hospital y a su lado sosteniendo su mano estaba Isabella llorando:

_-por favor abuela, no me dejes tu no, no me dejes sola. _

_-no estarás sola- le respondió Bella con una voz tan débil como su apariencia- el regresara. _

_-¿El? _

_-Si el, regresara y te cuidara de la misma manera en que me cuido a mí. _

_-El abuelo no regresara, eso es imposible. _

_-Lo sé. Mi Jacob no regresara es por eso que yo voy a donde está el._

_- ¿Y yo? ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Es que no te importo? _

_- Tu eres joven y fuerte se que saldrás adelante y mas porque él estará a tu lado. _

_-Abuela no te entiendo ¿de quién me hablas? _

_-De el hombre que más he amado en mi vida. _

_-¿Quién?_

_- El regresara y cuidara de ti y sobre todo te amara como una vez me amo a mí. _

_-Abuela estás diciendo tonterías, mejor duérmete y descansa. _

_-Pronto lo hare._

_-Nooo, abuela por favor no me dejes._

_-Tranquila mi niña te dejo en buenas manos, el es el ser mas bueno que puede existir. Solo te pido una cosa cuando regrese no cometas el mismo error que yo cometí, no lo dejes ir. Y amalo, amalo como yo lo ame._

_- ¿pero de que hablas? no te entiendo_

_-Lo que tienes que saber es que no vives en el mundo que crees, hay seres extraordinarios ahí afuera, tu abuelo era uno de ellos y el amor de mi existencia también._

_-pero ¿acaso no amaste al abuelo?_

_-cuando no puedes estar con quien amas, estas con quien te ama. No me malentiendas ame a tu abuelo por eso no puedo soportar estar sin él. _

Bella cerró los ojos y murmuro

-_Cuídala y amala. _

Y con esto su corazón dejo de latir.

No había despegado la mirada del rostro de Isabella y vi como una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla aun seguía dormida pero su sueño se había desvanecido.

No pude moverme ¿Cómo podría saber Bella que yo regresaría? Y esas últimas palabras sabia que iban dirigidas a mí, pero ¿Cómo sabia que las escucharía? La frustración de apodero de mi quería respuestas.

Bella en su lecho de muerte me había pedido que cuidara y amara a Isabella, pero solo podría cumplir una cosa y eso sería cuidarla porque yo solo amaría a una persona y esa era Bella.

-Lo hare amor mío, la cuidare te lo prometo.

Después de todo nunca había podido negarle algo a Bella.


	4. LO QUE DEPARA EL FUTURO

**Si estos personajes fueran míos estaría muy ocupada terminando de escribir Sol de Medianoche**

**LO QUE DEPARA EL FUTURO**

Fui incapaz de alejarme de ella en toda la noche solo en la mañana antes de que despertara fui rápido a casa a cambiarme de ropa. Me encontraba sentado en un sillón en el rincón de la habitación donde podía observarla estaba despertando la vi abrir los ojos se veía desconcertada paso un momento en el que su rostro se relajo al reconocer donde estaba intento levantarse.

-No lo hagas-

Me miro sorprendida, se veía tan linda con la cara todavía de sueño y su cabello ligeramente alborotado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- me pregunto rudamente.

-Buenos días Isabella, ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa me di cuenta que estaba avergonzada.

-Lo siento, buenos días ya me siento mejor, la cabeza ya no me duele por eso me gustaría irme a mi casa.

-Antes de eso tienes que desayunar, si no, no te dejaran dejar el hospital.

-¿Qué? ¿Comer algo de lo que hacen aquí? No lo creo, no sé cómo pueden llamar a eso comida.

-Es un hospital no un restaurant.

-Lo sé pero como quieren que la gente se mejore si lo que come es horrible. Además tú no eres el doctor.

-No, pero mi padre si y no te dejara ir sino has comido antes.

Isabella hizo un puchero lo que provoco mi risa.

-No sé qué te parece gracioso.

-Deja de quejarte y come para que puedas irte.

-Y que se supone que voy a co...

No pudo terminar la frase porque en ese momento entro la enfermera con su desayuno. Se me quedo mirando extrañada como preguntándose si yo sabía que la enfermera estaba a punto de entrar.

-Ya estas despierta que bueno, el Dr. Cullen me dijo que podías irte después de que comieras algo. Así que comete todo ¿de acuerdo?

-Yo me encargo de que se coma todo- le dije a la enfermera quien pego un salto ya que no me había visto.

_-"Dios es más hermoso que su padre" _escuche lo que pensaba y sentía su mirada en mi pero yo no despegue mi vista de Isabella.

-Perfecto- me contesto.

-Gracias- le dijo Isabella mientras la enfermera salía de la habitación.

Vi como Isabella miraba con desagrado la comida que consistía en la mitad de un sándwich, jugo de naranja y un pequeño plato de gelatina de limón.

-¿Dónde está lo demás?-

-¿Cómo que lo demás?

-Ahora sé porque la gente sale tan delgada de los hospitales aparte de que la comida sabe horrible le sirven a uno una miseria. Esto no me sirve ni para el arranque me voy a quedar con hambre.

Por segunda vez la risa salió de mi tenia tanto tiempo que no reía y en los pocos minutos que llevaba con Isabella ya había reído más que en el último año.

-Me alegra que te diviertas a mis costillas.

-Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo eres muy graciosa.

-Lo sé- me contesto lo que me hizo reír de nuevo.

Isabella comenzó a comer y en menos de 5 minutos la charola estaba vacía un fuerte ruido que provenía de su estomago hizo que me carcajeara.

-Vaya cuanta alegría hay aquí- dijo Carlisle mientras entraba a la habitación - ¿Qué es tan gracioso Edward?

- Al parecer yo- le respondió Isabella.

"_Me da mucho gusto escucharte reír Edward"_ pensó Carlisle lo que hizo que mi sonrisa desapareciera como si estuviera mal que yo riera.

-¿Ya me puedo ir? Ya desayune- le dijo Isabella a Carlisle.

-Claro ¿Pero quién te llevara a casa? Según recuerdo no le has avisado a nadie que estabas aquí.

-Yo puedo lle...- comencé a decir pero la rápida entrada de Arel no de dejo terminar.

-¡Isabella! Gracias al cielo estas bien ¿Qué demonios te paso?- le dijo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

-Arel... no... Respiro.

-Perdón- dijo soltándola – pero no me has respondido ¿Qué te paso?

-Me caí de la moto

- Que raro siempre eres muy cuidadosa al conducir.

-Yo sí pero siempre hay una persona que no lo es.

-Y ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien ya no me duele la cabeza solo me quedo un enorme chichón pero ya desaparecerá.- le dijo Isabella sonriéndole.

-Dios, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

-Solo quererme.

-Ya te quiero y lo sabes.

El monstruo en mi gruño ¿qué rayos hacia ese niño? Carlisle se dio cuenta _"tranquilo Edward"_ apreté los dientes no era capaz de pronunciar palabra la furia en mi era enorme, estaría encantado de tomar su cabeza y destrozarla con mi mano.

-Bueno con eso queda resuelto quien te lleva a tu casa. Vamos tu madre nos espera.- dijo dirigiéndose a mí y prácticamente me arrastro fuera de la habitación.

No hable hasta que llegamos al consultorio de Carlisle.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

- Porque todos me preguntan lo mismo.

-Quizá porque no sabemos qué te pasa. Parecía como si fueras a atacar a ese pobre chico.

-Claro que no

-Claro que si Edward te conozco y sé que no te gusto ver como abrazaba a Isabella ¿Por qué?

-Está convaleciente y el no tuvo el menor cuidado en su abrazo, pudo haberla lastimado.

-¿Estás seguro que solo fue eso?

-Mejor me voy nos vemos mas tarde.

Al salir del hospital vi a Isabella y Arel caminar hacia un Jetta blanco, Arel llevaba a Isabella abrazada, la furia recorrió mi cuerpo. Subí al auto y Salí de ahí a toda velocidad necesitaba hablar con Alice o por lo menos ver sus visiones.

-¿Querías verme?- Alice estaba esperándome en el garaje – Me da gusto saber que ya no te vas a ir. No me preguntes que he visto y ni siquiera te molestes en leer mis visiones porque al igual que yo te encontraras frustrado no puedo ver mucho todo es muy borroso.

-Bella está muerta.

-Lo sé. Fue tan extraño cuando deje de verla en mis visiones.

-Creo saber porque, Bella se caso con un licántropo, ya habías tenido problemas por ver a licántropos así que solo deduzco que como la vida de Bella estaba muy unida a uno de ellos tampoco podías verla y probablemente pase lo mismo con Isabella ella lleva la sangre de los Black.

Como si hubiera recibido el golpe de una grúa me di cuenta de lo que acababa de decir Isabella tenía la sangre de los Black ¿Qué pasaría si ella también había heredado el gen de la transformación? No, no podía ser, Isabella no podía ser un lobo, me pregunte ¿Cómo afectaría nuestra relación ese detalle? Teniendo en cuenta que los vampiros y los licántropos eran enemigos. ¿Relación? No habría ningún tipo de relación entre nosotros yo solo cuidaría de ella tan como Bella me lo pidió.

-¡¡Edward!! Te estoy hablando ¿Qué te pasa jamás eres así de distraído?- el grito de Alice me saco de mis pensamientos

- No lo sé Alice, no sé qué me pasa.

-Pues una cosa si te puedo decir y es que tu vida y la de Isabella estarán muy unidas y lo sé porque tu futuro también está muy borroso.

-Si Alice estaré muy unido a Isabella pero no por lo que crees sino por un promesa que le hice a Bella.

Aprovecho para agradecerles sus reviews son gratificantes para mi, en verdad cualquier duda o comentario adelante.


	5. CONOCIENDO A ISABELLA BLACK

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM**

Mientras leen este capítulo estaría genial que escucharan Kiss me

**EIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIE**

**CONOCIENDO A ISABELLA BLACK**

Lo primero que hice al llegar a la escuela el día siguiente fue buscarla tenía que asegurarme que estaba bien. Toda la noche me debatí entre ir a su casa y velar su sueño como lo hacía décadas atrás con su abuela pero Alice me convenció que no era necesario que Isabella se encontraba bien, pude ver en mente una imagen de Isabella en su cama esta era muy borrosa pero sirvió para dejarme tranquilo.

Tarde poco en localizarla y cuando la vi ella estaba en una mesa en el patio con una guitarra en las manos, se encontraba afinándola cuando estuvo lista comenzó a tocarla, reconocí la melodía rápidamente era vieja y sinceramente no de mis favoritas pero Isabella tocaba muy bien la guitarra, su amiga Sara comenzó a tocar el pandero acompañándola me maraville cuando Isabella empezó a cantar.

Kiss me

Out of the bearded barley

Nightly

Beside the green green grass

Swing swing

Swing the spinning step

You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress

Oh, kiss me

Beneath the milky twilight

Lead me

Out on the moonlight floor

Lift up your open hand

Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance

Silver moon´s sparkling

So kiss me

Kiss me

Down by the broken tree house

Swing me

Upon it´s hanging tire

Bring bring

Bring your flowered hat

We'll take the trail marked on your father's map

Oh, kiss me

Beneath the milky twilight

Lead me

Out on the moonlight floor

Lift up your open hand

Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance

Silver moon´s sparkling

So kiss me

En ese momento Arel toco la armónica los tres lo hacían tan bien que era difícil no darse cuenta que eran un grupo.

Kiss me

Beneath the milky twilight

Lead me

Out on the moonlight floor

Lift up your open hand

Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance

Silver moon´s sparkling

So kiss me

So kiss me

So kiss me

So kiss me

Cuando la canción termino los chicos que se habían reunido alrededor aplaudieron con mucha alegría, pude darme cuenta en sus aplausos la admiración y adoración que sentían hacia ella y como siempre desde el momento que la vi por primera vez ella sonreía.

Sonó la campana avisándonos el inicio de clases la vi despedirse y caminar al edificio 3 donde estaba el salón de biología, con una sonrisa en los labios la seguí también era mi siguiente clase.

El destino podía ser cruel, me di cuenta de ello pues mi compañera de mesa resulto ser Isabella Black.

-Hola- la salude.

-¡Edward!, Hola ¿como estas?

-Bien y ¿tu? ¿Qué tal la cabeza?

-Muy bien, Arel siempre ha dicho que soy cabeza dura pero no pensé que fuera en un sentido tan literal- me sonrió.

Sentí que mi respiración se aceleraba ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

-Siéntate, no muerdo.

Como era posible que ella me tratara de una forma tan normal, cuando los demás humanos siempre evitaban cualquier contacto con nosotros, era su instinto lo que les decía que éramos peligrosos, pero ella me trataba como si fuera uno más del montón.

Me senté a su lado tratando de alejarme lo más posible pero me era imposible dejar de mirarla.

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?

-¿Qué?

-Mirarme de esa manera, como si fuera un fantasma.

-Lo siento, es que me recuerdas mucho a una persona.

-¿De verdad? ¿A quién?

"_A tu abuela" _pensé pero no era una respuesta que pudiera darle.

-A alguien que ya no está.

-¿Tu novia?

- Si, digo no, bueno lo fue una vez.

-¿Qué paso con ella?

¿Qué pasaría si le contara a Isabella todo?

"_Mira la verdad si fue mi novia pero cuando mi hermano Jasper trato de atacarla decidí que era mejor alejarme de ella para que pudiera estar a salvo porque no sé si te hayas dado cuenta pero soy un vampiro al igual que toda mi familia, así que cuando nos fuimos ella se caso con otro y tuvo una vida normal como tenía que ser pero hace unos días me entere que ella había muerto y antes de morir me pidió que te cuidara y te amara. Por cierto si no lo has adivinado ella era tu abuela. Ahh y por cierto tu abuelo era un hombre lobo ¿de casualidad también tú te transformas en lobo? _

No, no podía contarle eso.

-No me creerías si te lo dijera.

El profesor entro y la conversación se dio por terminada.

Durante la clase me di cuenta de lo inquieta que era no podía estar sin moverse más de 5 min y eso me ponía tenso ya que en cada movimiento su olor y el calor de su cuerpo me golpeaba haciéndome desear acercarme mas a ella.

La siguiente clase fue español que también la tenia junto a Isabella pero esta vez ella se sentó junto a Arel y Sara, puse atención a los pensamientos de el ya que recordé como se había debatido para hablarle de sus sentimientos pero este se encontraba concentrado en traducir una lección y no pensaba en otra cosa.

Sara llamo mi atención al soltar un suspiro.

"_¿Por qué no se fija en mi? Isabella es mi mejor amiga y la quiero de verdad pero a veces deseo que desaparezca ¿Por qué Arel tiene que estar enamorado de ella? _

Así que Sara sentía algo por Arel pero este prefería a Isabella, a mi memoria llegaron las imágenes de Mike Newton y Jessica Stanley ¿Qué habrá sido de ellos? Lo diferente en esta ocasión era que al parecer Isabella si estaba interesada en Arel y Sara en verdad quería a Isabella como a una hermana.

Trate de poner atención a la clase no porque me hiciera falta mi español era perfecto pero Isabella se había dado cuenta que seguía mirándola.

La clase paso muy de prisa mire a Isabella ponerse de pie para salir del salón junto con Arel y Sara ya era hora del almuerzo así que me adelante a la cafetería y fui directo a la mesa donde ya estaban mis hermanos como siempre con su charola de comida intacta, me senté de manera en que pudiera ver toda la cafetería para poder verla donde quiera que ella se sentara trate de seguirla en la mente de arel pero este de nuevo se encontraba en un debate interno acerca de cómo hablarle sus sentimientos y Sara estaba pensando en cómo hacer para que Arel se fijara en ella.

En el momento en que entraron un sentimiento de tristeza recorrió mi cuerpo al darme cuenta que ella no estaba con ellos ¿en dónde estaba? ¿Acaso se había sentido mal? Aun estaba reciente el golpe que había sufrido en la cabeza estaba decidido a ir a buscarla cuando ella entro en la cafetería la sensación de alivio me invadió, la mire como buscaba con la mirada a sus amigos cuando su mirada se poso en mi, camino hacia mi mesa con decisión no supe cómo reaccionar jamás alguien se acercaba a nuestra mesa y ella lo hacía sin dudarlo.

Mis hermanos la observaban sorprendidos al igual que yo, pude escuchar sus diferentes reacciones.

_-"A qué diablos viene debe de ser igual de fastidiosa que su abuela" _pensó Rosalie

_-"Vaya el parecido es sorprendente" _ese fue Emmett

_-"Huele igual que ella qué raro nunca había conocido a dos personas con el mismo olor"_ en ese momento agradecí que Jasper ya tuviera el control de su sed y no le molestara el estar rodeado de humanos.

Trate de escuchar a Alice pero para mi sorpresa su mente estaba en blanco la mire pero ella mantenía la vista fija en Isabella.

- Hola- nos saludo Isabella al llegar.

-Hola- le respondió Emmett con una sonrisa e Isabella se la respondió con la misma alegría lo que no le gusto a Rosalie.

En ese momento Isabella se dirigió a mí

-Edward, esta mañana pase por donde me caí de la moto para buscarla pero esta ya no estaba ¿sabes dónde podría estar?

-Si- le conteste – está en mi casa pase por ella después de irme del hospital.

Suspiro con alivio.

-Que bueno, pensé que se la habían robado es muy importante para mí, era de mi abuela ella me la regalo y no me gustaría perderla por nada ¿te parece bien si paso a recogerla esta tarde a tu casa?

Mi mente se congelo al escuchar eso ¿la motocicleta que conducía Isabella había sido de Bella? Mire a Isabella quien esperaba un respuesta de mi parte pero lo único que pude decirle fue

-¿Tu abuela conducía una motocicleta?

- Sí, de hecho ella me enseño a conducirla y cuando se le hizo un poco peligroso seguir conduciendo debido a su edad me la obsequio.

-¿Y cómo aprendió ella a conducir?- Le pregunte nuevo, me miro extrañada pero aun así me contesto.

-Mi abuelo la enseño, ella compro las motos, mi abuelo las arreglo y la enseño a conducir.

-Claro debí de imaginármelo- dije.

-¿Perdón?

-No creo que la moto este en buenas condiciones creo que ya no va a funcionar.- le dije no me gustaba la idea de verla de nuevo montada en esa moto.

-Eso no es problema puedo repararla.

-¿Sabes mecánica?- la pregunta de Rosalie me tomo por sorpresa.

-Sí, mi abuelo me enseño.- le respondió Isabella

-¿Y sabes armar un motor?

-Si, de hecho arme el motor de mi carro yo sola.

-Vaya, me sorprendes.- le dijo Rosalie- _"parece que no es tan tonta como su abuela, es lo que se conoce como evolución tal vez deberías quedarte con esta" _pensó Rosalie mirándome con burla yo la ignore como siempre.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta ¿puedo pasar por ella a tu casa?- me dijo Isabella de nuevo.

No pude responderle mi mente se encontraba en el pasado pensando en Bella ¿Por qué se ponía en peligro? Había comprado una moto y aprendido a conducirla ¿acaso quería terminar con su vida? ¿En que más peligros se habían puesto?

Una vez más la pregunta salió de mi boca sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Qué más hacia tu abuela aparte de andar en motocicleta?

Mi pregunta la sorprendió debió de parecerle raro el interés que mostraba yo por su abuela pero no me importo.

-No te entiendo- me dijo

-Si ¿qué más riesgos corría ella?

-¿Riesgos? No ella no lo veía como riesgos ella decía que la vida había que vivirla al máximo.

-¿Arriesgando la vida? Pudo haber muerto.- le conteste molesto y en voz alta.

-Y así lo hizo murió pero ya de grande y con la satisfacción de haber vivido su vida al máximo.- Me respondió en el mismo tono en el que le había hablado yo me sorprendí al ver que no se había asustado al verme molesto su ritmo cardiaco no se había acelerado seguía tranquila.- y respondiendo a tu pregunta también practicaba el salto de acantilado decía que era la sensación mas liberadora el sentir tu cuerpo caer al vacío, deberías de intentarlo una vez tal vez se te quite ese mal humor.

Me dijo antes de darse la vuelta e irse. Yo estaba furioso como se atrevía a hablarme de esa manera. Como si yo fuera uno más de los chiquillos que estaban ahí, yo que podía terminar con la vida de todos en cuestión de segundos y ella se daba el gusto de burlarse de mí.

Escuche como Emmett contenía la risa, mientras Jasper trataba de tranquilizarme, mire a Alice quien en todo momento estuvo callada tanto su boca como su mente.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- le pregunte.

-Nada, ¿Por qué?

-Porque no has dicho ni una sola palabra.

-No tenía nada que decir, es extraño como incluso nuestro futuro desaparece cuando ella está cerca. Eso hace que quiera saber más de ella.

-Mantente alejada de ella Alice.

-No Edward, ya lo hice una vez con Bella pero esta vez no, esta vez es diferente. Lo sé.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes si no puedes ver su futuro?

-No es necesario tener mi poder para saberlo, míralo hasta Emmett sabe de lo que estoy hablando, solo tú no quieres verlo.

EIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIE

Comentarios, sugerencias, criticas son bienvenidas


	6. CONOCIENDO A EDWARD CULLEN

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM**

**CONOCIENDO A EDWARD CULLEN**

Y la gente decía que la rara era yo, ¿Qué le pasa a Edward? ¿Acaso tenía un problema de personalidad? Y para variar no me había respondido si podía ir a recoger mi moto, en fin tendría que hablarle otra vez a la salida para preguntarle.

Me senté junto a Arel y Sara dándole la espalda a Edward no tenía ganas de verle la cara a pesar de que era el rostro más bello que había visto en mi vida.

-¿Se puede saber que hacías con los Cullen?- me pregunto Sara.

-Le preguntaba a Edward por mi moto la quiero de vuelta.

-Ah, y ¿qué te dijo?

-Nada.

-¿Tanto tiempo estuviste ahí y no te dijo nada?- Esta vez fue Arel quien hablo.

- Sí, es un tipo raro hace demasiadas preguntas.- aunque la verdad me encantaba que me preguntara, así tenía la oportunidad de escuchar su voz- en fin voy por comida me muero de hambre.

- Qué raro- dijeron mis amigos al unísono.

Me puse en la cola para tomar mis sagrados alimentos, cuando la charola estuvo lo suficiente llena para mi gusto pague y fui con mis amigos.

-Isabella, en verdad no sé cómo puedes comer tanto, ¿en dónde te cabe todo eso?- me decía Sara.

-Oye estoy en pleno desarrollo necesito alimentarme bien.

Mi respuesta ocasiono la risa en Arel y Sara.

-Rayos se me olvido mi refresco- dije

-No te apures yo voy por él, también quiero uno ¿de cuál te traigo?

-Una coca cola light por favor no quiero engordar- le dije riéndome de mi propio chiste.

En cuanto Sara se paro Arel se volteo hacia mí y me dijo.

-Ya lo tengo- rápido supe a que se refería y le sonreí.

-Escúchame-me pidió- hace tiempo que nos conocemos y hemos hecho una linda amistad, pero en mi han empezado a nacer sentimientos diferentes, mi corazón late rápidamente en el momento en que te veo o escucho tu voz, sueño contigo esperando tu sientas por mi lo mismo que yo siento por ti- era tanta la emoción que había en la voz de Arel que lo tome de la mano para darle más valor y terminara de decírmelo- estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, te amo con todo mi corazón y me harías el hombre más feliz si aceptaras ser mi novia.

En ese momento escuchamos algo estrellarse contra el piso al voltear vi el rosto de Sara deshecho sin darnos oportunidad de explicarle salió corriendo. Mire a Arel que estaba sorprendido al igual que yo.

-Corre- le dije- que esperas alcánzala

-¿Y qué le digo?- me pregunto.

-Pues la verdad, dile que lo que me estabas diciendo a mi era para ella, que yo solo te iba a dar mi opinión dile que a quien amas es a ella, ¡pero corre! Si dejas que se vaya te juro que te cuelgo del árbol más alto que encuentre.

Lo vi salir corriendo de la cafetería y me deje caer en la silla no podía estar pasando esto Arel y Sara eran mis mejores amigos y cuando Arel me había confesado que estaba enamorado de Sara me sentí muy feliz rápido lo convencí de que tenía que decírselo pero no encontraba las palabras y me pidió que lo ayudara, que le diera mi opinión acerca de lo que iba a decirle. Y ahora Sara había malentendido todo rece para que Arel la hubiera alcanzado y aclarado todo, sentí que alguien me miraba y al alzar la vista vi a Edward quien sonreía. Dios mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente ¿Qué me pasaba? Porque con el simple hecho de verlo me sentía en cielo, mariposas empezaron a revolotear en mi estomago al ver esos ojos dorados en los que podía perderme, un suspiro salió de mi y este sonrió más abiertamente como si me hubiera escuchado a pesar de la distancia que nos separaba. Incapaz de seguir comiendo, algo realmente raro en mí, me puse de pie para salir de la cafetería necesitaba encontrar a Arel y a Sara.

Los busque por los pasillos y en el patio pero no había rastro de ellos, ya era hora de la clase de cálculo por lo que camine hacia el salón, Edward se encontraba sentado a un lado de mi lugar, sintiendo como mi corazón se aceleraba nuevamente camine hacia él.

-Hola de nuevo- le dije- ¿ya se te bajo el enojo?

-¿Sabes que eres la única persona que me hace reaccionar así?

-No, es que no me tienes paciencia.

Me respondió con una sonrisa torcida que lo hacía ver más hermoso de lo que ya era, sin poder evitarlo las palabras salieron de mi boca.

-¿Sabes que cuando sonríes te ves hermoso?

Sentí como mi cara se sonrojaba que me había hecho decir eso baje la mirada, nunca me había detenido al decir lo que pensaba pero en ese momento desee saltar de un acantilado como lo hacia mi abuela en su juventud, no pude mirarlo pero sentí como él se acercaba a mí y me susurraba.

-Muchas gracias, tu también te ves hermosa cuando te sonrojas de esa manera.

Su olor era increíble inconscientemente lo aspire cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del momento.

-Chicos, buenas tardes- la voz del profesor me trajo a la realidad, abrí los ojos de golpe y mire a Edward quien seguía mirándome.

Trate de poner atención a la clase pero era muy consciente de Edward a mi lado estaba muy nerviosa y eso no me gustaba nunca me había sentido así era una sensación nueva para mí. En cuanto sonó la campana me puse de pie y Salí a toda velocidad del salón no quería estar un momento más cerca de él, busque a Arel y Sara pero no los vi camine al gimnasio para la última clase a lo mejor ellos ya estaban ahí, pero ni rastro de ellos esto me hizo pensar que a lo mejor ya se habían aclarado las cosas y se encontraban juntos diciéndose lo mucho que se amaban, eso me hizo sonreír de felicidad.

-¿Sabes lo que dicen de la gente que se ríe sola?

Escuche que me decía Edward ¿en qué momento se había acercado a mi?

- Sí pero no he hecho ninguna maldad. Aun.

Me di la vuelta tratando que mi corazón dejara de latir como loco. El entrenador Dawson nos llamo a todos para hacernos un pequeño examen acerca de lo que habíamos visto hasta ahora, termine el mío rápido y Salí del gimnasio, me dirigía a mi auto cuando escuche a alguien gritar mi nombre al voltear vi a la hermana de Edward caminar hacia mí.

-Hola- me dijo- no tuve oportunidad de presentarme a la hora del almuerzo, soy Alice Cullen.

-Hola Alice, soy Isabella Black.

-Es un gusto conocerte, te pido disculpas por la actitud de Edward esta mañana anda un poco neurótico últimamente.

-No te apures, no me molesta.

-Bien, según escuche quieres recuperar tu moto que te parece si me llevas a casa y aprovechas para recogerla.

-Alice me parece perfecto, vamos mi coche esta por acá.

Caminamos rumbo al estacionamiento y subimos a mi coche Salí rápidamente del estacionamiento y me dirigí a las afueras del pueblo como me indico Alice.

-Y dime Isabella ¿cómo se llaman tus padres?

-Mi padre se llamaba Billy y mi mama Dalia ellos murieron cuando yo tenía 5 años.

-Lo siento.

-Está bien no hay problema.

-Y ¿con quién vives?

-Sola

-¿Sola? Desde los 5 años

-No claro que no vivía con mis abuelos.

-Ahh ¿y cómo se conocieron tus abuelos?

La mire extrañada tal parecía que lo de hacer muchas preguntas era de familia.

-Sus padres eran amigos y de pequeños jugaban juntos cuando mi abuela vino a vivir a Forks se reencontró con él y se hicieron buenos amigos.

-Y ¿cómo se enamoraron?

-Mi abuela pasaba por un mal momento, según me dijo mi abuelo acababa de terminar su relación con alguien y estaba muy deprimida un día ella fue a buscarlo para que le arreglara un par de motos que había comprado y empezaron a trabajar en ellas después la enseño a conducirla y pasaban mucho tiempo juntos un día mi abuelo enfermo y se alejo de ella pero mi abuela era muy terca y lo siguió buscando fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta que lo amaba y estuvieron juntos desde entonces hasta que mi abuelo murió.

-Gira a la derecha en esa salida- me dijo Alice quien se había puesto seria.

-Yo conozco este lugar- le dije- tu casa es blanca ¿verdad?

- Sí, ¿Cómo la conoces?

-Una vez mi abuela me trajo, me dio mucho miedo estaba vacía y sucia parecía una casa sacada directamente de una película de terror.

-Tranquila ya no está sucia ni vacía y es adorable, mi madre se encargo de decorarla.

-¿Cómo se llama tu mama?

-Esme. Y es la mejor mama del mundo.- me dijo con orgullo.

Pronto pude ver la casa y Alice tenía razón ya no era la casa tétrica que una vez había visto con mi abuela, esta vez estaba llena de luz, todo estaba limpio era perfecto.

-Wow, es hermosa que cambio.

-Gracias, ven quiero que conozcas a mi madre.

Me tomo de la mano y me llevo dentro, su mano estaba helada igual que la de su hermano pero no me incomodo estaba acostumbrada al frio, de hecho me encantaba.

Al entrar a la casa me quede maravillada no solo era preciosa por fuera sino que dentro parecía un sueño toda la decoración era en blanco era como estar en el cielo entre las nubes.

-Mama ya llegue ¿Dónde estás?

-Alice qué bueno que ya estás en casa ¿Dónde están tus hermanos?

Me gire hacia donde había escuchado la voz y vi a la madre de Edward y Alice era hermosa igual que ellos pálida y con ojos dorados tenía una sonrisa llena de amor, al verme se detuvo.

-¡Por dios!- se llevo una mano al pecho en un gesto de sorpresa.

-Esme ella es Isabella Black, viene a recoger su moto.

-Hola, bienvenida estás en tu casa ¿te puedo ofrecer algo?

Rápidamente la sorpresa se transformo en amabilidad, Esme se dio cuenta que la miraba con curiosidad debido a su reacción.

-Discúlpame solo que me recuerdas mucho a una persona.

-¿A la novia de Edward?- la sorpresa apareció de nuevo en su rostro- lo que pasa es que el me dijo lo mismo.

-Si me recuerdas a ella. Pero pasa no te quedes ahí ¿gustas tomar algo?

-No gracias así estoy bien.- me gire hacia Alice- de hecho me gustaría recuperar la moto, tengo que irme a mi trabajo.

-Claro Isabella, vamos al garaje ahí está.

-Hasta luego Esme, me dio gusto conocerte.

Seguí a Alice fuera de la casa y mi mandíbula cayó hasta el suelo al ver el garaje era enorme cabían 8 autos y tenía todo tipo de herramientas, pero lo que más llamo mi atención fueron los autos que había dentro, un Porsche, un mercedes, un enorme jeep y un BMW todos ellos negros y de reciente modelo.

-Wow, es increíble. ¿Alguno es tuyo?- le pregunte a Alice.

- Sí, el Porsche es mío, el mercedes es mi padre, el jeep es de Emmett, el mercedes es de Rosalie y Edward tiene un volvo.

-Ya me sentí mal al hacerte subir a mi cacharro.

-No digas tonterías, de hecho manejas muy bien.

-Mi abuela me decía que era un cafre, nunca le gusto la velocidad pero a mí me encanta.

-Creo que te llevaras bien con nosotros.

Por una extraña razón no supe que contestarle solo le sonreí.

-Bueno ¿Dónde está la moto?

- Esta por allá en el rincón vamos

Caminamos al fondo del garaje y vi la moto no pensé que estuviera en tan malas condiciones, no tenia asiento y le faltaban varios cables parecía como si alguien los hubiera arrancado, aparte el tanque de gasolina tenía un enorme agujero. Algo estaba mal, recordé el día del accidente, había perdido el conocimiento pero estaba segura que a la moto no le había pasado nada, esta derrapo varios metros y si el tanque de gasolina se hubiera agujerado en ese momento la explosión habría sido inevitable. En todo caso ¿Quién podría haberle hecho eso a mi moto? Y ¿para qué?

-Te dije que estaba en malas condiciones- me dijo una voz la cual hacía saltar mi corazón, me gire y lo vi recargado en el jeep de Emmett.

-Sí, eso me dijiste, pero es raro esto no fue por el accidente, alguien arranco los cables y le hizo el agujero al tanque.- no fue mi intención culparlo pero algo me hacía sospechar que el tenia algo que ver con el estado de mi moto.

-En ese estado estaba cuando la recupere, ¿acaso piensas que fui yo?

-Si alguien la vio en el camino no creo que solo se hubiera conformado con arrancar los cables y dañar el tanque de gasolina, se la hubieran llevado toda.

-No en las condiciones en que se encuentra, les sería difícil moverla.

-No sería difícil moverla de hecho me la voy a llevar ahora mismo para repararla.

-Y se puede saber cómo piensas llevártela, no creo que quepa en tu auto.

-Traigo lo necesario en la cajuela- le respondí mientras arrastraba la moto hacia fuera- ahora si me permites.

Parecía como si no fuera a moverse pero después de un momento se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar.

-Hasta luego Alice y muchas gracias.

-De nada y nos vemos mañana Isabella.

Camine a mi auto empujando la moto iba batallando ya que para variar ambas llantas no tenían aire. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que lo sintiera a mi lado.

-Deja que te ayude con eso.

-No es necesario gracias puedo sola.

-No seas terca Isabella.

-Está bien acércala a la parte trasera.

Al llegar al auto abrí la cajuela y saque un pequeño remolque con el que podría asegurar la moto, tendría que arrastrarla un poco hasta la próxima gasolinera donde pudiera echarle aire a las llantas aunque corría el riesgo de que se dañaran seriamente.

-No creo que sea buena idea que te la lleves así.- me dijo al parecer pensando en lo mismo que yo- vas a echar a perder las llantas, ¿Por qué no la dejas aquí y mañana te la llevamos a tu casa Emmett y yo?

Me quede pensando en la opción, no podía darme el lujo de echar a perder las llantas ya iba a causar una baja considerable en mis ahorro el reparar los cables y el tanque como para todavía tener que comprar otras llantas.

-¿No te molesta?

-Claro que no, hay espacio más que suficiente en el garaje.

-Entonces está bien, muchas gracias- le sonreí y él me regreso la sonrisa, me quede mirándolo jamás había conocido a alguien como él, sus ojos eran hermosos podía quedarme mirándolo eternamente y jamás me aburriría. El respondió a mi sonrisa y mi corazón empezó a latir tan rápido que por un momento pensé que él lo escucharía no fui capaz de pronunciar palabra seguía perdida en sus ojos, jamás me había pasado algo parecido, jamás había reaccionado así ante un chico, bueno no era que conociera muchos, aparte de Arel y dos compañeros de trabajo mi trato con chicos era nulo. Pero ¿Por qué era diferente con él? ¿Por qué me ponía nerviosa? Con gran esfuerzo pude apartar la mirada- bueno entonces me voy tengo que trabajar.

-¿Trabajas?

-Sí, soy mesera en un restaurant en Port Ángeles, se llama la Bella Italia, la comida es deliciosa deberías de darte una vuelta por ahí algún día, si lo haces yo seré tu mesera y no tendrás que dejarme propina claro que si quieres hacerlo no me negare.

-Tendré que pensarlo, mi dieta es algo estricta.- me contesto en tono de broma.

-Pues si decides ir le puedo pedir al chef que te prepare algo especial. Ahora me tengo que ir o llegare tarde.

Me di la vuelta para subir al auto cuando vi un volvo detrás tapándome la salida.

-Podrías moverlo- le pedí amablemente- no me gustaría darle un golpe y dañar la pintura.

-¿Te gusta?

-Creo que se vería mejor en plateado.

Se rio de mi respuesta era tan raro se reía de cosas por las que no entendía.

-Si claro, se vería mejor en plateado.

Dijo antes de subir al auto y moverlo subí a mi auto y me di de reversa, me despedí de él con la mano, sin esperar a salir a la carretera pise a fondo el acelerador ya era tardísimo y tenía que llegar a mi trabajo en menos de 10 min. Me pareció escucharlo gritar mi nombre pero no me detuve a confirmar.


	7. CENANDO EN LA BELLA ITALIA

**CENANDO EN LA BELLA ITALIA**

Cuando la vi alejarse en su auto a toda velocidad no puede evitar gritar su nombre. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Hace un par de días había tenido un accidente y tal parece que no le sirvió de lección.

-¿Qué te pasa Edward? ¿Por qué gritas de esa manera?- me pregunto Alice.

-¿Es que acaso no ves como va?

-Así es como conducimos nosotros

-Alice, en caso de nosotros llegáramos algún día a tener un accidente no vamos a morir, créeme, en cambio ella sí.

-Edward ella es más fuerte de lo que crees.

-Lo sé, pero no deja de ser humana.

-Entonces ¿vamos a ir a "cenar" comida italiana esta noche?

Camine hacia la casa sin siquiera mirarla.

-Voy a cambiarme tengo el vestido perfecto para esta noche.

-Alice no vamos a ir a ningún lado esta noche.

-Si, y tu no sientes nada por Isabella.

No sé como lo hacía Alice pero últimamente evitaba que leyera su mente, no es que hubiera mucho que ver desde que habíamos vuelto a Forks sus visiones eran muy borrosas sabíamos que esto era por causa de Isabella, pero al parecer esto no molestaba a Alice sino todo lo contrario la veía muy confiada con el futuro lo que sea que fuera a ocurrir no la preocupaba.

Al entrar a la casa ya sabía lo que me esperaba Esme estaba sorprendida por Isabella y podía escuchar en sus pensamientos las miles de preguntas que tenia para mí solo esperaba no tener que responder a todas.

-El parecido es sorprendente, me habías dicho que eran parecidas pero no pensé que tanto son como dos gotas de agua.

-Solo en apariencia Esme, la verdad es que son tan diferentes como el día y la noche.

-Es lo mismo que dice Alice incluso Rosalie me pareció que se llevo una buena impresión de ella y ya sabes que eso es difícil. Pero eso no importa, lo que de verdad importa aquí es ¿Qué piensas tú? ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

-Eso no es lo importante Esme yo estoy bien.

-Alice me hablo de la petición de Bella antes de morir.

-Creo que Alice debería preocuparse más por sus asuntos.

-Lo hace porque te quiere, no está segura está un poco asustada aunque se niegue a reconocerlo.

-Asustada ¿Por qué?

-Por la sangre que corre en las venas de Isabella. Es una Black.

-También lleva la sangre de Bella y es más fuerte, su olor lo demuestra.

- Haz pensado en eso entonces.

- Si, lo he hecho y si en un momento dado Isabella se transforma en lobo ya no necesitara de mi protección, pero mientras no sea así estaré cerca de ella para cuidarla.

-¿Y la otra petición de Bella?

-Eso es algo imposible, yo no puedo amar a Isabella.

-¿Por qué no puedes? ¿Por qué piensas que le estas fallando a Bella?

-No lo entiendes Esme para mi solo existe ella.

-Lo entiendo Edward, pero en su momento renunciaste a ella porque pensaste que era mejor así, ahora la misma Bella te da una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz.

-Pero Isabella no es Bella.

-Entonces date la oportunidad de conocer a Isabella Black.

-Lo siento, no puedo hacer eso.

-Piénsalo, sea cual sea tu decisión se respetara. _"Yo lo único que quiero es verte feliz para mí eso es lo más importante"_

-Lo sé mama, gracias.

Salí de la habitación y camine hacia mi piano, comencé a tocarlo, al principio fueron pequeños acordes nada en especifico pero pronto se convirtieron en su canción, la nana que le había compuesto tras verla dormir. Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar recordándola, la primera vez que la vi, cuando su olor llego a mí, como poco a poco me fui acostumbrado a él y todo para poder estar con ella, la primera vez que la observe dormir, nuestro primer beso no sé en qué momento el lugar de Bella fue ocupado por Isabella, me permití imaginar cómo sería besarla, sentir el calor de su cuerpo entre mis brazos solo me detuve en el momento en que escuche los pensamientos de Alice.

"_Estas tocando de nuevo, como lo hiciste cuando la conociste a ella, date cuenta Edward es tu destino"_

No le conteste ¿Qué podría decirle que le hiciera darse cuenta de su error? si ni siquiera yo estaba seguro subí a mi habitación y me deje caer en el sofá ¿tendrán razón Esme y Alice? ¿Era esta una nueva oportunidad para mí de encontrar la felicidad? Sentía que todo esto estaba mal, no debería ni pensar en Isabella, Esme me había preguntado si sentía que traicionaba a Bella con eso y era verdad eso es lo que sentía, pero no podía evitarlo Isabella ya estaba todo el tiempo en mi cabeza como si hubiera decidido quedarse a vivir en ella. Mire el reloj eras las 6:00 p.m. habían pasado ya 4 horas desde que Isabella se había ido y la necesidad de verla era insoportable me levante del sofá y me cambie de ropa, tome las llaves de mi volvo y camine hacia la puerta.

-Alice vámonos.- al final de cuentas ella había tenido razón esa noche íbamos a "cenar" comida italiana.

-Vamos, Jasper nos alcanzara más tarde quiere que vayamos a cazar y la verdad a ti no te caería mal.

-Estoy perfectamente Alice, no me hace falta.

-¿No es difícil para ti estar cerca de Isabella?

-Tengo experiencia en eso, recuérdalo. Pero está bien de regreso vamos a cazar.

Recorrí el camino a Port Ángeles a todo lo que el volvo permitía y en poco tiempo nos encontrábamos fuera de la Bella Italia al bajar Alice se colgó a mi brazo por lo que la mire extrañado _"Es por tu bien hazme caso"._

Al entrar al restaurant entendí la razón por la que Alice actuó así.

-_"Cosita rica" _Buenas noches bienvenidos a la Bella Italia- nos dijo la anfitriona- ¿mesa para dos? _"lastima tiene novia, maldita enana de circo bueno por lo menos me deleito la vista"._

_-_Si por favor- le contesto Alice mientras se acercaba más a mí y por si le quedaba alguna duda a la chica de que estábamos juntos me dio un leve beso en la mejilla a lo que no pude evitar sonreírle agradecido, no necesitaba distraerme con pensamientos vulgares en ese momento. Recordé la vez en la que Bella y yo habíamos estado ahí, la mesera había dejado una tarjeta con su número de teléfono en la carpeta de la cuenta ¿haría Isabella lo mismo? Mi cuerpo se tenso y Alice lo noto otra vez Isabella había reemplazado a Bella en mis pensamientos.

-Vamos camina o piensas quedarte aquí parado toda la noche.

Nos sentamos en una mesa donde podíamos ver todo el lugar el cual tenía la mayoría de las mesas ocupadas, la anfitriona nos dejo la carta.

-En seguida vendrá una mesera a tomar su orden.

-me gustaría que nos atendiera Isabella Black- pidió Alice.

"_tenían que se amigos de esa, me choca, ojala la partiera un rayo"_

La mirada de odio que le lance no le paso desapercibida por lo que bajo la mirada y pronuncio un leve "claro" antes de retirarse.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, solo que esa chica no es muy amable que digamos.

-Bueno ahora compórtate que ya viene Isabella.

Mire hacia donde estaba la cocina y la vi salir miro alrededor hasta que nos ubico y con su característica sonrisa se acerco a nosotros.

-Hola, que gusto verlos, Alice que linda te ves.

-Gracias. ¿Porque no te sientas a comer con nosotros?

-Porque estoy trabajando Alice y se supone que yo debo atenderlos no sentarme a comer con ustedes. Así que ¿Qué les puedo ofrecer para tomar?

-Dos coca-colas por favor.

-Claro, y ¿de comer?

Desde el momento en que la vi salir de cocina no fui capaz de dejar de mirarla.

-¿Quieres que le pida al Chef que te prepare algo especial Edward?- el sonido de mi nombre en sus labios, hizo reaccionar extrañamente a mi cuerpo. Si tuviera latido, estaría acelerado. Fue extraño para mi hace décadas que mi cuerpo había dejado de reaccionar así ante alguien.

-No es necesario Bella.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

Estúpido. Como se me había ocurrido llamarla así.

-Isabella- su mirada me confirmo que mi intento de corregir no había funcionado.

-Yo quiero ravioles con hongos.

El pedido de Alice la distrajo lo suficiente para poder cambiar de tema.

-Y yo quiero el calzone.

-De acuerdo ¿algún aperitivo mientras les traigo su orden?

-No gracias estamos bien.

-De acuerdo ya regreso.

La vi alejarse dirigiéndose a la barra donde pediría nuestras bebidas Alice mantenía su vista en mi.

"_Acéptalo Edward, por dios tan solo admítelo. Ya la amas, lo sé"_

Me quede en silencio, ya no era necesario negarlo ante Alice. Si, la amaba, ¿pero la amaba por ser ella o porque me recordaba a Bella?

¿A quién amaba yo en verdad? ¿A Isabella Black O a Bella Swan?

La vi acercarse con nuestras bebidas, las puso frente a nosotros, enseguida Alice fingió que tomaba un sorbo, en ese momento pensé que el precio que tendría que pagar por ver a Isabella esa noche seria tener que comer comida humana. No era como si no hubiera que tenido que comer antes. Era parte de la farsa, una desagradable.

-En cuanto estén sus platillos se los traigo ¿algo más que deseen?

"_Quédate a mi lado para siempre" _ojala pudiera contestarle eso.

-No, gracias todo está bien.

La vi moverse en todo el restaurant atendiendo otras mesas, me sentía celoso cuando ella sonreía a otra persona que no fuera yo sobre todo si esta persona era hombre, aunque la mayoría de los presentes estaban acompañados, eso no impedía a unos cuantos tener pensamientos poco inocentes acerca de Isabella. Lo que me tranquilizaba era que ella no parecía darse cuenta de que existían.

-Oye tu Black, tienes llamada.- escuche a la anfitriona llamar a Isabella- Date prisa sabes que el teléfono no es para llamadas personales.

-Lo sé, no es necesario que me lo digas- sonreí al escuchar que le hablaba en el mismo tono en que la anfitriona le acababa de hablar, al parece Isabella no era nada dejada.

-Hola, ¿Quién habla?

Puse atención a lo que decía Isabella.

-Ah, hola- el rostro de Isabella cambio completamente, se le veía incomoda, incluso molesta ¿con quien estaría hablando?

-Lo siento hoy no puedo, como sabes estoy trabajando y salgo tarde, quizás otro día.

Escuche como su corazón se aceleraba y su respiración se hacía más rápida ¿Qué era lo que le decían? ¿Quién era esa persona con la que Isabella hablaba?

-Leah, no tengo nada que hablar con ustedes. Sabes bien que no me gusta ir a La Push, no me trae buenos recuerdos.

¿Leah? ¿Quién era Leah y de que quería hablar con Isabella?

-Está bien, tratare de ir el sábado pero no te prometo nada. Adiós.

Colgó el teléfono y suspiro, la tristeza que reflejaban sus ojos en ese momento fue algo que no había visto, Isabella siempre tan sonriente, tan alegre y en ese momento parecía tan frágil sin pensarlo me puse de pie y camine hacia ella.

-¿Estás bien?- me miro confundida y me sonrió pero esa sonrisa no llego a sus ojos.

-Si estoy bien gracias, lo siento debes de tener hambre enseguida te llevo tu comida.

Una vez más como si mi mano tuviera vida propia se alzo para evitar que se fuera, Isabella se giro hacia mí y me miro a los ojos en ningún momento hizo algún gesto de desagrado ante mi helado contacto.

-No me gusta verte triste, me gustas más cuando sonríes.

Vi como su mano libre se acercaba a mi rostro y en el momento que ella me toco sentí como si un rayo me hubiera caído encima, tome su mano apretándola contra mi mejilla y cerré los ojos permitiéndome disfrutar de ese momento en el que solo existíamos ella y yo.

-Lamento interrumpirte Black, pero hay clientes esperando su comida.

La voz poco amable de la anfitriona nos saco de la burbuja en la que estábamos, la mire furioso no me agradaba para nada los pensamientos que tenia para hacia Isabella y ahora me agradaba menos por haber interrumpido tan hermoso momento.

-Ve a la mesa, ya les llevo su orden.

Camine a la mesa donde Alice me esperaba con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-Tienes que decírselo- me dijo en cuanto me senté.

-¿Qué somos vampiros?

-No, que el color de su blusa no le favorece.- me contesto con sarcasmo.

-Si le favorece se ve preciosa.

-Edward, tienes que hacerlo.

-¿Para qué Alice? Lo único que conseguiría con eso es que se alejara de mí.

-No Edward Isabella ya no se alejara de ti.

En ese momento pude ver claramente la visión de Alice en ella estábamos Isabella y yo en el prado, ella estaba entre mis brazos y me sonreía vi como poco a poco nuestros rostros se fueron acercando.

-Aquí tienen su comida. Espero les guste.

La interrupción de Isabella cortó con la visión de Alice.

-Si gracias Isabella- le dijo Alice.

-Si necesitan algo mas no duden en llamarme.

Se alejo para seguir atendiendo otras mesas y me gire hacia Alice.

-¿Por qué esta visión era tan clara?

-No lo sé, yo también me sorprendí fue demasiado clara. Creo que ella ya tomo su decisión Edward. Ahora solo falta que tu termines de decidirte y creo saber que decidirás lo correcto.

Una nueva visión apareció en la mente de Alice pero esta se concentro para que no pudiera verla.

-Mmm, esto se ve delicioso.

Le sonreí por ese momento no iba a conseguir más información por parte de ella, mire el plato de comida que tenia frente a mi era asqueroso, Alice ya había empezado a comer y lo hacía tan bien que cualquiera que la viera pensaría que de verdad le encantaba su platillo, sin mirar empecé a comer yo también, más tarde ya encontraríamos la manera de sacarlo.

Estuve observándola todo el tiempo era fascinante para mí el verla desenvolverse tan bien, con esa confianza y alegría, atendía rápidamente a los clientes siempre con su amable sonrisa.

-Isabella que gusto verte otra vez ¿Cómo has estado?- escuche que le preguntaba una señora de avanzada edad.

-Muy bien señora Stanley ¿y usted?

¿Stanley? ¿Acaso era ella Jessica Stanley? Seguí escuchando su conversación.

-Pues tan bien como se puede estar a mi edad, eres idéntica a tu abuela ¿te he dicho que ella y yo íbamos juntas al colegio?

-Si señora Stanley ya me lo había dicho.

-Vaya debo de haberme olvidado, pero hay algo que no olvido y es que cantaste en el cumpleaños de mi nieto, tienes una voz preciosa, ¿Por qué no cantas algo ahora?

-En este momento no puedo hay mucha gente y tengo que atender las mesas.

-Pues que las atienda la rubiecita tonta que esta parada en la puerta. Solo te pido que cantes una canción, anda rápido que ya soy demasiado vieja como para esperar.

Si definitivamente era Jessica Stanley. Isabella miro a su alrededor como comprobando que los clientes estaban bien por el momento.

-De acuerdo, voy por mi guitarra.

Entro a la cocina para segundos después salir con una guitarra en manos camino a un pequeño escenario que había en el fondo, se sentó en un banco y prendió el micrófono.

-Buenas noches a todo y gracias por estar aquí esta noche, a petición de la señora Jessica Stanley aquí presente les voy a cantar una canción, Señora Stanley espero que la recuerde.

How can I decide what's right?  
When you're clouding up my mind  
Can't win your losing fight all the time  
Not gonna ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
You won't take away my pride  
No not this time  
Not this time

How did we get here?  
I used to know you so well  
how did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And its hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood,  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well, I will figure this one out on my own

(I'm screaming "I love you so"  
But my thoughts you can't decode)

How did we get here?  
I used to know you so well  
how did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves

How did we get here?  
I used to know you so well  
how did we get here?  
Well, I used to know you so well  
I think I know  
I think I know  
There is something that I see in you  
It might kill me  
I want it to be true

El aplauso fue general no hubo nadie en las mesas que no le aplaudiera.

-Wow- me dijo Alice- tiene una voz preciosa.

-Si, lo sé.

La vi bajar del pequeño escenario y caminar a la mesa de Jessica.

-¿Qué le pareció señora Stanley?

-Precioso Isabella, cantas muy bien y esa canción es de mi época de cuando iba al colegio ¿te conté que tu abuela era mi compañera?

-Si señora Stanley ya me lo había dicho.

Vaya parece que la edad de Jessica ya era tan avanzada que se le iban las cabras al monte.

-Señora Stanley ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro niña dime.

-Bueno usted dice que era compañera de colegio de mi abuela y bueno quería saber si ¿conoció usted a algún novio de mi abuela?

Mi cuerpo se tenso al escuchar la pregunta de Isabella

-Pues si a Jacob ¿Qué no es el tu abuelo?

Sonreí la memoria de Jessica parecía no dar para más.

-Si, si él era mi abuelo pero yo me refiero a alguien antes de él. ¿Tuvo mi abuela otro novio?

La imagen de mi rostro apareció en la mente de Jessica Alice pudo notar el cambio en su expresión por lo que se puso tensa igual que yo. ¿Le diría Jessica a Isabella mi nombre? Trate de ver en su mente estaba tratando de recordar pero no encontró demasiado.

-Si, tuvo un novio antes que tu abuelo, el era bellísimo a todas las chicas de la escuela se nos caía la baba por él, pero el solo se fijo en tu abuela.

-Y ¿Cuál era su nombre?

Me sentí tranquilo al comprobar una vez más que Jessica no recordaba mi nombre.

-Mike, Mike Newton- le contesto, la cara de Isabella solo reflejo confusión.

-¿Mike Newton? ¿Qué no es ese el nombre de su difunto esposo?

-¿De verdad? No me acuerdo. Sabes me recuerdas mucho a tu abuela eres idéntica a ella solo que menos torpe. Por cierto ¿ya te dije que tu abuela y yo éramos compañeras de colegio?

-Si señora Stanley ya me lo había dicho.

Vi como la decepción se reflejo en su rostro había comprendido que no podría conseguir información por parte de Jessica así que solo le sonrió y se alejo de la mesa.

-Edward, es mejor que nos vayamos no podemos correr el riego de que Jessica nos vea.- me dijo Alice.

Sabía que Alice tenía razón pero no quería irme sin ver a Isabella.

-Espera, deja que venga Isabella para pedirle la cuenta.

-Edward si nos quedamos más tiempo Jessica nos vera.

Vi la clara imagen en la mente de Alice de la cara de Jessica en el momento en que nos viera, nos reconocería y eso era algo que no podíamos permitir, rápidamente saque un billete y lo puse en la mesa era suficiente para pagar nuestra comida y dejarle a Isabella una muy buena propina.

-Vámonos- salimos lo más rápido posible sin antes voltear a buscar a Isabella.

-Tranquilo la veras mas tarde.


	8. ¿QUE ES ESTO QUE SIENTO?

**¿QUE ES ESTO QUE SIENTO?**

No supe en qué momento se fueron pero cuando Salí de la cocina y mire hacia la mesa donde estaba esta ya se encontraba vacía. Camine hacia allí con la intención de limpiarla y me sorprendí al ver el billete en la mesa era demasiado cubría el costo de la comida y el cambio era mucho más que lo que costaba la comida. Les agradecí tenía que juntar el dinero suficiente para poder arreglar la moto sin que mis ahorros se vieran afectados, ahora que vivía sola tenía que ver por mi futuro, no es que mis abuelos me hayan dejado en la calle pero el dinero no me duraría toda la vida.

Precisamente el día anterior Arel me había dado la idea de poner la casa en venta me daba sentimiento venderla pero era demasiado grande para mi sola y con el dinero de la venta podría comprarme algo más chico o guardarlo para mi fondo universitario, aun no he decidido que es lo que quiero hacer ni a que universidad quiero asistir pero ya estaba cerca las fechas para enviar solicitudes y si todo iba bien para cuando la casa fuera vendida podría irme a la universidad.

Sentí un enorme vacío en el pecho al pensar en dejar Forks, dejar de ver a la gente que quería Arel y Sara. De pronto recordé ¿Qué habrá pasado con ellos? Ya no los vi al salir de escuela llamaría a Arel al llegar a casa. Termine de limpiar la mesa había sido una buena noche y las propinas generosas ojala continuara así podría juntar más pronto el dinero para reparar la moto.

-Oye tu Black, tienes otra llamada.

Escuche a Cinthia gritarme, dios como podía haber gente tan amargada.

-Gracias.

-Date prisa sabes que no deben de llamarte aquí.

La ignore y conteste.

-Hola ¿Quién habla?

-Soy yo

Reconocí la voz de Arel la cual se escuchaba feliz eso ya era un buen indicio.

-Que bueno que me llamas, me tenías con el pendiente ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Qué paso? ¿Ya están juntos?

-Por dios Isabella respira, tranquila solo te voy a decir que si, ya estamos juntos te hablo para que no te preocupes y te prometo que mañana te cuento todo. ¿Ok?

-Ok, nos vemos mañana y me cuentan todo estoy tan feliz por ustedes

-Yo más créeme, ¿a que hora sales?

-En un rato más

-De acuerdo entonces ten cuidado de camino a casa y en cuanto llegues me avisas

-Si papá como tu digas, nos vemos mañana.

No puede evitar sonreír ante el hecho de que mis dos mejores amigos estuvieran juntos, me puse a terminar de limpiar una mesas y a llenar los saleros para hacer tiempo ya faltaba poco para mi hora de salida, no pude evitar sentir todo el tiempo la mirada pesada de Cinthia nunca me había llevado bien con ella desde el día que entre a trabajar fue claro para mí que no era de su agrado por lo que nunca me di a la tarea de entablar una amistad con ella.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- le pregunte pues ya empezaba a impacientarme.

-¿De dónde conoces a el chico que vino hace rato?

Así que eso es lo que quería, saber más de Edward sentí un pequeño retortijón en el estomago, "_debe ser el hambre"._

_-_Es un compañero de la escuela.

-Pues como para que sea un simple compañero de escuela te tomas demasiadas confiancitas con él. Además tiene novia por si no recuerdas vino con ella a cenar. Aunque no me extrañaría nada que eso no te importara.

Sentía la rabia correr por mi cuerpo como es posible que pueda salir tanto veneno de una boca, respire hondo para poder tranquilizarme no era conveniente en ese momento que le rompiera la cara necesitaba el empleo y si me daba el gusto de borrarle esa sonrisa de burla mi despido seria inmediato.

-Eso no es tu problema Cinthia, las confiancitas que me tome y con quien me las tome solo me incumben a mí y el parentesco que tenga Edward con Alice también es cosa mía. ¿No será que te molesta que por primera vez alguien no se fije en ti?

Me dio gusto ver como se le borraba la sonrisa de la cara no fue tan placentero como hubiera sido si mi puño se estrellara en su cara pero sirvió de algo, no le di tiempo de responderme y me di media vuelta ya era mi hora de salida así que fui por mis cosas, me despedí de mis compañeros y camine a mi auto me sorprendí al encontrar una rosa en el parabrisas, mire alrededor pero no vi a nadie ¿Quién podría haberla dejado ahí? Rápidamente mi pensamiento viajo hacia Edward ¿y si fue él quien dejo la rosa? Mi corazón empezó a latir desenfrenado al recordar el momento en el que se había acercado a mí en el restaurant, me había atrevido a tocarlo su piel era fría pero eso no evito que sintiera calor ante su contacto con una sonrisa tome la rosa y me subí al auto, lo encendí y pise el acelerador a fondo para dirigirme a mi casa.

Llegue a casa en tiempo record si mi abuela hubiera estado ahí me daría una buena regañada por exceder los límites de velocidad y por poner en peligro mi vida. ¡Dios! Los extrañaba tanto, baje del auto y me dirigí a la puerta sentí el vello de mi espalda erizarse alguien me estaba mirando me di media vuelta para revisar pero no había nadie.

-Isabella ya estas imaginando cosas.

Entre a la casa y fui directo a la cocina a calentar la cena que había traído del restaurant, ahorraba mucho en dinero con el hecho de comer ahí sería demasiado el gasto de alimentarme por mi cuenta. Estaba terminando de cenar cuando el teléfono sonó era extraño ya era tarde para recibir llamadas corrí a contestar

-Hola

-¡Te dije que me avisaras en cuanto llegaras a casa!

¡Rayos! Había olvidado avisarle a Arel

-Lo siento es que tenía hambre y llegue directo a comer

-Mmm debería de sentirme ofendido por el hecho de que me olvides por un pedazo de carne pero no es raro en ti, bueno ya comprobé que estas bien nos vemos mañana.

-De verdad lo siento, nos vemos mañana.

Colgué y limpie los restos de la cena, subí a mi habitación y me quite las botas mis pies agradecieron el cambio tome mi pijama y fui al baño a tomar una ducha el agua caliente hizo milagros con mis músculos cansados cuando estuve limpia y relajada cerré el agua caliente completamente y deje que el agua fría corriera por mi cuerpo fue realmente delicioso el cambio de temperatura desde que era pequeña siempre me gusto el frio, es raro pero últimamente siento que la temperatura de mi cuerpo aumenta con ese pensamiento Salí de la ducha y me puse mi pijama sonreí al verla fue un regalo de mi abuela siempre he tenido debilidad por la ropa de victoria secret y está en especial me había encantado desde que la vi era un conjunto de shorts y blusa de tirantes rosa de satén muy femenino, cepille mi cabello y Salí del baño.

Me fui directo a la cama y puse la música que mi abuela me había regalado hace muchos años era una nana y me ayudaba a dormir la música era hermosa, tiempo atrás me había vuelto loca tratando de encontrar a quien la compuso pero nunca encontré nada. Cerré mis ojos para esperar que el sueño me venciera y un rostro vino a mi era el rostro más hermoso que hubiera visto en mi vida. Sentí mariposas en el estomago al pensar en Edward es raro como una persona que llevo días conociendo puede hacerme sentir como si estuviera en las nubes. Sonreí al pensar que dentro de unas horas lo vería de nuevo y con ese pensamiento me quede profundamente dormida.

Al día siguiente lo primero que hice al llegar a la escuela fue buscar a Arel y Sara pero no había ni rastro de ellos, lo más probable es que se les hiciera tarde por estar haciendo sabrá dios que. Camine al salón de biología ya los vería a la hora del almuerzo, al entrar al salón Edward ya se encontraba ahí.

-Buenos días- lo salude- ¿que tal tu noche?

-Placentera- me contesto con una sonrisa. Sentí que me estaba perdiendo de algo.- ¿y tú? ¿Qué tal dormiste?

-Muy bien gracias, caí muerta ayer fue un día muy ajetreado. Por cierto que lindos fueron al despedirse Alice y tu ayer en la noche.

-Lo siento tuvimos que salir corriendo fue una emergencia.

-¿Todo bien?

-Si, solo fue una falsa alarma.- me dijo con una sonrisa torcida que hizo que mi corazón empezara a latir rápidamente ¡Dios! Esto era vergonzoso la sensación de mariposas en mi estomago se hizo presente de nuevo. Gracias a dios el profesor entro y comenzó la clase, fue difícil para mí concentrarme nunca en mi vida había sido tan consiente de una persona y mi cuerpo reaccionaba de manera extraña al sentir a Edward tan cerca, por fin llego el final de la clase y Salí prácticamente corriendo antes de que hiciera una locura como saltarle encima a Edward. Entre al baño y me eche agua en la cara hacia demasiado calor que quite mi suéter y lo amarre a mi cintura afuera estaba lloviendo como siempre y hacia frio pero yo sentía mi cuerpo hirviendo probablemente el clima de la escuela estuviera averiado.

A penas llegue a tiempo a la clase de español ahí pude ver a Sara y Arel pero no tuvimos oportunidad de platicar, Edward estaba sentado unos lugares atrás pero eso no evito que mi corazón latiera como loco por el simple hecho de estar en el mismo lugar que él, otra oleada de calor invadió mi cuerpo y comencé a abanicarme con la mano.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto Sara- ¿Te ves extraña?

-Me siento extraña- dije en un susurro.

-¿Qué dices?

-No, nada estoy bien.

Terminamos de traducir la lección que habíamos comenzado el día anterior, sentí la mirada de Edward toda la clase pero por mi propio bien no lo mire ni una sola vez.

Un gruñido procedente de mi estomago me aviso que ya era hora de comer, al terminar la clase les dije a Sara y Arel que los alcanzaba en un momento y camine de nuevo al baño, me mire al espejo detenidamente no parecía como si me fuera a enfermar de hecho siempre he sido muy sana. Entonces a que se debía el calor que sentía.

-Creo que ya se me descompuso el termostato- me reí de mi propio chiste y Salí rumbo a la cafetería

Al entrar como si mis ojos fueran totalmente independientes de mi se fueron a su mesa fue como si el sintiera mi mirada porque levanto el rostro y me sonrió un suspiro salió de mi y como si él lo hubiera escuchado sonrió mas.

-Isabella, aquí estamos- escuche a Sara y camine hacia la mesa.

Estaban tomados de la mano y Arel le daba besitos en la mejilla.

-Ay, ¡por dios! No me digan que ya se la van a pasar haciéndose arrumacos todo el tiempo- les dije.

-No seas envidiosa- me contesto Arel

-Uy si mucha envidia me va a dar el que beses a Sara.

-Isabella- me llamo Sara- quiero pedirte perdón

-¿Perdón? ¿Por qué?

-Por tener malos pensamientos hacia ti, estaba celosa, pensé que Arel estaba enamorado de ti.

-¿Quéee? ¿Yo enamorado de Isabella? Claro que no- exclamo Arel en un tono de indignación que daba risa.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, pero ¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso? Arel es como el hermano que nunca pedí seria algo incestuoso.- hice como si me estremeciera del asco.

-Bueno es que como él siempre ha estado al pendiente de ti, te cuida y se preocupa por todo lo que te pasa. Pues confundí eso con amor.

-Y es amor Sara pero no el amor que siento por ti.

No pude evitar reírme por el comentario de Arel

-Te escuchaste como protagonista de una novela romántica de esas que lee tu mamá.

Sara y yo nos reímos de lo lindo viendo como Arel se ponía rojo.

-Ves ¿como crees que podría enamorarme de ella? Además la vi pasar por todas las etapas malas por las que pasan las mujeres y créeme no fue nada agradable.

-Pues tú no fuiste precisamente un adonis- le conteste.

-Isabella usaba unos aparatos horribles en los dientes- dijo burlándose de mi.

-Ahh, ¿con que esas tenemos? pues a ver a quien le da más vergüenza, Arel comía tierra de las macetas.

-Cuando Isabella era pequeña su cabeza era más grande que su cuerpo.

-Arel se creía superman y una vez se puso los calzones sobre el pantalón.

Sara estaba atacada de la risa con lo que decíamos Arel y yo

-Ahora sí que ya se sacaron sus trapitos al sol.- dijo Sara tratando de dejar de reírse pero cuando Arel y yo comenzamos a reírnos junto con ella no pudimos parar los ojos de todos en la cafetería estaban sobre nosotros, después de un rato y un con un dolor de estomago dejamos de reírnos.

-Creo que voy por mí comida antes de que se la terminen-. Me encamine a comprar algo pero alcance a escuchar a Arel:

-Cuando éramos niños Isabella se comió los macarrones que estaban pegados a un joyero que le había hecho a su abuela.

-Te escuche Arel y para mi defensa casi no tenían pegamento- le grite desde la fila y voltearon a verme como si tuviera 3 ojos.

Cuando fui a sentarme para poder comer seguían viéndome como si fuera un alíen.

-¿Cómo escuchaste lo que estaba diciendo?

-Pues casi lo gritas para medio Forks.

-Isabela estabas a casi 10 metros de distancia y yo se lo susurre a Sara al oído.

-Si claro, tengo un oído de gran alcance, Arel aquí superman eras tú.

-¿Vas a seguir con eso? De hecho me estaba acordando de tu ángel

-¿Mi ángel?- pregunte extrañada.

-Si, tu ángel aquel que decías que se te aparecía.

El recuerdo llego a mi mente hacia bastante tiempo que no pensaba en ella

-Arel no era un ángel era una hada del bosque y no te burles.

-No me estoy burlando pero ¿no crees que ya estas grandecita como para seguir creyendo en hadas?

-Si y ya no creo en hadas pero en su momento a mi me pareció muy real, si ya sé que fue producto de mi imaginación tal vez por la muerte de mis padres pero para mí era verdadera ahora hasta recuerdo su olor.

-¿Su olor?- me pregunto Sara- ¿Cómo era?

-Era dulce como rosas con vainilla.

-Isabella su olor no, me refiero a ¿como era ella?

-Era hermosa, su piel era blanca como la nieve y fría, su cabello era rojo como el fuego y sus ojos también eran rojos, tenía una sonrisa muy dulce y su voz era suave y su risa melodiosa.

-Vaya que descripción.- me dijo Arel- si eso mismo dijiste la primera vez que hablaste de ella, recuerdo que tu abuela se puso furiosa y te prohibió ir al bosque sola, pero tú te escapabas para poder verla.

-Si lo recuerdo hasta que mi abuelo me descubrió en el bosque se puso como loco y me grito, fue la única vez que lo vi molesto conmigo, yo corrí a la casa y él se quedo ahí después de eso no volví a verla nunca.

-Porque ya no ibas al bosque- dijo Arel

-No, yo seguí yendo al bosque por las noches me salía de la casa y me adentraba en el buscándola. Creo que ver a mi abuelo tan molesto hizo algo a mi mente que deje de imaginarla.

-Y a todo esto ¿Cómo se llamaba tu hada? ¿Tenia nombre?- pregunto Sara.

-Si se llamaba Victoria.- le conteste.

En ese momento un fuerte sonido que venía de el otro lado de la cafetería llamo nuestra atención, la mesa en la que se encontraban sentados los Culles se encontraba partida a la mitad y Edward respiraba agitadamente se veía molesto p sin decir palabra alguna salió de la cafetería como alma que lleva el diablo y tras de él salió Emmett, busque a Alice con la mirada pero su rostro estaba ido al igual que el de sus hermanos.


	9. INVESTIGANDO

Les pido disculpas por la tardanza lo que pasa es que he tenido mucho trabajo bueno no les quito mas el tiempo y aquí les dejo el capitulo.

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenece a SM**

**INVESTIGANDO**

-Edward, tranquilízate, por favor no vayas a hacer una tontería- escuchaba las palabras de Emmett pero el monstruo en mi quería gritar, golpear, matar si era posible, empezaba a sentir que la mesa cedía ante mis manos, las astillas saltaban de la madera.

-Y a todo esto ¿Cómo se llamaba tu hada? ¿Tenia nombre?- escuche a Sara preguntarle a Isabella, mis hermanos al igual que yo se pusieron tensos, ya conocíamos la repuesta a esa pregunta pero una parte de mi quería que solo fuera un error

-Si, se llamaba Victoria.- la respuesta de Isabella termino con la poca calma que tenia y sin evitarlo di un golpe con el puño a la mesa la cual se partió en dos haciendo un fuerte ruido que llamo la atención de todos en la cafetería, me puse de pie para salir, mi respiración estaba alterada si no salía lo antes posible podría hacer algo peor como tomar la mesa y lanzarla por el aire.

Sentí la mirada de Isabella en mi pero no me detuve a verla, con todo el control que tuve salí de la cafetería a paso humano, ya fuera del campus me adentre en el bosque y corrí lo más rápido que pude, sabía que Emmett venia tras de mí pero no me importo, me detuve un momento la furia en mi era enorme tome un árbol y lo lance contra otro el cual cayó ante el choque.

"_Edward ¿estas bien?" _escuche el pensamiento de Emmett.

-Me fui pensando que era lo mejor, que estaría bien mientras no tuviera relación con vampiros, nunca imagine que Victoria regresaría. ¡La deje sola!

-No estaba sola Edward.

-Si, tienes razón Emmett no estaba sola ¡Estaba rodeada de hombres lobo!- grite

-Ella estaba a salvo Edward, Victoria no le hizo daño, tú mismo la escuchaste y por lo que dijo, deduzco que Black termino con ella. Lo que no entiendo es porque espero tanto tiempo para regresar.

-No lo sé y no hay manera de saberlo.

"_Podríamos investigar en La Push" _pensó Emmett

-No, sabes bien que romperíamos el tratado si tratamos de acercarnos a La Push.

-Entonces no queda más que esperar y debes de tranquilizarte Edward, Bella no corrió ningún peligro siempre estuvo a salvo.

Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que mi furia no era por saber que Bella había estado en peligro sino por Isabella no podía describir el miedo y la impotencia que sentía al saber que Isabella siendo apenas una niña pequeña e indefensa salía al bosque por las noches para verse con Victoria.

"_¿Por qué Victoria no le hizo daño a Isabella? Si según Isabella la vio varias veces ¿Qué era lo que quería Victoria de ella?" _se preguntaba Emmett.

-No lo sé, pero eso tengo que averiguarlo y lo hare pronto.

-¿Y se puede saber cómo? Si no puedes leer el pensamiento de Isabella.

-Si, así es por eso tú me vas a ayudar.

-¿Yo? Y se puede saber como

-Si, esta tarde, cuando vayamos a su casa para entregarle la moto a Isabella

-Entonces se la vas a regresar.

-No me hace mucha gracia pero es lo quiere.

-Bien entonces si ya estas más tranquilo es mejor que regresemos, tengo curiosidad de ver cómo se las arreglaron con la mesa que quebraste.

-Lo siento, pero veras como Alice se las arreglo para ocultarlo siempre lo hace aun así no quiero ir a la escuela mejor me voy a casa- le arroje las llaves del auto- nos vemos mas tarde para llevarle al moto a Isabella.

-Ok, nos vemos- me dijo despidiéndose de mi lo vi alejarse y sonreí nadie tenía mejor hermano que yo.

Comencé a caminar por el bosque pensando en lo que había escuchado ya con más tranquilidad, Isabella había dicho que Victoria era una "hada", que tenia la voz suave e incluso describió su olor, eso quería decir que estuvo muy cerca de ella, ¿Por qué no la mato? Isabella sola en el bosque sin que Jacob y Bella lo supieran tuvo el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo pero no lo hizo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Victoria se acerco a Isabella y no a Bella?

"_ya no creo en hadas pero en su momento a mi me pareció muy real, si ya sé que fue producto de mi imaginación tal vez por la muerte de mis padres"_

Las palabras de Isabella me llegaron de golpe, Victoria había aparecido después de la muerte de sus padres. ¿Tendría algo que ver Victoria con la muerte de los padres de Isabella? Tenía que investigar como murieron sus padres y eso solo sería posible acercándome mas a ella ganándome su confianza.

Me sorprendí, en verdad yo quería que Isabella confiara en mi, quería saber todo de ella, que le gustaba, que le disgustaba, que pensaba, a que le tenía miedo, que era lo que le causaba alegría y sobre todo quería que ella compartiera todo eso conmigo.

Recordé la noche anterior

**Inicia flashback**

Yo ya me encontraba esperándola en su casa cuando ella llego, escuche todo lo que hacía en la planta baja, incluso la conversación que tuvo con Arel, cuando escuche sus pasos en la escalera no pude evitar trepar al árbol para poder verla a través de la ventana, la vi quitarse los zapatos y sonreír de placer entonces salió de la habitación y entro al baño, pude escuchar el agua de la ducha corriendo y no pude evitar imaginármela bajo el agua, Isabella era hermosa y despertaba en mi sensaciones que creí jamás volver a sentir, Isabella logro despertar al hombre humano que había en mí, como su abuela lo había hecho hace tanto tiempo atrás.

Minutos después salió vestida con una pijama igual a una que tenia Alice, la hacía verse tan sexy, sonreí al darme cuenta lo femenina que era definitivamente se llevaría bien con mi hermana, empezó a cepillar su cabello y mi garganta comenzó a quemarme al recordar su olor. Se puso de pie y camino al estéreo, pulso unos botones y la música comenzó sentí un nudo en la garganta al reconocer la melodía, era la nana que le había compuesto a Bella, Isabella tenía el Cd que yo había guardado bajo las tablas me pregunte si también tendría mi foto, no, no lo creo me hubiera reconocido al momento de verme, Bella debió de dárselo. Se metió en la cama y minutos después su respiración me indico que ya estaba profundamente dormida aproveche para abrir la ventana y entrar a su habitación el olor me llego de golpe y agradecí el haber ido de caza horas atrás.

Me acerque a su cama y mi mirada viajo por su cuerpo era realmente hermosa, me incline un poco sobre ella y aspire su aroma, trate de evitarlo pero mi mano se alzo hacia su rostro y acaricie su mejilla, en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa

-¡Dios! Si de verdad existes ayúdame con esto que siento- me sentía tan confundido.

Yo que había jurado amar eternamente a Bella y en los pocos días que llevaba conociendo a Isabella era ella quien ocupaba mi pensamiento.

"_Edward"-_ escuche mi nombre.

Puse atención al pensamiento de Isabella estaba comenzando a soñar.

Ella se encontraba en un bosque sola, estaba gritando mi nombre, llamándome. Se escucho una rama rompiéndose y ella volteo al lugar de donde provenía el ruido y detrás de un árbol me encontraba yo.

"_Edward ¿porque te ocultas?"_

Vi como me acercaba a ella y como si fuera lo más normal la tomaba en mis brazos, rodeándola por la cintura, ella me sonreía.

"_Ves no es necesario ocultarse, es así como debemos de estar siempre, juntos"_

Sus manos se fueron a mi cuello y pude ver como poco a poco nuestros rostros se fueron acercando, mi respiración se acelero íbamos a besarnos ¿en verdad a Isabella le gustaría que la besara? ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella a mis labios fríos? Ya había tenido contacto con mi piel pero solo habían sido unos segundos en los cuales yo nunca sentí rechazo.

Cuando faltaban solo milímetros para que nuestro labios se unieran un fuerte sonido procedente de el despertador termino con el sueño de Isabella, antes de que despertara por completo salí rápidamente por la ventana, como era posible que estuviera tan absorto en el sueño que no me había percatado de la hora, afuera comenzaba a iluminarse con la luz del día, antes de irme pude escuchar a Isabella murmurar.

-¡Rayos! ¡Porque tienes que sonar en la mejor parte!

Con una enorme sonrisa en mis labios me aleje de su casa.

Fin de flashback

Ahora más que nada sabía lo que tenía que hacer y eso era protegerla, cuidar de ella y no solo porque Bella me lo hubiera pedido sino porque mi propia existencia no tendría sentido si ella no estuviera conmigo, no cometería el mismo error que con Bella ahora nada ni nadie podría separarme de Isabella.

-Gracias Bella, gracias por esta nueva oportunidad para amar- dije las palabras al viento esperando que donde fuera que Bella estuviera pudiera escucharlas.

Corrí para llegara a casa ya era la hora de salida y Emmett estaría esperándome para llevarle la moto a Isabella, mientras corría pensé en la forma en que podríamos sacar el tema de Victoria, no sería difícil, Emmett era tan infantil que me facilitaría las cosas.

Cuando llegue a casa Emmett se encontraba haciendo malabares con la motocicleta.

-Deja de jugar con esa moto, la vas a dejar peor de cómo esta.

-Confiesa eso es lo que tú quieres para que ella no vuelva a usarla.

-Bueno no me molestaría si se te cayera una o dos veces.

-Eso se arregla fácil- me contesto.

-¡Emmett Cullen! ¡Ni se te ocurra dejar caer esa motocicleta!- el grito de Rosalie nos tomo por sorpresa.

-Tranquila cariño, solo un pequeño golpe.

-Pues ten por seguro que el golpe que te voy a dar yo no va a ser pequeño, así que pon esa motocicleta en suelo ¡ahora mismo!

Rosalie se estaba poniendo histérica, puede leer en su pensamiento el dolor tan grande que sentiría si le pasaba algo a esa moto, era una clásica y costaría mucho poder repararla y las partes de esta hacia mucho que habían dejado de fabricarlas, me sorprendió que estuviera tan enterada y me sorprendí aun mas cuando pude leer que tenía pensado ofrecerle su ayuda a Isabella para repararla ¿Qué le pasaba a Rosalie? Ella jamás se había acercado a Bella, sentía que ella era una amenaza para nuestra familia, ¿Por qué era diferente con Isabella? Rosalie se dio cuenta de que la miraba sorprendido.

-Tranquilo Edward, solo me interesa la moto, tu humana me tiene sin cuidado.

Cambio de pensamiento tan rápido que me fue imposible saber si era verdad lo que me decía.

-Vámonos Emmett, se hace tarde- subió la moto en el Jeep y nos pusimos en marcha.

Llegar nos tomo poco tiempo dada la velocidad con la que acostumbrábamos conducir, incluso antes de llegar pude escuchar la música procedente de la casa de Isabella, ella estaba tarareando y su voz era hermosa.

"_Deja de sonreír como tonto"_

No fue hasta que escuche a Emmett que me di cuenta de que en verdad tenía una sonrisa de tonto en la cara y es que el simple hecho de escuchar su voz me hacía sentirme feliz.

Emmett paro frente a su casa.

-Voy a bajar la moto.

-Espera- le dije deteniéndolo por el brazo- deja te ayudo.

-Edward yo puedo bajar la moto solo.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero si alguien te ve bajar una motocicleta con una sola mano ¿Qué crees que va a decir?

-¿Qué soy muy fuerte?- puse los ojos en blanco- Es broma, ya lo sé.

"_Por muy feliz que este no se puede bromear con el"_

-Deja de renegar y vamos- le dije.

Caminamos a la parte trasera y entre los dos bajamos la moto, camine hacia la puerta para tocar pero antes de poder hacerlo esta se abrió e Isabella apareció, iba descalza y llevaba una ligera blusa y sus jeans.

-¡Isabella, cúbrete! Hace frio y puedes enfermarte.

-Tranquilo Edward, no tengo frio créeme. Hola Emmett ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien ¿y tú?

-Bien, por cierto deberías revisar tu jeep hace demasiado ruido pude escucharlo antes de que dieran la vuelta a la calle y eso que tenia la música bastante alta.

Emmett y yo nos miramos el jeep hacia ruido sí, pero era algo que los oídos humanos jamás alcanzarían a escuchar.

-Si, claro le diré a Rose que lo revise- le contesto Emmett- ¿Dónde quieres que ponga la moto?

-Debajo del tejaban por favor.

Emmett la empujo hacia allí y regreso a la puerta con nosotros.

-Perdón, soy una grosera, pasen deben de tener frio, ¿les puedo ofrecer algo? ¿Café, chocolate, agua?

-No gracias estamos bien- le conteste- espero que no te interrumpamos ¿hacías algo en especial?

-Estaba empacando.

¿Empacando? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso se iba a marchar?

-¿Qué empacabas? ¿Te vas de viaje?- agradecí a Emmett en silencio por hacer las preguntas que se negaban a salir de mi boca por miedo a su respuesta.

-No claro que no- un suspiro salió de mi- estoy empacando las cosas de mis abuelos, las voy a llevar al centro comunitario a alguien le pueden servir.

-Podemos ayudarte en algo- Le pregunte.

-Mmm, de hecho sí, que bueno que vinieron pueden ayudarme a bajar unas cajas que encontré en el closet, trate de bajarlas yo pero están algo pesadas.

-Claro vamos.

Emmett y yo la seguimos y entramos en el cuarto que había sido de Bella y Jacob era extraño como la última vez que estuve ahí había sentido unos celos incontrolables al imaginar a Bella y Jacob juntos, pero ahora todo era más llevadero.

Isabella índico las cajas yo ya las había visto la vez pasada.

-Déjenmelo a mí esto requiere de poderosos músculos- dijo Emmett en un tono de autosuficiencia.

Sin problema alguno Emmett bajo las dos cajas y las coloco en la cama.

-Bien, veamos que hay en ellas- dijo Isabella antes de abrir la primera.

La caja estaba llena de papeles y fotografías de Jacob y Bella, me sorprendí al tomar una foto y ver la imagen de Bella, ¿Qué había pasado con ella? La imagen era deprimente gire la foto para buscar la fecha y al verla me di cuenta que era de unos meses después de mi partida, el dolor que sentí en mi pecho fue enorme, Bella parecía un zombi, no era la Bella que yo recordaba, estaba más pálida de lo normal, tenia ojeras, sus ojos estaban tristes y no había ninguna sonrisa.

-Edward ¿estas bien? ¿Te pasa algo?- Isabella me miraba con curiosidad.

"_Cambia esa cara Edward" _pensó Emmett

-Si estoy bien ¿porque lo preguntas?

-Bueno es que parecía como si estuvieras a punto de ponerte a llorar.

-No, yo no lloro- Emmett emitió una pequeña risa por el chiste privado- es solo que me sorprendió esta foto, eres idéntica a tu abuela.

-Si lo sé siempre me dicen lo mismo.

Se puso a revisar los papeles cuando una hoja cayó al suelo y Emmett la levanto, puede ver perfectamente el dibujo en su mente, era Victoria, un dibujo de Victoria hecho por Isabella.

"_Edward esto es perfecto, es una manera de sacar el tema" _

Vaya cuando Emmett decidía usar la cabeza y no los músculos lo hacía bien.

-¿Isabella que es esto?- le pregunto Emmett mostrándole el dibujo.

-¡Victoria!- la rabia recorrió mi cuerpo, ¿Por qué Isabella la recordaba con tanto cariño?- vaya pensé que mi abuela había tirado el dibujo a la basura, es un dibujo que hice cuando era pequeña.

-¿Victoria? ¿Es familiar tuyo?- le pregunto de nuevo Emmett

-No, claro que no, Victoria es una hada del bosque, no me veas así Emmett ¿nunca tuviste un amigo imaginario cuando eras niño?

-Mmm, la verdad no lo recuerdo, tendría que preguntarle a mi mamá.

-Pues yo si la recuerdo, era muy buena conmigo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te daba golosinas o algo?

-No, claro que no, pero me contaba historias acerca de su especie y decía que cuando creciera me convertiría en una de ellos.

Yo estaba callado no podía pronunciar palabra.

"_Creo que ya tienes la respuesta que buscabas Edward, Victoria no la mato en su momento porque esperaba transformarla en uno de nosotros"_

La furia en mi crecía mas cada vez, Emmett tenía razón, eso era por lo que Victoria no había hecho daño a Isabella y tenía que esperar a que ella creciera porque sabía perfectamente lo que le ocurriría si se atrevía a transformar a alguien tan pequeño en uno de nosotros, Victoria no era tonta y no quería problemas con los Vulturis.

Nuestro intercambio paso tan rápido que Isabella no se dio cuenta de nada.

-Que tontería, han de pensar que estoy loca, pero en su momento a mi me pareció muy real.

-No, no estás loca de niños tenemos mucha imaginación- le conteste, hizo a un lado el dibujo y se concentro de nuevo en la caja.

Aproveche para decirle a Emmett que ya no lo necesitaba y que se fuera a casa, lo hice rápido y en voz baja de manera que Isabella no podría escucharme.

-Edward, ahora que recuerdo tengo que irme, Rosalie quiere que vayamos al cine.

-Lo siento y yo quitándoles el tiempo- dijo Isabella

-Pues puedes irte Emmett yo me quedo a ayudar a Isabella, claro ¿si no te molesta?- me dirigí a ella, vi como una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en su rostro y me pregunte a que se debía.

-No, no me molesta en absoluto.

-Bien pues nos vemos, me llamas si quieres que venga por ti- me dijo antes de salir de la habitación, escuche el Jeep alejarse.

-¿En que más te puedo ayudar?

-La verdad ya termine, solo me falta terminar de revisar estas cajas, pero cuando las revise podrías ayudarme a subir todo al coche.

-De acuerdo- siguió sacando los papeles de la caja cuando encontró una pequeña bolsa de piel la abrió de ella salió una pulsera la cual tenía un lobo tallado de madera. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, la vi acariciar el lobo como si este fuera de cristal y pudiera romperse al menor tacto.

-¿Que es eso?

-Es un lobo, lo hizo mi abuelo y se lo regalo a mi abuela en su primer aniversario de novios, ella siempre lo llevo puesto, pero cuando murió mi abuelo ella se lo quito y lo guardo. ¿Me ayudas?- dijo dándomelo para que se lo pusiera en la muñeca, al tocarla el calor que salía de su piel me sorprendió, estaba demasiado caliente, más que el día anterior cuando su mano había tocado mi rostro.

-Bien parece que es todo lo que hay en la caja, las fotos las guardare y los papeles tendré que revisarlos uno por uno, pero eso lo hare mas tarde.

-¿No trabajas el día de hoy?

-No, solo trabajo tres días por semana, veamos que hay en la otra caja.

En el momento en que la abrió me arrepentí de no haberme ido con Emmett, reconocí el contenido de esa caja, eran los regalos de Bella, aquellos que le habíamos dado en su cumpleaños, aquel fatídico día en que tome la decisión de alejarme de ella.

-Vaya ¿Qué es esto?- pregunto tomando el radio que había sido el regalo de Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie.

-Es un auto estéreo- le conteste automáticamente mientras buscaba algo más en la caja, tenía que revisar si estaban ahí los boletos de avión ya que uno de ellos tenía mi nombre, casi grito de alegría en el momento en que los vi y sin que Isabella se diera cuenta lo saque y lo guarde en mi bolsillo.

-Que raro.

-Si así eran antes.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?

-Lo vi en un documental, mira esta es una cámara para tomar fotos- le dije reconociendo la cámara que había sido el regalo de René y Charlie.

-¿Crees que podría donarla a un museo?- me pregunto riendo- ¿y esto que es?- pregunto refiriéndose al boleto.

-Es un boleto de avión, antes los imprimían en papel.

-Mira, tiene el nombre de mi abuela, es para Jacksonville, ahí vivía René, era su mama.- me explico, aunque yo ya lo sabía.

Ahora solo queda revisar si estaba mi fotografía en la caja, comencé a buscar, pero no había rastro de ella ¿Dónde estaría? Ya habían aparecido el Cd y los boletos de avión pero la foto no ¿Qué haría Bella con ella?

-Bien pues parece que es todo ¿me ayudas a llevar todo al auto?

-Claro vamos- tomamos un par de cajas, estuve al pendiente de ella en todo momento no quería que se lastimara, podía tropezarse o algo, pero nada de eso paso era increíble la habilidad que tenia para moverse, cuando las cajas estuvieron el auto me di cuenta que ya estaba oscureciendo había pasado toda la tarde con ella y aun no tenía suficiente no quería irme un ruido procedente de su estomago me dio el pretexto perfecto para alargar mi tiempo con ella.

-¿Tienes hambre?- su rostro se puso rojo lo que provoco mi risa- tranquila no te avergüences, vamos te invito a cenar.

-Creo que mejor no, no quiero dejarte en la ruina.

-Correré el riesgo con tal de estar más tiempo contigo.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron de nuevo y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente me agradaba el hecho de saber que era yo el que provocaba esa reacción en ella. Alce mi mano para acariciar su mejilla, ella cerró los ojos y suspiro.

-¿Edward? ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Si, dime- ella seguía con los ojos cerrados, parecía disfrutar de mi caricia.

-Y ¿prometes decirme la verdad?

Eso era difícil de prometer ¿Qué es lo que quería saber?

-Lo intentare- le conteste sin prometer nada.

-Está bien, ¿Por qué le dijiste a Emmett que ya no lo necesitabas y que podía irse a casa? ¿Era porque querías estar a solas conmigo?

Jamás pensé que un vampiro pudiera estar en estado de shock, porque ese era mi estado al momento de escuchar la pregunta de Isabella, ¿como era posible que me hubiera escuchado?, ningún humano podía hacerlo, Isabella abrió los ojos ante mi falta de respuesta, mi mano seguía en su mejilla y fue en ese momento que todo empezó a cuadrarme, el aumento de la temperatura de su cuerpo y la razón de que me hubiera escuchado hablar con Emmett incluso que escuchara el ruido proveniente del jeep antes de que llegáramos a su casa.

Todo esto solo indicaba una cosa, su cuerpo estaba cambiando, mi tiempo con ella pronto terminaría, estaba llegando el momento en que nuestra naturaleza nos impediría estar juntos.

**Espero les haya gustado, criticas, halagos, reproches son bienvenidos**

**Saludos y cuídense de la influenza recuerden que no tenemos un Carlisle para que nos transforme en vampiros jejejeje una pequeña broma**

**Aun asi cuídense mucho**


	10. UN CALIDO BESO

Les pido disculpas por la demora prometo actualizar más seguido lo que pasa es que he tenido mucho trabajo y eso mismo pone mi mente en blanco cortándome la inspiración, bueno no lo hago más largo aquí les dejo el sig. Cap.

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecer a SM, yo solo juego ellos.

**UN CALIDO BESO**

-Edward, ¿me estas escuchando?

Si, la estaba escuchando pero las palabras se negaban a salir de mi boca, como podía ser el destino tan cruel, justo ahora que encontraba de nuevo la felicidad esta podría durar tan poco.

No, me negaba a aceptarlo y ya lo había decidido antes, nada ni nadie podría separarme de ella. Esa era mi decisión pero ¿y si era ella la que ya no quisiera estar conmigo? ¿Me aceptaría al enterarse que era yo el culpable de su cambio? Probablemente el hecho de que yo fuera un vampiro no le importaría pero, que por culpa de este vampiro ella sufriera un gran cambio sí que le importaría.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de dudas ante mi falta de respuesta así que me obligue a contestarle.

-Si, quería estar contigo a solas.

La sonrisa que se dibujo en su rostro fue la más hermosa que había visto hasta ese momento y me gusto mucho mas el hecho de que yo la había provocado y era solo para mí.

-¿y se puede saber porque querías estar a sola conmigo?

-Porque eres la única persona con la quiero estar, por toda la eternidad.

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron ante mis palabras, no había nada mas verdadero que eso y no me arrepentía de habérselo dicho, aprovecharía al máximo mi tiempo con ella y estaría a su lado hasta que el cambio llegara, si después de eso ella no quería estar conmigo lo aceptaría, pero de momento no quería pensar en eso, solo quería disfrutar de ella. Tome su rostro entre mi manos y me acerque a ella, note su mirada fija en mis labios, la tentación de besarla era enorme, pero no era ese el momento adecuado para hacerlo, quería que nuestro primer beso fuera especial y ante todo quería que fuera después de que le confesara a ella mi naturaleza, aspire profundamente su aroma y mi garganta quemo como siempre, pero ahora no me importaba, ese ardor era muestra de que su sangre seguía siendo la misma, en el último instante desvié mis labios a su frente y deposite un ligero beso, la mire a los ojos y pude leer en ellos la decepción, sentí un dolor en el pecho.

-No me malinterpretes, yo también lo deseo pero este no es el momento.

-¿Y cuándo será?

-Pronto, muy pronto- con un suspiro me aleje de ella pero tome su mano, no estaba dispuesto a dejar de tocarla- entonces que te parece ¿vamos a cenar?

-Vamos a donde tú quieras- fue su respuesta- pero deja antes me pongo zapatos, no creo que me dejen entrar así.

Estaba descalza y con una ligera blusa pensé en decirle algo pero no era necesario sabía que no se enfermaría.

-Anda ve a vestirte en lo que yo cierro el coche.

La vi entrar a la casa y llame a Emmett para que me llevara el volvo, cerré el coche y entre a la casa, escuche los movimientos en su cuarto y poco después bajo las escaleras rápidamente, no pude evitar ponerme alerta por si se tropezaba y caía al suelo, pero como siempre no hubo problema alguno, me regañe a mi mismo Isabella no era Bella, ella no tenía problemas de equilibrio, pero aun así no podía evitar estar al pendiente de todos sus movimientos.

-Y bien ¿A dónde vamos?- me pregunto.

-¿Que te parece si vamos a mi casa?

-¿A tu casa?

-¿Te molesta? ¿Prefieres ir a otro lado?

-No, no me molesta, en absoluto, al contrario me gustaría ver a Alice y a tu mamá.

-Perfecto vamos allá, solo esperemos a que llegue Emmett por nosotros.

-Podemos ir en mi coche, así no va a ser necesario que me traigas.

-¿No quieres que te traiga a tu casa?

-No es eso, solo no quiero molestarte.

-No es molestia para mi, al contrario así paso más tiempo contigo- alargue mi brazo para que se acercara a mí y lo hizo sin vacilar, tome su mano y entrelace nuestros dedos se sentía tan bien la mezcla de temperatura de nuestras pieles sentía como su piel quemaba y estaba seguro que el frio de la mía también le gustaba.

Escuche el ruido de mi volvo al dar la vuelta a la calle y mire a Isabella para ver si podía escuchar algo pero tal parecía que no, ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera escuchado el jeep y no fuera capaz en este momento de escuchar el volvo?

Emmett hizo sonar el claxon y fue cuando Isabella se dio cuenta de su llegada.

-¿Vamos?- le pregunte.

-Vamos- salimos de la casa y caminamos tomados de la mano Alice se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto y al momento de vernos juntos su sonrisa se hizo enorme.

"_Eso es hermano, no te niegues esa felicidad"_

Le sonreí y no pude evitar apretar la mano de Isabella, subimos en la parte trasera del volvo y en cuanto estuvimos sentados tome su mano, se estaba convirtiendo en adicción para mí sentir su piel.

-Isabella, me encanta tu blusa, el azul te queda muy bien- le dijo Alice en cuanto Emmett arranco el coche.

-Gracias Alice.

-De nada, es la verdad y tu cabello lo tienes precioso, lacio y negro, me encanta el contraste con tu piel pálida.

-Gracias pero me molesta un poco lo tengo tan lacio que no puedo hacer mucho con él, cuando intento arreglarlo termino con mechones sueltos por todos lados.

-Si eso suele pasar, pero no te apures te ves muy bien con el cabello suelto.

-Alice ya basta, haces que me sonroje.-le dijo Isabella en tono de broma.

"_Típica platica de chicas, ¿que no saben que eso es aburrido para nosotros?" _pensaba Emmett.- "_Hermano has que cambien de platica, antes de que no puedan parar, por favor apiádate de mi"_

Iba a contestarle rápidamente que no se preocupara que ya las interrumpiría, pero Isabella podría escucharme, fue cuando recordé que no había podido escuchar el volvo acercarse a su casa y vi mi oportunidad para comprobarlo.

-_Tranquilo Emmett ya vamos a llegar a casa_- lo dije rápido y en voz baja, Alice volteo a verme solo un segundo y continuo platicando como si nada hubiera pasado, Isabella no me había escuchado- _Emmett, Rosalie es insoportable_- continúe diciéndole-_No sé cómo puedes estar con ella_.- Emmett me miraba como si tuviera dos cabezas- _Vamos contéstame._

-_Estas loco hermano_- me contesto Emmett a la misma velocidad y en el mismo volumen con el que yo le había hablado.

"_Edward ¿que estás haciendo?"- _escuche el pensamiento de Alice.

-_Nada_- le conteste rápido, permanecí en todo momento pendiente de Isabella quien no se había dado cuenta de el intercambio de palabras que había tenido con mis hermanos, ella en todo momento estuvo conversando con Alice sin ningún tipo de interrupción.

¿A que de debía esto? ¿Por qué había sido capaz de escuchar el Jeep y lo que yo le había dicho a Emmett cuando estábamos en su casa? O ¿será que en ese momento si estaba escuchando pero yo no había dicho nada que le interesara? Tenía que decirle algo que sin duda la hiciera reaccionar en caso de que estuviera escuchando.

_-¿Isabella que te apetece comer?_- Alice y Emmett me miraron de nuevo podía escuchar sus pensamientos estaban confundidos Emmett pensaba que había pescado una enfermedad con algún ciervo contaminado. Pero eso no era importante Isabella no me había escuchado ¿Qué significaba esto? ¡Diablos! Tenía que hablar con Carlisle al respecto.

Llegamos a casa rápido y cuando bajamos del coche llego un repartidor de pizzas.

Mire a Alice puesto que yo no había hablado para avisar que Isabella iría a comer a casa.

"_Lo siento no pude evitarlo en cuando vi que Isabella vendría a casa"_

Cada vez estaba más confundido y desesperado ¿habría alguien que pudiera decirme que es lo que estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Alice podía ver el futuro de Isabella, cuando ella estaba cada vez más cerca de su cambio? Y ¿Por qué Isabella no había sido capaz de escucharnos a mis hermanos y a mi esta ultima vez?

-Vaya justo a tiempo me muero de hambre- escuche que dijo Emmett- ¿Y tu Isabella tienes hambre?

-Si, demasiada, aunque según Arel yo siempre tengo hambre.

-¿Y que tanta pizza eres capaz de comer?

-Una vez me comí una extra grande yo solita.

-Eso no es nada, soy capaz de comer más que tu.

Emmett se arrepentiría por eso, aun no se daba cuenta que su actuación podría tener graves consecuencias para él, pero no fui capaz de cortarle la alegría ya que pensaba que podría ser capaz de derrotar a Isabella en una competencia de comer pizza.

-Eso me suena a reto Emmett Cullen, espero que sepas lo que haces.

-Claro que se ¿Qué te parece una apuesta?

-¿Apuesta? ¿Qué es lo que quieres perder?

-Mmm- Emmett fingió que lo pensaba, pero en su cabeza el plan ya estaba diseñado, me sorprendí ante la astucia de mi hermano eso no era muy común en el, normalmente la cabeza de Emmett era un pozo poco profundo y de aguas claras, nunca se complicaba la vida con pensamientos o ideas de gran alcance.

-Está bien si yo pierdo- continuo Emmett- Rosalie te reparara la moto.

-¿Y si tu ganas?

-Revisaras el ruido que está haciendo mi Jeep y lo repararas ¿Qué te parece?- le dijo extendiéndole la mano para cerrar la apuesta.

Isabella pareció dudarlo un momento pero finalmente alzo la mano y la apuesta quedo lista, mientras tanto Alice ya había pagado las pizzas y así nos dirigimos a la casa.

En la sala se encontraban Esme, Carlisle y Jasper quienes al vernos entrar se pusieron de pie para saludar a Isabella.

-Isabella, que gusto volver a verte- la saludo Esme acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla.- _"Su temperatura es alta, ¿está enferma Edward?"._

Negué con el rostro disimuladamente y Esme solo me sonrió.

-Hola, Esme ¿Cómo estás?- le pregunto Isabella.

-Muy bien gracias.

-Isabella, bienvenida ¿Cómo te encuentras?- esta vez fue Carlisle quien se dirigió a ella y extendió la mano para saludarla_.- "Tenemos que hablar Edward"- _me dijo en cuanto soltó su mano.

-Muy bien Dr. Cullen, gracias.

-Carlisle, llámame Carlisle ya te lo había dicho.

-Lo siento Carlisle- le respondió con una sonrisa.- Jasper, buenas tardes ¿Cómo estás?

No fue hasta ese momento en que puse atención a los pensamientos de Jasper que pude darme cuenta de el sentimiento de culpa que sentía Jasper al ver a Isabella, recordaba el terrible error que había cometido con Bella décadas atrás.

-Bella, lo siento mucho.

Sus palabras hicieron eco en el silencio de la sala, Isabella había escuchado perfectamente y lo miraba confusa.

-¿Bella? ¿Por qué me llamas así Jasper? Y ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

El silencio que siguió se podía cortar fácilmente con un cuchillo nadie sabía que decir e Isabella nos miraba a todos.

-Jasper no tienes porque disculparte con Isabella – dijo Alice y pude ver su plan en mente- Todavía no le pido que vaya conmigo de compras, así que aun no te apiades de ella.

Jasper miro a Alice y sonrió aliviado.

-Tienes razón, pero más vale prevenir que lamentar, probablemente Isabella no quiera volver a dirigirnos la palabra.

-No entiendo ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Isabella.

-Lo que pasa es que le había comentado a Jasper que te pediría que fueras de compras conmigo y como el tiende a exagerar pensó que debería disculparse contigo por el día que te hare pasar, mi familia cree que soy compradora compulsiva.

-No lo creemos Alice, estamos seguros- le dije más tranquilo ya que parecía ser que Isabella había creído en la respuesta de Alice.

-Ahh, claro Alice por mi encantada de ir de compras y Jasper no te preocupes ya veremos quién se cansa primero, pero ¿Por qué me llamaste Bella?

-Escuche al entrenador Dawson, llamarte así ¿te molesta?

-No, solo que mi abuela era Bella y yo no soy ella yo soy Isabella.

-Lo sé, tranquila no volveré a llamarte Bella.

-Pero ¿te gusta ir de compras?- interrumpió Emmett regresando al tema anterior, cosa que le agradecí en silencio.

-Claro que me gusta, ¿a que chica no? Bueno la verdad a mi abuela no le gustaba ir de compras pero ella nunca fue una niña normal.

Emmett, Carlisle, Esme y Alice se rieron del comentario de Isabella y pude ver en sus pensamientos como recordaban ocasiones en las que Bella se había quejado por el comportamiento impulsivo de Alice.

"_Edward lo siento mucho, por favor discúlpame"- _me llamo Jasper.

Solo pude sonreírle, después hablaría con él.

Un ruido procedente de el estomago de Isabella nos hizo reír a todos.

-Lo siento, que pena.

-No hay problema, vamos a darte de comer, además según recuerdo Emmett y tú hicieron una apuesta.

-¿Qué apuesta?- hablo Rosalie desde las escaleras.

-Cariño, aposte con Isabella que si yo pierdo tú arreglaras su moto y si ella pierde reparara el Jeep.

-Y ¿se puede saber que te hace pensar que yo voy a hacer eso?- Rosalie estaba muy molesta, había pensado en ofrecerle su ayuda a Isabella pero no encontraba la manera de hacerlo y el hecho que Emmett se le hubiera adelantado no la ponía muy feliz.

-Emmett no es necesario podemos cambiar la apuesta.- le dijo Isabella.

-Claro que no Isabella una apuesta es una apuesta, además no pienso perder.

-Deberías reconsiderarlo Emmett, tú no sabes de mecánica.-le dijo Rosalie.

-No, yo no pero tu si- le contesto guiñándole el ojo.

Con un suspiro Rosalie acepto no sin antes advertirle a Emmett que él tendría que ayudarle en todo. Caminamos al comedor el cual nunca ocupábamos para su verdadero funcionamiento. Alice puso cuatro cajas de pizza en la mesa y nos sentamos alrededor de esta.

-Ok ¿esta será una competencia para ver quien come más rápido o mas pizza?- les pregunto Alice.

-Es para ver quien come más, pero no debemos tardar más de una hora y no debe de haber más de 3 minutos entre una rebanada y la otra.- le contesto Isabella.

-Vaya parece que sabes de lo que hablas.

-Claro que lo se- le contesto.- Emmett no sabes en lo que te metiste.

Ver a Isabella derrotar a Emmett fue de lo más divertido, no solo término antes sino que también comió de la pizza de Emmett, el cual con cara de asco fue incapaz de tocar un pedazo más.

-Perdí ante la mejor- le dijo Emmett a Isabella.

-Podría decir que fuiste un contrincante difícil pero no es verdad, Emmett comes como señorita a dieta, nunca había visto a alguien hacer gestos a la pizza.

-Pues ahora Emmett vas a tener que ir por la motocicleta a casa de Isabella y ya te dije que estarás disponible para ayudarme en todo lo que necesite, ¿me escuchaste?- le dijo Rosalie en tono molesto pero sus pensamientos eran totalmente diferentes no podía esperar para empezar a trabajar en la moto.

"_Ni se te ocurra decir una sola palabra o te arrancare la cabeza"_

Se dio la vuelta y salió del comedor.

-Un momento- dijo Isabella- ¿ustedes no van a comer?

-Nosotros ya cenamos antes de que llegaras- le contesto Esme- no te preocupes.

-Bueno ustedes si, pero Edward tú no has comida nada.

-No tengo hambre no te preocupes.

-¿Cómo que no tiene hambres? Debes de alimentarte.

-Y me alimento créeme, pero en este momento no estoy hambriento.

-Está bien como tú digas luego cuando te enfermes por no comer bien no digas que no te lo advertí.

-Tranquila soy muy sano.

-Isabella- la llamo Esme- Alice nos platico que cantas muy bien ¿porque no nos cantas una canción?

-¿De verdad?

-Claro

-Bueno me encantaría solo que no traje mi guitarra.

-Edward tiene una, te la puede prestar.

-¿Tienes una guitarra? No sabía que te gustara la música.

-Si me gusta y mucho, también tengo un piano.

-Quiero verlo, ¿me lo enseñas?

-Si vamos.

Salimos del comedor y fuimos al salón donde se encontraba el piano de cola.

-¡Por dios! Es hermoso.

-¿Te gusta?- le pregunte

-Claro que me gusta ¿puedo?- me pregunto acercándose y sentándose en el banco.

-Adelante.

Sus manos se posaron sobre las teclas blancas y negras y comenzó a tocar, todos nos quedamos en silencio al reconocer la melodía era la canción favorita de Esme, que también había grabado en el Cd que le había regalado a Bella.

Nadie dijo nada, ni hizo movimiento alguno, Isabella seguía tocando la vi cerrar los ojos dejándose llevar por la melodía que yo había compuesto. Cuando termino todos aplaudimos y se volteo a mirarnos con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Esta es una de mis favoritas, mi abuela me regalo un Cd donde vienen varias melodías, nunca he escuchado algo igual, quien las haya compuesto tiene un gran talento.

-¿No sabes quién las compuso?- le pregunto Emmett.

-No, he tratado de buscar quien las compuso pero no he encontrado nada es como si fueran escritas por un ángel que después de haberlas hecho hubiera regresado al cielo para no ser encontrado.

Sentí la mirada de mi familia en mí.

-Sigue buscando probablemente lo encuentres.- le dijo Alice.

-Bueno pero ahora cántanos una canción ¿quieres la guitarra o prefieres el piano?- le pregunto Jasper.

-El piano está bien, ¿pero que canción quieren? ¿Alguna triste, romántica, alegre? ¿Algo en especial?

-¿Conoces my inmortal?- le pregunto Alice.

-Si claro, era una de las favoritas de mi abuela.

-Canta esa, es perfecta.

-Ok.

Sus manos comenzaron a moverse ágilmente en las teclas la melodía era suave y pronto comenzó a cantar.

I'm so tired of being here  
suppressed by all of my childish fears  
and if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
because your presence still lingers here  
and it won't leave me alone

these wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase

when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me

you used to captivate me  
by your resonating light  
but now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

these wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase

when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
but and though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

Mi familia se había retirado a mitad de la canción dejándome solo con ella, su voz era hermosa y quería escucharla por toda la eternidad.

Me acerque y la tome de las manos haciéndola ponerse de pie no podía esperar era tanta mi necesidad de sentirla cerca que podría volverme loco, había pensado esperar a decirle la verdad a que ella me aceptara en mi condición de vampiro, pero el deseo era más fuerte que la razón, alce mis manos para tomarla por las mejillas, sentí como su respiración se aceleraba y el sonido de su corazón se hacía cada vez más rápido y fuerte, aspire su aroma y acerque mi rostro a ella.

-Isabella- su nombre salió de mis labios y esperaba que ella fuera capaz de darse cuenta del amor que rodeaba mi voz al decir su nombre.

No pude esperar más y mis labios se unieron a los suyos en un beso tierno y lleno de amor.

Espero no me maten, sé que es corto y a lo mejor no le encuentran sentido pero son detalles importantes para el futuro, si les gusto dejen review y si no pues también.

Saludos y nos leemos pronto

Byes


	11. ¿QUE SON LOS CULLEN?

**Hola ya estoy aquí para dejarles un capitulo mas, espero les guste.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a SM**

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**¿QUE SON LOS CULLEN?**

-¡¡Isabella!!- el grito de Sara me tomo por sorpresa.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me gritas de esa manera?

-Porque te estoy hablando y tú en las nubes.

-Lo siento, estoy algo distraída.

-¿Algo? Siempre eres distraída pero hoy estas peor ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes algo que contarme?

Tenía tanto que contarle que no sabía por dónde empezar, sabía que Sara me entendería, no por nada era mi mejor amiga pero, ¿Cómo decirle lo que Edward Cullen despertaba en mí si ni siquiera yo estaba segura? Nunca había sentido nada igual.

-¿Isabella? ¿Sigues ahí?- escuche la voz de Sara del otro lado de la línea.

-Si aun sigo aquí.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ya no me tienes confianza?

-No seas tonta, es solo que no sé por dónde empezar, estoy tan confundida Sara.

-Puedes empezar por el principio y creo que ese principio es pálido, tiene cabello cobrizo y siempre lo lleva despeinado, sin mencionar que es asombrosamente guapo y se llama Edward Cullen.

No pude evitar reírme Sara me conocía demasiado bien y si ella se había dado cuenta de mi reacción ante Edward muy probable era que Arel también estuviera enterado.

Tome aire y le dije:

-Me beso.

Tuve que separarme el teléfono del oído para evitar que se me reventara el tímpano ante el grito que dio Sara.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿En dónde? Tienes que contarme todo. ¿Besa bien? ¿Te gusto?

-Sara tranquila, respira una pregunta a la vez.

-Ok, ok, primera pregunta ¿Cuándo?

-Hoy hace un rato.

-¿Dónde?

-Estábamos en su casa.

-¿En su casa? ¿Qué estabas haciendo en su casa?

-Me invito a cenar.

-A cenar, ¿es que está loco? De seguro dejaste el refrigerador vacio.

Puse los ojos en blanco ante el comentario de Sara.

-Claro que no, cenamos pizza, aunque solo cenamos Emmett y yo, nadie más probo bocado.

-Mmm eso es raro ahora que lo mencionas, en la cafetería siempre tienen comida en su mesa pero jamás los he visto comer.

-Yo si la otra noche fueron a cenar a la Bella Italia, yo los atendí.

-Bueno en fin nos estamos alejando del tema. Continua.

-Emmett y el vinieron a mi casa después de clases para traerme la moto. Y se ofrecieron a ayudarme a empacar.

-¿Ya terminaste con todo? Mi mamá me dijo que el próximo lunes llegara un camión de Seattle para llevarse las donaciones.

-Si ya está todo empacado, mañana temprano lo llevo al centro comunitario.

-Ok continua.- di un suspiro esperando que ya no me interrumpiera.

-Pues en eso estábamos cuando Edward le dijo a Emmett que podía irse que ya no lo necesitaba, así que nos quedamos solos. Me ayudo a revisar las últimas cajas y después a subir todo al coche y cuando pensé que ya se iba, me invito a cenar, al principio tenía mis dudas, como bien sabes soy de muy buen comer y me daba un poco de pena con él, pero él insistió y termine por aceptar.

-Y se fueron a su casa.

-Si, Alice y Emmett vinieron por nosotros.

-Y ¿Cómo fue el beso?- podía escuchar la desesperación de Sara quería saber todos los detalles.

-Fue mágico- no pude encontrar otra palabra para describirlo.

-Detalles quiero detalles.

-Pues cuando terminamos de cenar, Esme me pidió que cantara una canción.

-¿Esme? ¿Quién es Esme?

-Es su mamá.

-Wow, ya conoces a su mamá y ella ¿como sabe que cantas?

-Al parecer Alice se lo dijo.

-Ok continua.

Esto llevaría demasiado tiempo con las constantes interrupciones de Sara así que camine a la cocina y tome una manzana, subí a mi habitación y me deje caer en la cama. Comencé a contarle todos los detalles de mi visita, le hable del maravilloso piano que Edward tenía y que al igual que yo amaba la música. Cuando llego el momento de contarle lo de el beso, no pude evitar recordarlo y mi estomago se lleno de mariposas.

**Inicia flashback**

Me sentía lograda, si había algo que siempre había soñado era poder tocar en un piano como aquel, cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar por la música y comencé a cantar con todo el sentimiento que la canción merecía, estaba tan metida en la canción que no me di cuenta cuando los Cullen abandonaron la habitación menos él.

Al terminar abrí los ojos y sonreí complacida, esperaba que le hubiera gustado mi interpretación, me gire para mirarlo, él se acerco a mí y me tomo de las manos, en ese momento la corriente eléctrica que corría por mi cuerpo se hizo más fuerte, si con el solo hecho de que él me mirara me sentía en las nubes, su tacto me llevaba directo a la luna. Mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente y no tuve duda alguna de que él podía escucharlo, sentí su mirada en mis labios y desee con toda la fuerza con la que latía mi corazón sentir sus labios sobre los míos, cuando sus manos tomaron mis mejillas y sentí como el acercaba mi rostro al suyo pensé que me desmayaría, una pequeña duda apareció en sus dorados ojos y tuve miedo de que él se retirara como lo había hecho horas antes, si fuera así esta vez no podría soportarlo pero la duda se desvaneció y poco a poco nuestros rostros se fueron acercando.

Sus labios eran fríos al igual que sus manos cosa que hizo que me sintiera un poco mas mareada, su beso era tierno, delicado, cauteloso, como si tuviera miedo de que yo me fuera a quebrar o desparecer, pero yo quería mas, quería sentir su boca completamente sobre la mía así que abrí mis labios y acaricie su labio inferior con mi lengua, esto pareció funcionar ya que con un suspiro me tomo por la cintura y me acerco a su cuerpo haciendo el beso más profundo.

¡Dios! Su sabor era sorprendente, único. Lleve mis brazos a su cuello para acercarlo aun mas a mí y enrede mis manos en su cabello era suave. Podía sentir el frio de su cuerpo y aun así yo me sentía hervir, no fue sino hasta que me falto la respiración que nuestros labios se separaron, sus brazos continuaron en mi cintura y mis brazos alrededor se cuello, nuestras frentes estaban juntas y podía sentir su acelerada respiración en mi rostro, abrí lentamente los ojos para mirarlo el tenia los suyos aun cerrados, era hermoso. Como si fuera consciente de mi mirada abrió los suyos, lo que vi me dejo estática, sus ojos que eran de un perfecto dorado ahora eran negros, cerré los ojos pensando en que probablemente el estado en que me encontraba hacia que viera cosas extrañas, pero al abrirlos de nuevo el negro seguía en su mirada. No pude evitarlo pero en ese momento sentí miedo.

-Isabella- su voz alejo el miedo rápidamente- ¿tienes idea de lo importante que eres para mí?

-Edward- su nombre salió de mis labios en nombre de suspiro, quería decirle lo importante que era también para mí, pero las palabras se negaban a salir de mi boca, así que hice lo único que podía hacer para demostrárselo. Acerque mis labios a los suyos y lo bese, pero esta vez el beso fue tranquilo, quería demostrarle con este lo que sentía por él.

Un leve carraspeo llamo nuestra atención haciendo que nos separáramos al instante. Sentí como mi cara se ponía roja al ver a todos los Cullen mirándonos con una sonrisa en el rostro, incluso Rosalie.

**Fin de flashback**

La risa de Sara era contagiosa así que termine a carcajadas igual que ella.

-Que suerte la tuya, que horror que te cache la familia de tu novio en pleno faje.

¿Novio? Edward no era mi novio ya que el aun no me lo pedía y la verdad la idea no me desagradaba para nada. Por lo que la respuesta que le di a Sara no me hizo gracia.

-Edward no es mi novio.

-Eso solo es cuestión de tiempo, es obvio que le gustas yo no me sorprendería si el día de mañana se te declara.

Sonreí ante la idea, pero no era bueno hacerme ilusiones no después de cómo había terminado la noche.

-Ya llego Arel te dejo, nos vemos y cualquier cosa que pase tienes que avisarme.

-De acuerdo, cuídate y cuidado con Arel.- le dije despidiéndome.

Al colgar la idea de que Edward me pidiera que fuera su novia seguía rondándome en la cabeza pero al recordar lo que había pasado después tenía mis dudas.

**Inicia flashback**

Después de la interrupción por parte de su familia sentí como el cuerpo de Edward se tensaba y me acercaba mas a él en un gesto protector, lo mire extrañada su rostro había cambiado completamente, se encontraba serio y tenia mirada fija en Alice, parecía como si estuvieran manteniendo una conversación pero sin hablar.

-Creo que es mejor que te lleve a casa.- su tono era seco y por primera vez me hizo sentir incomoda, ¿Qué era lo que lo molestaba? ¿Seria el hecho de que su familia nos hubiera descubierto en pleno beso?

-Si claro- le respondí soltándome de su abrazo y acercándome a Esme- me dio gusto verte de nuevo Esme y a ti también Carlisle.

-A nosotros también cariño, espero regreses pronto.- me dijo Esme.

-Eres bienvenida cuando quieras, esta es tu casa- me sonrió Carlisle.

-Gracias, nos vemos Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie- me despedí con una sonrisa de ellos y camine hacia Alice.

-Tenemos que ir de compras un día de estos- le dije.

-Claro que sí y será pronto.- me contesto muy convencida de ello.

-Vamos- me dijo Edward tomándome de la mano y comenzamos a caminar hacia la puerta cuando de pronto se detuvo y choque con su espalda, eso me dolió.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle que le pasaba cuando la puerta se abrió de pronto y una pareja entro, Edward se coloco frente a mí y me pego a su espalda juraría que lo escuche gruñir.

-Charlotte, Peter bienvenidos pasen no se queden ahí parados- los saludo Jasper.

Sentí la mirada de Peter sobre mi y cuando pasaron cerca, un olor muy penetrante llego a mi era demasiado dulce y me lastimaba, sin ser consciente de lo que hacía me lleve la mano al rostro para taparme la nariz mi reacción fue vista por todos y llena de vergüenza baje la mano, trate de respirar lo menos posible ¿Qué era ese olor? Y ¿Por qué me hacía daño? Mire a los recién llegados, estaban limpios en apariencia ¿entonces porque apestaban de esa manera? Y parecía ser como si solo yo pudiera olerlos.

-No sabíamos que tenían visita- dijo Peter- hubiéramos venido después.

-No es necesario Edward e Isabella ya se van- le contesto Carlisle.

-Isabella, ellos son Charlotte y Peter, son amigos de Jasper- me dijo Alice- Ella es Isabella una amiga de la familia- dijo dirigiéndose a ellos.

En un acto de educación estire la mano para saludarlos, ellos se acercaron a mí y tomaron mi mano uno por uno, su piel era fría igual que la de Edward y Alice, incluso su piel era pálida como la de ellos y tenían esas marcas color lavanda debajo de los ojos solo una cosa más llamo mi atención, sus ojos eran rojos, el miedo qua había sentido al ver los ojos negros de Edward me invadió otra vez, sentí que mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar, quería irme de ahí, me sentía incomoda con esas personas.

-¿Nos vamos?- le dije a Edward quien se coloco detrás de mí y me escolto hacia fuera, al salir lo primero que hice fue respirar profundamente, el hacerlo resulto refrescante para mi nariz, caminamos al volvo de Edward y nos subimos echo a andar el auto y comenzó a conducir rumbo a mi casa, en ningún momento hablo cosa que le agradecí, no sabía que decirle, probablemente estaría molesto por mi actitud hacia sus ¿amigos? Gracias a la velocidad llegamos rápido a mi casa, me gire hacia él para mirarlo pero él seguía con la mirada fija hacia el frente.

-Gracias por la cena, me divertí mucho.

-No fue nada.

Seguía sin mirarme, sentí que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos pero eso era algo que no permitiría, no le daría el gusto de verme llorar.

-Está bien, adiós- le dije antes de salir del auto y cerrar la puerta con un fuerte golpe, ¿Quién diablos se creía? ¿Qué derecho tenia de besarme y después tratarme como si tuviera sarna?

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de mi casa cuando sentí su mano fría en mi brazo, me asuste, no lo había escuchado bajar del auto y mucho menos caminar hacia la entrada.

-Isabella, lo siento, de verdad, lo siento mucho.

Su rostro estaba descompuesto, lleno de dolor, no sabía que hacer, no me gustaba verlo así.

-Perdóname- me dijo por última vez antes de depositar un beso en mis labios y darse la vuelta para marcharse, no puede decir nada, simplemente lo vi alejarse en su volvo negro.

**Fin de flashback.**

Termine de comer mi manzana y camine al baño, una ducha me caería bien, estaba cansada por empacar y el agua fría me caería bien. Me desnude y abrí la llave para que el agua comenzara a correr, cerré los ojos y deje que el agua trabajara sobre mis músculos, pero eso solo ayudo para traer a mí la imagen de los ojos rojos de Charlotte y Peter y por consiguiente los ojos negros de Edward.

¿Cómo era posible que sus ojos de color dorado pudieran cambiar repentinamente a negro? Pensé en lentes de contacto pero eso era imposible no creía que durante el beso él se los hubiera puesto y también estaban los ojos rojos de ellos, una persona normal no podía tener los ojos rojos, trate de imaginarlos con ojos dorados como los de Edward y esto los hacía más parecidos a los Cullen, porque todos los miembros de la familia Cullen tenían los ojos dorados. Sentí como si un ladrillo me hubiera golpeado la cabeza al darme cuenta de eso, ¿Por qué tenían los ojos del mismo color si no eran familia? Ellos eran adoptados, todos. Pero incluso Esme y Carlisle tenían esos ojos. Otra cosa que era para llamar la atención era el color de su piel al igual que su temperatura, todos los Cullen eran pálidos, blancos como la tiza y fríos como el hielo. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta de eso antes? Es que ¿acaso en verdad era tan despistada como decían Arel y Sara? Un escalofrió que nada tenía que ver con el agua fría recorrió mi cuerpo.

¿Seria posible que los Cullen no fueran humanos? Y si era así ¿Qué eran los Cullen?

Termine de bañarme, me vestí y salí a mi habitación, me senté en la cama mientras cepillaba mi cabello, el olor a fresas inundo mi nariz y otro olor no tan agradable llego a mi mente. ¿Por qué Charlotte y Peter olían de esa manera? Los Cullen no olían mal y si eran iguales era lógico que su olor fuera el mismo, cada uno olía de manera diferente pero aun así olían bien.

Me reí de mi misma ya daba por hecho que los Cullen no eran humanos y me reí aun mas al darme cuenta que eso no me importaba. No eran extraterrestres ni el resultado de un experimento científico, pero de una cosa estaba segura y eso era que ellos no eran tan normales como aparentaban.

El sonido del teléfono me hizo dar un salto. Probablemente era Sara que quería saber más detalles.

-Hola- salude.

-Isabella- en cuanto escuche esa voz me arrepentí de no haber revisado primero el identificador de llamadas.

-Leah, ¿Cómo estás?- la salude.

-Bien, estoy tan bien como se puede estar a mi edad.

-Que bueno, eso me da gusto- no era del todo verdad, digo no es que le deseara algo malo, simplemente la gente que vivía en la Push me tenia sin cuidado.

-Te llamo para recordarte que quedaste en venir el día de mañana a verme.

-Leah, te dije que lo intentaría.

-¿Tienes compromisos el día de mañana?

-Sí, tengo cosas que hacer desde temprano y en la tarde tengo que ir a trabajar.

-Y como sales tarde no puedes darte una vuelta por la Push

-Así es lo siento- mentira no lo sentía.

-Está bien Isabella no te molestare mas, pero pronto será el día en que tu vengas a hablar conmigo y no será porque yo te lo pida si no porque tu quieres.

Estaba a punto de decirle que eso no pasaría nunca pero ella ya había colgado la línea. No había duda esa mujer se volvía mas rara con la edad, nunca se había casado, ni tenía hijos, probablemente ese era el motivo de que no se llevara bien con mi abuela. A lo mejor había estado enamorada de mi abuelo. Me reí ante tal idea lo mejor sería que me durmiera ya antes de seguir inventando mas historias increíbles, debería de escribir un libro.

No tarde mucho en entrar en estado semi-inconsciente, los parpados ya me pesaban pero juraría que en ese momento Edward estaba cerca de mí su olor para mí era inconfundible, sentí el frio de su mano acariciar mi rostro antes de quedarme profundamente dormida.

**Espero les haya gustado, cualquier duda o comentario estoy a sus ordenes.**

**Y aprovecho para agradecer todos sus reviews, igual que alertas y favoritos en verdad se siente genial el saber que les esta gustando mi historia. **

**A todas en verdad muchas gracias**

**Kokoro Cullen Pbeg**

**Hikari Asakura Patch C. Cassedy**

**Elyyy Cullenmx**

**Sary Hayase Swan Eliizabetta**

**Mia Cullen Cammiie Cullen**

**Miadharu28 Terra2012**

**Andaswan Paulncullen**

**Giannas Litle Bit Mars**

**Hinow Drucil**

**Vianny Black Lina Whitlock**

**Escorpiotnf Paky**

**Andeli Malfoy Cullen Isis Janet**

**Steffany Ileidan**

**Loveedward Auroraaaaaaaaa**

**Ana Natalia**

**Pau Acfinsor**

**Lucia Tu fan=aris**

**Sofia Victoria Hayley W**

**Ale-Cullen4 Juliet kou**

**Just Cullen Sarlia**

**Karlyta Tonks Naie Masen Cullen**

**Marispecs Marifer Cullen**

**Mayayue Pitika-xoxo**

**Xaparrita-culls Aizea Brooke ónix**

**Zullly Carlitha-Cullen**

**Pktraviesa25 Misho PotterCullen**

**Nessi Black Medlv**

**Un amor sobre la eternidad Sme Cullen**

**lorenamtz**


	12. CAMBIOS EXTRAÑOS

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a SM y nos cuantos son míos.**

**CAMBIOS EXTRAÑOS**

Sentí la luz del sol directamente en mi rostro así que no me quedo de otra más que abrir los ojos, no se veían nubes por la ventana así que supuse seria un día soleado los cuales eran pocos en Forks, había pasado una mala noche, en la que en mis sueños me veía perseguida por seres pálidos y de ojos rojos, corría por el bosque pero mis piernas se sentían pesadas y por más que quería correr rápido mi avance era lento sin poder más me di la vuelta para encararlos, ver a Peter y Charlotte no me sorprendió tanto como ver a Victoria, eran idénticos. La pregunta llego a mi mente rápido y termino de despertarme ¿de verdad Victoria había sido una creación de mi imaginación? En este momento tenía mis dudas.

Me puse de pie, seguir en la cama era absurdo ya sabía que dormir sería imposible, seguía dándole vueltas a mi sueño cuando baje a la cocina, casi me voy de espaldas al darme cuenta de que no tenia apetito eso era bastante raro en mi, subí al baño a lavarme la cara y al pararme frente al espejo vi que tenía unas ojeras horribles bajo mis ojos muestra de mi pésima noche, puse más atención a mi rostro era pálido, herencia de la sangre albina de mi bisabuela René, mi cabello negro por parte de los Black hacia contraste con mi piel y mis ojos color chocolate me hacían más parecida a mi abuela, tenía que confesar que el parecido era sorprendente, si mi cabello fuera color caoba y un poco más corto podría pasar perfectamente por ella, sin embargo mi carácter era completamente diferente, en ese sentido yo era toda una Black, tome agua fría entre mis manos y moje mi cara era refrescante, de unos días para acá sentía mi cuerpo caliente ¿Estaré enferma? Yo no me sentía mal, al contrario tenia mas energías que nunca, aun así no quise quedarme con la duda y fui en busca de el termómetro digital, lo coloque en mi oído y espere a que sonara indicándome que había registrado mi temperatura.

-¡¡¡¿¿Qué??!!! ¡¡42 grados centígrados!! Eso no es posible, de seguro esta cosa ya se descompuso- exclame para mi sola.

Esa no podía ser mi temperatura con 42 grados ya debería de estar muerta, mas tarde iría a la farmacia a comprar un termómetro nuevo, lave mis dientes y salí del baño rumbo a mi habitación a cambiarme, tome mis jeans y dado que era un día soleado una blusa de tirantes color azul cepille mi cabello y decidí sujetarlo en cola de caballo. Me mire en el espejo, no tenía por costumbre usar maquillaje y de hecho no tenia, cosa de la que me arrepentí al ver mis ojeras, en fin no podía hacer nada, tome las llaves del auto y baje a la cocina para tomar lista de lo que necesitaba comprar para la despensa, no era mucho normalmente no comía en casa.

Al salir eche de menos mi motocicleta el día era perfecto para andar en ella, aunque ese día tenía que llevar las cajas al centro comunitario así que la moto no me serviría de mucho, camine hacia mi auto y sonreí al ver una rosa roja en el parabrisas, la tome y mire a mi alrededor por si veía a alguien sospechoso, era la segunda rosa que aparecía en mi auto y tenía la sensación de que era Edward quien las había dejado. Me subí al auto e hice una nota mental de preguntarle si eran de él en cuanto lo viera.

Llegar al centro comunitario me tomo más tiempo del pensado, el auto iba fallando, los frenos estaban un poco duros así que tuve que manejar a velocidad baja, en cuanto regresara a casa los revisaría.

-¡¡Isabella!! Que gusto me da verte ¿Por qué no has ido a casa?- la mamá de Sara caminaba hacia mí y me sonreía como siempre.

-¡Montserrat! Hola, lo siento no he tenido oportunidad, además Sara se la pasa con Arel y no quiero hacer mal tercio.

-Si, tienes razón no se separan para nada, pero mientras mi niña este feliz.

Sentí un poco de celos al darme cuenta del amor que Montserrat le tenía a su hija, las personas que me habían amado ya no estaban conmigo.

-Tienes razón eso es lo importante- le dije.

-En fin, me dijo Sara que vendrías a traer las cosas de tus abuelos.

-Si de hecho las traigo en el coche solo necesito que alguien me ayude a bajar las cajas.

-Claro, Enrique puedes venir un momento por favor.

Llamo a un chico que se encontraba acomodando unas cajas, traía una camiseta de tirantes y los músculos de sus brazos eran dignos de admirarse, el levanto la vista y sus ojos se clavaron en mi, su rostro era hermoso pero lo que más llamo mi atención fue su sonrisa, sus dientes blancos y perfectos contrastaban con el color cobrizo de su piel, deje que mi vista se paseara por su cuerpo el cual tampoco estaba nada mal, una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en su cara al darse cuenta de cómo lo miraba, avergonzada aparte la vista de él y mire a Montserrat quien al parecer no se había dado cuenta de nada.

-¿Para que soy bueno?- pregunto en cuanto se acerco a Montserrat su voz era grave e iba perfectamente acorde su físico.

-Necesito que vayas con Isabella a su auto, hay que bajar unas cajas con donaciones.

-Claro- se giro hacia mí y estiro su mano mientras decía- Mi nombre es Enrique, mucho gusto.

Mire su mano con un poco de desconfianza, su mirada me hacía sentirme incomoda.

-Isabella- le dije al tiempo que tomaba su mano, mis ojos se abrieron mas ante la sorpresa, su temperatura era igual a la mía y él se dio cuenta ya que su mirada se hizo más penetrante.

-¿Me indicas el camino?- dijo antes de darse media vuelta y caminar hacia la puerta.

Lo seguí aun sorprendida, quería preguntarle si estaba bien, pero no tenía ni 10 segundos que lo conocía no podía ponerme a hacerle preguntas acerca de su temperatura corporal.

-Es el auto de allá- le dije indicándole el camino.

Al llegar a él lo abrí y se dispuso a sacar las cajas, tome una de ellas para ayudarle aunque parecía que no necesitaba ayuda ya que tomo las otras 3 cajas restantes las apilo y sin ningún problema comenzó a caminar con ellas hacia el interior del edificio.

Yo lo miraba sorprendida al parecer los músculos tenían su función.

-Isabella ¿las cajas están clasificadas?- me pregunto Montse cuando las pusimos en el suelo.

-Si, esas tres son de ropa y esta es de zapatos.

-¿Qué pasa con la colección de libros de tu abuela?

-Lo siento no puedo deshacerme de ellos, eran importantes para ella y… lo siento simplemente no puedo.

-Tranquila no te preocupes, con todo esto que trajiste es más que suficiente, es muy bueno de tu parte, hay gente que no tiene nada y con esto ayudamos un poco

Me gire para agradecerle a Enrique su ayuda pero este había desparecido.

-¿Quién es el chico que me ayudo?

-Su nombre es Enrique Uley, vive en La Push ¿no lo conoces?

¿Uley? Entonces tenía que ser pariente de Sam y Emily.

-No, no lo conozco casi no voy a La Push.

-Es un buen chico nos ayuda mucho aquí.

-Sí, bueno le agradeces de mi parte, tengo que irme voy al supermercado a hacer unas compras.

-Claro, que te vaya bien y muchas gracias.

-No fue nada, nos vemos.

El supermercado estaba casi vacío por lo que no me llevo mucho tiempo hacer las compras, camino a casa llegue a una farmacia y compre otro termómetro mi alta temperatura comenzaba a alarmarme, ¿Por qué Enrique tenia la misma temperatura que yo?

Al llegar a casa baje todo y lo acomode en la alacena, subí a el baño y saque el termómetro de su empaque, lo encendí y lo coloque en mi oído, cuando aviso que ya estaba listo, lo retire de mi oreja, no quería verlo sabia el resultado, simplemente me negaba a aceptar que algo me estaba pasando aun así me obligue a mi misma a mirar la pequeña pantalla con el indicador. 42 grados, mi respiración se agito, me faltaba el aire, arroje el termómetro con fuerza y baje las escaleras corriendo, salí por la puerta trasera adentrándome en el bosque, tenía la necesidad de correr de escapar, no estaba segura de que pero no me detuve a pensar, no sé cuánto tiempo corrí pero cuando ya no pude más me deje caer en el suelo mi respiración estaba agitada y el sudor recorría mi cuerpo abrace mis rodillas y enterré el rostro en ellas, cerré los ojos, tenía miedo, mucho miedo, no sabía que estaba pasando pero no era algo normal, trate de concentrarme en el silencio del bosque, siempre me tranquiliza su silencio, pero esta vez era diferente, no había silencio por ningún lado, era consciente de todo sonido en el, era como si un enorme aparato de sonido estuviera reproduciendo los sonidos de la naturaleza a el volumen más alto. Un sonido de música llego a mi ¿rap? Era un auto, pero estaba segura de haberme alejado lo suficiente de la carretera, ¿Por qué podía escucharlo?

_-Te dije que limpiaras tu habitación._

_-¿Qué te apetece comer el día de hoy?_

_-Gooooooooooooool, los indios ganan el campeonato._

Esas voces provenían de las casas, pude reconocer la voz de la señora Smith, regañando a su hijo, incluso la televisión del señor Gilbert, sin poder soportarlo mas tape mis oídos y grite con todas mis fuerzas. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y comencé a sollozar con fuerza ¿Qué me está pasando?

-¿_Isabella? ¿Dónde podrá estar? Aquí esta su auto.- _esa voz era de Arel, lo escuchaba perfectamente.

-_Probablemente este en casa de algún vecino-_ Sara, era como si estuvieran frente a mí.

Como pude me puse de pie y limpie las lagrimas de rostro, mis jeans estaban llenos de lodo al igual que mis tenis, tenía las manos sucias y era probable que la cara también ya que me había quitado las lagrimas, tendría un aspecto horrible por lo que no me di prisa en regresar a casa, con la esperanza de que Arel y Sara se dieran por vencidos y se fueran.

Trate de poner atención esperando escuchar mas, no me vi decepcionada.

-_A lo mejor ya se fue al restaurant.- _escuche a Sara.

-_Pero su auto esta aquí._

-_A lo mejor la llevo Edward Cullen_.

_-¿Cullen? Y ¿Por qué tendría el que llevarla?-_ le pregunto Arel en un tono molesto.

-_No lo sé, se me ocurrió_.

-_No es verdad, dímelo._

-_Tranquilo, ¿En que te molesta que Edward pudiera llevar a Isabella al trabajo?_

-_No me gusta Cullen, hay algo en el que no me da confianza_.

-_Lo que pasa es que estas celoso, ¿no crees que Isabella tiene derecho de salir con alguien?_

-_Si, pero no con ese tipo, no me gusta_.

-_Mira mejor vámonos, mas tarde la llamamos al restaurant_- le dijo Sara.

Pude escuchar sus pasos y como subían al auto, incluso como Sara cantaba una canción de la radio. Me detuve y con un suspiro me recargue en un árbol, podía ver ya la parte trasera de mi casa pero no me apetecía entrar. Mi cabeza estaba llena de preguntas ¿Quién podía respondérmelas? Pensé en Enrique tenia la misma temperatura que yo ¿Tendríamos algo más en común?

"_Su nombre es Enrique Uley, vive en La Push ¿no lo conoces?"_

Recordé lo que me había dicho Montserrat, el vivía el La Push ¿tenia esto algo que ver con la sangre de los Quileutes?

"_Pronto será el día en que tu vengas a hablar conmigo"_

Las palabras de Leah sonaron en mi cabeza ¿Qué sabia Leah? ¿Qué pasaba con la gente de la Push?

Como piezas de rompecabezas varias cosas empezaron a encajar en mi cabeza, mi abuelo siempre había sido cálido, su cuerpo siempre estaba caliente y según recuerdo, sus amigos eran igual, Sam, Paul, Quil, Embry, Seth incluso Leah.

Recordé también el buen oído de mi abuelo, varias veces cuando acampábamos en el bosque e íbamos en busca de animales su oído era de gran ayuda.

-_Escucha-_ me decía siempre- _vienen dos ciervos por el lado derecho, pon atención_- y para sorpresa mía aparecían.

-¿_Como lo haces abuelo?_- le pregunte una vez.

-_Es algo natural y quizá algún día tu también puedas, pero espero que no sea así de lo contrario…_- no termino de contestarme ¿Qué habría querido decirme?

Mire el reloj, ya era tarde y tenía que irme a trabajar, me puse de pie y corrí a casa, tenía razón mi aspecto daba mucho que desear me desvestí rápido y me di una ducha, me vestí y camine a la puerta para irme a mi trabajo antes de salir me mire en el espejo, tenía los ojos hinchados y si a eso agregábamos mis ojeras el resultado era un desastre.

Con un suspiro salí de casa para dirigirme a Port Angels, mientras conducía tome una decisión, tenía que hablar con Leah, ella era la única que podía contestar todas mis preguntas.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Ya se acerca lo bueno

Reviews son bienvenidos así que no sean flojitas y ayúdenme a llegar a los 100.

Jejeje con eso me conformo


	13. LEYENDAS DE TERROR

**Lo prometido es deuda aquí les dejo el capítulo de la semana espero les guste.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a SM.**

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**LEYENDAS DE TERROR**

Llegue tarde a mi trabajo, no había tenido oportunidad de revisar los frenos por lo que tuve que manejar a velocidad moderada de nuevo.

-Llegas tarde Black.

Cinthia como siempre con sus agradables comentarios, solo que esta vez no tenía ganas de soportarla, la mire detenidamente y supe que algo en mi mirada le advirtió que no era buen momento para molestarme ya que dio un paso atrás y bajo los ojos, momento que aproveche para terminar de entrar.

Definitivamente el día iba de mal en peor, era insoportable el hecho de poder escuchar todo a mi alrededor y para variar estuve equivocándome en los pedidos toda la tarde.

-¿Isabella que te pasa? Estas muy distraída, el espaguetti es para la mesa 3 y no para la 5 y la pizza la pidieron sin pimiento y con aceitunas negras no al revés- me reclamo Donato que era el Chef.

-Lo siento Donato, de verdad no volverá a pasar.

-Eso espero Isabella, no me gusta estar llamándote la atención- me dijo molesto antes de entrar a la cocina.

Genial. Lo que me faltaba, me sentía desesperada y lo que me confundía mas era que escuchaba los pedidos que le hacían a mis compañeros.

Cerré los ojos un momento tratando de silenciar todas las voces, me concentre en un solo sonido. La música. Fue interesante darme cuenta como al enfocarme en un solo sonidos los demás automáticamente desaparecían, practique otra vez concentrándome en la mesa más alejada y pude escuchar correctamente todo lo que decían.

-_Tengo ganas de llevarte al baño y besar cada parte de tu cuerpo_- le decía un sujeto a su novia.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida. Ok. Esto de poder escuchar no es bueno, no tengo porque enterarme de lo que hacen las demás personas. Aun así le avisaría a Tony que pusiera atención a esa mesa por si ambos se dirigían al baño.

Mi descubrimiento me ayudo mucho, pude continuar con mi trabajo sin ningún problema, incluso mi estado de humor mejoro un poco.

Al oscurecer se fue vaciando el restaurant y aproveche que no había clientes en mi zona para sentarme un momento a descansar, la mala noche que había pasado estaba comenzando a pasarme factura, pero tenía que mantenerme despierta ya que tenía que hablar con Leah, saque mi teléfono y marque a su casa. Sonó tres veces antes de poder escuchar su anciana voz.

-Diga

-Leah, soy yo Isabella.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que llegue a pensar que se había cortado la llamada.

-¿Qué ocurre Isabella?

-Necesito hablar contigo.

-Vaya no pensé que fuera a ser tan pronto.

No hice caso de su comentario, esperaba que me lo echara en cara.

-¿Qué te parece si voy a tu casa?

El silencio de Leah me ponía nerviosa.

-Está bien, te estaré esperando.

-En cuanto den las 10 saldré para allá. Gracias Leah.

Colgó el teléfono sin despedirse, probablemente para no darme oportunidad de arrepentirme. No me gustaba ir a La Push no tenia buenos recuerdos de ese lugar. Tenía 5 años cuando encontraron a mis padres muertos cerca de la playa al parecer habían sido atacados por una animal aunque nunca lo encontraron. Después de enterrarlos mi abuela no soporto estar ahí y le pidió a mi abuelo que nos fuéramos a la casa de mi abuelito Charlie después de eso fueron contadas las veces que fuimos.

Me puse de pie y limpie un par de mesas esperando que llegaran la hora de mi salida, escuche como la puerta se abría para dar entrada a mas clientes, agudice el oído tratando de adivinar cuantas personas serian pero el sonido de los pasos era tan silencioso que pensé que la puerta se había abierto gracias al aire, un olor que conocía bastante bien llego a mí, me gire para mirar hacia la puerta y allí estaba él. Tan hermoso como siempre, recordé el beso que habíamos compartido el día anterior y sentí como la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas, algo en su expresión me dijo que él estaba pensando en lo mismo. Camine hacia él y me detuve a unos pasos. ¡Dios! Su olor era increíble. Sin poder soportarlo mas corte la poca distancia que nos separaba y lo abrace, reacciono con sorpresa ante mi acción pero segundos después sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo.

Su cuerpo frio era como medicina para el mío, sentí como besaba mi frente y sin pensarlo lleve mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y jale su rostro hacia mí para fundirnos en un beso, sus labios eran mejor de lo que yo recordaba y su sabor me volvía loca.

-_Zorra._

La voz de Cinthia me trajo a la realidad por lo que con todas mis fuerzas me separe de él pero solo lo suficiente para poder mirarlo a los ojos, lo que me dejo helada. Sus ojos eran negros ¿Dónde estaba el dorado que yo recordaba?

-¿Estas usando lentes de contacto?

-No.

-Tus ojos, se ven diferentes.

-Es por la luz- me contesto ¿sería en verdad por eso?

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a comer?

-No, necesitaba verte, hablar contigo.

Escuche desesperación en sus palabras.

-¿Qué pasa Edward? ¿Estás bien?

-No lo sabré hasta que haya hablado contigo.

-Dime te escucho.- le dije asustada ¿Qué era lo que quería decirme?

-No, aquí no, en tu casa ¿podemos vernos en tu casa?

-Sí, claro- le respondí.

Se acerco a mí y tomo mi rostro en sus manos frías la sensación era excitante ¿no era extraño para Edward sentir el calor de mi piel?

-Isabella.

La manera en la que pronuncio mi nombre hizo que mi corazón latiera desenfrenado. ¿Cómo puedes amar tanto a alguien que acabas de conocer?

-Pase lo que pase, tienes que saber que te amo. Te amo.

Mi corazón estaba a punto de estallar, Edward me amaba, me amaba igual como yo lo amaba a él, tenía que decírselo, decirle lo mucho que yo también lo amaba pero las palabras no salían de mi boca, antes de poder hablar sus labios se acercaron a los míos en un beso tierno y lleno de amor.

-Te amo- me dijo una vez más antes de salir, lo escuche subir a su auto y el sonido de este arrancando para marcharse, yo seguía pegada al piso, no podía moverme, temí sufrir un infarto ya que mi corazón no dejaba de latir como loco.

Cuando fui capaz de moverme me sentía flotar en una nube, aun no podía creerlo, Edward Cullen, el ser más hermoso y perfecto de toda la tierra, no que digo de la tierra del universo entero me amaba. Pero ¿De que quería hablar conmigo?

- _Pase lo que pase, tienes que saber que te amo. Te amo._

Recordé sus palabras ¿tan malo sería lo que tenía que decirme? Estaba ansiosa por salir ya y poder hablar con él. ¡Diablos! Había olvidado que tenía que ir a la Push, pensé en cancelar mi reunión con Leah pero algo me decía que ella no lo permitiría y no podía cancelar mi reunión con Edward porque no tenía en donde localizarlo. Una idea llego a mi mente y aprovechando mis ojeras y mi palidez puse mi mejor cara de enferma y camine a la cocina. Rezando para que Donato no siguiera molesto.

-¿Donato?

-Mmm- dijo sin voltear a verme. ¡Rayos! Seguía enojado.

-¿Estas molesto conmigo?- le pregunte poniendo carita de cachorro regañado la cual pareció funcionar ya que al mirarme soltó un exagerado suspiro.

-Jamás he podido enojarme contigo Isabella y lo sabes bien.

-Lo sé, solo quería disculparme, es que la verdad no me siento bien, creo que tengo algo de fiebre y me duele la cabeza- lo cual era en parte cierto si tomaba en cuenta mi temperatura.

-Se nota, te ves horrible.

Si ese no hubiera sido mi propósito me hubiera sentido molesta pero era precisamente lo que quería.

-¿Puedo irme a mi casa?- me anime a preguntarle.

-No- estuve a punto de gritar de frustración- mejor ve con el doctor antes para que te revise.

Ya sabía yo que mi jefe no era tan malo, tratando de no sonreír le agradecí y salí de la cocina, tome mis cosas y me subí a mi auto, iría rápido a la Push y así tendría tiempo de llegar a mi casa antes de que Edward llegara.

Encendí la radio estaba muy nerviosa y solo la música podía relajarme pero no era capaz de prestarle atención ¿Qué era lo que iba a preguntarle a Leah? En un principio era ella la que quería hablar conmigo, así que decidí que ella hablara primero y según la situación le contaría lo que me estaba pasando. Me tomo media hora llegar a la Push estacione mi auto frente a la casa de Leah quien me esperaba en el porche, no pude evitar mirar hacia la que había sido la casa de mi abuelo ahora estaba habitada por otra familia un sentimiento de tristeza me invadió al recordarlo, lo echaba tanto de menos.

-Que bueno que ya llegaste pasa- me dijo Leah.

La casa no había cambiado desde la última vez que estuve ahí hace ya un par de años. Sentí la mirada de Leah en mí, su mirada era extraña como si buscara algo en mí.

-Eres idéntica a tu abuela- el tono en que lo dijo me molesto, como si fuera algo malo, para mí nunca fue un secreto el hecho de que Leah y mi abuela no se llevaban pero jamás escuche a mi abuela hablar mal de Leah.

-Lo sé ya me lo han dicho. Y bien te escucho ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?- le pregunte esperando que no recordara que había sido yo la que había querido hablar con ella.

-Quiero que te alejes de los Cullen.

Su respuesta me dejo sorprendida ¿que tenían que ver los Cullen con Leah? No había pensado mucho en que sería lo que ella quería decirme pero definitivamente los Cullen nunca habrían pasado por mi cabeza.

-¿Cómo?

-Ya me escuchaste quiero que te alejes de los Cullen.

-Leah, finjamos un momento que voy a hacerte caso ¿puedo preguntar el porqué?

-Ellos son peligrosos, no debes estar cerca de ellos.

-Eso no me ayuda. Deberías de darme un motivo.

-¿Qué tanto sabes de la vida de tu abuela cuando recién se mudo a Forks?

De nuevo me quede en blanco ¿que tenía que ver mi abuela con eso?

Leah pudo ver en mi rostro que no tenía idea de que hablaba.

-Tus abuelos siempre te sobreprotegieron y eso no estuvo bien, no debieron ocultarte las cosas.

-Leah no entiendo de que estás hablando- estaba empezando a impacientarme- ¿Qué es lo que mis abuelos me ocultaban? ¿Qué tienen que ver ellos con los Cullen? Ellos acaban de llegar a Forks ni siquiera conocieron a mis abuelos.

-En eso te equivocas, no es la primera vez que los Cullen vienen a Forks, es la tercera.

Me reí ante el comentario de Leah, creo que la edad ya la estába afectando igual que a la señora Stanley, me arrepentí de haber ido Leah no podría ayudarme con mis dudas.

-La primera fue hace 170 años y la segunda hace 70.

-Leah si esto es una broma es de muy mal gusto, mejor me voy-camine rumbo a la puerta con intención de irme.

-¿Tu abuela nunca te hablo de su primer amor verdad?

Me detuve ¿acaso Leah lo había conocido?

-¿Tu lo conociste?

-No, no tuve el gusto de conocerlo pero lo vi en los recuerdos de tu abuelo.

¿En los recuerdos mi abuelo? Por dios esta mujer está peor de lo que creí, ¿estarían al tanto sus familiares de su lamentable estado? Y si era así ¿Por qué no hacían nada al respecto?

-Siéntate Isabella es importante tienes que ponerme atención y abrir un poco tu mente, no vives en el mundo que crees, hay mucho por descubrir.

-Mi abuela me dijo lo mismo antes de morir- le dije mientras me dejaba caer en el sillón.

-Fue algo tarde para decírtelo, debió de hacerlo mucho tiempo antes desde la muerte de tus padres.

-Leah me confundes, si vas a decirme algo por favor hazlo.

-Esto va a ser algo difícil como no creciste en La Push no conoces muchas de nuestras leyendas y dudo mucho que tu abuelo te las haya contado, el hacia todo lo que tu abuela decía y como ella ya no quiso saber nada de nosotros tu abuelo también se alejo.

-Entonces cuéntame tú esas leyendas.

-Lo hare, pero tienes que escuchar atentamente y abrir tu mente.

-Tratare, te escucho- mire a Leah con curiosidad mientras esperaba a que empezara a contar las leyendas.

-Existen muchas leyendas. Se afirma que algunas se remontan al Diluvio, los antiguos Quileutes amarraron sus canoas a lo alto de los arboles más grandes de las montañas para sobrevivir. Otra leyenda afirma que descendemos de los lobos y estos siguen siendo nuestros hermanos, como bien sabes la ley de la tribu prohíbe matarlos. Y luego están los fríos.

-¿Los fríos? – le pregunte sin esconder mi curiosidad.

-Las historias de los fríos son tan antiguas como la de los lobos, y algunas son mucho más recientes. Tu propio antepasado Ephraim Black conoció a algunos de ellos. Fue él quien sello el tratado que los mantiene alejados de nuestras tierras. Él era el jefe de la tribu como tu abuelito Billy y como en su momento debió de haber sido tu abuelo.

-¿Mi abuelo los conoció?- no sé porque lo pregunte, nunca he creído en cuentos, ni leyendas ni nada que se le parezca.

-Si, tu abuelo los conoció y te puedo decir que es quien más odio les ha llegado a tener. Los fríos son enemigos naturales de los lobos, no de los lobos en realidad, sino de los lobos que se convierten en hombres. Como nuestros ancestros. Los licántropos.

-Entonces los hombres lobos tienen enemigos- dije en tono de burla lo cual pareció molestar a Leah sin embargo continuo con la historia.

-Solo uno. Los fríos han sido tradicionalmente enemigos nuestros, pero el grupo que llego a nuestro territorio en la época de Ephraim Black era diferente. No cazaban como lo hacían los demás y no debían ser un peligro para la tribu, por lo que tu antepasado llego a un acuerdo con ellos. No los delataríamos a los cara pálida si prometían mantenerse lejos de nuestras tierras.

-Y si no eran peligrosos ¿Por qué…?- inicie la pregunta de nuevo en tono sarcástico.

-Siempre existe un riesgo para los humanos que están cerca de los fríos, incluso si son civilizados como ocurría con este clan. Nunca se sabe cuándo van a tener demasiada sed como para soportarla

-¿Civilizados?

-Sostienen que no cazan hombres. Supuestamente son capaces de sustituir a los animales como presas en lugar de hombres.

No pude evitar reírme se me hacia todo tan absurdo. Ahora entendía porque mi abuela nunca me hablo de esto. Pero entonces ¿Por qué me había dicho ella que no vivía en el mundo que pensaba? ¿Qué tan ciertas eran las palabras de Leah? Quizá mi abuela por su edad avanzada confundió las leyendas con la realidad en un afán de aferrarse al recuerdo de mi abuelo.

-¿A que hora van a aparecer los magos y las brujas?- mi pregunta termino con la poca paciencia que le quedaba a Leah y para ser una mujer de edad muy avanzada camino rápidamente a mí y me tomo con fuerza del brazo haciéndome levantar del sofá.

-Esto no es un juego Isabella, esto es serio.

-Por dios Leah, esas son tonterías- le dije soltándome de su agarre y alejándome de ella.- Hombres que se convierten en lobos, eso parece una mala película de Hollywood y ¿los fríos? Que es eso ¿Qué son los fríos?

-Bebedores de sangre- contesto- o puedes llamarlos vampiros.

¿Vampiros? ¿Los fríos eran vampiros? La piel fría de Edward se vino a mi mente, lo cual me recordó lo primero que me dijo Leah que me alejara de los Cullen. Al parecer se dio cuenta de mis pensamientos porque sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-¿Cómo encajan los Cullen en todo esto?

-¿En verdad no lo sabes? Piénsalo Isabella

-¿Estas insinuando que los Cullen son vampiros? ¿Que ellos llegaron a Forks hace casi 200 años? Leah esto es absurdo. Creo mejor me voy.- camine hacia la puerta pero Leah se interpuso ¿Cómo hacia para moverse tan rápido?

-Aun no termino Isabella, hay más que tienes que saber tal vez esto te anime a alejarte de los Cullen.

-¿Mas?

-Sí, es acerca de nosotros.

-¿Nosotros?

-Los hombres lobo, o mejor dicho en mi caso mujer lobo.

Dios cuando iba a terminar con esta locura, pobre mujer comenzaba a darme lastima.

-¿Leah en verdad crees todo esto? ¿Crees que tú te trasformabas en lobo?

-No lo creo Isabella, me trasformaba en lobo al igual que tu abuelo, al igual que mi hermano Seth, al igual que Quil, Sam, Paul y muchos más. Lo llevamos en la sangre al igual que tu.

-¿Entonces yo también me voy a transformar en lobo? ¿Tengo que esperar a la luna llena? o ¿me va a llegar una lechuza con un aviso? – estaba comenzando a molestarme de verdad de donde sacarían tantas estupideces la gente de La Push.

-Fue la llegada de los vampiros lo que hizo que comenzáramos a cambiar de forma, es por eso que te lo digo Isabella por tu propio bien aléjate de los Cullen.

-Esto es ridículo- ya había escuchado suficiente lo mejor era irme.

-¿De verdad Isabella? ¿Te parece ridículo? Y que me dices de tu temperatura.

Sus palabras hicieron que me detuviera de golpe.

-¿No sientes como tu cuerpo cambia día a día?

No, eso no tenía nada que ver, eso no era posible todo era mentira, eso no existía solo eran historias para entretener a los niños, decidida camine hacia la puerta y esta vez Leah no me impidió salir, en cuanto estuve fuera me detuve para tomar aire y tratar de tranquilizarme, en ese momento escuche la voz de Leah pero esta vez hablaba con alguien más.

-No me ha creído.

-No tenías porque decírselo así, debiste prepararla poco a poco

-No hay tiempo Seth, el cambio ha comenzado, el regreso de los Cullen está provocando el cambio en los chicos de la Push y con Isabella está pasando lo mismo, pude sentirlo.

-Siempre he tenido mis dudas acerca de eso- escuche que le decía Seth- Isabella lleva la sangre de los Black sí, pero también lleva la de Bella y por su apariencia parece ser mucho más fuerte que la de los Black, sinceramente no creo que haya algún cambio en Isabella.

-Eso solo el tiempo lo decidirá.

No quise escuchar mas y corrí hacia el auto, me costó trabajo echarlo a andar mis manos temblaban demasiado suspire y me lleve las manos a la cara tenía que tranquilizarme, mire la hora en el tablero del auto era ya las 11:00 p.m. lo mejor sería darme prisa e irme a mi casa Edward me estaría esperando, maneje con la música a todo volumen tenía que sacar todas esas tonterías de mi mente.

¿Cómo era posible que en estos tiempos la gente creyera en esas historias?

"_No vives en el mundo que crees, hay seres extraordinarios ahí afuera, tu abuelo era uno de ellos y el amor de mi existencia también"_

Las palabras que mi abuela me había dicho antes de morir llegaron a mí ¿y si todo era cierto? ¿Algún día me transformaría yo en un lobo? ¡¡Rayos!! Ya estaba imaginándome cosas, no sé como llegue a casa pero por lo menos ya estaba ahí, camine hacia la puerta cuando sentí como se me erizaba el vello de la nuca alguien me estaba observando me gire para revisar pero no había nadie trate de escuchar pero solo había sonidos de la noche.

-Tranquila Isabella, ya estás viendo cosas donde no las hay- me dije a mi misma mientras entraba.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Ahora solo me queda pedirles su opinión un review aunque sea con un tomatazo o lo que sea y aprovecho para avisarles que no voy a poder actualizar en las próximas dos semanas porque me voy de vacaciones y en mi casa tengo internet y computadora pero si me pongo a quebrarme la cabeza escribiendo pues no voy a descansar mucho. Así que nos leemos en 3 semanitas **

**Cuídense y saludos**


	14. NO MAS SECRETOS

**Chicas me disculpo por la tardanza pero después de mis vacaciones tenía mucho trabajo que tenía que sacar así que sin más demoras aquí les dejo el sig. Capitulo.**

**MARS ya no te me desesperes, espero te guste.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a SM**

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**NO MAS SECRETOS**

**Isabella P.O.V.**

Entre a mi casa mas confundida de lo que había estado en la mañana, inconscientemente camine hacia la chimenea donde estaban las fotos de mi familia. Mis padres, mis abuelos, tome la foto de la boda de mis abuelos, se veían felices ¿podría mi abuelo ser un hombre lobo? Tenía que reconocer que ciertas cosas de las que Leah me hablo encajaban con pequeñas situaciones que yo recordaba. Mi abuelo siempre había mostrado respeto por los lobos, pero yo suponía que era su animal favorito no porque él era uno de ellos, coloque la foto en su lugar y al soltarla mi pulsera se atoro con el marco de la foto de mis padres, sentí como si alguien me hubiera quitado una venda de los ojos al fijarme en el pequeño lobo de madera que colgaba de ella.

¡Por dios todo era verdad! Poco a poco el rompecabezas fue armándose en mi cabeza, mis padres, ellos habían muerto atacados por un animal que jamás apareció, recordé como un día buscando unos papeles para la escuela encontré los papeles del hospital y en ellos decía que los cuerpos no tenían sangre. Recordé la pelea que habían tenido mis abuelos poco después del funeral, yo estaba escondida detrás del sillón y ellos no se dieron cuenta que los estaba escuchando.

**Inicia flashback**

Mi abuela lloraba desconsoladamente, mientras mi abuelo se paseaba molesto por la sala.

-_Fueron ellos, lo sé y te juro que los voy a matar uno por uno con mis propias manos_- le dijo mi abuelo.

-_Jacob ¡por dios! Deja de decir tonterías, tu no vas a matar a nadie y por milésima vez te lo digo ¡ellos no fueron!_

-_Como puedes defenderlos de esa manera, Bella reconócelo nuestro hijo fue asesinado por uno de ellos. _

-_Lo sé, pero no uno de ellos, ellos eran diferentes y tú lo sabes._

_-Han pasado más de 20 años ¿como estas segura de no cambiaron "sus hábitos alimenticios"?_

_-No, ellos jamás lo harían._

_-¡Deja de defenderlos! ¡Maldita sea! _

_-¡No tengo porque defenderlos de algo que se que no hicieron! Tú no los conociste como yo, ellos jamás le harían daño a alguien_

_-Si claro, ¿acaso no recuerdas lo que paso en tu cumpleaños?_

Mi abuela se quedo callada por un momento, pensé que ya dejarían de discutir pero luego contesto:

_-Eso fue un accidente._

_-Si, ¡los accidentes ocurren!_

**Fin de flashback**

Recordé a Victoria quien había aparecido poco después de su muerte, su piel era pálida y fría igual que la de Edward, recordé también como se había puesto mi abuelo al descubrirme con ella en el bosque, como su cuerpo había empezado a temblar, el corrió tras de ella y después de eso jamás la volví a ver. Mi abuelo la había matado porque Victoria era un vampiro y ella había matado a mis padres.

¡Un vampiro había matado a mis padres!

"_No es la primera vez que los Cullen vienen a Forks, es la tercera"_

Las palabras de Leah resonaron en mi mente, eran ellos, mi abuela estaba hablando de los Cullen.

¡Dios mío! ¡Los Cullen eran vampiros! Y eso no era todo ellos habían conocido a mis abuelos, ahora entendía las veces en que me llamaron Bella y como Esme se sorprendió al verme, yo soy idéntica a mi abuela. El dolor que sentí en el pecho me dejo sin aire al recordar conversaciones que había tenido con Edward

_-¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Mirarme de esa manera, como si fuera un fantasma._

_-Lo siento, es que me recuerdas mucho a una persona._

_-¿De verdad? ¿A quién? _

_-A alguien que ya no está. _

_-¿Tu novia? _

_- Si, digo no, bueno lo fue una vez. _

Con Esme paso lo mismo:

_-Discúlpame solo que me recuerdas mucho a una persona._

_-¿A la novia de Edward?-_

_-Si me recuerdas a ella._

Recordé también como había terminado la pelea que habían tenido mis abuelos por la muerte de mis padres

**Inicia flashback**

_-¡Deja de defenderlos! ¡Maldita sea! _

_-¡No tengo porque defenderlos de algo que se que no hicieron! Tú no los conociste como yo, ellos jamás le harían daño a alguien_

_-Si claro, ¿acaso no recuerdas lo que paso en tu cumpleaños?_

Mi abuela se quedo callada por un momento, pensé que ya dejarían de discutir pero luego contesto:

_-Eso fue un accidente._

_-Si, ¡los accidentes ocurren!_

_-El jamás lo permitiría_- mi abuela ya no gritaba su voz sonaba más triste.

_-¿El? Ahh el._

_-Si, el. _

_-No puedes olvidarlo ¿verdad? Dime Bella ¿lo sigues amando después de tanto tiempo?_

_-¡Jacob! Por favor no, no me hagas esto_- le dijo mi abuela antes de soltarse llorando.

-_Perdóname Bella, soy un idiota no debí decir eso, perdóname por favor._

**Fin de flashback**

Las palabras de mi abuela llegaron de nuevo a mi mente

"_No vives en el mundo que crees, hay seres extraordinarios ahí afuera, tu abuelo era uno de ellos y el amor de mi existencia también"_

No pude soportarlo mas, corrí a mi habitación y me deje caer sobre la cama mis ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, no podía ser cierto, parte de mi se negaba a aceptar esa realidad pero en ese momento estaba segura de tres cosas:

1.- En cualquier momento me transformaría en un lobo

2.- Edward Cullen era un vampiro

3.- Edward y mi abuela se amaron en el pasado.

Edward había amado a mi abuela como ahora me ama…

No pude terminar, eso no era así, el no me amaba a mí, el amaba a mi abuela, el estaba conmigo porque yo le recordaba a ella.

Me puse de pie y camine hacia el espejo donde pude ver mi rostro y por primera vez en mi vida odie tanto el parecerme a ella.

Edward no me amaba a mí, Edward amaba el recuerdo de mi abuela.

Edward amaba a Bella Swan no a Isabella Black.

Sin poder soportar más ver mi reflejo en el espejo estrelle mi puño contra él, provocando que se quebrara ante el impacto, la sangre comenzaba a correr por mi mano y fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que ya no estaba sola.

**Edward P.O.V.**

Estaba desesperado ¿Dónde podría estar? Ya pasaban de las once y ella no estaba en su casa. En un momento de desesperación recorrí el camino de vuelta al restaurant corriendo, esperando verla en su coche o para checar si se encontraba aun ahí, pero no había ni rastro de ella. ¿Y si le había pasado algo? Llame a Alice con la esperanza de que ella supiera donde estaba, contesto al primer timbre.

-Edward, no sé donde está, no puedo verla es como si no existiera.

Me respondió antes de que pudiera preguntarle.

-Tengo que buscarla, por favor Alice cualquier cambio házmelo saber.

-Claro Edward yo te llamo.

Maldita sea tenía que haberme asegurado que ella llegara sana y salva a su casa antes de ir a cazar, si algo le pasaba no me lo perdonaría nunca. La desesperación crecía en mí, necesitaba verla asegurarme que estuviera bien. Corrí de nuevo a su casa y antes de llegar escuche el ruido de su coche no puedo describir el alivio tan grande que inundo mi cuerpo al verla, ella estaba bien. La observe escondido detrás de un árbol mientras ella se bajaba de su coche y caminaba a la puerta pero como si ella supiera de mi presencia volteo a revisar si había alguien ahí y antes de entrar a su casa la escuche murmurar:

-_Tranquila Isabella, ya estás viendo cosas donde no las hay._

Espere un rato antes de acercarme a la puerta pero antes de poder tocar escuche un fuerte golpe procedente de la habitación de Isabella, sin pensarlo dos veces entre y subí para ver que había pasado y ante todo asegurarme de que ella estuviera bien. Mi garganta empezó a quemarme cuando el olor de la sangre de Isabella llego a mí, no pude evitarlo se me hizo agua la boca.

Se encontraba respirando rápidamente y su puño estaba enterrado en lo que antes debió ser un espejo, quise acercarme pero algo me decía que no era un buen momento, ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Dónde había estado?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que sus sentidos se habían agudizado no pude evitar sorprenderme al escuchar su pregunta.

-Teníamos una cita, ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?- sabia la respuesta pero quería que ella me lo dijera, era tonto, necesitaba saber que tanto confiaba en mi.

-Tu olor es inconfundible, puedo olerte, incluso escucharte a largas distancias, pero eso ya lo sabes.

Una alarma sonó en mi cabeza, Isabella sabía que era yo y también en lo que ella se convertiría, seguía dándome la espalda y no podía ver su rostro, en ese momento era lo mejor no soportaría ver el odio en su mirada. Su mano seguía sangrando y tuve que obligarme a no respirar.

-Tienes que curarte esa herida.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te desmayas al ver sangre?- su tono era sarcástico.

-Isabella, por favor es por tu bien.

Con una gran velocidad se dio la vuelta y se detuvo frente a mí, colocando su mano llena de sangre frente a mi rostro, fue el acto más suicida que yo había presenciado en mis casi 200 años, ni Bella que atraía los accidentes como un imán había hecho algo tan estúpido como eso.

Fui incapaz de hablar no tenia aire en los pulmones y si hablaba la tentación sería enorme, ella se dio cuenta de esto.

-Tus ojos cambiaron de color, no hace ni diez segundos eran dorados y ahora son negros, ¿Por qué Edward?

No podía responderle me encontraba atrapado en sus ojos, había miedo, curiosidad, tristeza y otro sentimiento que no fui capaz de identificar. ¿Qué estaba pensando? En ese momento sería capaz de dar todo cuanto poseo por poder leer su mente.

-¿No vas a contestarme?

Tenía que contestarle pero para esto tuve que respirar y al hacerlo el olor de su sangre inundo mis sentidos, cerré los ojos permitiéndome disfrutar de el olor, al abrirlos Isabella ya no estaba cerca de mi sino al otro lado de la habitación con un trapo alrededor de su mano, su mirada era cautelosa y me miraba como si esperara que en algún momento me lanzara sobre ella, no puedo negarlo la tentación era enorme, pero más grande era el amor que yo sentía por ella y me aferraba a él para no dejar que el monstruo que soy saliera a la luz.

-¿Te duele la mano?

-No.

-Deja que te lleve al hospital mi padre te curara

Su mirada mostro confusión por un momento pero después borro todo sentimiento de él.

-Tu piel es pálida y fría, tus ojos cambian de color y tus modales son como de otra época. ¿Qué eres?

Era momento de la verdad, estaba seguro que ella lo sabía, solo quería que yo se lo confirmara.

-Estoy seguro que tú lo sabes.

Algo me impedía pronunciar las palabras que podrían alejarla de mí para siempre.

-Dilo, en voz alta ¡Dilo!

-Vampiro.

La vi sonreír pero esa sonrisa estuvo lejos de ser alegre.

-¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme?

¿Algo más? Le acababa de confirmar que yo era un vampiro y ella actuaba como si le dijera que el cielo es azul.

No supe que decir ¿de que estaba hablando?

-¿Cómo conociste a mi abuela?

Bella.

Era tanta mi desesperación por saber cómo reaccionaría ante el hecho de que yo fuera un vampiro que me había olvidado completamente de Bella.

Entendí en ese momento el otro sentimiento que no pude identificar en su mirada, eran celos. Isabella tenía celos de Bella. Quise gritarle que la amaba, que la amaba a ella y no a Bella, quise asegurarle que para mí solo existía ella, pero algo me dijo que no me creería. Al menos no en ese instante.

-Fuimos compañeros de colegio.

-¿Es todo eso lo que fueron? ¿Compañeros?

No, Bella había sido lo más importante para mí, con ella había aprendido a amar, había sido ella quien había despertado mi corazón muerto. Como podía decirle esto y hacerla entender al mismo tiempo todo lo que la amaba.

-Fue tu novia eso dijiste cuando mencionaste que te recordaba a alguien que ya no estaba.

-Si, así es Bella fue mi novia.

-¿Pensabas decírmelo?

-Esa es la razón de que quisiera hablar contigo esta noche, pero parece que alguien se me adelanto.

-Leah Clearwater es una anciana que vive en La Push, tiene un par de semanas insistiendo para que fuera a hablar con ella, decía que tenía algo importante que decirme- una risa algo histérica salió de ella- y vaya que era importante.

-¿Te hablo de lo que te sucede a ti?

Su mirada se hizo más dura.

-¿Te das cuenta que estamos destinados a ser enemigos mortales?

En un par de zancadas me acerque a ella y la tome por los hombros, el miedo se le dibujo en el rostro y dio unos pasos hacia atrás para separarse de mi pero en el intento perdió el equilibrio aproveche para tomarla por la cintura pegándola a mi cuerpo.

-Esto no tiene porque ser así Isabella, hay cambios en ti. Si, pero no son definitivos.

-Suéltame- su voz sonó con rencor.

Hice lo que me pidió con todo el dolor de mi corazón muerto.

-He hablado con Carlisle, tenemos un par de teorías- seguí hablando como nada hubiera pasado- el más importante hasta ahora es tu olor, tu olor no ha cambiado, no sé que tan informada estés pero para nosotros los vampiros el olor de los licántropos nos es insoportable, es como si nos quemara. Tu olor sigue siendo delicioso. Sé que es lo mismo por parte de los hombres lobo a ellos tampoco les gusta nuestro olor y hasta la fecha no te has quejado de que yo huela mal.- esto último lo dije en tono de broma tratando de quitar lo pesado del ambiente.

-¿Qué hay de Charlotte y Peter? Ellos también son vampiros ¿no?

-Si lo son y también hablamos de eso Carlisle y yo, veras mi familia y yo nos consideramos vegetarianos solo nos alimentamos de animales es por eso que nuestros ojos son dorados, Charlotte y Peter al contrario de nosotros se alimentan de humanos por eso si recuerdas sus ojos son rojos, Carlisle piensa que es lo mismo con el olor, tal vez ellos olían mal para ti dada su alimentación, pero eso solo es una teoría.

Mientras yo hablaba Isabella en ningún momento me miro, tenía la mirada perdida en la ventana seguí sin pronunciar palabra.

-Es lógico que presentes cambios no en balde llevas la sangre de los Black, por eso tu oído y tu olfato son más agudos y esta también el cambio de la temperatura de tu cuerpo.

-Puedes agregar la visión nocturna.

¿Visión nocturna? Los cambios en ella seguían llegando esta nueva información hizo que mis teorías se hicieran débiles. Pero no podía darme por vencido.

-Falta lo más importante- tenía un as bajo la manga por así decirlo- tu olor. Es el mismo que el de Bella y eso quiere decir que su sangre es más fuerte que la de los Black.

Cuando termine de decir eso su giro para mirarme y fue cuando me di cuenta de sus lagrimas.

-No llores por favor, no puedo soportarlo, Isabella encontraremos la solución, podemos estar juntos lo sé.

-Edward, esto no se trata de vampiros y hombres lobo o mujer lobo en mi caso, eso a mí no me importa si es algo que tiene que pasar llegado el momento lo aceptare.

-Entonces Isabella ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Es que no te das cuenta? Edward tú no quieres estar conmigo.

¿Cómo podía decir eso? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de mi desesperación?

-Isabella yo te amo, te amo y quiero estar contigo.

-No, no, no ¡no! Edward tu con quien quieres estar es con Bella Swan y te tengo una sorpresa. ¡Yo no soy ella!

-¿De que estás hablando?

-Edward, te recuerdo a ella y si estás conmigo es solo para pensar que estas con ella, tú mismo lo has dicho mi olor es idéntico al de ella y si mi rostro es idéntico al de ella, somos como dos gotas de agua y eso es lo que te gusta de mi, pero el parecido solo es físico. Yo no soy ella y nunca lo seré.

-Isabella esta confundida

-No, el confundido eres tú, yo jamás podría competir contra ella.

-No hay competencia.

-Exacto, no la hay porque jamás podre compararme con ella.

-Isabella escúchame, yo te veo a ti, yo veo a Isabella René Black, la chica que come todo lo que encuentra a su paso, a la que le encanta la velocidad y es capaz de armar un motor por si sola, a la que ama la música y tiene una voz que me hace subir al cielo con el simple hecho de escucharla decir mi nombre.

Todo lo que dije fue en vano Isabella parecía no escucharme.

-Vete- no pude creer lo que escuchaba, debía ser mi imaginación aun así le pregunte.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Me escuchaste, quiero que te vayas.

-Pero Isab…

-Esto no tiene caso, no necesito que me digas cosas bonitas para no hacerme sentir mal, Edward, si fuera otra, no me daría por vencida, puedo enfrentarme a otra y pelear por ti, pero resulta que esa otra es mi abuela, la persona que más he amado y respetado y contra ella no puedo.

Se giro de nuevo para mirar por la ventana, estaba desesperado como la hacía entender que yo la amaba a ella por lo que ella era y no por el recuerdo de Bella, pero si algo había aprendido a lo largo de los años era a ser paciente, si Isabella no me quería cerca no le iba a imponer mi presencia así que salí de la casa voltee a mirar a la ventana de su habitación ella todavía estaba ahí pero no me miraba, pensé en quedarme cerca para poder cuidarla pero ella se daría cuenta de mi presencia su oído y su olfato ya no eran los de un humano común y corriente sin contar con su visión, lo mejor sería darle tiempo.

Mientras corría para alejarme mis ojos comenzaron a picarme a causa de las lagrimas que no podía derramar, no sabía cuando, no sabía cómo pero le demostraría a Isabella cuanto la amaba.

Llegue al claro donde una de las visiones de Alice nos ponían a ella y a mi juntos y yo me aseguraría de que así fuera. Me deje caer de rodillas y grite con todas mis fuerzas con la tonta esperanza de que ella pudiera escucharme.

-¡¡¡¡¡Te amo!!!!!

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Espero les haya gustado, ya saben que su opinión es muy importante para mi asi que dejen sus Reviews

Saludos y nos vemos a la otra.

15


	15. EL AMOR ES ESPERANZA

**Hola de nuevo yo, espero no haber tardado mucho pero las presiones del trabajo y de la vida cotidiana me tenían un poco bloqueada, en fin mucho bla bla bla mejor pasemos a la acción, las dejo con el capitulo no sin antes aclarar que los personajes son de SM.**

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**El amor es esperanza**

Isabella P.O.V.

No fue fácil para mí pedirle que se fuera, quería creer en sus palabras pero el recuerdo de ella no me lo permitía, jamás en mi corta vida me habría imaginado que mi abuela seria mi rival de amores, incluso sonaba estúpido.

Cuando estuve segura de que el ya no estaba cerca me aleje de la venta, sentía un nudo en la garganta pero no lloraría, ya no, nunca me ha gustado llorar siempre lo he visto como una debilidad y en ese momento lo menos que necesitaba era sentirme débil, debía ser fuerte para afrontar lo que fuera a pasar en el futuro, necesitaba más información acerca de los licántropos, si como decía Leah el cambio en mi estaba cerca quería estar lo más informada posible. Mire mi mano aun envuelta en la toalla, estaba cubierta de sangre, recordé el dolor que había visto en los ojos de Edward en el momento en que le acerque mi mano al rostro, cuando los cerro me di cuenta de lo estúpido y arriesgado que había sido. Quite la toalla, lo mejor sería enjuagarla y ver si sería necesario darme puntos.

Cuando el agua limpio los restos de la sangre me sorprendí al ver que la herida estaba completamente curada, en mi mano se veía una ligera cicatriz rosada ¿tendría esto que ver con el cambio? Tenía que hablar de nuevo con Leah. Preguntarle ¿que pasaría en el momento del cambio? ¿Cómo sería?

Exhausta ante los acontecimientos del día me deje caer sobre la cama, no pude quitarme la ropa el simple hecho de quitarme las botas acabo con las pocas energías que tenia, lo único que quería en ese momento era dormir y olvidarme de todo, cerré los ojos y antes de poder decir buenas noches me quede completamente dormida.

Que más hubiera querido yo que poder dormir tranquilamente toda la noche pero no fue así…

Me encontraba en una especie de salón, estaba oscuro pero eso no era un problema para mí, no había nadie, no había sonido alguno, mire a mi alrededor y en el fondo pude ver una figura.

-Hola- la salude tratando de ver quién era, pero no obtuve respuesta, conforme me iba acercando me di cuenta que era solo un espejo y a quien había visto era a mí misma. Me sorprendí al verme con un vestido blanco, era hermoso pero aun así me sentía incomoda, como si no fuera yo, estaba embelesada ante mi imagen, era diferente, para empezar con el hecho de que estaba usando un vestido y no mis acostumbrados jeans, me gustaba, me gustaba mucho.

-Isabella- su voz me saco de mi embelesamiento, estaba a punto de preguntarle que hacia allí, cuando me di cuenta que no me miraba a mi sino a mi reflejo, una sonrisa avergonzada se dibujo en su rostro, voltee para mirarme en el espejo pero la imagen reflejada no siguió mi movimiento, esta seguía con la mirada fija en Edward y sonreía mientras él se acercaba.

-Edward, sabes que no me gusta que me digan Isabella- ¡esa voz! Esa voz no era la mía, ahora me daba cuenta él porque me veía diferente, no era yo, eso no era un espejo. Era ella, era mi abuela.

-Lo sé, lo siento Bella, no volverá a ocurrir- lo vi acercarse a ella y abrazarla. ¿Qué no se daban cuenta de mi presencia? Al parece no, estaban tan absortos el uno en el otro, vi como Edward tomaba su rostro entre sus manos y acariciaba sus mejillas, ella hacía lo mismo.- No sabes cuánto te he extrañado.

-¡Ya basta!- grite, pero ellos no me escuchaban, vi como sus rostros poco a poco se acercaban y sentí como si mi corazón fuera arrancado de mi pecho y fuera aplastado, cerré los ojos, no quería ver, no podría soportar ver como se besaban, como se demostraban su amor.

Paso un momento en el que no escuche nada y al abrir los ojos ellos ya no estaban y yo me encontraba en el bosque escuche un grito a lo lejos y comencé a correr desesperadamente, no importaba lo mucho que corriera no lograba avanzar otro grito desgarrador me dio la fuerza para seguir corriendo hasta detenerme en un pequeño campamento, había una casa de campaña, una fogata estaba encendida pero no se veía nadie, el lugar estaba solo, camine hacia la casa y cuando estaba cerca la reconocí, era la casa de campaña que usaban mis padres en sus excursiones, lentamente la abrí y lo que vi me dejo en shock, mis padres estaban ahí y tenían la garganta desgarrada, había sangre por todos lados.

-Nooooooooooo- las lagrimas corrían por mi rostro, esto era horrible, sabía que era un sueño, una pesadilla pero no podía despertar, caí de rodillas y cerré los ojos esperando que la imagen desapareciera como había pasado con la anterior y al abrirlos, de nuevo estaba sola, me puse de pie desesperada y llena de miedo ¿Qué vendría ahora? Comencé a girar para poder ver a todos lados esperando que alguien llegara no me vi decepcionada una sombra blanca comenzó a moverse a mi alrededor era demasiado rápida y no podía distinguir quién era hasta que de golpe se detuvo frente a mí. Sus ojos eran rojos y la sangre manchaba sus labios.

-¿Tienes miedo?- no pude evitar estremecerme ante el sonido de su voz, pero no estaba segura de que fuera por miedo.

-No, no te tengo miedo- le conteste.

-¿Te gustan mis ojos Isabella? O ¿los prefieres dorados?

-No, tú no fuiste, tú no mataste a mis padres.

La sonrisa que se dibujo en su rostro fue llena de maldad y por primera vez sentí miedo, ese no era Edward, no era el Edward que yo conocía, ese era el vampiro, ese era el monstruo. El depredador.

-Tienes razón, yo no fui, sin embargo creo que deberías mirar a tu alrededor.

Hice lo que me pidió solo para descubrir los cuerpos sin vida de Arel y Sara, no, eso no podía ser, mis amigos, la única familia que me quedaba estaban muertos. El odio y la ira se adueñaron de mi, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar y mi respiración se hizo más agitada, quería matar, el lobo dentro de mi quería salir y eliminar al vampiro, el temblor en mi cuerpo se hizo más fuerte, sentí como mi vestido se rompía ante los cambios de mi cuerpo hasta quedar completamente destrozado, me sentía diferente, más fuerte y mas ágil, un gruñido salió de mi garganta y me coloque en posición de ataque fijando mi mirada en su garganta, ya no podía pensar Isabella ya no existía, yo era un lobo, un lobo blanco como la nieve, hermoso pero al mismo tiempo letal. Sin esperar un momento más salte hacia su garganta para terminar con él.

-Nooooooooooo, ¡Edward! Nooooooooooo- grite llorando desesperada, no quería hacerle daño, no quería luchar contra él, yo lo amaba más que a mi propia vida y el simple hecho de pensar en hacerle daño me mataba

-Tranquila, fue solo un mal sueño- alce la vista y lo vi sentado frente a mí, su hermoso rostro, sus ojos dorados y ese delicioso olor, estaba ahí conmigo, en mi miedo porque fuera a desparecer tome su rostro entre mis manos y el frio de su piel fue la prueba que necesitaba para saber que era real y no otro de mis sueños, sin poder soportar más el estar lejos de él lo jale hacia mí y lo bese.

Lo bese con desesperación, quería sentirlo, quería demostrarle el amor que sentía por él, que nunca nadie lo amaría más que yo, ni siquiera ella. La imagen de él y mi abuela juntos llego a mi mente, el pánico me hizo volver la cabeza pero él no me dejo recobrarme, se acerco mas a mí, no tuve más remedio que mirarle a los ojos cuando el tomo mi rostro entre sus manos. Estas se deslizaron hasta mi cuello y luego dando un suspiro, Edward inclino la cabeza.

Al principio sus labios rozaron los míos tentativamente, como si no estuviera seguro de mi reacción, pero al no haber resistencia de mi parte su lengua acaricio el contorno de mi boca. Mi respiración se hizo rápida, la sensación era increíble, sentí que la temperatura de mi cuerpo iba en aumento si eso era posible, era una señal sensual y seductora de lo que podía ser el estar con él y en ese momento lo deseaba con todo mi corazón, me sentía perdida en un mar de emociones que hasta ese día eran desconocidas para mí. Por más que me esforzaba por permanecer impasible la cabeza ya empezaba a darme vueltas y en el momento en que sentí su lengua me rendí ante la dulce y devastadora invasión, agarrándome a sus brazos dejo caer su cuerpo sobre el mío aprisionándome contra la cama, sus manos abandonaron mi cuello para deslizarse por mi cintura incluso a través de la blusa pude sentir como mi cuerpo reaccionaba al sentir el tacto de sus manos, me abrace a él sin importarme nada más.

-Isabella…- me susurro y un estremecimiento me recorrió de los pies a la cabeza, note su abandono en la forma en que su respiración se hizo más profunda, en la forma en que sus manos fueron bajando lánguidamente hasta llegar a mis caderas y no para apartarme sino para acercarme mas a él y un gemido áspero retumbo en su pecho la necesidad creció en mi interior como la espuma, quería olvidarlo todo, todo excepto el placer que las caricias de Edward evocaban.

Aunque fuera solo por una noche.

No quería pensar

Solo quería sentir

Edward P.O.V

Separe mi boca de la de Isabella para buscar la fragante curva de su cuello, había pasado demasiado tiempo imaginando como seria besarla sin tener que contener la pasión, y sentir su respuesta provocaba en mi un fuego… había soñado despierto en las horas más oscuras de la noche con como seria hacerle el amor, poseer su corazón, su cuerpo y su alma.

Ahora esa era la tentación que me llamaba con tanta fuerza como el canto de las sirenas. Ella era la tentación, entonces la mire a los ojos y los vi brillas con deseo, con necesidad, llenos de angustia. Precisamente esas emociones eran las que más me amenazaban porque quería calmar su dolor como fuera. Y en aquel momento, lo que necesitaba era la ternura de una caricia que borrara el dolor de su rostro.

Mi caricia.

Estaba a punto de rendirme. Mis intenciones honorables estaban flaqueando, cediendo ante el empuje del deseo, de hacer las cosas con las que solo me había atrevido a soñar.

Y eso no podía ser, no podía permitirme ir más lejos porque podría hacerle daño

-Dios, Isabella…

-No te vayas- la desesperación sonó en su voz- no me dejes, quédate a mi lado Edward, abrázame y no me sueltes.

-Como si pudiera irme, jamás Isabella, escúchame bien jamás te abandonaría, no volveré a cometer el mismo error dos veces.

Me arrepentí en el momento en que termine de hablar, pude notar como su cuerpo se endurecía, pero no dijo nada continuo en silencio, me acomode a su lado y la atraje hacia mí, acomodando su cabeza en mi pecho mientras la rodeaba con mis brazos, aun sentía el deseo recorre todo mi cuerpo pero ese no era el momento, comencé a acaricia su cabello mientras su respiración me confirmaba que ya se había dormido.

Por primera vez agradecí el no tener la fuerza de voluntad para estar alejado de ella, así que cuando sospeche que ya estaría dormida decidí ir a su casa, recordé su sueño o mejor dicho su pesadilla, pude ver el dolor en su rostro en el momento en que Bella y yo estábamos juntos, después su agonía al ver a sus padres muertos y por ultimo y lo que más me dolió fue ver el odio con el que me miraba al soñar que yo había terminado con la vida de sus amigos. En el sueño Isabella se había trasformado en lobo para atacarme, aun en su forma lobuna era hermosa, una loba de piel blanca como la nieve y ojos negros como la noche, aspire su aroma y el ardor en mi garganta fue el mismo, agradecí que fuera así.

-Mi niña, si supieras cuanto te amo- le susurre mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

El sol comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte y sentí miedo. Miedo al no saber cómo reaccionaría Isabella ante mi presencia ahora que ya estaba más tranquila y podía pensar mejor en lo que había pasado, no quería ver el arrepentimiento en su mirada y menos podría soportar el que me alejara de nuevo. Con cuidado de no despertarla me levante de la cama, lo mejor sería dejarla sola, mas tarde la buscaría para hablar con ella y tratar de convencerla de que mi amor por ella era real. Bese ligeramente sus labios antes de salir por la ventana con la esperanza creciendo en mi corazón muerto.

Isabella P.O.V

Poco a poco mis ojos se fueron abriendo, la luz del solo inundaba mi habitación, al parecer seria otro día soleado, mire el reloj que marcaba la una de la tarde y me senté de golpe, era tardísimo ¿Cómo había podido dormir tanto?

Recordé el horrible sueño que había tenido y también recordé a Edward, ¿en verdad el había estado ahí o había sido solo otro sueño? Tome la almohada y la abrace con fuerza al respirar el olor de Edward inundo mi nariz. No, no había sido un sueño, Edward había estado ahí conmigo, sentí la sangre acumularse en mis mejillas al recordar lo que había pasado, mi piel aun conservaba su olor.

"_Jamás Isabella, escúchame bien jamás te abandonaría"_

Sus palabras sonaron en mi mente, ¿podía ser posible que en verdad Edward me amara?

No pude evitar sonreír ilusionada. La esperanza comenzaba a crecer en mi corazón.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Por favor no me maten, si les gusto dejen review y si no pues también**

**Nos vemos.**

**Atte.**

**Maby.**


	16. UN DIA EN LA PUSH parte I

**Hola chicas ya regrese disculpen la espera pero la inspiración no me llegaba y ahora me llego demasiada por lo que tuve que dividir este capítulo en dos partes, aquí les dejo la primera espero y les guste. **

**También aprovecho para comentar una cosita, nadie las obliga a leer este fanfic, si lo hacen es su decisión si les gusta que bueno me da mucho gusto y si no les gusta simplemente no lo lean, no es necesario que sean groseras, creo que no le falto al respeto a nadie y también espero que no me lo falten a mí. **

**Ok sin más contratiempo aquí les dejo el capitulo no sin antes recordarles que los personajes son de SM.**

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**UN DIA EN LA PUSH parte I**

De un salto salí de la cama, tenía que darme una ducha y salir lo antes posible a La Push, tenía más preguntas que hacer a Leah, quería saber más acerca de mi situación como licántropo y no conseguiría las respuestas quedándome en la cama pensando en el.

Mientras me duchaba (con agua fría ya que no había mucha diferencia en la temperatura) comencé a pensar más detenidamente en lo que había pasado la noche anterior, Edward había estado en mi habitación en el momento en que yo me desperté lo cual me hacia preguntarme si seria esa la primera vez que entraba mientras yo dormía, al recordar lo que habíamos compartido sentí que mis mejillas se sonrojaban, nunca antes me había sentido de esa manera, en ese momento me hubiera entregado a él sin pensarlo, pero él fue lo suficientemente fuerte para detenerse ya que en ese momento yo no hubiera sido capaz.

Cerré las llaves y salí de la ducha, rápidamente me vestí con mis acostumbrados jeans y una ligera blusa afuera hacia sol igual de que el día anterior, me mire en el espejo y vi que aun tenía unas horribles ojeras en mi rostro, lo mejor sería ponerme unas gafas para el sol y así cubrirlas un poco, pero la última vez que vi mis gafas estas estaban quebradas gracias a que Sara había colocado su enorme trasero sobre ellas fue cuando recordé que entre las cosas que conserve de mi abuelo había unas Ray Ban, entre a su habitación la cual ya estaba vacía a excepción del mueble donde estaban los libros de mi abuela. Las gafas se encontraban encima de este, solo había un pequeño problema era demasiado alto y no había nada cerca para poder subirme, salte intentando alcanzarlas pero era inútil así que subí a la primera repisa y me estire lo más posible, ya casi lo lograba cuando perdí el equilibrio y como no había de donde más sujetarme me aferre al mueble lo cual me di cuenta era un error al ver como se venía encima de mí.

-¡Ay! ¡Demonios!- eso me dolió de verdad, al parecer aun no era tan fuerte- ¡Rayos!

Como pude me arrastre para quitarme el mueble de encima, ya libre de él me mire la pierna y el brazo en los cuales comenzaba a formarse un hematoma.

-¡Genial! Gracias abuela por heredarme tu piel albina, ahora eso se me vera horrible- dije molesta mirando hacia arriba, un sentimiento hasta entonces desconocido para mi broto de mi pecho y fue dirigido hacia ella. Odio.

Pero en ese momento no quise detenerme a analizarlo, soltando un suspiro me levante, entre más rápido levantara los libros más rápido podría irme a La Push, como pude alce el librero y tome varios libros a la vez para ponerlos en el, después los acomodaría en orden ya que eran bastantes y lo único que quería era irme rápido, después de un par de minutos los libros ya estaban en el mueble, revise el piso para ver si no faltaba uno y en la parte más alejada del cuarto había uno, lo reconocí de inmediato, era el favorito de mi abuela. "Cumbres Borrascosas" el libro era tan viejo que se quedaba abierto solo, me acerque a levantarlo y al alzarlo un papel salió de él, lo levante pensando que una de las hojas se había desprendido, pero no era una hora, era una fotografía, una vieja fotografía. Una fotografía de Edward.

Sentí como el libro resbalaba de mi mano y caía al piso de nuevo pero no me importo, no podía alejar la mirada de la imagen de Edward, era tan perfecto, no había cambio alguno en el, era tan hermoso. Por la fecha que había en la parte inferior de la foto me di cuenta que había sido tomada el día en que mi abuela cumplió 18 años, el estaba con ella ese día. Ahora entendía porque ese libro era tan importante para ella y no lo soltaba para nada, era por esa foto, para poder verla todo el tiempo.

Tome la foto por la mitad en un intento de romperla pero no pude algo me lo impidió, tome las gafas y salí de la habitación, deje el libro en el suelo ya no me importaba, ahora sabia que lo importante era lo que llevaba dentro, coloque la foto en el centro de mi cama, la dejaría ahí para que el la viera y estaba segura de que lo haría.

Sin perder más tiempo salí de la casa y camine hacia mi auto, subí y lo eche a andar fue cuando recordé que los frenos estaban mal así que jale la palanca para abrir el cofre y baje a revisar cual era el problema. No tarde mucho en averiguarlo, la manguera de los frenos tenía un pequeño agujero por el que se salía el liquido, no era grande pero si lo dejaba así me podría quedar sin liquido de frenos, tenía que cambiarla pero la refaccionaria de Forks estaba cerrada y no quería ir hasta Port Ángeles así que saque la cinta de aislar y enrolle un poco en la manguera, eso evitaría por el momento que se siguiera tirando, abrí el depósito del liquido de frenos y lo rellene, mañana saliendo del colegio la cambiaria.

Ahora sí sin perder tiempo me encamine a La Push, encendí la radio y coloque mi estación preferida "Viejitas pero bonitas" tocaban un canción de un grupo llamado los Jonas Brothers, habían tenido mucho éxito en su juventud y eran muy guapos según vi en unas fotos, a mí personalmente me gusto el que se llama Joe, era muy lindo de joven, ahora creo que viven los tres en una casa para ancianos. A la canción le siguieron otras mas de los Jonas al parecer era un especial el grupo. Cuando tocaron una canción que me gustaba no pude evitar cantar.

_Always been the kind of girl that hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world of what I've got to say_

_But I have this dream right inside of me _

_I'm gonna let it show _

_Its time_

_To let you know, to let you know_

_This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Let the light shine_

_Shine on me_

_If I found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me_

_Do you know what is like,_

_To feel so in the dark_

_To dream about a life_

_Where you're the shining star_

_Even thought it seems_

_That gets so far away_

_I've to believe in myself _

_It's the only way_

_This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Let the light shine_

_Shine on me_

_If I found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece; I need the song inside on me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you _

_This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly were I'm supposed to be now_

_Let the light shine_

_Shine on me_

_If I found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me_

_This is me_

_Yeah_

_Your re the missing piece I need the song inside on me_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that in singing_

_And I've found_

_Who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

Estaba tan concentrada en la canción que no me di cuenta de que ya me encontraba frente a la casa de Leah. Seth se encontraba en el porche mirándome con cara de: _"a esta loca que le pasa" _así que con todo el orgullo que pude apague el auto y baje de él.

-Isabella- me dijo a modo de saludo.

-Hola Seth, buen día ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien ¿y tú? Pareces más tranquila.

-Si lo estoy, es por eso que me gustaría hablar con Leah. ¿Se encuentra?

-No, lo siento si hubieras llegado unos minutos antes la hubieras encontrado, acaba de salir, pero no creo que tarde mucho solo iba a hacer unas compras. ¿Quieres pasar a esperarla?

-No, gracias creo que mejor voy a dar una vuelta en lo que regresa- le dije antes de darme la vuelta y empezar a caminar.

-Isabella- lo escuche llamarme y me gire para mirarlo- ¿te puedo ayudar yo en algo?

Pensé en hacerle las preguntas a él ya que según Leah el también era licántropo pero no me sentía con la suficiente confianza para hacerlo.

-No, gracias. Esperare a que Leah regrese.

-Está bien como gustes- me contesto si mirada estaba fija en mi- Isabella probablemente ya te lo hayan dicho antes, eres idéntica a tu abuela.

-Si ya me lo habían dicho- le conteste antes de darme la vuelta y comenzar a caminar, nunca me había molestado el hecho de parecerme a ella, para mí era un orgullo y desde que era pequeña quería ser como ella. Pero no ahora, ahora quería que la gente me quisiera por quien yo era y no por el hecho de que mi apariencia les recordara a ella, en especial a él.

Tome el camino que iba a la playa y lo recorrí sin prisa mientras pateaba una piedra, al llegar frente al mar cerré lo ojos y respire profundamente, sabía que no estaba bien lo que sentía respecto a mi abuela, ella me había cuidado y amado siempre y yo a ella, solo que ahora deseaba que mi piel fuera de otro color, cobriza como la de mi abuelo y mis padres, que mis rasgos fueran toscos y no delicados como los de ella y también que el color de mis ojos fuera otro, en pocas palabras alguien totalmente diferente, apostaría que si así fuera Edward ni siquiera se hubiera molestado en mirarme.

"_Tu olor. Es el mismo que el de Bella"_

Recordé lo que había dicho la noche anterior y me pregunte:

¿Si mi apariencia fuera diferente, pero mi olor fuera el mismo Edward se habría interesado por mí? Y ¿si el olor también hubiera sido diferente habría reparado en mi existencia? ¿Cómo saberlo?

El ruido de una rama rompiéndose llamo mi atención, una parte de mi sabia que alguien estaba observándome desde hace rato y ahora lo confirmaba, puse atención a cualquier otro sonido y pude escuchar claramente un respiración. Continúe con la mirada fija en el mar, fingiendo no darme cuenta de su presencia, pasado un momento la curiosidad me gano.

-¿No sabes que es de mala educación espiar a la gente?- pregunte esperando que se mostrara.

-Estas en mi reservación, así que tengo todo el derecho de espiar a cualquier extraño que ande por aquí.- el tono poco amistoso de su respuesta hizo que me diera la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba.

Me sorprendí al verlo. Era el chico del centro comunitario. Enrique Uley.

-Yo no soy una desconocida, soy Quileute igual que tu- le respondi en el mismo tono.

-Pues quien te viera lo dudaría.

-Pues muy su problema, yo soy una Black y soy tan Quileute como tú.

-Dices eso a pesar de que hace años que no pones un pie en este lugar.

-No veo que tiene eso que ver, así no me pare por aquí en un siglo sigo siendo Quileute, además no se que hago discutiendo esto contigo, no eres nadie para decirme si puedo o no estar aquí.- estaba sacándome de mis casillas.

-Soy Enrique Uley- me dijo en un tono altanero.

-Y yo Isabella Black- le conteste de nuevo en el mismo tono.

Como si le hubiera contado un chiste empezó a carcajearse por un momento me sentí ofendida pero solo un momento su risa era contagiosa y tiempo después yo también me carcajeaba de lo lindo.

-Si que tienes carácter niña- me dijo cuando dejo de reírse.

-Lo siento, es solo que me sacaste de mis casillas.

-No te disculpes, es divertido.

-Que bueno que te divierto.

-Bueno, dime ¿que haces aquí?

-Vine a hablar con Leah, pero no esta así que la estoy esperando.

-Y ¿de que quieres hablar con ella?

-Es algo personal- le respondi, no creerá que de buenas a primeras le iba a contar todo lo que me estaba pasando.

-¿Es acerca de tu cambio?

La pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, así que él estaba enterado también.

-¿Qué cambio?- le pregunte inocentemente.

-Por dios niña, no te hagas tonta, sabes bien de lo que hablo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Estas hablando con el líder de la manada

-¿Manada?

-Si, manada yo soy el alpha.

-Eso quiere decir que hay más

-Si somos 4 y si tu cambio llega pronto seremos 5.

-¿Qué se siente? ¿Cómo sabes cuando llega el momento del cambio? ¿Duele? ¿Cómo regresas a la normalidad? ¿Es necesario saber hablar perro?- las preguntas salieron rápidamente de mi boca eran muchas y tenía todavía más en mente.

-Tranquila una por una. Haber veamos ¿Qué se siente?- se quedo callado un momento como si estuviera buscando las palabras para poder describirlo- Sientes una energía increíble, en ese momento te crees capaz de hacerlo todo, la fuerza, la velocidad, la agilidad, es indescriptible.

-Wow- fue lo único que pude decir me había sorprendido la pasión con la que hablaba y sus ojos brillaban más que nunca. Eso me hizo saber que Enrique estaba orgulloso de lo que era. Un licántropo y viéndolo así no tuve duda alguna de que sería un buen alpha.

-Si, Wow, ahora ¿Cuál era la siguiente pregunta? Ahh si ya recuerdo ¿como sabemos cuando llega el cambio? Pues es diferente para cada quien, normalmente va junto a un sentimiento fuerte, la mayoría de las veces es la furia, en mi caso lo fue.

-¿Qué te ocurrió?- quise saber, los dos teníamos la vista clavada en el mar, después de un rato de silencio pensé que no me respondería por lo que lo mire y lo sorprendí mirándome, no sé que habrá visto en mis ojos que lo animo a continuar- Tuve una fuerte discusión con mi padre, yo estaba descontrolado por un momento pensé que sería capaz de matarlo, fue en ese momento en el que entre en fase.

-¿Entrar en fase?

-Si, así llamamos al cambio, entrar en fase.

-Y ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo entraste en fase? ¿Qué sentiste?

-¿Físicamente? Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar de una manera incontrolable los espasmos eran muy fuertes, gracias a dios eso pareció alertar a mi padre y al darse cuenta salió corriendo, yo escuche como mi ropa se rasgaba y de pronto ya no era yo era un lobo, un enorme lobo negro.

-Que impresionante debió de ser para ti.

-Si lo fue, yo tenía conocimiento de esto, mi abuelo, Sam Uley fue líder de la manada en su momento, cuando era niño él me contaba historias, pero para mí no eran más que cuentos. Así que ya imaginaras mi reacción al darme cuenta que tenía cola y andaba a 4 patas- esto último lo dijo en tono de broma lo que me hizo reír.

-¿Cómo regresaste a la normalidad?

-En el momento que me di cuenta de lo que había pasado me asuste mucho así que salí corriendo hacia el bosque, corrí y corrí nunca en mi vida había corrido tanto, entonces recordé a mi abuelo, sus platicas, sus consejos y empecé a tranquilizarme, a tratar de tomarlo con calma y de pronto me vi desnudo en medio del bosque, no es agradable, te siente expuesto. Además de que hay mosquitos.

De nuevo me hizo reír.

-¿Te gusta? Digo ¿ser lobo no te molesta?

-A excepción de que me estoy quedando sin ropa y zapatos no es tan malo, bueno también hay que agregar la falta de intimidad.

-¿Qué quieres decir con la falta de intimidad?

-Bueno me preguntaste si era necesario saber hablar perro y no lo es, cuando entramos en fase nuestra mentes se conectan y somos capaz de ver en la mente del otro, así como nos comunicamos por lo que es imposible tener secretos con la manada.

Leah me dijo que había visto a Edward en los recuerdos de mi abuelo así que era esto a lo que se refería.

-Así que no hay secretos en la manada- repetí.

Mire a Enrique pero este se encontraba con la mirada en el mar, no parecía tener problema alguno con la situación ¿podría yo tomarlo con la misma tranquilidad?

-¿En que piensas?- pregunto, terminando con el silencio.

-En si seré capaz de llevar todo esto tan bien como tú.

-Si, lo harás- me dijo muy seguro.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Simplemente lo sé.

-¿Siempre eres así de seguro o estas luciéndote?- le pregunte en tono de broma.

-Estoy luciéndome.

-Enrique- lo llame para que me mirara- ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-¿Otra? Si que eres curiosa.

-¿Puedo?

-No hace falta, se lo que quieres saber y la respuesta es no. No tengo novia.

Por un breve momento me quede en blanco para después deshacerme de la risa.

-¿De que te ríes?

-Si que eres engreído, yo no quería saber eso.

Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.

-Oh, lo siento. Entonces ¿que es lo que quieres preguntarme?

Me puse seria en el instante ya que la pregunta lo ameritaba.

-¿Sabes la razón por la que ocurre el cambio?

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y supe que lo sabía y solo para confirmármelo murmuro:

-Los Cullen- su tono sonaba falto de sentimiento, aburrido, como si hablara del clima y no de la razón por la que los Quileutes se transformaban en criaturas de cuento.

-¿Y que piensas al respecto?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga?

-¿Los odias?

-¿Cómo puedo odiar a alguien que no conozco y que jamás me ha hecho algo?

-Pero Leah me dijo que los licántropos y los vampiros son enemigos mortales.

-Leah exagera, creo que no debemos temer a los Cullen jamás han dado motivos para odiarlos, según se desde que cerraron el tratado no ha puesto un pie aquí en la reserva y también se que son vegetarianos y al decir vegetarianos no digo que les guste comer la palma de las manos ni la planta de los pies.

Risas.

-¿No te tomas nada en serio?

-Mi niña para que hacerlo, que gano con tomarme las cosas en serio eso no evita que me transforme en un enorme lobo negro.

-¿Negro?

-Si, negro y que bueno porque el negro me queda bien, me hace ver más guapo. Me pregunto ¿de qué color serás tú?

-Blanco- respondi sin pensar.

-¿Blanco? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Simplemente lo sé- le respondi con sus mismas palabras, no me atreví a hablarle de mi sueño y continuando con el tono de broma agregue- Espero no verme gorda de blanco.

-Creo que te veras pachoncita, pero eso será porque tendrás demasiado pelo- al parecer vio la confusión en mi rostro porque agrego- Tu cabello es demasiado largo, te llega a la cintura y eso se refleja en el lobo, por eso nosotros lo llevamos tan corto.

-¿Insinúas que tendré que raparme como tú?- le pregunte horrorizada.

-Eso es decisión.

Cortarme mi cabellera se me hacia horrible desde que tenía memoria lo llevaba largo. No, eso era demasiado, trate de imaginarme con el corte de Enrique y el resultado fue espantoso.

-Tranquila no te alarmes todavía, encontraras la manera de solucionarlo sin que te quedes pelona.

-Ja Ja que gracioso eres.

-Lo sé, bueno ¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta?

-No lo sé, ahorita no se me ocurre otra pero creo que más adelante si ¿Por qué?

-Porque las olas están enormes y me gustaría surfear así que dado que no tienes más preguntas por el momento nos vemos- me contesto y empezó a caminar rumbo al mar.

Yo me quede horrorizada el agua estaba casi a punto de congelación.

-¿Estás loco? Esa agua esta helada te va a dar una hipotermia.

-Por dios Isabella- me contesto mientras se quitaba la camiseta- con nuestra temperatura crees que sentiré frio- no pude contestarle mi voz se había ido a otro lado y al parecer mis ojos se habían ido directamente a su cuerpo, no podía dejar de mirarlo mientras se deshacía de su pantalón para quedarse solo en bóxer- ¡Vamos anímate y ven a surfear conmigo te vas divertir!- grito mientras corría hacia el agua y se adentraba entre las olas.

Yo seguía embobada por dios estaba bastante bien.

-¡Deja de mirarme de esa manera y metete!- me grito con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, sentí como la sangre se me subía al rostro.

Sería divertido pensé. La verdad yo no sentía frio mire la ligera blusa que traía. El tenia razón nuestra alta temperatura no permitía que el frio nos dañara así que rápidamente me quite las botas y los calcetines, la arena se sentía fría pero no me molestaba en lo mas mínimo, titube un poco al desabrocharme los jeans pero solo un poco, termine de quitármelos quedándome en bóxer igual que el solo que los míos eran mucho más pequeños que los de él.

-¡Vamos date prisa el agua esta deliciosa! ¿Confías en mi o no?

Me detuve en momento, ¿Lo hacía? ¿Podía confiar en él? Algo dentro de mi me dijo que si. Le sonreí haciéndole saber que si confiaba en él y la sonrisa que me devolvió hizo que mi corazón se acelerara.

¿Habia encontrado un amigo en Enrique Uley o era posible que fuera algo mas importante para mí? Me pregunte mientras corría hacia él.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Ok chicas no me maten por la canción y la mención de los Jonas Brother es solo que le prometí a una personita muy especial para mí que escribiría algo de ellos porque los ama con todo su corazoncito (lo de que Joe es el más guapo eso si es por parte mía) jejejeje**

**Como se habrán dado cuenta esta es una introducción al personaje de Enrique que será importante en la vida de Isabella.**

**Por favor dejen sus Reviews (recuerden sin faltar al respeto por favor)**

**Byes **

**Cuídense mucho**

**Besos.**


	17. UN DIA EN LA PUSH parte II

**Hola espero estén bien, aquí les dejo otro capítulo espero y les guste.**

**Saludos.**

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a SM**

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

UN DIA EN LA PUSH parte II

Enrique tenía razón, el agua estaba deliciosa. Así que tome aire y me hundí en aquellas aguas, nade por debajo hasta que me hizo falta el aire, al salir busque a Enrique pero no había rastro de él.

-Enrique- lo llame. Me había alejado algo de la orilla por lo que nade de regreso, cuando pude hacer pie empecé a girar para buscarlo, pero no se veía por ningún lado, agudice mi oído para tratar de escucharlo pero con el sonido de las olas no me era fácil.

-Enrique esto no es gracioso ¿Dónde estás?- el pánico comenzaba a invadirme cuando de pronto algo me jalo desde abajo hundiéndome en el agua, esta inundo mi nariz y la desesperación se hizo presente, comencé a patalear para salir y tomar aire, pero algo me detenía, tuve miedo, la desesperación crecía y justo cuando pensé que no podía aguantar más sentí como unos brazos me tomaban fuertemente de la cintura y me llevaban a la superficie.

Comencé a toser tratando de sacar el agua y cuando termine tome una enorme bocanada de aire, eso había sido horrible.

-¡Diablos, Isabella! Pensé que sabias nadar- escuche que me decía Enrique, la rabia que sentí en ese momento fue enorme y con todas mis fuerzas le di un empujón haciéndolo caer.

-¡Eres un estúpido! Acaso querías matarme- le grite. Mire la confusión en su rostro y eso me hizo darme cuenta que él no había tenido nada que ver.

-Isabella, yo no fui- me respondió mientras se ponía de pie- iba a darte un pequeño susto pero cuando vi que no salías el susto me lo di yo, supe que tenias problemas por eso te saque. ¿Cómo crees que sería capaz de hacerte eso?

Tome aire, sus palabras me confirmaron lo que yo ya sabía.

-Lo sé discúlpame, es solo que me desespere, fue horrible.

-Las algas crecen mucho en esta temporada, posiblemente te enredaste en ellas cuando estabas dando vueltas.

-Si tienes razón, debió de ser eso.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos. Esto ya no es divertido- dijo y antes de que me diera cuenta me tomo en brazos y me saco del mar.

-No es necesario que hagas esto, puedo caminar yo sola- le dije un poco avergonzada pero disfrutando del momento.

-Isabella, antes de ser hombre lobo, soy un caballero y no puedo permitir que una bella dama que ha estado a punto de ahogarse haga el más mínimo esfuerzo. Además es el único pretexto que tengo para poder abrazarte.- su voz se volvió ronca, cuando lo mire a los ojos me hizo un guiño. No necesitaba de un espejo para saber que en ese momento me encontraba completamente roja.

Mi respiración se agito y no tenía nada que ver con la falta de aire de unos minutos atrás, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada mire hacia mis pies.

-¡Rayos! Tenias razón- sentía su mirada todavía fija en mi rostro.

-¿Sobre que?

-Mira mi pierna- y así lo hizo, tenia algas enredadas y al parecer mientras pataleaba para salir a la superficie estas se enredaron aun mas haciéndome unos cortes.

-Vamos a revisarte- me dijo mientras caminaba y me sentaba en un tronco, sus manos comenzaron a quitar las algas con mucho cuidado ya que estaban tan apretadas que un mal movimiento podría hacerme otro corte, cuando termino de quitarlas el aspecto de mi pierna era horrible, tenía varios cortes pequeños pero había uno que era de tamaño considerable y me salía bastante sangre.

-Vaya, si que eres sangrona- me dijo en tono de broma- ¿Te duele?

-No mucho, me arde.

-Sera mejor que vayamos a curarte, se te pueden infectar.

-No es necesario, ayer me hice un corte en la mano y este sano al poco tiempo, lo más probable es que pase lo mismo con estos.

-Pues no creo, siguen sangrando mucho, además mira el enorme hematoma que tienes aquí- dijo señalando mi muslo.

-Ese me lo hice esta mañana- me miro con curiosidad- se me cayó un mueble encima- le explique.

-Deberías tener más cuidado- por un momento se quedo callado, pensativo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿En que piensas?

-Mmm, Solo me preguntaba ¿que es lo que está pasando contigo?

-¿A que te refieres con eso?

-Es extraño, hablo de tu cambio, veras en ti hay síntomas del cambio, sin embargo…- hizo una pausa como si estuviera buscando las palabras para explicarme- veras en mi el cambio ocurrió de un día para otro, no tuve síntomas previos como tú, una noche me sentí mal y ¡bum! Ya era un lobo, en cambio tú. Mírate tu temperatura es alta, tu oído es agudo, ¿tu visión ha cambiado?

-Si.

-Ves y aun así aun no entras en fase.

-A lo mejor es diferente en cada uno.

-Puede ser, pero con mis hermanos sucedió lo mismo, todo fue muy rápido de un día para otro.

Sus palabras me hicieron pensar ¿acaso el cambio no me sucedería a mi? Y si era así ¿Por qué tenía yo estos síntomas? Creo que Leah podría responderme a esto.

-¿Crees que Leah ya se encuentre en su casa?

-Es probable.

-Tengo que hablar con ella.

-Vamos te llevo, sirve que te revisan esas heridas, no me gusta que sigan sangrando.

En un segundo me vi de nuevo en sus brazos.

-Puedo caminar sola.

-Mejor no nos arriesgarnos.

-No puedes llevarme en brazos hasta allá.

-Claro que puedo, eso para mí no es problema, soy fuerte y tú no pesas nada. Deberías comer más, estas muy delgada.

-¿Mas? Ya como lo suficiente créeme, por cierto ya me dio hambre no he comido casi nada desde ayer.

-Perfecto, en cuanto hables con Leah y tus heridas estén curadas te invito a comer.

-Eso me parece perfecto, solo espero que tengas el suficiente dinero, no quiero dejarte en la ruina.

-Tranquila no creo que eso pase, bueno vamos.

-Vamos- apenas había avanzado unos pasos cuando recordé mis jeans y mis botas- Espera, mi ropa y la tuya también tenemos que recogerla.

Dio media vuelta y camino hacia donde estaban.

-Dado que tengo los brazos ocupados, la llevaras tú.

Fue en ese momento en que fui consciente de la poca vestimenta que llevaba y el hecho de que el también estuviera casi desnudo no me ayudaba mucho, su pecho desnudo era realmente hermoso, mi mirada lo recorrió lentamente.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- su mirada estaba llena de malicia.

-Si, me gusta.

-A mi también me gusta lo que yo veo.

Mi corazón se acelero y fue realmente vergonzoso ya que los dos podíamos escucharlo con facilidad. Sin decir nada más nos dirigimos hacia la casa de Leah, apoye mi cabeza en su hombro, me sentía cansada y sin poder evitarlo me quede dormida.

-¡Oh, por dios! ¿Qué paso?- el grito de Leah me despertó.

-Un pequeño accidente.

-¿Pequeño? Pero si está sangrando demasiado.

Mire hacia mi pierna, Leah tenía razón era demasiada sangre, no me había dado cuenta de que las heridas fueran tan profundas y más me desconcertó el hecho de que estas no cicatrizaran como la había hecho el día anterior la de mi mano. ¿A que de debía esto?

-Voy por el botiquín- dijo Leah dirigiéndose a la cocina- aquí esta, acomódala en el sofá Enrique, ya no es necesario que sigas cargándola.- el tono de burla en la voz de Leah no me paso desapercibido.

-Por mí no hay problema- le respondió Enrique.

-Solo hazlo.

Con cuidado y como si yo fuera a quebrarme Enrique me deposito en el sofá y en lugar de alejarse tomo mi mano entre las suyas y se sentó a mi lado.

-A ver Isabella, debes ser valiente esto te va a doler- me dijo Leah mientras remojaba una gasa con alcohol.

-Tranquila Leah, soy fuerte.

-Eso espero- me contesto mientras acercaba la gasa a una de mis heridas.

-¡Aaahhhh! Hija de tu…- no pude evitarlo el dolor fue demasiado.

-¿Pues no que eras fuerte?- me pregunto Enrique con tono de burla.

La mirada que le lance fue del más puro de los odios, si es que eso existe.

-Lo siento Isabella pero es necesario, si no limpio las heridas se pueden infectar- el cometario de Leah hizo que apartara la mirada de Enrique, quien mantenía los labios apretados para evitar una carcajada.

-Está bien Leah.

-No, no está bien, este corte es muy profundo, es necesario darte puntos.

-La llevare enseguida al hospital- dijo Enrique poniéndose de pie.

-¿Estas loco?- le contesto Leah- No puedes llevarla a un hospital, como crees que reaccionarían al darse cuenta de su temperatura.

-Tendremos que esperar a que regrese Seth el puede hacerle los puntos.

-Bien ¿A que ahora regresa?- le pregunto Enrique

-Mañana- respondió Leah.

-¿Hasta mañana?- pregunte horrorizada- Eso es demasiado tiempo y la herida no deja de sangrar, no puedo esperar tanto.

-Entonces ¿Qué sugieres? Entiende Isabella no podemos llevarte al hospital, con la temperatura que tienes deberías de estar muerta.

-Carlisle- murmure, Leah no me escucho pero Enrique si.

-¿Carlisle?- me pregunto.

-No, de ninguna manera- dijo Leah en cuanto entendió lo que yo había dicho- ¿Cómo se te ocurre que él puede ayudarte?

-Porque puede hacerlo Leah, el conoce mi estado así que mi temperatura no importa.

-Pero es un vampiro, ¿como va a curarte una herida que esta sangrado?

-Vamos Leah, ¿Crees que si no pudiera resistirse a la sangre seria doctor?

-Nunca puedes estar segura, es un vampiro.- me respondió molesta.

-Lo sé, aun así es el único que puede ayudarme en este momento. ¿Me llevas?-me dirigí a Enrique.

-Si, claro- me respondió sin dudarlo mientras se vestía rápidamente, busque con la mirada mis jeans, me lastimaría un poco la pierna pero era lo único que tenia, no estaría bien que llegara al hospital en ropa interior.

-Te lastimarías mas, espera un momento- me dijo Leah como si estuviera leyendo mi pensamiento. Entro a una habitación y salió con una falda larga- Ponte esto, te servirá.- su tono aun era de desaprobación.

-Gracias Leah- trate de pararme para poder ponerme la falda pero el dolor de mi pierna me lo impidió, rápido acudió Enrique para ayudarme, el acto resulto muy intimo, normalmente nadie me ayudaba a vestirme, lo hacía yo sola desde que pude hacerlo sin la ayuda de mi abuela. Un leve cas carraspeo por parte de Leah llamo mi atención, esta nos observaba detenidamente con un gesto que no pude comprender.

-Sera mejor que se den prisa, la herida sigue sangrando- tomo una par de gasas y me las dio- mantenlas sobre la herida.

-Gracias.

-De acuerdo basta de platicas, vamos- me tomo en brazos y salimos de la casa.

-¿Donde están las llaves de tu auto?

-Están en el contacto.- abrió la puerta del pasajero y me acomodo en el asiento antes de cerrar me puso el cinturón de seguridad. Sin perder más tiempo subió al auto, lo echo a andar y pisando a fondo el acelerador salimos de La Push.

La gasa que tenía en la herida pronto se lleno de sangre, agradecí a dios que la sangre no me molestara, si mi abuela estuviera ya se habría desmayado, nunca le había gustado, cuando era pequeña y me hacia alguna herida siempre era mi abuelo el que me curaba.

-Tranquila ya vamos a llegar- me dijo Enrique.

-Las gasas ya están llenas, se va a manchar la falda de Leah.

-Isabella eso no es importante.

-No entiendo que pasa.

-Es sencillo, te cortaste y estas sangrando.

-No me refiero a eso, el día de ayer me hice un corte y sano al poco tiempo, ¿Por no sucede lo mismo con este?

-Probablemente es porque la herida es más grande- me respondió no muy convencido.

-Pero, si es eso, ¿porque estas pequeñas tampoco han sanado?

-No lo sé Isabella, pero por el momento vamos a que te cure el Dr. Cullen. Ja me salió un verso sin esfuerzo- su chiste sirvió para distraerme.

En cuanto llegamos al hospital salió del auto, fue hasta mí y me tomo en brazos. Al entrar al hospital me invadió el pánico ¿y si Carlisle no se encontraba ahí? No podía permitir que alguien más me revisara, había sido tonto el ir sin comprobar antes que él estuviera, pero ya era tarde para eso. Enrique camino hacia la recepción, en cuanto la enfermera vio la falda manchada de sangre se puso de pie.

-¡Dios! Niña ¿Qué te paso?

-Quiero ver al Dr. Cullen- le dije sin responder a su pregunta. Vi como salió del cubículo y camino hacia mí.

-No es necesario yo puedo curarte- alzo la mano para tocar mi pierna y con un movimiento demasiado brusco la aparte, me miro con sorpresa y sentimiento pero no me importo.

-Quiero ver a Carlisle- le dije en un tono que no admitía discusión.

-En seguida lo llamo- me contesto.

-No creo que sea necesario- dijo Enrique mirando hacia el pasillo, voltee la cabeza para ver a Carlisle quien caminaba hacia mí.

-Isabella ¿Qué te sucedió?- su tono era el de un doctor profesional pero pude distinguir la preocupación.

-Un pequeño accidente ¿puedes ayudarme?- lo mire a los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-Claro- su mirada se dirigió a Enrique, quien hasta el momento permanecía callado- Soy Carlisle Cullen- se presento mientras estiraba la mano.

Vi la duda en el rostro de Enrique y para sorpresa mía le respondió el saludo.

-Enrique Uley.

-Sígueme- le dijo a Enrique de manera amable- Por aquí.

Enrique lo siguió, los pasillos eran todos iguales, no sé como la gente no se perdía, cuando Carlisle dio la tercera vuelta a la izquierda se detuvo en una puerta la cual tenía una placa con su nombre.

-Adelante, colócala en la camilla por favor- le dijo a Enrique, mientras él se acercaba a una vitrina de donde saco una jeringa, gasas, una botellita con un liquido café, hilo y aguja.

-Isabella, si no te importa yo te espero afuera- me dijo Enrique.

-¿Por qué? ¿Estas bien?

-Si, es solo que el olor no me agrada.

-¡Enrique!, no seas grosero como puedes decir eso.- le dije molesta, yo sabía que el olor de los vampiros no era agradable para los licántropos y viceversa, pero Enrique no tenia porque ser tan grosero y decirlo en voz alta.

-Isabella, hablo del antiséptico, nunca me ha gustado el olor de los hospitales- me respondió.

-Oh, lo siento- sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban, había respondido exageradamente, sin decir nada mas Enrique salió dejándonos solos a Carlisle y a mí, el sonreía y algo en su sonrisa me hizo ver que yo tenía razón- No lo dijo por el antiséptico, ¿verdad?

-Lo más probables es que no, sin embargo fue muy educado de su parte.- tomo la jeringa y llenándola de un líquido blanco dio uno pequeños piquetes alrededor de la herida, supuse que era anestesia.

-¿De verdad el olor es tan insoportable?

-No tanto, al menos yo puedo tolerarlo.

-¿Qué se siente? ¿A que huele?- tomo una gasa y la mojo con el liquido café y me limpio la herida, ya no me dolió, cosa que agradecí.

-¿Has olido el acido muriático directamente?

-Si.

-Es algo parecido, es como si algo te quemara.

-¿Y yo huelo así?- Edward me había dicho que no, solo quería comprobarlo.

-No, tu olor no me molesta en absoluto.- vi como insertaba el hilo en la aguja y lo acercaba a mi pierna, mis ojos se abrieron como platos, el se dio cuenta y soltó una carcajada- deberías de ver tu expresión.

-¿No te molesta?- le pregunte- ¿La sangre?

-No, llevo siglos haciendo esto, ya no noto el olor- eso era algo digno de admirar, no todos los días te encontrabas con un vampiro que fuera capaz de ser inmune al olor de la sangre, empezando con que no era común encontrarte con un vampiro todos los días. Aparte la mirada de mi pierna no estaba segura de querer ver como la aguja penetraba en mi piel.

-Listo, termine- cuando mire mi pierna esta ya estaba vendada, aun la sentía dormida. Carlisle se puso de pie y camino hacia la vitrina, saco unas pastillas de Tylenol y me las dio- si sientes dolor tomate dos.

-Si, claro. Muchas gracias Carlisle de verdad, no tenía a quien acudir. Seth no regresaba hasta mañana y no creo que hubiera estado bien dejar la herida abierta tanto tiempo. Cualquier otro doctor se alarmaría al sentir mi temperatura.

-No tienes que agradecérmelo Isabella, me da gusto ayudarte- guardo silencio un momento y pude ver la duda en sus ojos- ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

-Claro- me arrepentí en el momento, no quería que me pidiera algo que tuviera que ver con Edward, aun no estaba lista para verlo.

-¿Puedo tomar tu temperatura?- el alivio debió de notarse ya que su sonrisa se hizo más grande- tranquila es todo lo que voy a pedirte.

-Si, puedes tomar mi temperatura.- camino hacia mí y coloco el termómetro en mi oído, era igual al que tenía en casa y cuando sonó lo quito para mirar la pantalla- 42 grados.

-¿Si yo te toma la temperatura que marcaria? ¿10 bajo cero?- mi pregunta hizo que riera a todo pulmón, su risa era contagiosa y al poco rato yo también me reía

-Vaya fenómenos que somos ¿no crees?- le pregunte cuando dejamos de reírnos, pero eso solo ayudo para que otra ronda de risas se hiciera presente.

-Hace tanto tiempo que no me reia tanto y mira que con Emmett y Alice es imposible no hacerlo.

-Es bueno reírse y mira el lado positivo a ti no te van a salir arrugas- era fácil bromear con él, me inspiraba mucha confianza. Sus ojos eran muy amables y sabios, si en su rostro no se reflejaba el paso del tiempo en sus ojos si. ¿Podría Carlisle responder a mi duda?- Carlisle ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Te escucho.

-Bueno… mira yo…- no encontraba la manera de formular la pregunta por lo que me decidí a contarle desde el principio- Ayer tuve un pequeño accidente- no era necesario darle todos los detalles.

-¿Es por eso que tienes ese hematoma en la pierna?

-No, ese me lo hice esta mañana. Me refiero a este- le mostré mi mano en la que había una pequeña cicatriz blanca- me corte con un vidrio, pero como podrás darte cuenta esta completamente cicatrizada. La verdad me sorprendí cuando lo vi, pero estas- señale mi pierna- no cicatrizaron ¿Por qué?

Me miraba fijamente sin parpadear, analizando lo que yo le había contado.

-Mira, no estoy 100% seguro. Mi contacto con licántropos ha sido casi nulo, con excepción de tu antepasado. Pero si son capaces de terminar con nosotros, es porque son fuertes y resistentes. El que su cuerpo sea capaz de sanar con tal rapidez es parte de su defensa como lobo. Lo que se me ocurre es que como tu aun no has cambiado totalmente tu cuerpo no tiene el poder de curarse completamente.

-Entonces ¿porque las heridas más pequeñas tampoco han sanado? Tengo unas más pequeñas que la de mi mano y la sangre ni siquiera se ha secado.

-Otra vez solo podemos suponer Isabella, en la mano solo tuviste una herida y sano rápido, sin embargo en tu pierna son varias, tu cuerpo debe de necesitar más tiempo para poder sanarlas.

-Hay otras cosas. ¿Por qué mi olor no te molesta? ¿Por qué tu olor no me molesta? ¿Por qué el olor de Charlotte y Peter me molesta? ¿Por qué no he cambiado aun? Enrique dice que es raro que tenga los síntomas y que el cambio no llegue. Dice que en su caso y en el de los otros miembros de la manada el cambio fue rápido, de un día para otro. ¿Por qué mi caso es diferente?

-Estuve hablando de eso con Edward y ambos llegamos a la misma conclusión- mi corazón se acelero con el simple hecho de escuchar su nombre - Tu sangre. Llevas en las venas la sangre de los Black, pero también llevas la sangre de Bella…-algo vio en mi rostro que lo hizo guardar silencio, ¿seria tan obvio para todos que de momento no sentía ninguna simpatía al recordar a mi abuela?

-Continua- le pedí tratando que mi voz no sonara molesta pero fracasando.

-Bueno tu olor dice que es la sangre de Bella la que predomina en ti y quizás sea la misma la que evita que el cambio llegue completamente.

-Entonces ¿crees que sea posible que el cambio jamás ocurra?

-Eso es algo que solo el tiempo lo dirá.

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta ¿crees que sea posible?

-Sinceramente yo tengo mis dudas y con lo que ha pasado hoy estas van en aumento.

Hasta ese momento nunca había puesto en duda mi transformación, simplemente lo había aceptado como algo que me pasaría, pero ahora todo era diferente ¿Qué pasaría conmigo si el cambio jamás llegara? ¿Mantendría mi temperatura igual o regresaría a los 37 grados normales? ¿Mi oído regresaría a la normalidad? Seria agradable no tener que enterarme de todo lo que hablaban los demás. Si, seria genial ser normal como antes.

-¿En que piensas?- me pregunto Carlisle después de varios minutos de silencio, pero no me atreví a decírselo ¿Pensaría que soy una cobarde por el simple hecho de querer regresar a mi vida normal?

-En nada- por supuesto que no me creyó.

-En situaciones como esta no tienes idea de cómo me gustaría poder leer la mente igual que Edward.

-Si seria geni…- fui incapaz de hablar en el momento en que mi cerebro proceso las palabras de Carlisle ¿Edward podía leer la mente? Eso era imposible.- ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Edward puede leer la mente?

-Si- la tranquilidad con la que me lo dijo me sorprendió, como si me estuviera diciendo que Cristóbal Colon descubrió América. ¡Que horror! Si no me gustaba enterarme de las conversaciones de la demás gente, mucho menos me gustaría enterarme de lo que pensaban.

Y lo más horrible era que Edward podía escuchar mis pensamientos, la rabia que sentí fue enorme, que derecho tenía el de saber todo lo que pensaba. ¡Dios! Los pensamientos que tenía cuando estaba con él no eran precisamente inocentes.

-Puedo ver por tu cara que no lo sabías, pero tranquilízate, eres la excepción.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?

-Edward no puede leer tu mente, obviamente no es algo que le agrade demasiado.

-¿No puede leer mi mente? ¿Por qué?- tenía que practicar para mantener mis reacciones bajo control ya que por segunda vez Carlisle se dio cuenta del gran alivio que sentí al escuchar que soy la excepción.

-Una vez me lo explico de esta manera, el escucha las voces mentales es como estár en un gran salón y todas las voces están en una misma sintonía y tu voz mental está en otra.

-¿Algo está mal en mi cabeza? Sé que siempre he sido alocada pero no creo que sea para tanto- me gustaba escuchar las risas de Carlisle, había algo terapéutico en ellas.

-Te estoy diciendo que Edward escucha voces y ¿Crees que hay algo mal en tu cabeza?

-Que bueno que te diviertes- más risas- ¿Alguien más aparte de Edward escucha voces?

-No, solo él.

Que bueno era más que suficiente con uno solo.

-Pero Alice puede ver el futuro y Jasper puede manejar las emociones de los demás.

El estar sentada evito que me fuera de espaldas. ¿Por qué los vampiros tenias esos poderes? ¿Por qué no eran unos vampiros normales?

-¿Todos los vampiros tienen poderes especiales?

-No, hay algunos de ellos que si como Alice, Jasper y Edward, pero la mayoría somos normales, bueno dentro de lo que cabe.

-¿Y eso porque? ¿Por qué unos si y otro no?

-De nuevo solo son suposiciones. Edward por ejemplo quiero pensar que en su vida de humano fue muy perceptivo a los pensamientos de los demás, Alice debió tener el don de la precognición y Jasper tenía la facilidad para tratar a las masas. Ellos trajeron eso a su nueva vida solo que más fuerte.

-¿Qué trajeron Esme, Emmett y Rosalie?

-Esme su amor por los demás, Emmett su fuerza y Rosalie… ella te diría que su belleza pero yo creo que fue su obstinación- esto último lo dijo en tono de broma- pero por favor no le digas que yo dije eso.

-Tranquilo, no diré nada ¿Y tu Carlisle? ¿Qué trajiste tú a esta nueva vida?

-Nada Isabella, yo no traje nada- eso no era verdad de eso estaba segura.

-Entonces Edward no puede leer mi mente ¿y soy yo el único caso?

Su rostro me hizo ver que esa era una pregunta que no debería haber hecho, ya que la respuesta era una que yo no quería escuchar. Al parecer se dio cuenta de esto ya que permaneció en silencio, su mirada seguía fija en mi rostro, ¿a quién veía exactamente? A mí o a ella. No me iba a quedar con la duda.

-¿También te recuerdo a ella?

-Tengo que reconocer que un poco, tanto en olor como en el físico son idénticas, pero son tan diferentes. Creo entender tus dudas, pero estas equivocada Edward te ve por ti misma, no porque le recuerdes a ella.

-¿Crees que si mi físico y mi olor fueran totalmente diferentes él se sentiría atraído por mi?- no pudo responderme por lo que seguí hablando- Ni siquiera hubiera volteado a mirarme Carlisle.

-Eso nunca lo sabremos Isabella, el hubiera no existe.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso con ellos?- mi pregunta lo tomo sorpresa lo vi en sus ojos- ¿Por qué se alejo de ella? se que fue él quien la dejo, eso me lo platico mi abuelo, solo que no me dio los detalles importantes.

-Creo que eso te lo tiene que contestar el.

-Acabas de decirme que puede leer la mente, ¿Y no puedes decirme algo que ocurrió hace tantos años?

-Lo de leer la mente no es importante Isabella, es parte de lo que es Edward.

-Si tú lo dices- se puso de pie dando por terminada la plática, vi la hora en el reloj de pared que se encontraba a su espalda, había pasado ya bastante tiempo, me había olvidado por completo que Enrique estaba fuera esperándome. Hice el intento de levantarme pero mi pierna seguía algo dormida así que estuve a punto de caerme, si no fuera por la rapidez con la que Carlisle se movió me hubiera dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-La anestesia aun no pasa, déjame ayudarte- y sin esperar respuesta alguna me tomo en brazos- vamos a buscar a Enrique debe estar desesperado.

-Carlisle- lo detuve antes de salir del consultorio- Muchas gracias.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme Isabella, solo quiero pedirte una cosa. Dale una oportunidad, se que los dos serian muy felices.

No fui capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, baje la mirada. Tenía miedo. Miedo de mis sentimientos.

-Piénsalo- me dijo por última vez.

Camino hacia la recepción, Enrique se encontraba muy entretenido hojeando una revista, al parecer se dio cuenta de nos acercábamos porque de pronto alzo la vista, puso la revista a un lado y camino hacia nosotros.

-¿Cómo la vio Doc?- el modo tan confiando en que le hablo a Carlisle me tomo por sorpresa, pensé que se mostraría más reservado, más cauteloso respecto a él, pero no fue así.

-Se pondrá bien, solo encárgate de que por el día de hoy no haga mucho esfuerzo con la pierna, en caso de dolor le di unas Tylenol, que se tome dos y en una semana tiene que venir para quitarle los puntos.

-Perfecto personalmente me encargare de eso.

-Bien, pues te dejo en buenas manos Isabella- dijo mientras me pasaba a brazos de Enrique.

-Debo ser la chica mas envidiada del hospital por el hecho de que dos apuestos caballeros me lleven en brazos.- le dije bromeando y provocando que los tres nos echáramos a reír.

-Muchas gracias Doc. Oh, por cierto ¿Cuanto le debo?

-No es nada Enrique, solo encárgate de que siga mis instrucciones.- se dieron la mano como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, creo que la única prejuiciosa ahí era yo.- Cuídate mucho Isabella y nos vemos en una semana.

-De acuerdo Carlisle, nos vemos y gracias.

En un instante la sonrisa de Carlisle desapareció, el cuerpo de Enrique se puso rígido y mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, Enrique se dio media vuelta para encontrarnos frente a frente con Edward Cullen.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Espero y les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews por favor, es lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo.

Saludos y besos.

Atte.

Maby.


	18. UNA VISION INCIERTA

**Hola estoy de regreso por favor mil disculpas por la tardanza pero estaba muy ocupada con el trabajo, este capitulo es corto y probablemente no muy entretenido pero es importante para lo que viene en un futuro. No las entretengo mas.**

**Cecilia FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS espero te la pases bien aquí esta parte de tu regalo que lo disfrutes**

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a SM**

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**UNA VISION INCIERTA**

Nunca en mi larga vida (por llamarla de alguna manera) había sentido tantas emociones diferentes al mismo tiempo. Alegría, preocupación, tristeza, celos, odio. Todas llegaron juntas y me fue difícil controlarlas. Trate de analizarlas conforme llegaron: la alegría era obvia, el simple hecho de verla. La preocupación fue por ver que estaba herida. Los celos, al verla en brazos de otro. Y finalmente el odio al darme cuenta de que ese otro era un licántropo.

Ahí estaban los tres Carlisle, Isabella y … Enrique pude leer en la mente de mi padre, quien ya se había percatado de mi presencia borrándosele la sonrisa del rostro, esto pareció alertar a Isabella ya que pude notar como su cuerpo se tensaba y escuche claramente como su corazón se aceleraba. Era un placer para mí el saber que yo era el causante. En un instante Enrique se dio la vuelta quedando frente a mí. Mis ojos se fueron directamente a los de Isabella, tenia la esperanza de que ella no se diera cuenta del dolor tan enorme que me causaba el verla en brazos de otro, ¿Cómo podría yo soportarlo? Si habían sido mis brazos los que la había acunado la noche anterior, habían sido mis labios los que la habían besado y mis manos las que la habían acariciado. Vi como sus mejillas se tornaron rosas y supe que ella estaba recordando lo mismo, su corazón se acelero aun más.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me acerque a ella y la tome del rostro.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te ocurrió?

Escuche como Enrique gruñía pero no me importo, lo más importante para mí en esos momentos era ella.

-Tuve un pequeño accidente, nada de cuidado.

"_No la toques la vas a dejar apestando"_

Mire a Enrique sin soltar el rostro de Isabella le gruñí mostrándole los dientes el cual el me respondió segundos después.

-Basta- escuche decir a Carlisle- no es el lugar ni el momento, compórtense.

Sentí las manos de Isabella sobre las mías pero solo fue para apartarlas de su rostro.

"_Así esta mejor, cuanto mas alejado estés de ella mejor"_

Así que el perro se sentía con derechos sobre Isabella ¿Quién demonios se creía?

-Edward ¿ocurre algo? ¿a que debo tu visita?- me pregunto Carlisle.

-Necesito hablar contigo a solas- le conteste.

-Por nosotros no se preocupen ya nos vamos- dijo Enrique, quien comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida- Muchas gracias por su ayuda Doc. y no se preocupe, personalmente voy a cuidar de Isabella así tenga que dormir con ella.

"_Haber que te parece esto vampirito de pacotilla"_

Di un paso hacia donde estaba dispuesto a quitarle a Isabella de los brazos y así poder arrancarle la cabeza pero sentí el brazo de Carlisle en mi hombro, cerré los ojos y respire profundamente para tranquilizarme, cuando los abrí Enrique ya estaba fuera del hospital.

"_No era necesario que hicieras ese comentario_" – escuche que le decía Isabella en tono molesto- "_Ni creas que te dejare entrar a mi casa"_

No pude escuchar mas, ya se encontraban dentro del auto y este se alejaba rápidamente del hospital.

-¿De verdad esta bien? ¿Qué le ocurrió?

-Si tranquilízate, esta bien, solo fueron unas heridas en la pierna, al parecer se le enredaron unas algas y al tratar de soltarse estas le cortaron, le di unos puntos, en unos días estará en perfectas condiciones.

"_Sus heridas no cicatrizaron Edward, eso la tiene confundida, según ella una que se hizo en la mano cicatrizo rápidamente y estas no. Vamos a mi consultorio ahí hablamos"_

Seguí a mi padre mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de decirme. ¿Por qué la de su mano si cicatrizo y las de su pierna no? ¿Quería esto decir que su cambio no llegaría? Y si era así ¿desaparecían los demás síntomas?

Entramos al consultorio y tomamos asiento más por costumbre que por necesidad.

-¿En que piensas?- me pregunto Carlisle.

-En lo que esta pasando con Isabella, no entiendo Carlisle ¿Por qué tiene los síntomas y el cambio no llega?

-Debe de ser por su sangre Edward, la sangre de Bella es fuerte y predomina, aun así su parte Black también lucha por salir a flote, debe ser frustrante para ella encontrarse en esta situación. Pero no es esto por lo que has venido ¿Qué ocurre?

Recordé el verdadero motivo de mi visita.

-Alice ha tenido una visión, vamos a tener visita y eso no me gusta para nada Carlisle.

-¿Quién viene Edward?

-Jane, Alec, Felix y otra mujer, ni Alice ni yo pudimos identificarla.

"_¿Vio Alice el motivo de su visita?"_

-Al parecer quieren hablar contigo, no me gusta Carlisle, si ellos vienen podrían darse cuenta de la existencia de los licántropos y eso seria un problema si Isabella esta involucrada.

-¿Crees que podrían hacerle daño a Isabella?

-Eso jamás lo permitiré, pero existe la posibilidad de que al haber mas vampiros cerca el cambio de Isabella se haga presente.

-¿Y que piensas hacer?

-Si por mi fuera me la llevaría lo mas lejos posible, pero no creo que ella me lo permita.

"_No necesitas pedirle permiso"_

-No la conoces, seria capaz de arrancarme el brazo si hago algo en contra de su voluntad.

-Creo que seria mejor que se lo contaras, ¿para que fechas los vio Alice?

-Dentro de 3 semanas aproximadamente.

-Es tiempo más que suficiente para que hables con ella.

-¿Y si se niega a hablar conmigo? La viste hace rato, casi no pronuncio palabra.

-Si tienes razón, su boca no hablo, sin embargo su corazón lo dijo todo, Isabella te quiere Edward, solo tienes que hacerla entender que tu también la amas por ser ella y no por el recuerdo de Bella.

-¿Cómo Carlisle? ¿Cómo la hago entender? ¿Cómo le explico que la amo mas que nada ni a nadie en este mundo? Para mi ya es bastante confuso, Carlisle ame a Bella, con ella aprendí a amar, siempre pensé que mi destino era estar solo y todo cambio cuando la conocí, fue por ella por la que permanecí con "vida" todos estos años, fue su recuerdo el que me dio fuerzas, enterarme de su muerte fue terrible. Estuve a punto de acudir a los Vulturi para pedirles, suplicarles si era necesario que terminaran con mi existencia ya que sin ella, esta ya no tenia sentido. Pero después la conocí a ella, tan idéntica a Bella pero al mismo tiempo tan diferente, tan rebelde, tan valiente, tan llena de confianza. Despertó en mi los mismos sentimientos que una vez Bella despertó, pero de una manera diferente. No se como explicarlo Carlisle, siento que debo protegerla, cuidar que nada malo le pase, pero aun así no siento que deba contenerme para estar con ella, ella es fuerte, mucho mas fuerte de lo que fue Bella, con ella no tengo miedo de ser yo mismo. Ayer por la noche estuvimos a punto de hacer el amor, solo me detuve porque cuando hagamos el amor quiero que ella este completamente segura de mi amor.

-No tienes idea del gusto que me da que te estés dando una nueva oportunidad y algo me dice Edward que vas a ser feliz, porque te lo mereces hijo.

Sonreí a Carlisle, sentí que me había quitado un enorme peso de encima al hablar con el ya que desde nuestro regreso a Forks me sentía tan confundido.

-Y ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer respecto a la visita de la guardia de los Vulturi?- me pregunto.

-Tienes razón, se lo voy a decir a Isabella y aunque se niegue no me despegare de ella ni un segundo mientras ellos estén aquí.

-¿No crees que eso llamaría mas la atención de la guardia? Se preguntaran porque tanto interés por una humana sin mencionar su olor, es muy llamativo, alguno de ellos podría sentirse tentado.

-¿Qué es lo que propones?

-Sera mejor que te mantengas alejado de ella, solo por unos días, tratar de que ellos no se den cuenta de tu relación con ella.

¿Alejarme de ella? ¿dejarla sola mientras cuatro vampiros sádicos andan sueltos por el pueblo? Jamás

-No puedo Carlisle y por favor no me lo pidas porque no lo voy a hacer.

"_Entonces solo queda una solución para asegurar el bienestar de Isabella y aun así no podrás estar con ella"_

No fue necesario leer su mente para saber de lo que estaba hablando y en el fondo sabia que era el lugar perfecto, pero el solo hecho de saber que estaría cerca del perro ese me volvía loco.

-La Push- conteste.

-Solo serán unos días Edward, en cuanto la guardia se vaya ella podrá regresar a su casa.

-Estamos dando por hecho que ella va a aceptar.

-Tiene que hacerlo, es por su bien. Por eso es importante que hables con ella lo antes posible y la hagas entender la situación, además tiene que hablara con Enrique.

-Y ¿para que querría yo hablar con el?

-Sabes que los miembros de la guardia no son como nosotros. No estaría de más pedirles a los licántropos que estén al pendiente, no queremos victimas inocentes.

Sabia que Carlisle tenia razón, teníamos que avisar a los lobos para que protegieran su territorio pero ¿porque tenia que ser precisamente Enrique Uley el líder de la manada?

Definitivamente el destino no tenia sentido del humor ¿Por qué tenia que ser nuevamente un licántropo el que protegiera al amor de mi vida?

-Voy a buscarla- le dije a Carlisle mientras me disponía a salir del consultorio.

-Edward, ten cuidado por favor, no vayas a cometer una imprudencia.

-Tranquilo Carlisle, jamás haría algo que pusiera en peligro a Isabella.

"_Confió en ti"_

Salí con la firme decisión de hablar con ella, iría a su casa y le pediría que me escuchara, sabia que seria algo difícil a pesar de lo sucedido la noche anterior, sentí que mi estomago se estremecía y no era porque estuviera hambriento.

En poco tiempo llegue a la calle donde se encontraba su casa, despacio avance por esta y antes de llegar pude ver una figura adentrándose en el bosque. Puse atención a sus pensamientos.

-Enrique- murmure.

"_No se que rayos le ve a ese, soy mucho mas guapo yo, jamás entenderé a las mujeres, todas están locas. Pero ella es especial, me hace sentir diferente…"_

Su "voz" fue desapareciendo conforme entraba en fase y se alejaba rápidamente de la casa.

Los celos es el sentimiento que mas miedo me da y es porque uno hace locuras bajo su influencia, para mi seria fácil en ese momento darle alcance y arrancarle la cabeza tal y como había deseado hacerlo en el hospital pero le había dicho a Carlisle que jamás haría algo que pudiera lastimar a Isabella y algo me decía que no le gustaría ver la cabeza del chucho ese colgada de un árbol como adorno de navidad.

Estacione el auto frente a la casa, se veía luz por la ventana pero no había sonido alguno, me pregunte si ella sabría ya que yo esta ahí, toque la puerta y pude escuchar como lentamente se acercaba a la puerta mientras decía molesta:

"_¿Qué parte de que se fuera no entendió?"_

¡Maldito perro! La había hecho enfadar, eso solo hizo que aumentaran mis ganas de arrancarle la cabeza.

La puerta se abrió y apareció Isabella gritándome:

-¡Te dije que te larga…!- se interrumpió en el momento en que me vio. Escuche su corazón acelerarse y no pude evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en mi rostro.

-¿No crees que primero deberías de darme la oportunidad de hablar antes de correrme?

-¿Qué haces aquí Edward?

-Necesito hablar contigo- pude ver la duda en sus ojos- por favor Isabella, es importante- agregue antes de que se negara.

Se hizo a un lado para dejarme paso, rápido entre y ella cerro la puerta a su espalda, cojeando comenzó a avanzar hacia la sala, me acerque a ella con intenciones de levantarla y llevarla yo mismo, no quería que hiciera ningún esfuerzo, pero como si supiera lo que pensaba hacer levanto una mano evitando que me acercara a ella.

-Puedo caminar yo sola Edward. No necesito tu ayuda.- eso dolió.

Deje que caminara sola pero estuve al pendiente en caso de que necesitara mi ayuda, unos segundos después se dejo caer en el sofá y me miro detenidamente, me sentí nervioso, el no poder saber en que pensaba me frustraba cada día mas.

-¿Piensas quedarte callado toda la noche?- dijo después de varios minutos sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-No, lo siento. Lo que tengo que decirte es importante así que te pido que me escuches con atención.

Su rostro era serio y no reflejaba sentimiento alguno.

-Dentro de unas semanas vamos a tener una visita.- fue lo primero que dije, no encontraba las palabras para explicarle la situación sin que se alarmara.

-Y es importante para mi ¿Por qué…?

-Son vampiros Isabella.

-Y son peligrosos.- no fue una pregunta.

-Así es, ellos son parte de la guardia de los Vulturi. Los Vulturi son como la realeza de nuestro mundo, se encargan de que todos cumplamos las leyes.

-¿Los vampiros tiene leyes?- me sorprendió la tranquilidad en su voz no había temor y se podía escuchar cierta curiosidad.

-Si, las tenemos. Ellos cuidan de que no revelemos nuestra existencia a los humanos. Y si a algunos de nosotros se nos ocurre llamar demasiado la atención ellos se hacen cargo.

-Y ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué me lo dices?- ok venia la parte difícil tenia que hacerla entender que tenia que mantenerse alejada del pueblo, al menos por esos días.

-Ellos no son como mi familia y yo, ellos no se detienen ante nada ni nadie, si les apetece alimentarse simplemente lo hacen- su corazón se acelero un poco y supe que había sentido miedo- Es por eso que quiero que te alejes de Forks al menos durante su visita.

Su mirada estaba perdida, no había reacción alguna en sus ojos, ni en su rostro, era desesperante ¿En que pensaba? ¿Qué le ocurría?

-Y ¿Dónde propones que pase ese tiempo? – mi mandíbula casi toca el piso, había esperado toda una discusión acercar de esto y ella lo tomaba tranquilamente, si Bella en su momento me había desesperado por no reaccionar debidamente Isabella en esos momentos se llevaba el premio. Pero ¿no era acaso eso lo que yo quería? Que ella se alejara para que estuviera a salvo entonces ¿Por qué me sentía decepcionado de que aceptara sin cuestionarme?

-En La Push. Que mejor lugar para que estés a salvo.

-De acuerdo, pero solo será por las tardes no quiero perder clases y por el trabajo no hay problema puedo pedir unos días de vacaciones.

Algo estaba mal, ¿acaso la anestesia que le había puesto Carlisle para darle los puntos en la pierna le había dañado? Pareció darse cuenta de mi reacción ya que una pequeña sonrisa asomo en su rostro y añadió:

-Edward, aprecio mi vida créeme y no me pienso arriesgar a encontrarme con vampiros hambrientos, aun no me convierto en lobo así que no creo que sea muy inteligente enfrentarme a ellos.

La idea de Isabella peleando con Jane incluso como loba me volvía loco, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que ellos se acercaran a ella, Jane era pequeña y parecía una niña indefensa, pero si era parte de la guardia personal de los Vulturi era por algo. Alec y Felix también eran peligrosos y también estaba la otra mujer, ¿Quién era?

-¿Por qué te fuiste?- la pregunta de Isabella me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Estabas dormida y no podía arriesgarme a salir con el sol, por eso me fui antes de que amaneciera- algo me decía que no se refería a el día de hoy por la mañana, su pregunta era acerca de otro tiempo, cuando ella aun no existía.

-No me refería al día de hoy- lo sabia, cerré los ojos y me apreté en puente de la nariz - acércate, siéntate a mi lado.

Me quería cerca, ella quería que me acercara lo hice rápidamente antes de que se arrepintiera, mi rápido movimiento la tomo por sorpresa haciendo que diera un pequeño brinco del susto. Cuando estuve a su lado me miro y la vi dudar por un instante. Sin embargo su curiosidad fue mayor.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso Edward? ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué la dejaste si tanto la amabas?

Había llegado el momento, Isabella quería saber el motivo por el que me aleje de Bella y yo estaba dispuesto a contárselo, solo esperaba que esto no sirviera para alejarla mas de mi.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chicas prometo solemnemente que no volveré a tardar tanto tiempo para actualizar ya viene la parte buena, ya esta formada en mi cabeza solo me queda plasmarla en papel para que ustedes puedan disfrutarla, pero si no me dejan reviews puede que la inspiración se vaya de nuevo por largo tiempo. Jejeje no se crean es broma pero por si las dudas dejen reviews.**

**Cecilia nuevamente FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS por cierto te encargo mi película. **


	19. EL INICIO DEL CREPUSCULO parte I

**Lo prometido es deuda aquí les dejo otro capitulo espero y lo disfruten. **

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a SM.**

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**EL INICIO DEL CREPUSCULO parte I**

Tenía miedo pero era necesario para mí el saber porque Edward abandono a mi abuela, lo vi dudar y por un momento pensé que no me lo contaría, estaba a punto de pedirle que se fuera, si no iba a decir nada su presencia ahí no era necesaria.

-Es necesario contarte todo, desde el momento en que la conocí, es una historia muy larga- me dijo sin mirarme.

-No pienso ir a ningún lado- su mirada se fijo en mi- Adelante, te escucho.

Guardo silencio, como buscando las palabras para poder comenzar.

-Conocí a Bella cuando ella vino a vivir a Forks con Charlie, cuando la vi por primera vez no fue nada para mi, era solo una humana mas, sin embargo fueron dos cosas las que llamaron mi atención, la primera fue que me era imposible leer su mente…

Se interrumpió y me miro como si estuviera midiendo mi reacción.

-Lo siento, no te había podido decir, puedo leer la mente de los demás.

-Lo sé.

-¿Lo sabes? ¿Cómo?

-Carlisle me lo dijo el día de hoy.

No dijo nada más y pensé que se había molestado, después de todo a nadie le gusta que otra persona revele sus secretos.

-Lo siento, ¿te molesto el que Carlisle me lo contara?

-No, claro que no, leer la mente es parte de lo que soy.

Reí sin poder evitarlo.

-Es lo mismo que dijo Carlisle- le explique- Continua.

-Bien. Eso me confundió, yo suelo actuar de vigía a falta de un mejor nombre. Siempre procuro estar alerta y en caso de que alguien tenga sospechas de lo que somos debo informar a mi familia, ya nos ha pasado un par de veces que alguien con demasiada imaginación nos compare con algún personaje de algún libro o alguna película. Por eso el hecho de no poder leer su mente hizo que me sintiera inseguro, jamás había tenido ninguna falla por decirlo así.

-Según Carlisle tampoco puedes leer mi mente- interrumpí.

-Si, así es. No puedo leer tu mente pero eso no me sorprendió puesto que eres su nieta.

No me gusto que me lo recordara, por más que intentaba pensar que el me veía por mi siempre había algo que me traía a la realidad.

Al parecer no había practicado lo suficiente para poder ocultar bien mis reacciones, Edward se dio cuenta de que su comentario no fue bien recibido por mi parte.

-Como te decía- continuo como si no hubiera pasado nada- eso llamo mi atención, me sentí frustrado en ese momento. ¿Qué la hacía diferente? ¿Por qué no podía escuchar sus pensamientos?

Se quedo callado y con la vista perdida, supe que estaba pensando en ella, eso no me gusto.

-¿Cuál fue la segunda?- le pregunte tratando de que mi voz no mostrara mi incomodidad- Dijiste que habían sido dos cosas las que te habían llamado la atención.

-Si, la segunda fue su olor. Su sangre, jamás en mi vida desee tanto la sangre de un humano como la de Bella, fue en clase de biología, ella entro y al pasar por mi lado su olor me llego. Fue la hora más larga de toda mi vida, en ese momento planee mil maneras de matarla, no me importaban los demás humanos, me sería fácil terminar con todos ellos, la miraba con odio, odio por hacerme desearla, por poner en riesgo el estilo de vida que yo había elegido, no quería fallarle a Carlisle, no quería ver en su mirada la decepción al enterarse de lo que había hecho y eso fue lo que me dio la fuerza para no asesinarla, el saber que no podía fallarle a mi padre.

Así que en cuanto termino la clase me fui, intente cambiar de clase, pensé que si mi trato con ella era nulo podría sobrellevar el deseo, pero cuando estaba hablando con la encargada llego ella, su olor inundo mis sentidos y nuevamente me encontré planeando su muerte, con toda mi fuerza de voluntad salí de ahí, me obligue a no esperarla. Fui directamente al hospital a hablar con Carlisle, me sentía mal, me sentía débil, hable con él, le explique la situación, le dije que me tenía que ir que si continuaba en el pueblo no soportaría la tentación y acabaría con la vida de esa chica. Vi la tristeza en los ojos de Carlisle, pero como siempre me apoyo, me dijo que si yo pensaba que era lo correcto lo hiciera. Que me echaría de menos pero aceptaba mi decisión, me entrego las llaves de su auto y salí de Forks a toda velocidad.

-¿Por eso te fuiste?- le pregunte, se me hacia una tontería, si era así de donde había nacido el amor, hasta donde me había contado el solo había dicho que la odiaba.

-En ese momento así fue, me fui para evitar convertirme de nuevo en el monstruo que tanto odiaba.

-¿A dónde fuiste?

-A Denali, con un aquelarre, amigos de nosotros. Pero por más que quise no pude sacarla de mi pensamiento y no era por el deseo de su sangre, eran sus ojos, esos ojos color chocolate que me seguían a todos lados. Después de una plática con Tanya, comprendí que me sería imposible olvidarme de ella, era para mí una necesidad el saber más de ella. Así que regrese, mi familia, en especial Alice me ayudaron a llevar la situación, pero para mí era difícil estar alejado de ella, el primer día de mi regreso hable con ella por primera vez, quería saber que pensaba de mi, si había notado mi actitud hacia ella aquel día. Platicamos. Me hablo de la razón de su estancia en Forks a pesar de que el frio, la lluvia y todo eso no le gustaban, me di cuenta de que ella no era egoísta, no le gustaba llamar la atención, ese mismo día paso algo que lo cambio todo, un alumno perdió el control de su furgoneta, el estacionamiento estaba congelado, derrapo y a punto estuvo de aplastar a Bella, lo vi todo un par de segundos antes de que pasara y lo único que pude pensar fue: no dios mío no, ella no.

-¿Lo viste todo un par de segundos antes de que pasara?

-Alice…-comenzó a explicarme, pero en cuanto pronuncio su nombre lo entendí.

Alice había tenido una visión de lo que pasaría.

-Alice lo vio- le dije.

-¿También te lo conto Carlisle?

-Si.

-Bien como te decía en el momento en que vi lo que estaba a punto de pasar algo salto en mí, no lo pensé dos veces y me lance a detener la furgoneta, obviamente ella se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal conmigo, en medio del alboroto que se armo me exigió una explicación y le prometí que más tarde hablaríamos.

Por supuesto yo no podía decirle la verdad ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Soy un vampiro y por eso tengo fuerza sobrenatural? Fuimos al hospital a que la revisaran y gracia a dios ella está bien, solo un golpe en la cabeza, ese fue el pretexto que le di cuanto más tarde me pregunto como había lo había hecho. Le dije que el golpe que había recibido le había hecho ver cosas que no eran. Ella no me creyó.

El silencio se hizo presente sabia que conforme me lo contaba la recordaba estaba mal pero no podía controlar los celos. Me llenaba de furia ¿algún día sería capaz de volver a recordar a mi abuela como lo hacía hasta hace un par de días? Con amor.

-¿Qué sucedió después?

-Evite todo contacto con ella- me contesto- teníamos la clase de biología juntos pero yo me limitaba a ignorarla o al menos eso fingía, siempre estaba al pendiente de ella, cuando no estaba a mi vista la seguía a través de la mente de los que estuvieran con ella. Mike Newton en ese momento pasaba demasiado tiempo con ella, me daban ganas de partirle el cráneo cada vez que sus pensamientos se descarrilaban del rumbo inocente.

-¿Mike Newton?- interrumpí- ¿El esposo de la señora Stanley?

-Si, el mismo, Jessica por cierto no era buena amiga de Bella, sus pensamientos hacia ella no eran del todo amables.

Vaya que cosas pensé.

-Paso el tiempo y yo seguía fingiendo no interesarme en ella, hasta que un día me di cuenta de que podía perderla, no es que ella fuera mía, sino que existía la posibilidad de que ella estuviera con alguien más.

-¿Mi abuelo?

-No, en ese momento no fue el perr…- se detuvo rápidamente al darse cuenta de mi mirada, no me hacía ninguna gracia que se expresara mal de él- Lo siento, Jacob.

-Entonces ¿de quién hablas?

-Mike Newton, Erick Yorkie, Taylor y cualquier otro que en su momento tuvieron la idea de invitarla- me contesto.

-No te entiendo ¿De que hablas?

-Llego el baile de primavera.

-Oh- exclame, ya entendía - ¿ella invito a alguien?

-No, como sabes ella no podía dar tres pasos sin encontrar con que tropezarse- me dijo.

En su rostro se dibujo una media sonrisa, yo también sonreí al recordar todas las veces en que mi abuela tuvo que ir al hospital por accidentes relacionados con la poca coordinación de sus pies

-Me gusta verte sonreír, siento que algo cálido inunda mi pecho.

Su mirada estaba fija en mis labios, recordé el sabor de los suyos y desee con toda el alma besarlo, tocarlo, sentirlo cerca de mí.

Antes de cometer una locura como saltarle encima me puse de pie, mi pierna ya no estaba tan dormida, sentía un leve cosquilleo en la herida.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

-Solo quiero un vaso con agua, enseguida regreso.

-Yo te lo traigo no te muevas.

-Edward, yo puedo ir por el no necesito tu ayu…

-Mi ayuda. Lo sé, solo quiero hacerlo espera un segundo.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo sentí una leve brisa y ya lo tenía frente a mí con un enorme vaso con agua.

-Vaya, contigo un segundo es muy literal. Gracias.

Tome el vaso y rápido lo bebí, no era que tuviera sed, solo quería estar ocupada en algo hasta que pudiera controlar las ganas que tenia de besarlo. Cuando termine tomo el vaso de mis manos y nuestros dedos se rozaron, sentí como si millones de mariposas revolotearan en mi estomago.

Esto no sería fácil para mí, no podía soportar el tenerlo tan cerca. Para horror mío vi como mi mano se alzaba hasta posarse en su mejilla, no podía controlarlo era algo más fuerte que yo. Su respiración se agito, lentamente su rostro se giro para depositar un beso en la palma de mi mano, di un paso para acercarme a él y aspire su aroma, su olor era delicioso: lilas, miel y sol.

Una de sus manos me tomo por la cintura y me apretó contra su cuerpo, mis manos se fueron directamente a su perfecto y hermoso rostro sus manos hicieron los mismo con el mío.

-Isabella- murmuro. Su aliento llego a mi nublando mi mente- Por favor no me alejes, deja que me quede contigo. Por favor.

Su voz estaba llena de dolor, era el mismo dolor que yo sentía al estar lejos de él.

Poco a poco fuimos acortando la distancia que separaba nuestros labios, era tanta la necesidad que sentía que olvide todo lo que nos separaba. Ella pertenecía al pasado, yo era el presente y ese presente había que vivirlo. Nadie sabía lo que pasaría en u futuro. Excepto tal vez Alice.

Sentí los fríos labios de Edward acariciando levemente los míos.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Espero y les haya gustado trate de resumir la historia de Edward pero aun así resulto larga y tuve que ponerlo en dos partes. Ya tengo listo otro capitulo pero ¿Qué creen? No voy a subir la parte dos de este capitulo si no llegamos a los 250 reviews así que de ustedes depende la actualización. Ayúdenme y las recompensare.**

**Nos leemos pronto (eso espero)**

**Saludos y besos**

**Atte.**

**Maby.**


	20. EL INICIO DEL CREPUSCULO parte II

**Estoy en verdad sorprendida por su respuesta no tiene idea de lo que significa para mi. Me da gusto saber que mi historia es leída por tanta gente (incluidos hombres) y en tantos países (saludos a chile, argentina y Brasil) **

**Sin más rollo les dejo con el próximo capitulo.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a SM**

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**EL INICIO DEL CREPUSCULO parte II**

Un sonido procedente de su bolsillo nos hizo dar un salto provocando que nos separáramos al instante. Vi la frustración en su rostro y era probable que el viera lo mismo en el mío.

Saco el celular y lo escuche soltar una maldición antes de contestar.

-¿Qué sucede Emmett?

Emmett tan oportuno como siempre. En el fondo agradecía la llamada, aproveche el momento para alejarme de Edward, acaricie mis labios añorando mas, camine hacia la chimenea tratando de separarme mas de él y al acercarme la realidad me llego de golpe, ahí estaba ella, una fotografía suya, su imagen sonriente junto a mi abuelo.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida? Me había dejado llevar por mis hormonas y olvidado lo que realmente era para Edward. Una simple copia de ella.

¡Malditas hormonas!

En el fondo sabia que las hormonas poco tenían que ver, era mi amor por Edward lo que impedía que me alejara de él.

-Si Emmett, puedes tomar prestado mi Aston Martin- le decía Edward- No, no me voy a molestar contigo. Al menos no por eso.

Respire profundamente tratando de tranquilizarme me gire hacia él, en su rostro aun se podía ver la frustración, rece para que el mío no reflejara nada.

-¿Y ahora que ocurre?- le pregunto Edward – Da gracias que Alice solo te haya arrojado el martillo y no te arrancara la cabeza. Nos vemos más tarde- cerro los ojos y se apretó el puente de la nariz.

-¿Qué hiciste después? ¿También tú la invitaste al baile?- le pregunte.

Abrió los ojos y vi la confusión en ellos, no se esperaba que yo siguiera con la conversación como si nada hubiera pasado. Me costó mucho mostrarme fría, como si no me hubiera importado lo ocurrido hace un par de minutos.

No tardo micho tiempo en recomponerse por lo que continúo con la historia.

-Después de varias semanas fingiendo que no existía le hable, las cosas no salieron muy bien ella termino mas enfadada conmigo. Al final del día después de escucharla rechazar todas las invitaciones decidí que ya era suficiente, no podía estar lejos de ella ni un día más. Esa noche vine a verla por primera vez, ahí estaba yo velando su sueño, tratando de convencerme de que lo que hacía estaba mal, que debía alejarme de ella por su bien, cuando entre sueños pronuncio mi nombre, sentí que explotaría de felicidad, ella pronunciaba mi nombre y no parecía tener una pesadilla al contrario sonreía y cuando me pidió que no me fuera que me quedara con ella mi decisión de alejarme se fue directo al caño.

Al día siguiente me acerque a ella en la escuela y la invite a salir, ella había dicho que iría a Seattle por lo que me ofrecí a acompañarla y para suerte mía dijo que sí. A mí, me dijo que si a mí, le dije que debía alejarse de mi que no será un buen amigo para ella pero no me escucho. Claro que ella aun tenia curiosidad por lo que yo era y para ese momento ella tenia ya un par de teorías bastante malas por cierto.

Un día tuvo un pequeño percance en la clase de biología, hicieron una prueba de sangre y ella…

-Casi se desmaya- afirme, conocía la aversión que tenia mi abuela hacia la sangre ahora me parecía irónico, ella olio sangre y se desmayaba y su novio olía sangre y se le hacia agua la boca.

-Si, se puso mal, vi como Mike Newton la llevaba a la enfermería y casi me da un ataque, pensé que estaba herida, ya planeaba lo que le haría a Newton en caso de que el hubiera sido el causante de su estado. Si Newton ya me odiaba antes ese día me aborreció por completo.

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-Nada, solo le quite a bella de los brazos y lo mande a paseo, pero eso no es importante. Ese fin de semana Bella iría a una excursión que había organizado Newton, Bella me invito, no sabes las ganas que tenia de aceptar pero la excursión era en La Push y por razones que conoces no podía pararme por ahí, además había prometido a Emmett ir a cazar con el, así que le pedí que se cuidara mucho.

Casi vuelvo loco de nervios a Emmett, con la mala suerte que tenia Bella cualquier cosa poda pasarle y yo no estaba cerca para protegerla así que regresamos antes, en cuanto tuve oportunidad fui a verla, tenia unas pequeñas heridas en la palma de la mano, era inevitable que ella se hiciera daño. Ese fin de semana Alice tuvo la visión de días soleados así que el fin de semana seria largo para mi, oculto entre los arboles la observe, Jessica y Ángela planearon una visita a Port Ángeles y con mucho cuidado la seguí, no vi ningún peligro por lo que les di algo de privacidad.

No me di cuenta en que momento Bella se separo de ellas, me desespera aun había sol así que mi búsqueda se veía limitada, busque en la mente de personas al azar alguien tenia que haberla notado, hasta que la vi, un sujeto se había fijado en ella, mi tranquilidad duro poco cuando vi lo que ese sujeto pensaba hacer. No podía identificar el lugar donde ella estaba y los amigos de el sujeto la tenían rodeada, uno de ellos aparto la vista y me dio lo que yo quería, ya sabia donde ese encontraba así que pise el acelerador y llegue en un segundo, tenia planeado terminar con todos ellos pero pensé en bella, ella no podía presenciar tal masacre así que con todo mi autocontrol eche el carro encima de ellos y abrí al puerta para que Bella subiera, me aleje lo mas rápido que pude para evitar bajar y romperles los huesos uno por uno. Le pedí a Bella que me hablara, que me ayudara a tranquilizarme y así lo hizo, cuando estuve tranquilo fuimos a buscar a Jessica y Ángela.

-¿Qué le paso a ese sujeto?- le pregunte, algo me decía que Edward no había dejado las cosas así como así.

-Carlisle se hizo cargo, era un violador Isabella, Carlisle lo anestesió y lo dejo en una comisaria, era buscado por la policía, solo espero que haya pagado sus crímenes.

-Edward…

-Si.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Si, claro.

-Ya van varias veces que mencionas que te ocultas del sol ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te derrites con el sol?

Su carcajada fue música para mis oídos.

-No Isabella, el solo no me hace daño, simplemente mi aspecto es diferente a la luz del sol.

-¿Te deformas?- pregunte horrorizada, eso no podía ser el era el ser mas perfecto sobre la tierra.

-No. Te lo explicare mas tarde ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, disculpa la interrupción, continua.

-Antes de eso ¿no te gustaría sentarte? Pareces cansada.

Hasta que no lo menciono no me di cuenta que seguía de pie a un lado de la chimenea y la verdad mi pierna me molestaba un poco.

-Si- antes de dar siquiera un paso ya me encontraba en sus brazos y me dejaba delicadamente en el sillón- No era nece…

-Lo se, solo quiero hacerlo.

-Gracias.

-Te ves cansada, si quieres podemos continuar mañana- ofreció.

-No creo poder dormir, necesito escuchar todo.

-Esta bien, tratare de hacerlo lo más resumido para que puedas descansar. Esa noche hablamos acerca de mí, en ese momento ella ya sabia lo que yo era o tenía una idea muy acertada.

-¿Cómo lo supo?

-Jacob se lo dijo.

-¿Que le dijo?

-Le hablo acerca de las leyendas de La Push o al menos en ese momento eso creía el, que no eran mas que leyendas. Bella me dijo que no le importaba lo que yo fuera. Ese fue el inicio de nuestra relación. Ahora yo podía ser el verdadero yo frente a ella, ya no habría más secretos entre nosotros, conforme Bella se enteraba mas de mi mundo me daba más miedo de que un día ella dijera: _"ya basta, ya es suficiente" _y saliera corriendo. Huyendo de mí, pero sorprendentemente eso nunca sucedió.

El día que la lleve a casa a conocer a mi familia pensé que mi felicidad era completa, había estado solo mucho tiempo y de pronto aparecía esta frágil humana en mi camino y se volvía mi razón para seguir vivo. Mis padres y mis hermanos estaban felices por mí porque yo ya no estaba solo, bueno Rosalie no tanto pero ella pero ella siempre ha sido así. Todo duro muy poco, invitamos a Bella a un partido de Base Ball…

-¿Mi abuela jugando Base Ball?- pregunte.

-Bueno ella solo observo, en mitad del partido aparecieron 3 vampiros Laurent, James y Victoria.

-¿Victoria?

-Si Isabella, Victoria, la Victoria que tu creías hada.

-Victoria- murmure confundida, ahora sabia que ella era un vampiro y había conocido a mi abuela.

-No eran como nosotros por lo que Bella seria una tentación para ellos. Me odie a mi mismo por ponerla en peligro. Todo iba bien no había notado el olor de Bella pero James si noto mi actitud protectora hacia Bella. James era un rastreador no había nada que le gustara mas que un reto y yo lo había retado con mi gesto protector, una brisa de aire corrió entre nosotros y fue todo lo que hizo falta para que se dieran cuenta de que Bella era humana.

James la deseo en ese momento, éramos mayoría que ellos por lo que no había mucho que pudieran hacer, dijeron que se retiraban y que no harían nada para dañar a Bella pero James tenia otros planes. Alice y Jasper se llevaron a Bella a Phoenix, mientras los demás tratamos de poner en una pista falsa a James, este se dio cuenta y ayudado por Victoria viajo a Phoenix, localizo la casa de René y fue para allá justo en el instante en que Bella dejaba un mensaje diciendo que se encontraba bien y donde podía localizarla, James llamo a Bella y le hizo pensar que tenia a René, la cito en un estudio de Ballet. Para ese entonces nos encontrábamos en un avión rumbo a Phoenix. Se supone que nos veríamos ahí y Bella y yo tomaríamos un avión a otro lado mientras los demás se deshacían de James.

Emmett tuvo que detenerme para no armar un escándalo cuando Alice y Jasper me dijeron que Bella había desaparecido, engaño a Jasper para entrar al baño y aprovecho para huir.

-¿Porque no los espero? Ustedes podían ayudarla a rescatar a René.

-James le dijo que si uno de nosotros iba con ella René lo pagaría, por eso huyo. Alice recordó la visión que había tenido donde veía a James en un estudio. Bella les había mencionado que ella estudiaba en uno parecido que estaba cerca de su casa. Fue todo lo que necesite, me solté de Emmett y corrí con todas mis fuerzas, soy el más rápido de mi familia así que no tarde mucho en dar con el lugar. Tenía miedo, no sabia con lo que me encontraría al llegar, inconscientemente me prepare para en caso de que ella ya no estuviera, yo no viviría en un mundo donde ella no existiera.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Ya se ya se soy mala por dejarle ahí no es necesario que me lo digan jejeje .**

**Pero no puedo decirles mas creo que el siguiente capitulo les encantara y por lo mismo quiero aprovechar este momento para hacer una encuesta:**

**¿Quién quiere que Isabella se transforme en loba?**

**Por favor ayúdenme aun estoy indecisa**

**Espero sus reviews**

**Saludos y besos**

**Maby.**


	21. ¿QUE PASA CON LA LUNA NUEVA?

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a SM.**

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**¿QUE PASA CON LA LUNA NUEVA?**

Cuando llegue James se encontraba sobre ella, lo ataque estaba dispuesto a destruirlo, Emmett y Jasper me detuvieron. Carlisle me hizo ver que Bella necesitaba de mi, el maldito le había roto la pierna y varias costillas, también tenía unos cortes que provocaron que perdiera mucha sangre. Pero no fue eso lo que me alarmo.

-¿No sentiste tentación por su sangre?- le pregunte ya que recordaba como su mirada había cambiado cuando puse frente a el mi mano ensangrentada.

-Si, lo hizo, pero mi amor por ella fue más fuerte.

-Entonces ¿Qué fue lo que te alarmo?

-Bella comenzó a quejarse de que su mano se estaba quemando y me pedía que apagara el fuego. James la había mordido.

¿La había mordido? Entonces ¿Cómo fue que ella no se convirtió en vampiro? No era mucho lo que yo sabía de vampiros aparte del cine y uno que otro libro.

Así que le hice la pregunta.

-¿Los humanos no se transforman en vampiros cuando son mordidos?

-Si, así es.

-Y ¿Por qué ella no se transformo?

-Porque yo succione el veneno.

-¿Veneno?

-Somos ponzoñosos Isabella, al morder inyectamos ponzoña y si no terminamos con la vida de nuestra victima el veneno empieza a expandirse por todo el cuerpo hasta que lo mata y da inicio a esta "nueva vida".

-¿Por qué no dejaste que ocurriera el cambio? Ella se habría convertido en alguien como tú, estarías con ella.

Sentí un enorme dolor en el pecho, como si alguien me clavara un puñal. Si las cosas hubieras pasado así en ese momento, el no estaría conmigo porque para empezar yo no existiría. ¿Como sería mi vida sin Edward Cullen?, había estado sin el hasta hace poco tiempo ¿Por qué ahora no podía imaginarla sin el?

-No era eso lo que yo deseaba para ella, no me atreví a convertirla en un monstruo. Fue por eso que extraje el veneno de ella.

-¿Por qué le quemaba la mano?

-Por la ponzoña, James la había mordido en la mano y la ponzoña poco a poco comenzó a extenderse y al hacerlo provoca un dolor tan fuerte que es como si estuvieras ardiendo en llamas.

-Claro- murmure- ahora lo entiendo.

-¿Qué entiendes?

-Mi abuela tenía una cicatriz muy extraña en su mano, era en forma de media luna- le explique- Siempre estaba fría. Una vez le pregunte que le había pasado y me dijo que un animal la había mordió.

Por un momento no supe que decir, todo era tan extraño.

Un fuerte ruido procedente de mi estomago acabo con el silencio.

-Estas hambrienta.

-Ahora que recuerdo no he comido nada en todo el día, eso no es normal.

-¿Puedo prepararte algo?

-¿Sabes cocinar?- pregunte burlonamente.

-No, pero puedo intentarlo.

-Mmm no gracias, no te ofendas pero no creo que alguien que no come sea buen cocinero.

Me puse de pie tratando de no poner demasiado peso en mi pierna y dando saltitos me dirigí a la cocina, pude ver por mi visión periférica como Edward se acercaba a mí con la intensión de ayudarme.

-No te atrevas a levantarme- le advertí.

Puso los ojos en blanco y suspiro, abrí el refrigerador y lo inspeccione, la verdad no se me antojaba nada de lo que había en el. Después de un rato lo cerré resignada y camine hacia la alacena para revisar las latas, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Edward me siguió con la mirada durante mi búsqueda, se notaba en su rostro que algo quería decirme pero no lo hacía por miedo a mi reacción.

-Está bien Edward, suéltalo ¿Qué quieres decirme?- le dije ya que no soportaba su mirada.

-¿Me dejarías invitarte a cenar?

-Quiero una hamburguesa- le conteste rápidamente.

-Bueno si quieres pensarlo un momento lo entiendo- bromeo.

-En este momento me comería una vaca entera así que para que perder el tiempo pensándolo.

-Puedo conseguirte una vaca si quieres.

-Y ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- le pregunte- ¿tu te bebes la sangre y yo me como lo demás?

Era la primera vez que hacia un cometario alusivo a su naturaleza y pensé que se molestaría pero una vez más puso los ojos en blanco.

-Vamos a comprarte la cena.

-De acuerdo.

-Dado que te mueres de hambre debemos darnos prisa así que ¿me permitirías llevarte al auto? Por mi no hay problema si no quieres pero si tardamos media hora en lo que llegas de aquí al auto…

-¿Dejaras de hablar antes de que amanezca?- le interrumpí- Vamos, puedes llevarme en brazos pero que no se te haga costumbre.

Sin perder tiempo salimos de la casa, la verdad me sentía bien en sus brazos, era como si ese fuera mi lugar. Como si fuéramos dos piezas de rompecabezas las cuales embonaban perfectamente.

En menos de un segundo me encontraba en el lugar del copiloto y con el cinturón puesto, a pesar de mi visión nocturna no fui capaz de distinguir a Edward por lo rápido que se movió para colocarse detrás del volante.

Encendió su hermoso Volvo negro aunque como ya le había dicho una vez luciría mejor en plateado.

Pensé que Edward pisaría el acelerador a fondo pero no fue así, a la velocidad que iba fácilmente seria arrebasado por mi abuela, gire mi rostro para mirarlo, posiblemente pensaba que me asustaba la velocidad o algo parecido. Le diría que fuera más rápido pero todo quedo en un simple pensamiento porque al mirarlo todo desapareció de mi mente.

Edward era hermoso, jamás había conocido a nadie más hermoso que el (y posiblemente jamás lo haría). Mantenía la vista al frente algo me decía que eso no era necesario pero le agradecía que lo hiciera así podía mirarlo tranquilamente, mi corazón latía aceleradamente y él lo escuchaba tan claramente como yo, mire hacia la ventanilla y sentí que me sonrojaba era vergonzoso para mí que el supiera como mi corazón se aceleraba por él.

Deseaba tocarlo, deseaba sentir su piel, extrañaba su el frio de su piel. Lo mire y fije mi atención en su mano, la tenia apretada fuertemente sobre la palanca de cambios ¿Cómo reaccionaría el si yo le tomara la mano? No, no podía hacerlo.

Me estaba desesperando, aun faltaba para llegar a nuestro destino tenía que ser fuerte y soportar esas ansias tan grandes que tenia de tocarlo.

¡Aaahhhh! Grite mentalmente ¿Qué demonios me pasaba? En mis 18 años de vida siempre he hecho lo que he querido. ¿Por qué me detenía ahora? ¿Por ella? ella ya no estaba aquí, la que estaba aquí y junto a él era yo.

Era mi corazón el que latía locamente por él, así que ya estaba decidida. Acerque mi mano hacia la de él y la tome, en respuesta el giro la suya y entrelazo nuestros dedos.

Alce mis ojos y me encontré con su hermosa y dorada mirada. Por fin había apartado la vista del camino y me miraba como si yo fuera el tesoro más valioso del universo.

-Gracias- me dijo esbozando esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba.

-¿Por qué? – le pregunte confundida.

-Por hacer lo que yo no me atreví.

No supe que contestar así que solo me limite a mirarlo. Quede sorprendida cuando escuche una voz que salía por un altavoz, ya habíamos llegado y aun no éramos capaz de dejar de mirarnos.

-_Bienvenidos a la hamburguesa feliz ¿Qué desea ordenar?_

En un acto de reflejo me acerque al altavoz que había quedado del lado de Edward.

-Me das 2 hamburguesas con queso, 2 papas fritas y 2 refrescos medianos de dieta. Por favor.

_-¿Algo más que desee agregar a su pedido?_

-Si, 2 pasteles de chocolate.

_-Claro que si, son 35 dólares. Favor de pasar a la siguiente ventanilla._

-Gracias- le conteste.

-Isabella- me llamo Edward- sabes bien que yo no como ¿para que pediste dos?

-Y ¿Quién dijo que una era para ti?

Su risa era algo a lo que no me podía acostumbrar y es que cada vez que la escuchaba sentía mariposas en mi estomago y mi corazón se aceleraba mas (estado en el que se la pasaba últimamente).

Fue en ese momento en que me di cuenta que estaba completamente encima de Edward y eso no ayudo a tranquilizar mi corazón sino todo lo contrario.

Si esto continuaba así corría el riesgo de sufrir un ataque cardiaco, ¿a un licántropo podía darle un infarto? Me pregunte, bueno a mi abuelo le había dado pero él era ya una persona mayor no creo que a su edad el siguiera transformándose, hice una nota mental para preguntárselo a Leah.

En ese momento lo más importante era el hermoso vampiro que tenia frente a mí. Así que tome su perfecto rostro entre mis manos y poco a poco lo fui acercando mas a mí, sentí su fresco aliento rosando mis labios estaba algo indecisa pero al mirar sus ojos no hubo duda alguna así que acerque mis labios a los suyos. El fuerte sonido de un claxon termino con el beso antes siquiera de empezarlo mire hacia atrás del Volvo y vi una fila de 3 autos que empezaban a impacientarse.

-Creo que debemos movernos- le dije.

-¿Por qué? A mí me gusta como estamos en este momento.

-A mi también pero si esas personas están tan hambrientas como yo corremos el riesgo de ser linchados.

Lo vi poner los ojos en blanco

-Isabella…

Antes de que terminara de hablar yo ya estaba en el asiento del copiloto por lo que no le quedo de otra más que avanzar, al llegar a la ventanilla una chica ya tenía nuestra orden lista, casi se le cae de las manos al ver a Edward. Pude escuchar claramente como su corazón se aceleraba al igual que su respiración, le dedico a Edward una sonrisa tonta que la verdad no me gusto nada, fue en ese momento que la reconocí, ella estaba en mi clase de cálculo si bien recordaba su nombre era Carolina.

-Son 35 dólares – le dijo a Edward, quien ya tenía un billete en las manos se lo entrego evitando cualquier tipo de contacto y tomo la comida rápidamente, cuando se giro para entregármela Carolina finalmente se dio cuenta de que Edward no estaba solo.

-Hola Carolina- la salude.

-Isabella- fue lo único que dijo a modo de saludo, se dio la vuelta pero claramente la escuche murmurar _"tenia que ser ella"._

No le di importancia, mientras ella entendiera y no se acercara a Edward todo estaba bien, suficiente competencia tenía con un fantasma como para preocuparme con otra más. Me sorprendí por mis pensamientos tan posesivos.

Sin esperar el cambio Edward salió del drive y comenzó a conducir hacia mi casa, esta vez condujo a toda velocidad era fascinante por lo que coloque las hamburguesas en piso, baje la ventanilla, saque medio cuerpo y cerré los ojos, sentía el frio viento chocar contra mi rostro, me sentía libre, escuche la risa de Edward por lo que decidí que ya era suficiente aire fresco, me senté y comenzó a carcajearse, no fue hasta que me mire en el espejo del visor que me di cuenta de que mi cabello estaba completamente esponjando parecía familiar del fallecido Don King.

-No te rías no es gracioso- le dije haciendo un puchero pero eso solo sirvió para que riera mas, con los dedos acomode todo lo que pude mi cabello pero aun así parecía un nido de pájaros.

Cuando llegamos a casa me sentí un poco molesta por ser la burla de Edward, así que lo mas rápido que pude abrí la puerta y me dispuse a bajar, en mi acto de orgullo olvide la herida de mi pierna y al apoyarme en esta el dolor fue tan fuerte que me hizo gritar, la fuerza me abandono y perdí el equilibrio. Yo que solo quería salvar un poco mi orgullo y ahora iba directamente a suelo, cerré los ojos esperando el golpe pero este nunca llego. Al abrirlos me di cuenta que Edward había detenido mi caída, yo me encontraba ya en sus brazos y caminaba rumbo a la puerta.

-No deberías de ser tan impulsiva. Lo único que lograste fue lastimarte.

-Es tu culpa no deberías burlarte de mi – le conteste molesta.

-No me estaba burlando de ti, me estaba riendo contigo.

-Uy si, como no y ¿Por qué te reías conmigo?

-Porque me haces muy feliz- me dijo seriamente- Gracias nuevamente.

-Gracias a ti- le conteste un poco avergonzada por tremendo berrinche- Por aguantar mis desplantes.

-Es parte de tu encanto. Ahora vamos a dejarte dentro para traer tu comida.

Entro directamente a la cocina y me dejo en una silla, no dejaba de sorprenderme con su velocidad ya que antes de que dijera algo ya tenia la cena frente a mí, sin perder mas tiempo comencé a comer, el solo se sentó frente a mí y se dedico a mirarme mientras yo devoraba la primera hamburguesa.

Estuvimos en silencio unos minutos en los que solo me dedique a comer solo esperaba que mi manera de comer no lo asustara, cuando termine la primera hamburguesa con todo y papas mi cerebro comenzó a trabajar mejor y recordé que nos habíamos quedado a la mitad de la historia. Yo aun quería escuchar que mas había pasado, quería saber cual era la razón de que abandonara a mi abuela.

-No crees que ya deberías de continuar- le dije – quiero saber que paso.

El solo me miro y continúo hablando como si la última media hora en la cual salimos no hubiera pasado.

-Después de destruir a James y sacar el veneno de Bella la llevamos al hospital, estuvo inconsciente por varios días y tuvieron que hacerle una transfusión de sangre, olio bastante mal.

-Debió de ser un descanso para ti- le interrumpí.

-No- dijo con una sonrisa- me gusta su olor. Llamamos a René y Charlie para avisarles del estado de Bella y René viajo rápidamente a Phoenix. René trato de convencerla de que regresara con ella. Quería llevársela a vivir a Jacksonville y yo pensé que eso seria lo mejor, estando Bella lejos de mi no correría mas peligro y así se lo hice saber, pero ella no lo permitió. Mi lado egoísta se sintió aliviado, Bella no se alejaría de mi. Días después regresamos a Forks, con ayuda de Alice cuidamos a Bella en su recuperación y con la ayuda de Charlie, Esme y Alice nuevamente, lleve a Bella al baile de primavera.

-¿Ella acepto ir?- pregunte sorprendida.

-No tuvo otra elección, yo tenía una leve fijación porque ella disfrutara todas las experiencia humanas, e ir al baile de primavera era importante. Sin embargo ella tenía otra idea, pensaba que yo la transformaría, no me di cuenta que dado a la experiencia que había sufrido con James, el que yo la cambiara se había convertido en algo importante para ella. Le hice ver que yo estaría con ella para siempre- soltó una pequeña risa llena de tristeza- que equivocado estaba.

-Creo que se acerca la parte triste.

-¿Terminaste de comer? ¿Quieres el postre?

Mientras el hablaba yo ya había terminado con todo a excepción del pastel de chocolate pero en ese momento ya no me sentía capaz de seguir comiendo.

-No, ya no quiero nada- con mucho cuidado me puse de pie y el hizo lo mismo- ¿me llevas a la sala?- le pregunte.

-Sera un placer- me tomo en sus brazos y esta vez aproveche para enredar los míos alrededor de su cuello, oculte mi rostro en el y aspire su aroma.

En lugar de colocarme en el sofá, Edward tomo asiento y me dejo en su regazo, recargue mi cabeza en su hombro y el comenzó a acariciar mi cabello, la sala estaba en completa oscuridad y aunque ambos veíamos perfectamente tome el mando a distancia y encendí la chimenea, el momento era perfecto, me sentía tan bien en sus brazos que en ese momento daría cualquier cosa porque el tiempo no pasara.

-Hubo un tiempo en el que creí que seria feliz para siempre- continuo- Bella y yo pasábamos todo el tiempo juntos no había nada ni nadie que me alejara de ella, se acercaba su cumpleaños y Alice empezó a planear una gran fiesta, Bella como siempre no quería ser el centro de atención así que a mi me prohibió que le comprara un regalo y a regañadientes obedecí, ella acudió a la fiesta, la convencí que se mostrara feliz, en mi familia hacia décadas que no festejábamos un cumpleaños y eso la animo un poco. Todo iba bien, recibió varios regalos, uno de ellos fue el auto estéreo que viste en las cajas.

Me separe un poco de el para poder mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Tu le regalaste ese aparato?

-No, yo no ese fue el regalo de Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper.

-¿Qué mas le regalaron?- le pregunte recargándome de nuevo en su hombro.

-Esme y Carlisle le regalaron un par de boletos de avión para viajar a Jacksonville a ver a Renee

-¿Dos boletos?- le pregunte ya que recordé que yo solo había encontrado uno.

-Si uno para ella y otro para mí.

-¿Dónde esta el otro boleto?

-Lo escondí antes de que pudieras verlo.

-Entonces ¿tú no le regalaste nada?

-Si, si lo hice.

-Y ¿Qué fue?

-Te lo diré mas tarde.

-¿Por qué no ahora?

-Porque eso comenzaría otra conversación.

-De acuerdo pero no se te vaya a olvidar.

-No, te lo prometo.

-Bella tomo otro regalo y al abrirlo el papel le corto el dedo. Solo salió una gota de sangre del pequeño rasguño. Entonces todo pasó muy rápido. En esa época Jasper tenía muy poco autocontrol, era un nuevo vegetariano y no era fácil para el controlarse ante el olor de los humanos. Podrás imaginarte como esa pequeña gota de sangre actuó en el. Antes de que Jasper atacara a Bella me arroje sobre ella lanzándola contra la mesa, haciendo que aterrizara en un montón de cristales hechos añicos.

Lo escuchaba atentamente y la verdad me encontraba algo horrorizada, oculte mi rostro en su cuello no quería que el notara la expresión de mi rostro.

-Emmett me ayudo a sujetar a Jasper, pero Bella se había hecho otro corte en el brazo al aterrizar sobre los cristales, el olor a sangre lleno la estancia y de pronto mis hermanos y yo no fuimos capaces de pensar en nada más que en su sabor. Carlisle fue el único que continuo en calma. Alice y yo nos repusimos rápidamente ante la tentación de la sangre mientras Rosalie y Emmett sacaban a Jasper de la casa, incluso Esme tuvo que salir. Carlisle comenzó a curar la herida de Bella, su olor me quemaba la garganta era muy doloroso para mi pero no quería alejarme de Bella, Alice disimuladamente tuvo que salirse, Bella me pedía que saliera que no era necesario que estuviera ahí, Carlisle termino de convencerme de salir. No tuve el deseo o valor como quieras verlo de hablar con Jasper, después de lo de James me había jurado no poner a Bella en peligro y ahí estaba a punto de ser atacada por un miembro de mi familia, lo mejor para ella seria que yo no estuviera en su vida. Siempre lo supe, su vida estaría en un continuo peligro mientras yo estuviera con ella. Así que tome la decisión de alejarme de ella.

-Lo haces ver muy fácil.

-Pero no lo fue, decirle adiós a Bella fue lo más difícil que he hecho en toda mi existencia.

-Ahora entiendo la actitud de Jasper aquel día. A eso se refería cuando me dijo _"Lo siento Bella"_

-Si, a eso se refería, nunca me di cuenta de cómo se sentía Jasper al respecto y todo este tiempo siempre lo llevo a cuestas.

-Y ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Simplemente desapareciste?- le pregunte refiriéndome a su partida.

-No, la lleve al bosque y le dije que era tiempo de que mi familia y yo nos fuéramos de Forks, ella quería ir conmigo yo no podía permitirlo así que le hice creer que no la quería.

-¿De verdad se creyó eso?

-Para mi fue doloroso ver como ella creía mi palabra, después de las miles de veces en que le dije que la amaba, una sola palabra fue capaz de romper su fe en mi.

La inseguridad se instalo en mi al escuchar eso, de pronto me sentí incomoda en sus brazos me enderece e hice el intento de moverme.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas bien?- me pregunto.

-Si, solo quiero estirar mi pierna- mentí y al parecer el no dudo en eso porque me ayudo a levantarme.

-Trata de caminar un poco alrededor de la sala para que te circule la sangre por la pierna.

Comencé a caminar y a pensar en todo lo que me había contado Edward hasta el momento. El la amaba mas que a nada en el mundo, el decía que no podía vivir en un mundo donde ella no existiera. Entonces ¿Por qué no regreso? Ella lo hubiera aceptado con los brazos abiertos. ¿Por qué regresar décadas después cuando ella ya no estaba? ¿Pensaba el que ella seguiría igual?

-Si tanto la amaste ¿Por qué no regresaste a buscarla?- le pregunte, necesitaba esa respuesta.

-Si lo hice- sentí como si un enorme agujero se abriera en mi pecho y alguien me arrancara el corazón al escuchar eso- un día ya no lo soporte más y regrese.

Lo miraba atentamente esforzándome por que mi rostro no revelara lo que sentía en ese momento y lo hacia muy bien porque el continuo hablando.

-Regrese una noche dispuesto a suplicarle si era necesario que me aceptara otra vez pero ella no estaba en su cama, pensé que había regresado con Renee pero sus cosas seguían ahí y su olor estaba muy presente. Un suspiro procedente del baño llamo mi atención y al revisar la encontré ahí tumbada en el suelo, me llene de espanto al pensar que algo le había pasado pero me tranquilice al darme cuenta que solo estaba dormida, estaba algo enferma porque su piel tenia un ligero matiz verde con mucho cuidado la levante y la lleve a su cama, había un vaso de agua junto a ella en el baño y se lo lleve por si le hacia falta. La cuide, ella estaba inquieta pero nunca fue tranquila para dormir, ahí estaba yo cuidando una vez mas su sueño, cuando la vi sonreír sentí que mi corazón latía de nuevo por un momento fui feliz, pero ella lo único que dijo fue _"Mi Jacob" _suspiro y volvió a sonreír.

El miraba al vacio, recordando.

-Fue cuando me di cuenta que no podía hacerle eso, no podía regresar a pedirle otra oportunidad cuando ella ya era feliz con el. Yo solo quería que ella fuera feliz- alzo su rostro y pude ver la tristeza en sus ojos.

Sentí la necesidad de consolarlo así que me acerque a el y lo tome de las manos.

-Fue feliz Edward, te lo aseguro. Fue muy feliz.

Vi el alivio en sus ojos, comprendí que pase lo que pase y haga lo que haga el recuerdo de Bella Swan siempre estara en el. Así que era algo con lo que tenia que aprender a vivir si quería estar con el. ¿Seria capaz de ello? ¿Podía estar yo con Edward sabiendo que algunas veces el estaría pensando en ella? Era algo que tenia que pensar.

-Ahora lo se- dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos- Ahora se que fue feliz.

-Si. Gracias por contarme todo esto Edward, se que no ha sido fácil para ti.

-Eso no importa.

-Estoy algo cansada- le dije alejándome de el, necesitaba pensar y su presencia no me ayudaba mucho- creo que deberías de irte.

Vi su expresión cambiar, no se esperaba que yo le pidiera que se fuera.

-Si eso es lo que quieres- dijo.

-Si, es lo que quiero. Mañana tenemos clases y tengo que descansar, tú deberías de hacer lo mismo.

Sonrió como si le hubiera contado un chiste.

-De acuerdo, te veo mañana.- se inclino hacia mi para depositar un beso en mis labios pero en el ultimo momento gire mi rostro, si me besaba no seria capaz de dejarlo ir. Deposito un beso en mi mejilla y salió.

En cuanto vi la puerta cerrarse tras de el sentí que el aire me faltaba, me hacia falta el, era una tonta. ¿Qué diablos tenia que pensar? Yo lo amaba, lo amaba con toda mi alma y el a mi, ya fuera por mi o por ella pero me amaba. Sin perder tiempo subí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude con cuidado de no lastimar mi pierna. Entre a mi habitación y camine hacia la ventana, la abrí completamente.

-Edward- lo llame estaba segura de que el continuaba ahí y podía escucharme.

-¿Si?- lo escuche responderme.

Este era el momento y no podía echarme para atrás.

-No te vayas, quédate conmigo.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Espero y les haya gustado. Quiero muchos reviews. Muchos.**

**Saludos.**


	22. ENTRE TUS BRAZOS

**Hola ya regrese, a petición de Cecilia que no deja de dar lata de verdad no es bueno que tus amigas lean tus historias, no dejan de estar muele y muele.**

**Jejejeje sorry Ceci pero tenía que sacármelo del corazón.**

**Bueno sin más demoras les dejo el capitulo sin antes mencionarles que los personajes pertenecen a SM**

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**ENTRE TUS BRAZOS**

Pegue un brinco y me lleve las manos al corazón ya que antes de lo que imagine lo tuve frente a mí.

-Lo siento- me dijo al darse cuenta de mi susto.

-No importa estoy bien- ágilmente entro a mi habitación y fue como si esta se llenara con su presencia.

El silencio que siguió fue algo incomodo. ¿Ahora que pasara?

-¿Dónde encontraste esa fotografía? – me pregunto señalando su foto que se encontraba en mi cama.

Me había olvidado completamente de ella.

-En un libro de mi abuela. "Cumbres Borrascosas".

-¿Todavía existe ese libro?- me pregunto mientras se acercaba a la cama y tomaba la fotografía- Bella lo leyó bastantes veces, no dudo que se lo supiera de memoria.

-Esta bastante desgastado pero si aun existe. Ella lo cuido mucho, ahora sé que fue porque en el guardaba tu fotografía.

-Sabes, me volví loco buscando esta fotografía, jamás se me ocurrió buscar en sus libros.

-¿Por qué la buscabas?

-Quería recuperarla. Hace tiempo antes de irme escondí unas cuantas cosas con la tonta esperanza de que ella tuviera algo mío.

Camine hacia la cama y me deje caer en ella.

-¿Y porque las escondiste si querías que ella tuviera algo tuyo?

-Antes de irme le dije que todo sería como si yo nunca hubiera existido.

-Vaya, que tonto- le dije. Levanto la mirada de la foto y me miro.

-Sabes que eres la primera persona que me llama tonto- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-A lo mejor no te lo dicen en tu cara pero apuesto que Emmett lo piensa a menudo.

Reímos por mi comentario, me sentía tranquila y feliz pero una pequeña mirada al espejo me recordó mi horrible aspecto, mi cabello estaba por sin ningún rumbo y tenía la ropa manchada de sangre, eso debería ser incomodo para Edward. Lo mejor sería tomar un baño. Me puse de pie y camine hacia la cómoda para sacar mi pijama.

-Tengo que darme un baño- le dije- no tardare mucho, no te vayas. Te quedas en tu habitación.

-Tranquila aquí estaré esperándote.

Le sonreí, me acerque a él y deposite un ligero beso en sus labios. Sin perder más tiempo entre al baño, me quite la ropa y abrí el agua fría, no perdí el tiempo rápido lave mi cabello y enjabone mi cuerpo, limpie con cuidado mi herida, en menos de 10 min ya estaba limpia, cerré las llaves y me seque rápidamente con una toalla, me puse mi pijama y cepille mi cabello, antes de salir del baño me mire en el espejo y fue cuando me di cuenta de que mi pijama era algo reveladora, nunca la había visto de esa manera pero al pensar en Edward esperándome en mi habitación fui terriblemente consciente de lo sexy que era, siempre he tenido debilidad por toda la lencería de Victoria Secret y nunca había visto problema en ello, mi abuela siempre me compraba lindos conjuntos, este era uno de mis favoritos era una blusa de tirantes y un pequeño bóxer ambos en negro. Mire alrededor por si había dejado alguna otra cosa que pudiera ponerme pero no fue así, solo estaba la ropa sucia, me dio vergüenza, que pensaría Edward de mi al verme, llegaría a una conclusión equivocada. Primero lo invito a que se quede conmigo y después salgo con lencería de Victoria Secret, no es que me importa que pasara algo entre Edward y yo. "_Ya basta Isabella no pienses esas cosas" _me regañe.

No me quedaba de otra más que salir, tome aire, abrí la puerta y camine rumbo a mi habitación, Edward se encontraba sentado en mi cama, tenía mi guitarra acústica en sus manos, la tocaba con delicadeza y murmuraba, sus ojos estaban cerrados. Lo vi tomar una gran bocanada de aire y detenerlo dentro para después soltarlo, seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-Me encanta tu olor- me dijo antes de abrir los ojos y mirarme, sus ojos cambiaron del dorado al negro en solo segundos, sentí como me recorría con la mirada lentamente, una sensación extraña se asentó en mi vientre y mi respiración se acelero- te ves preciosa cuando te sonrojas de esa manera. Ven acércate.

Camine hacia el consciente de su mirada, me senté a su lado, tomo un mechón de mi cabello y lo hizo a un lado, poco a poco su rostro fue acercándose a mi cuello, aspiro de nuevo y me dio un suave beso. Cerré los ojos, mi cuerpo comenzó a arder, nunca antes había sentido nada parecido, Edward despertaba en mi sensaciones que me asustaban pero al mismo tiempo algo dentro de mí me decía que eran normales. Sin pensarlo me abrace a él, Edward volvió a moverse para tumbarnos sobre la cama, contuve el aliento, sus manos me acariciaron me sentía confusa y excitada. La mano de Edward encontró la piel de mi vientre y empezó a subir hacia mi pecho.

-Isabella…- musito él.

-Aquí estoy Edward. Abrázame- me apreté contra el- Bésame.

Tome su boca con pasión, entregándome en cuerpo y alma, estaba dispuesta a darle cualquier cosa que me pidiera. Edward se movía como un hombre que consiguiera algo que hubiera deseado durante años. Sus manos parecían saber intuitivamente como encontrar cada curva y valle de mi cuerpo. Por fin me sentía libre para explorarlo y percibir la fuerza y dureza de sus músculos. Tenía el cuerpo perfecto y yo me deje llevar por la excitación. Finalmente su mano llego a mi pecho y lo acaricio con delicadeza, nunca había sentido una sensación tan placentera, me apreté contra él, reclamándolo como mío. Quería sentir su piel por lo que empecé a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, nuestros labios seguían juntos, explorábamos nuestras bocas, besándonos como si quisiéramos absorber el alma uno del otro. Edward se separo un momento para mirarme y aproveche para bajar su camisa por los hombros, impaciente el termino de quitársela y se coloco encima de mí, su respiración al igual que la mía estaba acelerada.

-Te amo- me susurro antes de besarme otra vez, quería decirle que yo también lo amaba pero mi boca estaba ocupada saboreándolo.

Sus manos frías se movían sobre mi cuerpo haciéndome consiente de la necesidad que tenia de él. Quería tocarlo y mirarlo así que me di la vuelta para dejarlo tumbado de espaldas y me coloque a horcajadas sobre él,

-Eres hermoso- le dije al mismo tiempo que mis manos recorrían su pecho bajando después hacia su duro abdomen.

-No, tú eres hermosa. Hermosa y perfecta.

-Te amo- le dije al fin.

La sonrisa que me dedico fue enorme, se enderezo y me abrazo.

-Es la primera vez que me lo dices- tomo mi rostro entres sus manos y me beso, esta vez el beso fue más tranquilo, delicado y lleno de ternura. Separo sus labios de los míos para recorrer la línea de mi hombro haciendo a un lado el tirante de mi blusa la cual cayo un poco de lado revelando el inicio de mis pechos, Edward continuo bajando y cuando sentí su fría lengua acariciándome enterré mis manos en su cabello manteniéndolo contra mi mientras su lengua seguía dándome placer. En un rápido movimiento Edward cambio nuestras posiciones colocándome debajo de el, su cuerpo se apretaba contra el mío y pude notar que él estaba tan excitado como yo, quería sentirlo pero la ropa aun representaba una barrera por lo que trate de colocarme de nuevo encima de él para poder deshacerme de mi blusa pero al hacerlo no me di cuenta de que ya estábamos al borde de la cama lo que ocasiono que ambos cayéramos al piso.

Edward fue más rápido que yo y se movió para ser él quien recibiera el golpe, el ruido que hizo el piso de madera al quebrarse fue realmente fuerte, como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado con un mazo. Nos quedamos inmóviles por un momento, hasta que nos gano la risa. Dios que patéticos nos veíamos.

-Quebraste el piso- le dije cuando fui capaz de hablar- no puedo creerlo.

-Lo siento- me contesto entre risas- Te prometo que mañana mismo te lo arreglare.

-Lo bueno que fue el piso y no mi guitarra- le comente al darme cuenta de lo cerca que habíamos caído de esta.

-Tranquila, también te hubiera comprado otra.

-Pero yo no quiero otra, esa es muy especial para mí, me la hizo mi abuelo.

Seguíamos en el piso y yo continuaba encima de él. Sería mejor que me levantara antes de que hiciéramos algo peor que quebrar el piso. La casa era vieja y no quería que terminara destruida. Así que sin muchas ganas me puse de pie y el hizo lo mismo, lo vi tomar la guitarra y me la entrego.

-Sana y salva.- dijo.

Recordé que cuando entre a la habitación él se encontraba tocándola, así que le pregunte.

-¿Qué es lo que estabas tocando cuando entre?

-Era una canción que compuse hace mucho tiempo.

-Cántamela.

-No creo que…- empezó a negar.

-Nada, quiero que me la cantes.- le interrumpí al tiempo que le entregaba la guitarra, lo tome de la mano y nos sentamos en la cama.

Me miro y sonrió.

-Está bien, si insistes.

-Insisto.

Comenzó a tocar la guitarra, sus dedos se movían con tanta gracia sobre las cuerdas, no había duda, Edward era perfecto en todo lo que hacía. Justo en ese momento comenzó a cantar.

Just never think

Is in your own

Is in our own

So I won't

You'll learn to hate me

Still come and date me

Oh Lord

Just call me by my name

And I say so

Say so

Before you're too far gone

Before nothing can be done

Otherwise I win shall I no get a hand

I got no fight in me in this whole damn word that you hold on

She said, "Hold On"

Is one thing I've known?

It's upon cold on

Didn't have in bla world Hold on…

She's standing outside

Hold me

Saying Oh please

I'm in Love

I'm in love

Yeah I see a soul

Oh see a soul

Before you're too far gone

Before nothing can be done

Darling you got it all

Hold on

Darling you got it all

Hold

Darling you got it all

Hold on

Darling you got it all

Just Hold on

Darling you got it all

Just hold on

And I'll be thy it all…

Just Hold On….

-Wow, tienes una voz preciosa Edward.

-Gracias.

Para vergüenza mía un enorme bostezo salió de mi boca. Edward solo rio y se puso de pie para colgar la guitarra en la pared.

-Ya debes de dormir, es tarde y tienes que descansar debes estar exhausta- me dijo al tiempo que deshacía la cama.

-Tu también deberías dormir- le dije lo que provoco que soltara una carcajada-¿De que te ríes?

-Lo que pasa es que no he tenido oportunidad de decirte.

-¿Decirme que? Dímelo

-Te lo diré pero primero metete a la cama- hice lo que me pidió y cuando estuve acostada me abrigo con la sabana, después se recostó a mi lado.

-Edward eso no es necesario, a mi no me da frio créeme.

-Lo sé, solo lo hago porque el sentir tu piel es toda una tentación para mí.

Puse los ojos en blanco y para hacérselo mas difícil me acerque a él y me recosté sobre su frio pecho que aun seguía desnudo.

-Bueno ahora dime ¿Qué es lo que no has tenido oportunidad de decirme?

-Es respecto a lo que mencionaste un momento, lo de dormir. Veras yo… yo no duermo.

-¿Qué no duermes?- le pregunte sentándome de golpe.

El me tomo de los hombros y me recostó de nuevo en su pecho.

-No, no duermo.

-¿Nunca?

-Nunca.

-Ahora entiendo porque tienes esas ojeras- que horror pensé dentro de mí, que desesperación debe ser no poder dormir- Y ¿Qué haces con todo ese tiempo?

-Mmm, pues leo, escribo, compongo música. Aunque últimamente me da por velar el sueño de niñas hermosas.

-¿Niñas hermosas?- le pregunte en tono molesto.

-Tranquila, solo una niña hermosa. Tu.

-Así que esa es la razón por la que estabas aquí la otra noche.

-Si.

-¿Eso de no dormir tiene que ver con ser vampiro?

-Si, el dormir hace que el cuerpo descanse y se regeneren las células del cuerpo, en nuestro caso como nuestro cuerpo ya está muerto, no es necesario descansar.

¿Su cuerpo estaba muerto? Que raro hace unos minutos yo lo había sentido muy vivo. Pero decidí que sería mejor no mencionárselo

-¿Edward?

-Dime.

-Hace rato cuando te pregunte porque no podías salir al sol y me dijiste que no te derretías pero aun así no podías hacerlo ¿a que te referías?

Guardo silencio por un momento como buscando las palabras.

-Mmm, veras cuando estamos ante el sol nuestro cuerpo…

-¿Se deforma? ¿Se convierten en murciélagos?- termine por él.

-No Isabella, déjame terminar.

-Perdón.

-Brillamos- me enderece para mirarlo ya que pensé que estaba bromeando.

-Si claro, ¿son como anuncios de neón?- le pregunte bromeando- Ya en serio Edward dime.

-Isabella te estoy diciendo la verdad, nosotros los vampiros brillamos bajo la luz del sol.

Ok. Edward no estaba bromeando, trate de imaginármelo brillando pero no pude. Así que se lo pregunte.

-¿De que manera brillan?

-Es como si tuviéramos pequeños diamantes incrustados en la piel.

Mire con atención su pecho desnudo, pero no pude ver nada su piel era perfectamente lisa.

-Brillan- repetí tratando de evitar que la risa me ganara, era lo más extraño que había escuchado hasta ahora y mira que los últimos días estaban llenos de extrañezas.

-De acuerdo Isabella, suéltalo. Dime que piensas en verdad.

No aguante mas y me solté riendo.

-Lo siento Edward es que no me hago a la idea, tienes que reconocerlo, es extraño, en que puede ayudarte brillar bajo el sol, digo si fuera por la noche podrías alumbrar un poco pero de día, además no crees que un poco femeni…- me interrumpí antes de terminar de hablar ya que Edward se enderezo de golpe.

-¿Femenino?- termino ahora el por mí.

-Si- le dije un poco insegura de cómo reaccionaría – Bueno no se vería tan raro en Alice, Esme y Rosalie, ya sabes son mujeres, incluso yo me he puesto un poco de brillos en una que otra presentación pero…- no pude continuar mas él seguía mirándome fijamente y al parecer se había molestado por mi comentario. Yo y mi enorme boca.

Un sonido extraño salió de su pecho y me di cuenta que el solo intentaba que no le ganara la risa hasta que no pudo más y rio a carcajada abierta.

-Eres tan ocurrente- me dijo cuando dejo de reírse- Si Emmett te escuchara no sabes la bronca que se te armaría, el que cuida tanto su masculinidad.

-¿A ti no te molesta?- le pregunte.

-No, claro que no. Además, puedo mostrar ante ti mi masculinidad- antes de poder reaccionar me tomo en brazos y me coloco encima de él. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse como lo hacía últimamente- Pero será otra día, ahora necesitas dormir, es muy tarde y tenemos que ir al colegio temprano.

-¿Te quedaras conmigo toda la noche?

-Sera lo que queda de ella.

Me hice a un lado y me recosté sobre su pecho, el momento era perfecto y solo había algo que lo haría más, tome el mando a distancia y encendí el equipo de música. Las suave música inundo la habitación, eran tan hermosa, cerré los ojos y deje escapar un suspiro.

-¿Te gusta esta música?- me pregunto Edward.

-Me encanta. Es tan bella.

-Gracias.

-¿Y ahora porque me agradeces?

-Hace rato me preguntaste que le había regalado yo a Bella por su cumpleaños y te dije que más tarde te lo diría, pues ya es mas tarde.

Me gire para mirarlo.

-¿Tu le regalaste ese Cd a mi abuela?

-Si.

-Genial, entonces tú debes de saber quién es el compositor, no tienes idea de cuánto tiempo lo he buscado. Dime ¿Quién es?

-Yo.

-¿Tu?

-Si, yo.

-¿Tu compusiste esa música tan hermosa?

-Si, pero no es hermosa, es solo algo que me nació.

-Pues es hermosa aunque digas que no, ¿sabes cuál es mi favorita?

-¿Cuál?

-Esta- tome el mando a distancia y adelante varias canciones hasta que comenzó a sonar la nana que tanto me gustaba.

-Esa nana la inspiro Bella, la compuse para ella.

Sentí un pinchazo de celos, no puede evitarlo a pesar de que me había convencido a mi misma de que Edward me quería por mi y no por ella aun sentía celos. El noto como mi cuerpo se puso rígido ante ese comentario por lo que me abrazo con más fuerza contra su pecho.

-Isabella no tienes porque sentir celos- si no fuera porque sabía que él no podía leer mi mente me hubiera alarmado. ¿Cómo sabía que era lo que sentía? – Te amo y de eso debes estar segura.

-Pero también la amaste a ella.

-Si, pero el amor que siento por ti es diferente. Diferente pero no por eso menos fuerte. Isabella yo ya estaba resignado a vivir sin amor, Bella me enseño a amar y eso siempre se lo voy a agradecer.

-¿Qué es lo diferente conmigo?

-Contigo no tengo miedo de ser yo mismo, tu eres fuerte Isabella, nunca estuve con Bella como he estado contigo.- aparto la mirada de mi rostro y comprendí que si Edward pudiera sonrojarse en ese momento lo estaría y demasiado.

-¿Tu y ella nunca…?

-No, nunca pasamos más que de unos besos y siempre tuve que contenerme para no hacerle daño.

-¿Y después? ¿Cuándo te fuiste?

-No mi niña, nunca he estado con nadie.

-¿De verdad?

-¿Tan difícil es de creer?

-No, bueno lo que pasa es que eres muy atractivo y quizá algunas otras chicas trataron de acercarse a ti.

-Humanas no, los humanos tiene un sexto sentido que les advierte que somos peligrosos para ellos, por eso casi no se nos acercan.

-Humanas no, pero ¿vampiresas?

-Eres demasiado curiosa.

-¿Estas tratando de evadir la pregunta? Contéstame.

-Hay una vampira que ha mostrado interés por mí, pero lo único que yo he podido ofrecerle es mi amistad.

-¿Quién? ¿Quién es ella? ¿En donde esta?

-¿Mas celos?- me pregunto divertido.

-Claro que no, solo es curiosidad- le conteste tratando de cambiar mi expresión.

-Se llama Tanya y forma parte de un aquelarre amigo de nosotros, ellos viven en Denali.

-¿Y vienen seguido a visitarlos?- estaba interesada en saber que tan peligrosa podía ser esa tal Tanya, pero Edward se mostraba renuente a darme mas información.

-Mejor ya duérmete Isabella, ya es tarde y no vas a querer levantarte por la mañana.

-Pero no tengo sueño- y para poner en evidencia mi mentira bostece.

-Cierra los ojos y descansa.

Comenzó a acariciar mi cabello y poco a poco fui cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Espero les haya gustado, les adelanto algo en el próximo capitulo llegaran los vulturi Jane, Alec, Felix y ¿Quién será la cuarta vulturi?**

**Si quieren saberlo tenemos que llegar a los 350 reviews. Ni uno mas ni uno menos.**

**Cuídense mucho**

**Besos**

**Maby.**


	23. Y FUERON FELICES POR EL MOMENTO

**Hola ya regrese, si ya se que no tengo perdón pero tengo que confesar que me dormí en mis laureles y no pensé que llegaran tan pronto los 350 reviews (Sarita Cullen te pasaste) y pues no tenia terminado el capitulo, pero no se desesperen que ya está aquí. Espero y lo disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a SM**

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Y FUERON FELICES… POR EL MOMENTO**

No quería abrir los ojos ya que me temía que todo lo sucedido la noche anterior no fuera más que un sueño, sin embargo la suave y fría mano que acariciaba mi rostro me hizo ver que todo había sido verdad.

-Buenos días, dormilona.- me susurro su hermosa voz al oído.

-Mmm, buenos días.- le conteste aun algo dormida- ¿Qué hora es?

-Las 7:25 a.m.

Su respuesta hizo que abriera los ojos de par en par y me sentara de golpe.

-¿Queeeee? ¿Tan tarde? ¿Edward porque no me despertaste antes?- le pregunte mientras que con mucho cuidado me ponía de pie.

-Porque estabas tan linda dormida que no tuve corazón para despertarte, además tranquilízate llegaremos a tiempo, solo tienes que cambiarte y en mi volvo llegaremos en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

-Pero tu todavía tienes que cambia…- me interrumpí ya que hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que el estaba perfectamente vestido y no con la misma ropa del día anterior, su aspecto era impresionante como siempre, se veía tan hermoso, no pude evitar recorrerlo con la vista, una sensación de excitación empezó a recorrerme por todo el cuerpo, mi respiración y mi corazón se agitaron.

-Isabella si sigues mirándome de esa manera definitivamente no vamos a llegar a tiempo al colegio.

Aparte la mirada sintiendo como mis mejillas se sonrojaban

-Lo siento- le dije sin mirarlo- eh… yo… ah…- no sabía que decirle así que como siempre dije lo primero que se me ocurrió- Voy a hacer pipi.

Camine lo más rápido que mi pierna me lo permitía, entre al baño y cerré la puerta. ¿Tenia que decirle precisamente eso? Mientras me pateaba mentalmente me cepille los dientes y el cabello y dado que ya le había dicho pues hice pipi.

Cuando salí se encontraba tumbado en mi cama la cual ya estaba hecha.

-No tenías porque hacer la cama.

-Yo ayude a deshacerla, yo ayudo a hacerla, espero haberlo hecho bien, en casa no tengo cama por lo que no había hecho una en mucho tiempo.- me contesto bromeando.

-Todo lo que haces está bien.- le dije mientras caminaba al armario y sacaba unos jeans, una blusa color rosa y mis viejos convers, rápido me vestí con cuidado de lo lastima mi herida la cual tenia un mejor aspecto.- ¿Qué tal luzco?

-Hermosa como siempre- me contesto, mientras caminaba hacia mí- Pero no crees que deberías ponerte algo más encima. Afuera hace frio.

Puse lo ojos en blanco ante su petición.

-Edward, para mí no hace frio- le recordé aunque sabía que no era necesario ya que él lo sabia tan bien como yo, por eso no entendía a que venía su petición.

-Lo sé mi amor, pero para lo demás humanos si hace frio. ¿Qué crees que van a pensar si te ven entrar vestida con esa blusa?

-¿Qué me veo hermosa?- le dije bromeando- Esta bien me pondré algo mas encima- tome una ligera chaqueta y me la puse.

-¿Estas lista?- me pregunto.

-Si, solo tomo mi…- no termine de hablar cuando ya me encontraba en sus brazos y el cerraba la puerta principal de mi casa- Edward, no deberías de hacer eso.- le regañe.

-¿Qué?- me pregunto inocentemente.

-Tomarme en brazos como si fuera un costal de papas y encima moverte tan rápido que lo único que consigues es que mi cabello se alborote.

-Lo siento pero si esperamos a que camines por tu cuenta y con esa pierna lastimada llegaremos tarde, tenemos el tiempo justo así que deja de renegar.

Terminando de decir eso me coloco en el lugar del copiloto, me abrocho el cinturón y rápido como siempre se coloco detrás del volante.

-Eres muy mandón ¿Lo sabías?- le dije un poco molesta.

-Si, lo sé y es mejor que hagas lo que te digo.

¿Queeeee, queeeeeeee? Que hiciera lo que el dijera, pero que le pasaba por dios a mí nadie me daba órdenes, ni siquiera mis abuelos lo hicieron. ¿Qué le hacía pensar a Edward que el si podía? Así que tratando de contener mi enojo me dispuse a aclararle ese punto, pero en el momento en que me gire hacia el tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me planto un beso haciendo que todo lo que tenia pensado decirle se borrara completamente de mi cerebro. El beso fue rápido pero eso no evito que mi cuerpo reaccionara como acostumbraba hacerlo.

-Tranquilízate- me dijo con una enorme sonrisa- solo estoy bromeando, me encanta verte renegar, te ves hermosa.

-Estaba planeando decirte un par de cosas que no te habrían gustado.

-Mejor puedes darme otro beso, ¿para que perder el tiempo discutiendo si podemos aprovecharlo para estar juntos?- se acerco y me dio otro beso, este no fue tan rápido como el anterior.

Dios su sabor era increíble, lleve mis manos a su cabello y lo atraje más hacia mí, un golpe en la ventanilla del auto nos hizo saltar, me gire a mirar esperando que fuera uno de mis vecinos pero para sorpresa mía era el rostro de Emmett el que se encontraba pegado a la ventana y nos miraba con una enorme sonrisa.

-Vayan a un cuarto- dijo en voz tan alta que varios alumnos que se encontraban cerca voltearon a mirarnos… Un momento, ¿dije alumnos? ¡¡¡Por dios santo!!! ¿En que momento habíamos llegado al colegio? Mire a Edward quien a su vez miraba a Emmett como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza.

-Edward, ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?...- me encontraba tan sorprendida que era incapaz de completar la pregunta.

-No eres muy observadora cuando te encuentras ocupada.

-En verdad que me sorprendes ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de conducir sin que nos estrelláramos?

-Años de práctica, jamás lo intentes- me dijo en tono de broma.

-¿Es que se piensan queda ahí dentro todo el día? Tenemos clases por si no lo recuerdan- nos dijo Emmett mientras abría la puerta del auto, sin muchas ganas baje de él.

-Buenos días Emmett- lo salude- ¿Cómo estás?

-La verdad divertidísimo. Se hubieran visto, parecía como si se fueran a comer el uno al otro, no deberías de confiarte Isabella detrás de esa linda boca se encuentran unos fuertes y afilados dientes…

-Deja de decir tonterías- lo interrumpió Edward- Emmett es la segunda ocasión que interrumpes algo importante, parece que no valoras el hecho de seguir con la cabeza pegada al cuello.

-Y ustedes parece que no valoran el hecho de que yo haya evitado que los llevaran a prisión por exhibicionismo.- esto si que era vergonzoso, sentí como mis mejillas se llenaban de sangre- Mira se sonroja igual que su abuela.

-Emmett Cullen, te advertí que si te atrevías a molestarlos te las verías conmigo- la llegada de Alice evito que cometiera una locura como tratar de partirle la cabeza a Emmett en dos por el comentario que había hecho, no me agradaba que me compararan con mi abuela.

-Tranquila Alice aun no les digo que ya tenemos la madera para cambiar el piso que quebraron.

¡TRAGAME TIERRA! ¿Cómo diablos se habían enterado?

-Alice lo vio- me respondió Emmett como si hubiera leído mi mente.

-Tranquila Isabella, no te avergüences e ignora a Emmett es un completo idiota- me dijo Alice mientras pasaba un brazo por mis hombros y comenzábamos a caminar rumbo al colegio.

"_Esta me la pagas"-_ escuche que le decía Edward a Emmett en voz baja.

"_Si, si claro"-_ le contesto Emmett mientras caminaban tras de nosotros.

-¿Dónde están Jasper y Rosalie?- le pregunte a Alice.

-Ya están dentro, solo yo tuve que salir tras de Emmett. Por cierto Esme me pidió que te invitara a comer a casa esta tarde.

-Alice pero ustedes no comen.

-Eso no es importante, ¿entonces que dices vienes a comer o no?

-No sé porque tengo la sospecha que ya conoces la respuesta.

-Así es, solo te lo pregunto por educación.

Puse los ojos en blanco, entramos al edificio y me gire hacia Edward para despedirme ya que las primeras clases las teníamos por separado.

-No me agrada la idea de separarme de ti.- me dijo mientras acariciaba mi rostro.

-A mi tampoco, pero tranquilízate solo será un par de horas.

-Mmm, tendré que hacer algo al respecto pero de momento me tendré que conformar con seguirte por medio de los demás- me dijo al mismo tiempo que se golpeaba ligeramente la sien con un dedo.

-Eso no es justo, yo no podre verte.

-Lo sé, pero te aseguro que hare algo al respecto.

Me acerque a él con la intensión de depositar un beso en sus labios pero Edward miraba por encima de mi hombro y su expresión me hizo ver que algo no andaba bien, su rostro hasta hace unos segundos sonrientes mostraba una frialdad que yo nunca había visto.

Voltee a ver que era lo que le molestaba pero lo único que vi fue a Arel y Sara que nos miraban, Sara con una sonrisa en los labios y una mirada que me decía que me vería sujeta a un minucioso interrogatorio, sin embargo la mirada de Arel era fría y en su rostro no había sonrisa alguna ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Acaso era él la razón de la repentina seriedad de Edward?

-Sera mejor que vayas a clases nos vemos más tarde- me dijo Edward quien continuaba sin mirarme.

-Si, nos vemos.- me despedí y camine hacia donde estaban Sara y Arel, este ultimo me miraba con desaprobación y para ser sincera me hizo sentir incomoda, en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo (prácticamente toda mi vida) jamás me había mirado de esa manera.

-Isabella, hasta que apareces, hemos tratado de localizarte todo el fin de semana y ni rastro ¿Dónde te habías metido?- me dijo Sara apenas me acerque a ellos.

-Por ahí.- le respondi ya que no podía darle todos los detalles de lo ocurrido sin que pensara que me había vuelto loca.

-¿Por qué cojeas? ¿Qué te sucedió?- la voz de Arel sonó demasiado dura ¿Qué le pasaba? Jamás me hablaba de esa manera.

-Me lastime, tuve un pequeño accidente en la playa.

-¿Fuiste a la playa?- me pregunto Sara.

-Si, a La Push.

-¿La Push? Tu nunca vas a La Push- volvió a ladrarme Arel y ya me estaba cansando

-Pues este fin de semana fui, ¿Acaso te molesta?- le conteste en el mismo tono.

-Chicos este no es el lugar para que comiencen a discutir, así que tranquilícense los dos, ya viene la profesora Smith será mejor que entremos al salón.- nos llamo la atención Sara, así que no nos quedo de otra más que entrar.

La mañana fue incomoda, la extraña actitud de Arel no cambiaba, seguía molesto y algo me decía que tenia que ver con Edward. Las clases pasaron rápido y cuando menos pensé ya era hora del almuerzo, salí del salón en cuanto sonó la chicharra esperando poder ver a Edward, lo busque con la mirada pero no había rastro de él.

-Probablemente te este esperando en la cafetería- me susurro Sara al pasar junto a mí, tal vez tenia razón así que camine tras de Arel y Sara.

Al entrar a la cafetería lo busque nuevamente pero otra vez no estaba. ¿Dónde se habrá metido? Tampoco había rastro de Alice y los demás.

-Isabella- me llamo Sara- ¿No piensas comer?

-Si, ya voy.- camine tras de ellos hacia la fila para recoger la comida, tome una charola y la llene como siempre, caminamos hacia la mesa donde acostumbrábamos sentarnos y en todo momento sentí la dura mirada de Arel sobre mi así que cuando nos sentamos no pude soportarlo mas y lo encare.

-Ya basta Arel ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Qué diablos hacías con Cullen?- me pregunto molesto.

-Así que se trata de eso ¿Se puede saber porque te molesta que este con Edward?

-Solo te lo voy a decir una vez Isabella. No te quiero volver a ver con Edward Cullen ni con ningún miembro de esa familia ¿me entendiste?

Si no lo hubiera escuchado yo misma jamás lo hubiera creído y por si fuera poco mi risa solo provoco que Arel se moleta mas.

-No es gracioso Isabella, hablo en serio. Aléjate de los Cullen, es una orden.

Esto último fue la gota que derramo el vaso, con que dándome ordenes a mí.

-¡¿Se puede saber quien rayos te crees para darme ordenes?!

-No me creo, soy tu amigo, casi tu hermano y lo que digo lo digo por tu bien.

-Arel soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme sola y solo yo decido con quien me relaciono y con quién no.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no vas a alejarte de los Cullen?

-No entiendo a que viene tu petición, no los conoces, no puedes saber que tipo de personas son.

-Y ni quiero conocerlos, no me dan confianza, hay algo en ellos que no me gusta. Por eso quiero que te alejes de ellos.

Terminado de decir esto escuche la puerta de la cafetería abrirse, no tuve que mirar para saber que los Cullen acababan de entrar y saber que Edward había estado _"escuchando" _todo lo dicho entre Arel y yo.

-Hablando de los reyes de roma- resoplo Arel molesto.

-Arel ya basta, por favor.

-¿Por favor que Isabella? Ya te lo dije no confió en ellos.

-Pues yo si y con eso me basta.

-¿Entonces me estás diciendo que no te vas a alejar de ellos?- su tono de voz era alto por lo que los chicos sentados cerca de nuestra mesa comenzaron a mirarnos con curiosidad.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como Edward quien ya se encontraba con sus hermanos en una mesa en el rincón apretaba los puños.

"_Tranquilo Edward"-_ murmure en voz demasiado baja sabia que él me escucharía.

-Ya basta Arel, no es el lugar ni el momento, además Isabella está lo suficientemente grandecita para saber lo que hace- dijo Sara tratando de tranquilizar a Arel.

-Sara no te metas, esto es entre Isabella y yo.

-Si me meto, Isabella también es mi amiga y la quiero y si ella está feliz con Edward para mi es más que suficiente.

-Gracias- le dije a mi amiga sonriéndole.

-Es que no entienden, ya veo que las ciega su lindo rostro y su auto, pero algo no está bien con ellos lo sé- dijo Arel mientras se apretaba en puente de la nariz tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Estas exagerando- le contesto Sara- además a mi no me interesa su lindo rostro, ya te tengo a ti, puede que solo su auto me tiente- agrego en tono de broma.

-Esto no es un juego- la regaño Arel antes de dirigirse a mi- Isabella, te quiero, eres como una hermana para mí y no me gustaría verte sufrir.

Vi como acerco su mano hacia la mía para tocarme, pero en un movimiento demasiado brusco aparte la mía, no podía dejar que sintiera el calor de mi piel, sería demasiado extraño para él, pude ver el dolor que mi gesto le causo, aparte la mirada de él y le dije:

-No necesito que cuides de mi Arel, puedo hacerlo yo sola y escúchame bien porque solo te lo voy a decir una vez. No pienso alejarme de Edward Cullen ni de ningún miembro de su familia, te guste o no.

-¡Bien! Como gustes- grito Arel al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie y caminaba rumbo a la salida.

-Lo siento Isabella- me dijo Sara, trato de tomar mi mano pero nuevamente me vi obligada a apartarme- Tranquila, yo no voy a decirte nada, solo entiéndelo se preocupa por ti.

-No tiene porque Sara- decir esto me hizo sentir un poco incomoda, en el fondo sabía que corría cierto peligro al estar cerca de los Cullen y no solo por mi cambio sino porque sabía que había otros vampiros que no se detendrían ante nada para hacerme daño razón por la cual Edward me había pedido que me resguardara en La Push- Sera mejor que vayas con él.

-¿Estarás bien?

-Si, estaré bien

-Tratare de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Gracias

Sara se puso de pie y se alejo dejándome sola, ya no me sentía capaz de poder comer (cosa rara en mi), sabía que Edward y sus hermanos estaban mirándome pero no tenia el valor suficiente para hacerles frente. Me sentía mal por ellos, eran buenos y no se merecían que gente tan prejuiciosa como Arel los juzgara sin siquiera conocerlos. Sentía como la temperatura de mi cuerpo aumentaba debido al coraje, necesitaba aire fresco así que me puse de pie y salí de la cafetería sin mirarlos.

No perdí tiempo y en cuanto estuve fuera del colegio me quite la chaqueta y la amarre a mi cintura, el aire frio me tranquilizaría, camine rumbo al bosque necesitaba pensar. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente dentro para que nadie me viera me deje caer bajo un árbol. ¿Por qué tanta insistencia por parte de Arel de para que me alejara de los Cullen? Edward me había dicho que los humanos tenían un sexto sentido que les advertía que ellos eran peligrosos pero yo no veía a los demás chicos poniéndose casi histéricos porque alguien se acercara a ellos ¿Por qué Arel si?

-Lo hace porque te quiere y está preocupado por ti.

La voz de Edward me hizo dar un brinco, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? ¿Por qué no había sido capaz de escucharlo? Debía ser que estaba demasiado metida en mis pensamientos.

-Se que me quiere Edward, pero no tiene porque ponerse así.

-En parte tiene razón Isabella, no somos de fiar- dijo mientras se dejaba caer a mi lado- Somos peligrosos y eso es todo lo que él ve aunque no lo sepa a ciencia cierta.

-Pero tú jamás me haría daño.

-Jamás Isabella, eso tenlo por seguro. Primero moriría antes de hacerte daño- me dijo en tono serio.

-¿No crees que el que tu mueras me haría mucho daño?- le pregunte en tono de broma.

Tomo mi rostro entres sus manos y me beso, fue un beso diferente, no estuvo lleno de pasión como los últimos que habíamos compartido sino que fue tranquilo y tierno.

-Te amo- me susurro entre besos.

-Y yo a ti- le respondi.

-¿Quieres regresar?

-No, aun no- la próxima clase era español y aun no tenia ganas de ver a Arel.

-¿Qué te parece si te llevo a un lugar muy especial para mí?

-¿Un lugar especial?

-Si

-¿Dónde?

-Es una sorpresa

-De acuerdo vamos.- me puse de pie y comencé a caminar rumbo al estacionamiento pero Edward me detuvo.

-Por ahí no.

-Pero ahí dejaste el auto.

-No necesitamos el auto, viajaremos a mi manera.

-¿A tu manera?- le pregunte con curiosidad- y ¿eso cómo es?

-¿Confías en mi?

-Plenamente.

Nunca hubiera podido prepararme para lo que siguió, con un rápido movimiento me coloco en su espalda y empezó a moverse con tal rapidez que me era imposible distinguir algo, todo a mí alrededor era una mancha verde, así que mejor cerré los ojos y alce el rostro para poder sentir el frio viento, amaba la velocidad. No se cuanto tiempo tardamos en llegar pero no debió ser mucho.

-Llegamos- me dijo sacándome de mi ensoñación.

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con un bello prado.

-Wow, este lugar es hermoso Edward.

Debí parecer loca al dar tanta vuelta para poder admirarlo, pero era como un pequeño paraíso, había muchas flores y el olor era increíble.

Busque a Edward con la mirada y lo encontré a unos metros, me miraba tratando de no reírse, imagine que sería de nuevo mi cabello, lleve mis manos hacia mi cabeza tratando de aplacarlo, Edward camino hacia mí y el mismo lo acomodo.

-Te ves hermosa.

-Lo se- le conteste bromeando.

-Gracias Isabella, muchas gracias- me dijo tomado mi rostro entre sus manos.

-¿Gracias porque?

-Por hacerme sentir así,

-Y ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Feliz, completo, "Vivo". Tú me haces feliz, tan feliz como jamás pensé que volvería a ser.

-Bésame- fue lo único que pude decir.

A partir de ese momento a excepción de la actitud de Arel todo fue felicidad, Edward y yo pasábamos todo el tiempo juntos, no se como lo hizo pero cambio todas sus clases para que estas coincidieran con las mías, la hora del almuerzo era algo incomodo podía sentir la mirada furiosa de Arel sobre nosotros (obvio no comía con Sara ni Arel). Le pregunte a Edward que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Arel pero solo se limito a decirme que se preocupaba porque me quería. Sara y yo hablábamos por teléfono y ella me pedía que le diera tiempo que solo se comportaba como hermano celoso pero ya se le pasaría.

Pasábamos mucho tiempo en casa de Edward, así que no fue necesario ir al hospital para que Carlisle me quitara los puntos de mi herida, me quedaría una cicatriz pero podía vivir con ella. Era divertido estar ahí, bromeaba con Emmett quien no se cansaba de preguntarme si Edward y yo habíamos quebrado algo más aparte del piso. Alice era increíble nos habíamos convertido en muy buenas amigas y un día en el que fuimos de compras terminamos con la paciencia de Jasper y Edward, mi trato con Rosalie fue difícil en un principio pero después de que me entregara mi motocicleta completamente reparada comenzamos a hablar de mecánica y descubrimos que teníamos cosa en común, algunas veces ella era demasiado temperamental y terminábamos en discusiones en las que tenia que intervenir Edward o Emmett pero después de que les dejáramos claro que no se metieran en nuestra discusiones nos dejaron tranquilas.

Edward me llevaba al restaurant los días que tenia que trabajar y cuando salía siempre estaba esperándome con una hermosa rosa roja en la mano. Por las noches se quedaba conmigo, después del episodio del piso tratábamos de contenernos un poco, tengo que admitir que éramos apasionados y las sesiones de besos nos mantenían ocupados gran parte de la noche pero nunca llegamos más lejos, amaba a Edward con todo mi corazón pero todo lo que sentía aun era nuevo para mí y me asustaba, aun no me sentía preparada para _"hacerlo"_ y Edward respetaba mi decisión.

Según fueron pasando los días me vi en la necesidad de pedir mis vacaciones en el restaurant así como ir a La Push para pedirle asilo a Leah por los días en que los Cullen tuvieran la visita de los Vulturi. Edward no hablaba mucho al respecto, decía que no tenía porque saber de ellos si yo no iba a tratarlos. Leah se mostro un poco dura al principio pero cuando le explique la situación acepto sin problemas, no fue tan fácil con Enrique que seguía molesto por lo ocurrido en nuestro último encuentro, a Edward tampoco le hizo mucha gracia.

**Inicia flashback**

Nos encontrábamos en casa de Edward y después de que yo hubiera comido fuimos a ver una película a la sala.

-¿Por qué estabas molesta la vez que fui a tu casa?- me pregunto Edward de pronto- ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo el chu… digo Enrique?

-Nada importante, el muy tonto trato de besarme.- le conteste sin darle importancia.

-¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Le voy a arrancar la cabeza!- exclamo molesto.

-Tranquilo Edward ya paso, no tiene importancia, le di un buen golpe en la cabeza, aunque no creo que le haya hecho daño, el pobre adorno quedo deshecho, aunque a lo mejor no tanto como su orgullo, me dijo que como era posible que lo rechazara cuando él era mucho más guapo que tu. Y la verdad no está nada mal.

Mi último comentario hizo que Edward soltara un gruñido.

-No tanto como tu amor, pero tengo que reconocer que si no fuera tan presuntuoso me sentiría tentada- le dije en forma maliciosa.

-Sera mejor que no abuses de tu suerte Isabella- me dijo Emmett- mira que Eddie es muy impulsivo cuando se pone celoso.

-No me digas Eddie y yo no estoy celoso.

-Si claro, y Robert Pattinson no era gay.

**Fin de flashback**

Después de explicarle a Enrique la situación decidió que sería bueno que la manada se diera vueltas por el bosque para evitar que algún humano corriera peligro. Edward me aseguro que ellos harían todo lo posible porque los Vulturi permanecieran lo menos posible en Forks y como un favor especial hacia mi estarían al pendiente de Arel y Sara así como de sus familias mientras yo me encontrara en La Push, aun así decidí hablar con Arel para pedirle que evitara sus paseos por el bosque y que cuidara de Sara, sabía que no podía darle mucha información pero confiaba en que me hiciera caso, faltaban dos días para la llegada de los Vulturi por lo que fui a su casa, Edward había insistido en acompañarme pero le hice ver que probablemente Arel no se tomaría demasiado bien su presencia y que lo mejor sería ir yo sola al fin y al cabo aun no había peligro.

Cuando llegue a casa de Arel respire profundamente para darme valor, no había hablado con él desde aquel día en la cafetería y de eso ya había pasado 3 semanas, no sabía si sería bien recibida, llame a la puerta y poco después esta se abrió.

-Isabella que gusto verte por aquí, ¿Buscas a mi hijo?- me pregunto el papá de Arel.

-Hola señor Spencer, si busco a Arel.

-Acaba de salir a pasear a Shelby si te das prisa podrás alcanzarlo.

-Gracias iré a buscarlo, nos vemos luego- me despedí.

Di la vuelta a la casa y camine al inicio del bosque.

-¡Arel!- lo llame pero no se veía por ningún lado.

Me adentre en el bosque y puse atención para poder escuchar, lo primero que escuche fue la rápida respiración de Shelby el golden retriever de Arel seguido de los pesados pasos de Arel, camine hacia ellos pero algo mas llamo mi atención, había alguien más que caminaba por el bosque pero sus pasos eran demasiado sigilosos, casi imperceptibles ¿Quién sería?

-¡Arel!- grite de nuevo y pude escuchar como la otra persona detenía sus pasos.

De pronto todo paso muy rápido, una ráfaga de viento trajo hacia mí un olor que hacía que mi nariz ardiera, un olor muy desagradable que yo conocía bien.

Un vampiro.

Un vampiro andaba cerca y no era de los que sentian respeto por los humanos, corrí tratando de llegar a Arel, tenia que hacer algo, llamar la atención del vampiro hacia mí y alejarlo lo más posible de el. ¿Quién sería? Según Alice los Vulturi llegarían dentro de dos días, no podía ser uno de ellos.

El olor comenzó a hacerse más fuerte, estaba cerca, ya no había sonido alguno se encontraba quieto, quizás esperando que yo me acercara mas. Finalmente al rodear un enorme roble lo vi. Estaba de pie frente a mí y llevaba una capa que le cubría el cuerpo y el rostro. El olor era insoportable me quemaba. El vampiro continuaba frente a mí sin hacer movimiento alguno.

-Hola- me saludo una delicada y hermosa voz.

-Hola- le respondi, mi corazón latía aceleradamente y la razón era porque estaba completamente aterrada, sabía que escuchaba mi corazón tan claramente como yo, solo esperaba que lo relacionara con la rápida carrera que había hecho.

-¿Buscabas a alguien?- me pregunto al mismo tiempo que se quitaba la parte superior de la capa para mostrar su rostro.

Era una mujer y era hermosa como todo vampiro, su cabello era negro y lacio como el mío excepto que ella lo llevaba a la altura de los hombros, había una sonrisa amable en su rostro, todo lo contrario de sus ojos que brillaban en un rojo carmesí.

-Si, busco a un amigo mío ¿Lo has visto?

-No, no lo he visto.- su mirada estaba fija en mí, quería darme la vuelta y alejarme pero mi cuerpo no me respondía.

-Bueno, lo mejor será que siga buscándolo- le dije pero mi cuerpo seguía sin poder moverse.

-¿Vives por aquí?- me pregunto.

-Si, vivo aquí cerca ¿Y tú?- le conteste tratando de no tartamudear.

-No, yo vivo muy lejos, solo vengo a hacer una visita a unos amigos. Son los Cullen ¿Los conoces?

-Si.- no tenia caso mentir pero no era necesario agregar que estaba muy unida a ellos, no debía llamar la atención así que agregue- Van a la misma escuela que yo pero no son muy sociables, no hablan con nadie, solo entre ellos.

-¿Sabes donde viven?

-No, no tengo idea. Te digo que no me relaciono mucho con ellos. Pero no creo que vivan por aquí.

Con mucho esfuerzo pude tranquilizarme y los latidos de mi corazón regresaron a su ritmo normal. Ella avanzo hacia mí y al parecer fue el instinto de supervivencia lo que hizo que mi cuerpo reaccionara y me alejara.

-¿Por qué huyes?- su voz era demasiado tranquila para mi gusto.

-No huyo.

-¿Me tienes miedo?

-No- le mentí.

La sonrisa que se dibujo en su rostro me hizo ver que no me había creído.

-¿Sabes? Hueles muy bien.

Sentí que mi corazón dejaba de latir. Edward me había dicho que mi olor era una tentación para el ¿ocurriría lo mismo con otros vampiros?

-Gracias- le conteste tratando de sonar despreocupada.

-De nada.

-¿Estás sola?- le pregunte- ¿Estas perdida?

-No, vine con mis hermanos, solo que sentí curiosidad por el lugar y decidí investigarlo.

-No deberías internarte tanto en el bosque podrías perderte- lo mejor sería sacarla de ahí antes de que apareciera Arel.

-Lo dudo.

-Bueno, en ese caso me voy, será mejor que siga buscando a mi amigo- me di la vuelta para alejarme.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- me detuve al escuchar su pregunta.

-Isabella- le respondi aun de espaldas, sentía su mirada sobre mi, algo me decía que no era seguro darle la espalda así que me gire para quedar nuevamente frente a ella antes de preguntarle - ¿Y el tuyo?

Permaneció en silencio un par de segundos pero finalmente contesto.

-Cecilia, mi nombre es Cecilia.

* * *

**Cecilia amiga mía ya eres parte del mundo de crepúsculo (bueno al menos en esta historia) **

**Espero les haya gustado por favor dejen Reviews la verdad son adictivos quiero muchos. Son como una droga para mí.**

**Saludos y cuídense mucho.**


	24. LA VISITA

**Hola, se que me tarde mucho en actualizar y que no tengo perdón pero por favor no me odien (lo digo por ti Carolina). He tenido mucho trabajo pero se que eso a ustedes no les importa así que mejor aquí les dejo el capitulo espero y lo disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a SM**

* * *

**LA VISITA**

**EDWARD P.O.V**

Me sentía inquieto, no debí haber dejado que fuera sola, sabía bien que era capaz de cuidarse pero había algo, sentía una presión en el pecho, seguí tocando el piano tratando de tranquilizarme tal vez Isabella tuviera razón y fuera algo sobre protector con ella.

-Edward, ¿Podrías calmarte? Me sacas de mis casillas, ella está bien. Alice te avisaría si pasa algo- me dijo Jasper molesto.

-Lo siento, es solo que…

-Lo sé, pero trata de calmarte antes de que…

No deje que terminara de hablar ya que me puse de pie rápidamente, el pensamiento de Alice atrajo completamente mi atención.

"_Edward vienen en camino"_

En ese momento entro a la sala.

-Lo siento, no pude verlos antes, ya están cerca.- se disculpo mi hermana.

-Tranquila Alice, no es tu culpa. Voy a buscar a Isabella.

-No- me detuvo Jasper- si ellos vienen hacia acá no tienes porque ir a buscarla, no correrá peligro y si te vas solo llamaras su atención.

-Ya están aquí- dijo Emmett mientras él y Rosalie bajaban rápidamente las escaleras.

-Vamos a recibirlos- nos llamo Carlisle_- "Edward tranquilízate, una vez que te vean podrás ir a buscar a Isabella"_

Carlisle tenía razón, me aseguraría de que ellos se quedaran en casa mientras yo acercaba a Isabella a La Push.

Los pensamientos de Alice llamaron mi atención, no lograba ver a Isabella y eso la inquietaba, en las últimas semanas nos habíamos acostumbrado a que en ocasiones era fácil ver su futuro y en otras no, pero ahora era desesperante no poder.

En menos de dos segundos nos reunimos todos en la puerta para recibir a la guardia de los Vulturis.

Carlisle abrió la puerta y pudimos observarlos, fue entonces que me di cuenta de que solo había 3 vampiros. Alec y Jane con sus rostros angelicales y Félix tan enorme e imponente, todos con sus ojos negros muestra de su falta de alimentación, eso no estaba bien podrían sentirse tentados a alimentase de alguien del pueblo. Carlisle se percato de lo mismo y decidió que antes de que se marcharan les pediría que procuraran alimentarse fuera de Forks.

Pero lo más importante era saber dónde estaba la otra vampira. O ¿Acaso habían decidió no traerla? Busque detenidamente en la mente de estos tres, necesitaba saber donde se encontraba la otra vampira.

"_Bonita casa, tiene cierto encanto"_ pensaba Jane.

"_Estoy sediento, espero que no tardemos mucho aquí"-_ el pensamiento de Félix me puso en alerta, tendría que estar más al pendiente de él o podría ocasionarnos problemas.

"_Espero que a Cecilia le guste este lugar, así será más fácil deshacernos de ella_"- ¿Cecilia?, busque más en su mente y no tarde en descubrir que ese era el nombre de la otra vampira pero ¿Por qué quería deshacerse de ella Alec?

"_Cecilia se quedo en el bosque, si estuviera con ella podría alimentarme_"- ahí estaba lo que yo buscaba la tal Cecilia estaba en el bosque.

-Hola, sean bienvenidos- les dijo Carlisle en forma de recibimiento- adelante están en su casa.

-Gracias Carlisle, tan amable como siempre- le contesto Jane.

No me fiaba de ella, a pesar de esa apariencia de niña dulce, era la más peligrosa del trió.

"_No sé porque Aro esta tan interesado en el, con Cecilia nuestro lado su "don" no es necesario"- _pensaba Jane mientras me miraba fijamente.

¿Aro interesado en mí? Y ¿Qué don tendría la tal Cecilia? ¿Acaso al igual que yo podía leer la mente? No pude averiguarlo Jane cambio rápidamente de pensamiento, pero algo era interesante ¿Por qué Alec quería deshacerse de la vampira mientras que Jane parecía estar contenta con ella?

-Edward, no puedo comunicarme al hospital, tenía unas consultas ¿podrías ir y pedir que las programen para más tarde?- me dijo Carlisle- _"Vete, búscala y llévala a La Push, no pierdas tiempo"_

-Claro que si- le respondí aparentando normalidad- ¿alguna hora en especial?

-Después de las cinco.

No perdí tiempo y en cuanto salí corrí hacia la casa de Arel en busca de Isabella, llegar no me tomo mucho, puse atención para escuchar los pensamientos de Arel en el interior de la casa pero al parecer solo estaban sus padres, busque en los pensamientos de su madre pero esta se encontraba concentrada en una receta de cocina así que me enfoque en su padre.

"_Arel ya se tardo, ¿lo habrá encontrado Isabella?"-_ ¡Diablos! No estaban ahí, ¿en donde estarán?- _"Ya va a ser hora de la comida y Arel sabe que no me gusta que llegue tarde, probablemente se quedaron en el bosque platicando"._

Como si hubiera hecho la pregunta en voz alta el padre de Arel me dio la respuesta, me acerque al sendero que había detrás de la casa y fue fácil localizar el olor de Isabella, así que lo seguí, conforme me adentraba en el bosque su olor era mas fuerte.

"_Huele delicioso" _

Ese pensamiento me alarmo completamente.

-¿Sabes? Hueles muy bien.- escuche una voz que a pesar de ser la primera vez que la oía sabia perfectamente de quien era.

-Gracias- contesto Isabella con voz despreocupada.

-De nada- le respondió la vampira.

-¿Estas sola? ¿Estas perdida?- ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a Isabella? ¿Por qué se preocupaba por mantener una conversación en lugar de alejarse?

-No, vine con mis hermanos, solo que sentí curiosidad por el lugar y decidí investigarlo. _"y me alegra haberlo hecho de lo contrario no hubiera encontrado semejante manjar"_

Me acerque mas sigilosamente por ningún motivo permitiría que esa mujer se acercara a Isabella.

-No deberías internarte tanto en el bosque, podrías perderte.- le dijo Isabella.

-Lo dudo- le respondió Cecilia- _"Me alegra que no conozca a los Cullen, así no habrá problema si desaparece"_

¿Qué no conozca a los Cullen? Vi en su mente la conversación ella le había preguntado si nos conocía e Isabella había dicho que no. Mi paciencia estaba por llegar al límite, estaban tan concentradas la una con la otra que aun no se percataban de mi presencia.

-Bueno en ese caso me voy, será mejor que siga buscando a mi amigo- ¡Arel! ¿Dónde estaba? Escanee detenidamente el bosque tratando de localizarlo "Como hago entender a Isabella…" Perfecto, Arel se encontraba cerca del rio, lo suficientemente lejos para que su débil oído pudiera escuchar algo.

Isabella le dio la espalda a Cecilia dispuesta a marcharse.

"_Tonta humana, facilitándome el desayuno, claro que no es que fueras algún problema para mi"_

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- la pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, pero rápido descubrí que era parte de su ritual de caza, le gustaba saber el nombre de sus victimas.

-Isabella- le respondió dándole la espalda, pude escuchar como su corazón que hasta ese momento había estado tranquilo se aceleraba. Isabella se dio la vuelta para mirarla probablemente dándose cuenta que darle la espalda era un error. Me sentí orgulloso de ella, a pesar de que su cuerpo era fuerte y de que había unos detalles que la hacían diferente a los humanos no dejaba de ser eso precisamente. Una humana. Y aun así se enfrentaba a ella con valentía. – ¿Y el tuyo?

"_Lastima, es lo ultimo que vas a escuchar"_

-Cecilia, mi nombre es Cecilia.

En el momento en que Cecilia dio un paso para lanzarse sobre Isabella salí de mi escondite, mi movimiento llamo su atención dándole oportunidad a Isabella de alejarse de ella.

-¿Tu debes ser Cecilia?- le dije. Si otra hubiera sido la situación me hubiera causado risa la expresión de alivio que se dibujo en el rostro de Isabella

-Tú debes ser un Cullen. _"Vaya es hermoso, con el como miembro de los Cullen claro que me quedo en este lugar" _

-Si, soy Edward- le conteste ignorando sus pensamientos, de ninguna manera permitiría que ella se quedara en Forks.- Tus hermanos llegaron a mi casa hace rato, si gustas puedo mostrarte el camino- le dije sin apartar la mirada.

Isabella nos miraba alternadamente, sin pronunciar palabra ni hacer movimiento alguno.

"_Así que tu eres Edward, Aro me hablo de ti y de tu don"_

-Me encontré con Isabella y…

-Se perfectamente lo que tenias planeado- la interrumpí, ella se dio cuenta perfectamente de la furia en mi voz, el rostro de Isabella estaba mas pálido de lo normal- ¿Estas bien Isabella?

-¿La conoces?- me pregunto.

-Si.- la afirmación salió de mi boca sin que pudiera evitarlo

"_¿Si?, ella dijo que no"-_ sus pensamientos eran de enojo- _"¿Me mintió? ¿Cómo pudo mentirme?"_

Su reacción me alarmo, estaba realmente molesta, así que busque en su mente la razón. No fue difícil, ahora entendía porque Jane pensaba que mi "don" no era necesario estando Cecilia con ellos. Ella podía hacer que la gente dijera la verdad. Era algo inevitable, cualquier pregunta que ella hiciera seria contestada con la verdad, tal y como había sucedido conmigo un momento antes.

-Me dijiste que no lo conocías- se dirigió a Isabella claramente molesta.

-Y no lo conozco. Vamos a la misma escuela. Eso no significa que lo conozca- le respondió, puede ver la desesperación en su mirada.

-¿Eso es verdad?- me pregunto- ¿Estudian juntos?

-Si- conteste sin poder evitarlo.

Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no sonreír. Así que Isabella era inmune a su "don" tal y como lo era al mío.

-¿Cómo sabes su nombre?

-Escuche a un chico llamarla así- no era mentira el día que la conocí Arel había gritado su nombre. Así que su "don" tenia fallos, si no hacia la pregunta correcta fácilmente se le podía ocultar información. Sus pensamientos se tranquilizaron y cambiaron rápidamente a imaginar situaciones en las que ella y yo aparecíamos juntos. Me molesto el hecho de que a pesar de estar al tanto de mi "don" no le importara mostrarme imágenes tan vulgares. Inconscientemente agradecí que dado a sus tontas fantasías el interés que tenia por Isabella había desaparecido.

-Bueno- dijo Isabella llamando nuestra atención- Me da gusto que encontraras a tu amigo Cecilia, yo me retiro. Tengo que seguir buscando al mío. Adiós.- dicho esto emprendió el camino rumbo al rio en busca de Arel.

Nada había salido según lo planeado, ahora tenia que asegurarme de que Cecilia no se acercara para nada a Isabella, así que lo mejor seria no despegarme de su lado, le pediría a Alice y a Jasper que acercaran a Isabella a La Push.

La vi alejarse y cuando no pude verla me gire hacia Cecilia, no pude ocultar mi rabia.

-Llevamos una vida muy diferente a ustedes, tenemos respeto por lo humanos ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar en alimentarte de uno aquí? ¿Acaso Aro no te hablo de nuestro estilo de vida?- le grite.

Pude ver en sus pensamientos la vergüenza y vi claramente el momento en que Aro les recomendó no alimentarse en Forks solo como muestra de respeto hacia Carlisle.

-Lo siento- me dijo avergonzada- no era mi intención, solo que no pude evitarlo, su olor es delicioso. ¿No te parece?

-Si, lo es. – en especial para mi agregue mentalmente.

-¿No te sientes tentado?

-Como no tienes una idea- le conteste. Tenia que hacer que dejara de hacerme preguntas acerca de Isabella. No podía decir algo que revelara mi relación con ella.

-Entonces puedes entender lo que me paso.

-Vamos- le ordene como si no hubiera dicho nada y comencé a caminar rumbo a casa.

-¿A dónde?

-A mi casa- tenia que alejarla del bosque y pedirle a Alice que buscara a Isabella, odiaba la idea de no acercarla yo mismo a La Push pero debido a lo acontecido no podía dejar a Cecilia sin vigilancia.

**ISABELLA P.O.V**

A pesar de haberme alejado lo suficiente pude escuchar claramente como Edward arremetía contra Cecilia. ¿Así que ella pensaba atacarme? Si Edward no hubiera aparecido ahora mismo yo estaría muerta. Sentí que la sangre abandonaba mi rostro. No podía respirar, me detuve cerca de un árbol y me deje caer colocando la cabeza entre las rodillas. Era más fuerte y rápida que cualquier otro humano pero aun así no creí que fuera capaz de sobrevivir al ataque de un vampiro. Pensé en que si pudiera transformarme en lobo seria capaz de defenderme perfectamente pero no era así. Recordé que Enrique me había contado que el cambio le había llegado de repente y sin esperarlo. ¿Cómo era posible que estando yo ante un peligro tan grande este no llegara? ¿Seria esto una muestra definitiva de que yo jamás llegaría a ser un lobo? No sabia si sentirme aliviada o decepcionada. El ruido de dos piedras al chocar me hizo dar un salto, escuche con atención y descubrí que solo era Arel quien estaba arrojando piedras así que me pude de pie y camine hacia el, no tarde mucho en verlo.

-Arel- al escucharme se giro hacia mi.

-Isabella ¡Por dios! ¿Qué te pasa? Estas pálida.

No tenia idea de cual era mi aspecto pero el que Arel se mostrara tan alarmado me daba un indicio.

-Nada- le conteste tratando de que mi voz sonara normal y fallando estrepitosamente.

-Sabes que no me gusta que me mientas Isabella. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué vienes como si hubieras visto un monstruo?

-Porque lo vi- le dije, tenia que aprovechar la ocasión y pedirle que no anduviera por el bosque. No tenia porque decirle toda la verdad.- Vi un animal, me asusto, era muy grande y se veía feroz.

-¿Un animal?- me pregunto. Pude notar la incredulidad en su tono- Por favor, desde pequeños nos internamos en el bosque y jamás hemos visto que un animal, al menos uno peligroso se acerque tanto al pueblo.

-No te confíes, recuerda lo que le paso a mis padres. Fueron atacados por un animal.- la misma clase de animal con el que me había topado.

-Lo se, pero eso fue hace años y no se ha repetido…

-Arel ¡Por favor! ¡Ya no discutas mas conmigo!- le interrumpí molesta. Tal parecía que su enfado no había disminuido y no seria fácil que creyera lo que yo dijera.

-No es necesario que me grites, te escucho perfectamente- me dijo dándome la espalda- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿A que has venido? No creo que sea solo para gritarme.

Respire tratando de tranquilizarme.

-Tienes razón, lo siento. Necesito hablar contigo. -seguia dándome la espalda y eso solo hacia que me molestara más- Podrías mirarme por favor.

Lentamente se giro hacia mi y al alzar la mirada pude ver claramente el dolor en sus ojos, éramos amigos desde antes de que aprendiéramos a caminar y para mi también era doloroso que estuviéramos distanciados. No pude soportarlo mas y me arroje a sus brazos, pude sentir la duda en el pero rápidamente su cuerpo se relajo y me abrazo tan fuerte como yo a el.

-Te quiero mucho Isabella, como no tienes idea. Por eso me preocupo por ti y se que te vas a molestar pero no voy a cambiar de opinión. Algo no esta bien con los Cullen, no me dan confianza.

Me solté de su abrazo y de nuevo el dolor apareció en sus ojos.

-Se que no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión, al igual que tu no me harás cambiar de opinión a mi. Yo también te quiero Arel, muchísimo, siempre he respetado tu punto de vista, pero esta vez no. No voy a alejarme de Edward porque lo amo, y el me hace feliz. ¿No puedes simplemente alegrarte por mí?

-En esta ocasión no Isabella. – su mirada se hizo dura y comprendí que no lograría hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

-De acuerdo, solo quería avisarte que no voy a estar en mi casa- le dije tratando de que mi voz no se quebrara y luchando porque las lagrimas no salieran de mis ojos- Me voy a quedar en La Push con Leah.

-¿En La Push? ¿Con Leah? ¿Por qué? ¿Le ocurre algo a tu casa?

-No, mi casa esta bien- le conteste- es solo que Leah no se ha sentido bien, ya esta algo grande y me pidió si podía ayudarla.- no podía decirle la verdadera razón de mi estadía en La Push

-Sigues mintiéndome- me conocía demasiado bien- Esta bien, ¿faltaras a clases?

-No, solo que en cuanto estas terminen me iré directamente a La Push, incluso pedí unos días en el restaurant.

-Bien, ¿algo mas que quieras decirme?- me pregunto dándome la espalda.

-Si, tu papá te esta buscando.- le dije ya que podía escuchar claramente los gritos de este llamando a Arel.

-¡Shelby! – llamo Arel a su Golden retriever- ¡Shelby! Vamos muchacho es hora de irnos.

Este salió de entre los arboles y Arel se encamino rumbo a su casa, antes de dar 3 pasos se giro hacia mí y me miro detenidamente. Lo que hubiera dado en ese momento por se capaz de leer la mente como Edward, ¿En que estaría pensando Arel?

-¿Vienes?- me pregunto.

-Si, vamos- camine hacia el y cuando llegue a su lado paso su brazo por mi hombro como acostumbraba hacerlo, puse mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y caminamos hacia su casa como si nada hubiera pasado.

Recorrimos el camino en silencio, todo el tiempo estuve alerta por si escuchaba u olfateaba a algún vampiro cerca, no hubo problema alguno. Cuando nos acercamos la puerta principal nos encontramos con su padre.

-Arel ya es tarde, sabes que no me gusta que llegues tarde a comer- le reprendió.

-Lo se papá, lo siento es solo que nos entretuvimos charlando.

-Bueno, será mejor que entremos antes de que se enfrié la comida ¿te quedas a comer Isabella?

-No, lo siento pero tengo que irme, pero gracias por la invitación.

-Cuando gustes sabes que esta es tu casa.

-No digas eso papá, mira que es capaz de vaciar el refrigerador- bromeo Arel.

-Te veo dentro- le dijo antes de entrar a casa.

-Bien- me dijo Arel mientras subía los escalones del porche- Nos vemos en el colegio.

-Arel- lo llame antes de que entrara, subí corriendo los escalones y lo tome de las manos.

-Se que estas molesto conmigo y que en estas circunstancias no tengo derecho a pedirte nada pero aun así lo voy a hacer. Es importante para mí.

-¿Qué necesitas?- me pregunto inmediatamente, no pude evitar sonreír, este era el Arel que yo conocía, siempre tratando de complacerme.

-No me preguntes porque, simplemente, por favor confía en mí.

-Isabella me estas asustando.

-Lo siento, no es mi intención pero quiero que hagas algo. No vayas al bosque, es peligroso.

-Sigues con lo del animal.

-Arel por favor- le dije tomándolo del rostro- Por favor, por favor. Prométeme que no iras al bosque y tampoco permitirás que Sara vaya. Por favor.

No se si fue mi tono de voz, mi mirada o ambos lo que hicieron que Arel tomara en serio mis palabras.

-Esta bien, tranquila. Te lo prometo, ni Sara ni yo nos adentraremos en el bosque.

-Gracias- el alivio que sentí fue enorme- Gracias, bueno es hora de que me vaya, nos vemos pronto.

Comencé a caminar hacia mi motocicleta pero una presión en el pecho hizo que me detuviera, me gire para mirar a Arel quien seguía fuera mirándome, sin pensarlo desanduve los pasos que había dado y de nuevo lo abrace. Era un abrazo diferente, esta vez no quería soltarlo, sentía la necesidad de quedarme para siempre ahí, con el, con mi amigo, con mi hermano.

-Te quiero mucho Arel.

Lo solté y corrí hacia mi moto la eche a andar de una patada y lo mire por ultima vez.

* * *

**Ya se tienen muchas preguntas pero la mayoría se responderán en el siguiente capitulo, sean pacientes.**

**Aprovecho para desearles Feliz navidad y que el año que viene este lleno de bendiciones para ustedes y toda su familia.**

**A se me olvidaba por favor dejen reviews que es un gusto para mi el saber su opinión.**

**Saludos y besos**

**Maby.**


	25. CUENTA REGRESIVA

**Hola espero hayan tenido una muy Feliz Navidad y un Prospero Año Nuevo y como en muchas partes se celebra el día de reyes, aquí les dejo su regalo.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a SM**

* * *

**CUENTA REGRESIVA**

Sabía que no podía regresar a casa de Edward así que me dirigí a la mía, se supone que los Vulturis llegarían en una par de días ¿Por qué habían llegado antes? ¿Por qué Alice no lo había visto?

Al llegar a casa coloque la moto en el cobertizo y la tape bien, no la usaría en los días que estaría en La Push. Entre a casa y por un momento no supe que hacer, camine hacia la sala y me deje caer en el sofá, cerré los ojos y de pronto mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, no podía evitarlo, sentí como si me hubiera sumergido en agua fría, pero muy muy fría. Habia estado frente a frente con un vampiro y no era eso lo que me tenia realmente aterrada, siempre estaba rodeada de los Cullen y jamás había sentido miedo, lo que pasaba es que estaba completamente segura de que esa vampiresa quería matarme. Nunca me había detenido a pensar en que también había vampiros malos, conocía la existencia de Victoria, pero a ella nunca la vi como un peligro para mí lo cual era tonto, aun así no podía evitarlo, a pesar de saber que ella había matado a mis padres siempre en todas las ocasiones en que me encontraba con ella era muy buena conmigo, en aquel tiempo no sabía que era porque muy probablemente quisiera transformarme en vampiro, pero en esta ocasión la vampira no tenia intensión de convertirme sino de beberse toda mi sangre, pude verlo en sus ojos color carmín como en el momento en que le dije que no conocía a los Cullen habia tomado la decisión de alimentarse de mi.

No podía dejar de temblar sentía que la sangre se me congelaba me recosté completamente y jale la manta que cubría el sofá para cobijarme, apreté fuertemente la quijada para que mis dientes dejaran de castañear. No recuerdo en que momento me quede dormida pero hubiera deseado no hacerlo. Últimamente solo soñaba con Edward, pero esta vez era distinto, sabía que sería distinto incluso antes de que el sueño comenzara:

_Corria rápidamente por el bosque, no estaba segura de que era lo que buscaba pero era importante encontrarlo. Corria con todas mis fuerzas y mi corazón latia desesperadamente. Al dar la vuelta a un grupo de arboles me encontre con Cecilia. Cecilia quien se alimentaba de Arel lo sujetaba por el cuello y cuando dejo caer su cuerpo que sin vida se giro hacia mi. _

"_Ahora es tu turno, sin embargo no seré egoísta y te compartiré"_

"_¿Compartirme?" -le pregunte._

"_Amor, ven acércate. Tal y como te lo prometí también tu podrás saborearla"_

_Vi como detrás de unos arboles aparecía una figura la cual me era completamente familiar._

"_Edward" susurre._

_El no me miraba, se acercaba a ella y le dedicaba una sonrisa que hasta ese entonces creía que era solo mía, seguía sin mirarme toda su atención era para ella. Yo me encontraba completamente congelada, no podía moverme, no podía hablar. No entendía que era lo que estaba pasando ¿Por qué él la miraba de ese modo?_

"_Edward"- lo llame y cuando al fin se digno a mirarme pude ver que sus ojos no eran los mismos, ya no estaba el dorado que yo tanto amaba, ahora el color de la sangre se reflejaba en ellos._

_¡No! El no era mi Edward._

_Mi respiración comenzó a agitarse y el odio se fue haciendo presente. Odio hacia ella por haber matado a mi amigo, odio por atreverse a poner sus ojos en Edward._

_Mi cuerpo temblaba, era un temblor diferente al del frio, era un temblor más fuerte y descontrolado, sabía lo que estaba por venir._

El fuerte sonido de mi celular me despertó, cosa que agradecí. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿A que se debía ese sueño? No me detuve a analizarlo, rápidamente tome el celular, era un mensaje de texto y era de Edward.

"_Alice y Jasper irán por ti para _

_acercarte a La Push. Prepara_

_tus cosas"_

No había nada mas, sabía que no podía decir mucho pero no estaría mal un "te quiero" o algo parecido. Por dios ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Por qué esa repentina necesidad de que Edward me dijera que me quería?

-Solo fue un sueño Isabella- me dije- solo una pesadilla.

Entonces ¿Por qué me sentía tan insegura? ¿Significaría algo ese sueño? Lo mejor sería dejar de pensar en estupideces y prepararme Alice y Jasper no tardarían… ¿Alice y Jasper? ¿Por qué ellos y no Edward? ¿Acaso era que Edward quería quedarse con ella? Los celos me invadieron y esta vez eran diferentes, no eran los celos que se le podían tener a un recuerdo si no que ahora eran de carne y hueso.

-Isabella estás viendo cosas donde no las hay- respire profundo tratando de tranquilizarme.

Sin poner realmente atención a lo que hacía eche un par de jeans, unas blusas y ropa interior en una pequeña maleta, no esperaba estar muchos días en La Push, fui al baño y tome mi neceser de aseo, cerré la maleta y tome mi guitarra, si había algo que me tranquilizaba era la música. Baje las escaleras y deje la maleta en el recibidor, no habían pasado ni 10 minutos desde que me llegara el mensaje ¿Cuánto más tardarían Alice y Jasper? Estuve a punto de tomar la maleta e irme a La Push por mi cuenta pero tenía unas preguntas que hacerle a Alice así que deseché rápidamente la idea.

Mientras esperaba comencé a tocar mi guitarra nada en especial un poco de esto y un poco de aquello solo para tranquilizarme. Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por la música.

-Eso suena muy bien Isabella, eres muy buena música pero eso ya debes de saberlo.

La voz de Alice me tomo por sorpresa de un salto me puse de pie y si Jasper no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo mi guitarra hubiera terminado en el suelo.

-Lo siento, no quería asustarte- se disculpo Alice.

-No te preocupes estoy bien, es solo que no los escuche entrar. Gracias por salvar mi guitarra Jasper.

-No fue nada, ¿estas lista?

-Si, ¿Por qué no vino Edward?- le pregunte a Alice.

Vi como intercambiaron miradas cosa que no me gusto ¿Qué pasaba?

-¿Qué ocurre Alice?

-No estoy segura Isabella, no hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar bien con Edward. Lo que si se es que de momento no quiere dejar sin vigilancia a los Vulturis.

-¿A los Vulturis o a Cecilia?- algo en mi tono hizo que Alice entendiera el motivo de mi pregunta.

-Tranquila Isabella no tienes porque preocuparte. Créeme mi hermano jamás miraría a otra chica que no fueras tú.

Me sentí como una verdadera estúpida ¿Cómo era posible que un tonto sueño me hiciera dudar de Edward?

-Tienes razón Alice, no sé que me pasa.

-Estas muy nerviosa- me dijo Jasper- yo puedo ayudarte ¿me permites?

Después de pensarlo un segundo le di mi consentimiento a Jasper para que controlara mi estado de ánimo. Definitivamente Jasper eras mejor que cualquier medicamento rápido me sentí tranquila.

-Gracias- le dije a Jasper dedicándole una enorme sonrisa

-Bien- dijo Alice- no perdamos más tiempo.

En un gesto caballeroso Jasper tomo mi maleta la cual no pesaba nada y salimos de la casa, se me hizo extraño no ver ningún auto de los Cullen. Alice debió notarlo porque antes de que pudiera decir algo comento:

-Edward está un poco paranoico y pensó que no era buena idea llevarte en auto. Tu olor podría quedarse impregnado en él y eso llamaría la atención. Así que te llevaremos corriendo.

-¿Corriendo?

-Si, corriendo así que decide ¿Con quién quieres viajar con Jasper o conmigo?

-Mmm, ¿no crees que mi olor se quedara impregnado en sus ropas?- Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

-Eso se arregla fácil, solo nos deshacemos de la ropa y listo.

Trate de bloquear mi mente a la imagen de Alice y Jasper corriendo desnudos por el bosque una leve risa procedente de Jasper demostró que el había pensado lo mismo.

-Ok, demasiada información.

-Isabella date prisa. Decide.

Mire a Alice y a pesar de saber que era muy fuerte se me hacia extraño que fuera ella quien me llevara.

-Acabo de ver que iras con Jasper, pero solo una cosa. - me dijo con una seriedad que jamás había visto en ella- Mantén las manos donde pueda verlas

-¡Alice!- exclame sorprendida ¿Cómo podía dudar de mí de esa manera? La risa de Jasper me hizo ver que Alice estaba bromeando- Alice te pasa, creí que lo decías en serio.

-Solo bromeaba, pero aun así quiero ver las manos todo el tiempo ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, tratare de contenerme- le conteste continuando la broma mientras me colocaba en la espalda de Jasper- Pero es muy difícil Alice así que no te prometo nada.

-Chicas- nos llamo Jasper en tono de advertencia.

-Vamos- dijo Alice.

Cerré los ojos y ambos echaron a correr adentrándose en el bosque, en lo que a mí me parecieron un par de segundos Jasper se detuvo, abrí los ojos y contrario a lo que esperaba ver aun seguíamos en el bosque.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué se detienen?

-Solo podemos acercarte hasta aquí, si damos un paso más estaríamos rompiendo el tratado- me respondió Jasper.

-Tranquila te acercamos lo más posible, solo tendrás que caminar un par de metros y ya estarás en La Push. Estarás bien.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?

-Porque no veo nada, los lobos están cerca.

Y para comprobarlo Enrique y un chico al que no conocía salieron detrás de unos árboles, me alarme al ver que solo iban vestidos con unos minúsculos shorts.

-Hola- saludo Enrique- Los escuchamos acercarse. Soy Enrique Uley- agrego dirigiéndose a Jasper y tendiéndole la mano. Pude ver como Jasper dudo un segundo, pero solo un segundo y después alargo su brazo para completar el saludo de Enrique.

-Yo soy Jasper Hale y ella es Alice Cullen.

Alice se adelanto hacia Enrique y también lo saludo, no debí sorprenderme ya había visto que Enrique no tenia los mismos prejuicios que sus antepasados respecto a los Cullen y me daba gusto ver que al parecer a Alice y Jasper no les molestaba su actitud tan confiada.

-Es un gusto conocerlos al fin, he escuchado hablar mucho de ustedes.

-Espero que cosas agradables- agrego Alice.

Enrique solo se limito a sonreír.

-Gracias por traerme chicos.

-No fue nada- me respondió Alice- Isabella, quiero que me prometas una cosa.

-Ya lo sé Alice no me adentrare en el bosque yo sola.

-No es eso Isabella, sé que no eres tan tonta como para hacerlo, es otra cosa. Quiero que me prometas que dejaras de pensar tonterías.

-¿Tonte…?

-Sabes a que me refiero.

-Si, lo sé. Y tranquila ya no pensare tonterías.

-Mi hermano te ama, eres lo más importante para él. Recuérdalo siempre.

-Lo hare.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos Alice, pueden empezar a sospechar por nuestra ausencia.

-Si, además cerca de ellos no puedo ver lo que sucederá. Bueno, nos vamos. Por favor Enrique cuídala.

-Así lo hare Alice no te preocupes.

-Eres bueno- le dijo Jasper- para ser un licántropo.

-Y tú eres bueno… a pesar de ser vampiro.

-Jasper- lo llamo Alice y sin decir nada mas desaparecieron en el bosque.

-Vamos Isabella, Leah nos está esperando con la cena y me muero de hambre- el que Enrique mencionara la comida me hizo consciente de mi propia hambre ha habían pasado más de 6 horas desde mi última comida.

-Vamos- le dije tomando mi maleta del piso.

-Permíteme- me dijo quitándome la maleta de la mano- Carlos lleva la maleta. Por favor.

-Claro- respondió Carlos, dedicándome una sonrisa.

-Hola, no nos han presentado. Soy Isabella Black- le dije ofreciéndole la mano.

-Carlos Ateara.

-Ateara- repetí- ¿Eres nieto de Quil?

-Si, el es mi abuelo, según dice era muy amigo de tu abuelo.

-Si, lo sé. Mi abuelo hablaba mucho de él.

Enrique comenzó a caminar rumbo a la casa de Leah y no nos quedo de otra más que seguirlo, no pude evitar admirar su cuerpo, era hermoso. Sus hombros eran anchos, sus caderas estrechas, tenía unas piernas fuertes, era musculoso pero no en exceso y por supuesto su trasero no estaba nada mal.

-Deja de hacer eso- me sobresalte al escuchar su voz.

-¿Hacer que?- le pregunte inocentemente.

-Deja de mirarme de esa manera.

-¿Cómo sabes que te estaba mirando?- sentí como la sangre se acumulaba en mi rostro.

-¿Quién no lo haría?- me pregunto en ese tono tan presuntuoso que tanto odiaba.

-Eres un odioso- le dije caminando más rápido hasta que lo deje atrás.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando pude ver las primeras casitas de La Push. Me encamine a casa de Leah quien estaba sentada en una mecedora.

-No te esperaba hasta dentro de unos días.

-Lo siento. Cambio de planes. La visita de los Cullen se adelanto.

-Espero hayas tomado las medidas necesarias Enrique.

-Tranquila Leah, Carlos se está haciendo cargo de avisarles a los demás de la llegada de los vampiros. Estarán más alertas por cualquier cosa.

Busque a Carlos con la mirada pero este ya no estaba ¿en que momento se había ido?

-Bien. La cena esta lista- dijo Leah- Entren.

Leah tenía preparada la mesa y por la cantidad de comida parecía que comería todo un ejército, pero en cuanto vi a Enrique servirse supe que no sería necesario cientos de hombres para terminar con todo.

-¿Qué? ¿No vas a comer?- me pregunto.

-Si- tome un plato y me serví un buen pedazo de carne, puré de papa y verduras. La cara de espanto que puso Leah cuando nos vio comer era para dar risa.

-Creo que será mejor que prepare un poco más para tus hermanos.- dijo Leah mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

-¿Hermanos?

-Los demás chicos de la manada.

-Ahh

-Cosa de lobos.

Continuamos comiendo en silencio, demasiado concentrados en nuestros alimentos, todo estaba tan delicioso que repetí 3 veces. Que bueno que Leah había decidido cocinar más. Cuando estaba por terminar la puerta se abrió y aparecieron 4 enormes chicos, todos ellos en shorts y descalzos.

-Ya era hora de que llegaran si se tardan un poco mas este par los deja sin comida- les dijo Leah

-No lo dudo- dijo el que había entrado primero.

-Acérquense, quiero presentarles a Isabella- dijo Enrique poniéndose de pie.

Los 4 caminaron hacia la mesa y de pronto fue como si la casa se hubiera encogido, en verdad eran grandes.

-Chicos ella es Isabella Black, descendiente de Ephraim Black- Los 4 me miraron con curiosidad quizá porque era demasiado pálida para ser un Quileute o demasiado pequeña o demasiado rara, no lo sé.

-Isabella ellos son Gustavo, Embry, Kellan y Jackson.

-Hola- los salude a todos- mucho gusto.

-¿Así que tu eres la chica loba?- me pregunto Embry.

-No, yo no soy loba.

-Solo es cuestión de tiempo- agrego Gustavo.

-¿Sabias que Leah ha sido la única chica loba hasta el momento?- ahora me pregunto Kellan

-Si, ella me lo dijo.

-Pues ahora puede ser tu turno- dijo Jackson- según Enrique tienes varios síntomas. ¿Qué síntomas son esos?

-Pues mi temperatura es alta y mis sentidos son más agudos.

-Mmm pero eres demasiado pequeña y flacucha.- me dijo Kellan

-Pues en comparación con ustedes cualquiera es demasiado pequeño y flacucho.-le respondi.

-Yo tenía la misma figura que Isabella y eso no fue impedimento para mí. Y ya dejen a la pobre chica. ¿Quién quiere comer?- intervino Leah defendiéndome.

Todos tomaron su lugar en la mesa la cual parecía que cedería en cualquier momento y comenzaron a comer.

-¿Embry?- lo llame.

-¿Si?

-¿Tu abuelo también era amigo del mío? Tu nombre me es muy familiar.

-Si, ellos eran buenos amigos junto con el abuelo de Carlos a quien ya conociste.

-¿Y ustedes también descienden de algún lobo?

-Si- dijo Gustavo- mi abuelo es Paul.

-Y el de nosotros Jared.- agregaron Jackson y Kellan al mismo tiempo.

-Ahh, por eso los nombres.

-¿Qué tienen nuestros nombres?

-Bueno, no se ofendan pero son algo raros, Gustavo, Carlos son más normales y si su abuelo se llamaba Jared pues más o menos entiendo…

No pude terminar la frase porque Enrique, Gustavo y Leah estallaron a carcajadas, no entendía bien lo que pasaba ¿De qué se reían? Kellan y Jackson no dijeron nada solo en encogieron de hombros.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué dije?

-Nada- contesto Leah- es solo que los nombres de Kellan y Jackson fueron escogidos por su abuela, en su juventud Kim estaba obsesionada por dos actores que salieron en una película… no recuerdo como se llamaba pero de ahí vienen sus nombres.

-Lo siento no lo sabía.

-No importa, tendremos que vivir con esto, no queda de otra.

Después de eso los chicos terminaron de comer y se despidieron diciendo que tenían que continuar con la vigilancia, Leah les pidió que tuvieran cuidado y que cualquier cosa que pasara hicieran el favor de avisarnos.

Leah y yo nos quedamos solas así que nos pusimos manos a la obra y lavamos la montaña de trastos sucios. Ya era tarde cuando terminamos así que Leah me mostro la pequeña habitación en la que me quedaría y dejándome sola me prepare para dormir.

Desperté a la mitad de la noche después de haber tenido el mismo sueño y como la vez anterior había despertado antes de la transformación.

"_Solo es cuestión de tiempo"_

Las palabras de Gustavo resonaron en mi mente ¿Tenia la razón? ¿Seria esta la cuenta regresiva hacia mi cambio?

Tome mi celular de la mesita de noche del alguna manera esperando que Edward me llamara, tenía que haber un momento en el que pudiera estar solo y llamarme. Necesitaba escuchar su voz, necesitaba escucharlo decirme que me amaba, pero el celular jamás sonó y yo me quede dormida esperando su llamada.

A la mañana siguiente Enrique me llevo al colegio, esperaba con todo mi corazón el momento de ver el rostro de Edward, supuse que estaría esperándome pero su Volvo no estaba en el estacionamiento, me despedí de Enrique y no puse mucha atención cuando decía que el iría por mí a la hora de salida y que no se me ocurriera irme yo sola. La mañana fue larga y tormentosa no había rastro de Edward ni de ningún otro Cullen así que cuando llego la hora del almuerzo decidí llamarlo, saque mi celular y marque su número, sonó un par de veces pero no contesto finalmente me envió al buzón. Colgué molesta no quería hablar con una maquina quería hablar con él. Estaba a punto de guardar el celular cuando este sonó, era otro mensaje de Edward.

"_No trates de comunicarte conmigo._

_Yo te buscare."_

Sentí como mi corazón dejaba de latir ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Acaso no quería hablar conmigo? Haciendo caso omiso a su mensaje marque de nuevo pero la grabación de que el celular estaba apagado salto.

No pude probar alimento, sentía la mirada de Arel sobre mí en todo momento y a pesar de que él y Sara trataban de incluirme en su conversación no fui capaz de seguirlos, lo que restaba del día se me hizo eterno apenas fui consciente de cuando Enrique fue por mi y en todo el camino hacia La Push no pude evitar está al pendiente del camino esperando que Edward apareciera pero fue en vano.

Cuando entre a la casa de Leah esta me ofreció comida pero en ese momento no tenia apetito vi su cara de sorpresa cuando rechace su ofrecimiento.

-Esta noche los chicos quieren hacer una lunada. Ayúdame a preparar lo necesario- me pidió Leah.

Accedí con gusto era mejor mantener mi mente ocupada así evitaría pensar en tonterías. Cuando tuvimos todo organizado bajamos a la playa donde Carlos ya había encendido una fogata, poco después llegaron Embry y Gustavo quien iba tomado de la mano de una linda chica.

-Isabella quiero presentarte a Maria Antonieta mi novia.

-Hola, soy Isabella Black mucho gusto- la salude.

-Yo Maria Antonieta pero puedes llamarme Mary así lo hacen mis amigos.

-De acuerdo así lo hare.

Los chicos tomaron unos troncos y los acomodaron alrededor de la fogata mientras Mary y yo colocábamos en una pequeña mesa la comida. Leah por su avanzada edad se encontraba sentada cómodamente en una silla despegable llevada especialmente para ella.

-Embry ¿Dónde está Enrique? ¿No va a venir?- le pregunte.

-Si, Jackson, Kellan y el vendrán en un rato mas cuando Carlos y yo vayamos a cubrirlos.

-¿Todo está bien? ¿Todo tranquilo?

-Si, todo bien no te alarmes.

-¡Por dios!- el grito de espanto de Carlos llamo nuestra atención.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto Embry alarmado.

-Este par ya va a empezar, es que no pueden comportarse un momento- dijo dirigiéndose a Mary y Gustavo quienes se encontraban bien acarameladitos el uno con el otro.

Embry tomo rápidamente un pequeño tronco y lo arrojo cayendo justamente en la cabeza de Carlos

-¡Diablos!- grito Carlos mientras se sobaba la cabeza- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Eres un tonto. Para que armas tanto escándalo si sabes perfectamente que así son siempre.

Mire a Mary y Gustavo quienes a pesar del escándalo hecho por Carlos y Embry seguían mirándose como si solo existieran ellos dos. Eso era extraño ¿Se sentirían bien?

-Olvídalo Isabella, Carlos es un tonto.

-No te preocupes, de hecho me cae bien, me recuerda a mi amigo Arel.

Observe de nuevo a la parejita Gustavo le susurraba palabras a Mary mientras acariciaba su rostro y ella lo miraba como si él fuera el sol de su universo. Verlos demostrarse tanto amor me puso triste. Solo había pasado un día pero extrañaba demasiado a Edward, saque mi celular del bolsillo trasero de mis jeans con la intención de marcarle sin importarme lo que él me había pedido pero al mirar la pantalla este no tenia señal.

-Olvídalo- me dijo Embry- aquí te será imposible, nunca hay señal.

Desilusionada no me quedo más remedio que apagarlo. En cuanto regresáramos a casa de Leah lo llamaría.

Ok. Gustavo y Maria Antonieta ya me estaban incomodando, mire a Leah pero esta se encontraba con los ojos cerrados. Carlos y Embry miraban al vacio como si estuvieran acostumbrados a las demostraciones de cariño de la pareja. Cuando no aguante más la curiosidad me gire hacia Embry.

-¿Siempre son así?- le pregunte.

-Siempre y tú tienes suerte, no sabes lo que es cuando estamos en fase.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Pues como sabes los lobos no hablan, así que podemos escuchar los pensamientos de la manada, es nuestra manera de comunicarnos. Así que muchas veces nos enteramos de cosas que no quisiéramos saber.

-¿Pero es normal su estado? Parece como si estuvieran hipnotizados y solo fueran consientes de la presencia del otro, como si nada existiera.

-Si, es normal- dijo Carlos uniéndose a nuestra plática- Es lo que te hace la imprimación.

-¿Imprimación?

-Es una de esas cosas especiales que tenemos que enfrentar, aunque no a todo el mundo le sucede. De hecho es la excepción, no la regla.

-¿Qué es?- pregunte.

-A veces, sin que sepamos exactamente la razón, encontramos de ese modo a nuestra pareja.

-¿De que modo? ¿Amor a primera vista?

-Es un poquito más fuerte que eso. Más… contundente- me dijo Embry.

-¿Lo dicen en serio?- ¿Amor a primera vista pero con mayor fuerza?- ¿Les ha pasado eso a ustedes?

-No- dijo Carlos- pero a mi abuelo si, fue todo un escándalo.

-¿Por qué fue un escándalo la imprimación de Quil?

-Porque mi abuela Claire tenía dos años.

-¿Quéee? Pero eso es asqueroso.

-No fue así, te equivocas.

-Perdón, pero me parece absolutamente repulsivo.

-No había nada romántico en todo eso- prosiguió Carlos como si no me hubiera escuchado- No para mi abuelo ¿Cómo te lo explico?

-La imprimación no es amor a primera vista- intervino Gustavo. No me había dado cuenta de que él y Mary estaban escuchándonos- tiene que ver con movimientos gravitatorios. Cuando tú la vez ya no es la tierra lo que te sostiene, sino ella, que pasa a ser lo único que importa. Harías y serias cualquier cosa por ella.

Mientras hablaba su mirada estaba fija en Mary.

-Así es- continuo Carlos al ver que no obtendríamos algo más de Gustavo- te convertirás en lo que ella necesitara, ya sea un protector, un amante, un amigo o su hermano. El abuelo Quil fue el mejor y el más tierno de los hermanos mayores que un niño haya tenido. No había criatura en este mundo más protegida que mi abuela. Luego cuando ella creció y necesito un amigo, mi abuelo estaba ahí. Fue para ella el amigo más comprensivo, digno de confianza y responsable que cualquier otro que ella hubiera conocido. Al final cuando fueron adultos, fueron muy felices.

-¿Tu abuela no tuvo alternativa?- ¿Qué pasaba si el objeto de la imprimación no quería estar con ellos?

-Por supuesto, pero a fin de cuentas como dijo mi abuela: _"¿Por qué no habría de elegirlo a el? Es mi compañero perfecto como si lo hubieran creado solo para mi"_- dijo Carlos con una voz tan aguda imitando a su abuela lo que provoco la risa en todos.

-Entonces es algo muy común que les pasa a todos.

-No ha todos- contesto Leah- A mi no me sucedió.- estoy segura de haber detectado un leve tono de dolor en su voz.

-Si, no ha todos, aparte de Leah mi abuelo tampoco imprimo- añadió Embry.

¿Y el mío? Me pregunte, mi abuelo estaría imprimado de mi abuela, no me atreví a hacer la pregunta en voz alta así que pregunte acerca de Jared el abuelo de Kellan y Jackson.

-Si- contesto Gustavo- se trataba de su compañera de pupitre, se había sentado a su lado durante un año y no había volteado a mirarla ni dos veces. Entonces de pronto el cambio, volvió a mirarla y ya no aparto los ojos de Kim.

-¿Y tu Gustavo? ¿Hay alguna impronta en tus descendientes?

-Claro Isabella, mi abuelo Paul se impronto de mi abuela Rachel, quien por cierto era hermana de tu abuelo.

Rachel, no recordaba mucho de ella, llego a ir un par de veces a casa pero la verdad yo no le había puesto mucha atención.

-Vaya, así que tu y yo somos parientes ¿Qué cosas no?

-Si, que cosas.

-¿Y tu Mary? ¿Qué opinas de todo esto?

-No me quejo, siempre sale algo bueno de todo esto, en mi caso yo soy muy friolenta y el estar con Gustavo es como si tuviera mi manta eléctrica personal.- todos reímos de su broma.

-Vaya, vaya. Cuanta risa porque no cuentan el chiste- dijo Enrique quien acababa de aparecer.

-¿Todo bien Enrique?- le pregunto Leah.

-Sin novedades Leah. Carlos, Embry es su turno. Vayan para que puedan regresar Kellan y Jackson.

-Si- contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo, salieron corriendo y se perdieron en la oscuridad del bosque.

-¡Wow! Que obedientes- bromee.

-Es el poder del alfa.

-Espero hayan traído suficiente comida. Morimos de hambre- grito Jackson apenas aparecieron.

-Ustedes dos cuando no mueren de hambre, hay suficiente para todos sírvanse- les dijo Leah.

-Oigan esto está muy muerto, falta ambiente- dijo Kellan.

-Cállate Kellan- le advirtió Enrique.

-¿Qué opinan? Verdad que falta algo.- continúo.

-Kellan.

-Vamos Enrique nada te cuesta- dijo Gustavo.

-¿De que hablan?- pregunte.

-¿No lo sabes? Enrique toca la guitarra y canta padrísimo- me respondió Mary.

-¿De verdad?

-No les hagas caso, apenas si se algo.

-Canta algo- le pedí.

-No, ahora no.

-Anda no seas malo, cántanos algo.

-No traje la guitarra.

-Eso no es del todo cierto- dijo Gustavo sacando una guitarra que estaba oculta detrás de uno de los troncos- la traje por si las dudas.

Después de eso Enrique ya no pudo negarse, tomo la guitarra y comenzó a tocar.

Well I just heard the news today **  
**It seems my life is going to change **  
**I closed my eyes begin to pray **  
**Then tears of joy stream down my face ****

With arms wide open **  
**Under the sunlight **  
**Welcome to this place **  
**I'll show you everything **  
**With arms wide open **  
**With arms wide open ****

Well I don't know if I'm ready **  
**To be the man I have to be **  
**I'll take a breath, take her by my side **  
**We stand in awe, we've created life ****

With arms wide open **  
**Under the sunlight **  
**Welcome to this place **  
**I'll show you everything **  
**With arms wide open **  
**Now everything has changed **  
**I'll show you love **  
**I'll show you everything **  
**With arms wide open **  
**With arms wide open **  
**I'll show you everything **  
**With arms wide open **  
**With arms wide open****

If I had just one wish **  
**Only one demand **  
**I hope he's not like me **  
**I hope he understands **  
**That he can take this life **  
**And hold it by the hand **  
**And he can greet the world **  
**With arms wide open ****

With arms wide open **  
**Under the sunlight **  
**Welcome to this place **  
**I'll show you everything **  
**With arms wide open **  
**Now everything has changed **  
**I'll show you love **  
**I'll show you everything **  
**With arms wide open **  
**With arms wide open

I'll show you everything **  
**With arms wide open

Algo en mi pecho se movió, ¿Que era este cálido sentimiento que despertaba en mi la voz de Enrique?. Escuche a todos aplaudir pero yo permanecía estática, no podía emitir palabra alguna, todas estaban atoradas en mi garganta. Las miradas de todos estaban puestas sobre mí, quizá esperando que dijera algo. Aclare mi garganta y esperando que mi voz no reflejara la confusión de mis pensamientos hable:

-Hermoso- la palabra salió en forma de suspiro.

-Lo sé, eso me han dicho- contesto en tono presuntuoso. Eso me trajo a la realidad.

-Hablo de la canción- dije con la voz ya clara.

-Si claro.- obvio no me creyó.

-Isabella se que tu también tocas y cantas, tu abuelo me conto una vez que tenias un grupo con tus amigos.

-Si, con Arel y Sara.

-Pues entonces es tu turno cántanos algo- pidió Mary.

-Si, claro, será un placer.

Enrique me entrego la guitarra, todos guardaron silencio esperando a que empezara, estaba a punto de tocar el primer acorde cuando un fuerte aullido rompió el silencio.

Enrique, Gustavo, Kellan y Jackson se pusieron de pie rápidamente.

-Algo paso- dijo Enrique- Vamos.

-Quédate aquí amor regresare pronto- le dijo Gustavo a Mary.

-Si. Ten mucho cuidado. Por favor.

-¿Qué paso Enrique?- le pregunte.

-No lo sé, tenemos que ir a investigar. Quédense aquí.

Sin perder tiempo los cuatro chicos corrieron rumbo al bosque, puede ver como sus cuerpos comenzaban a temblar preparándose para entrar en fase. Algo estaba mal, lo sabía, algo muy malo había pasado. Me lo decía mi corazón. No podía quedarme ahí esperando. Tenía que ir con ellos, camine hacia el bosque, no había avanzado mucho cuando Mary me llamo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas Isabella? Enrique dijo que nos quedáramos aquí.

-Enrique no me da órdenes a mi- le respondi- Algo paso y tengo que ir.

-Pero no puedes, pueden hacerte daño, además ya deben de estar muy lejos.

-No, el aullido vino de cerca, tengo que ir.- comencé a correr pero Mary me alcanzo y tomándome del brazo hizo que me detuviera.

-No lo voy a permitir Isabella.

-Maria Antonieta, suéltame ahora mismo.- le pedi.

-No.-sabia que lamentaría lo que iba a hacer pero más adelante me disculparía con ella, así que cerré mi puño y tratando de no hacerlo con mucha fuerza lo estrelle en su cara, inmediatamente me vi libre de su agarre y aproveche para correr lo más rápido posible.

-¡Isabella! ¡Regresa! ¡No seas tonta! ¡Regresa!- podía escuchar los gritos desesperados de Mary pero no me detuve. ¿Por qué Leah no había intentado detenerme? Bueno de todos modos eso no importaba ahora.

Mientras corría trate de localizar el rastro que habían dejado los lobos, no fue difícil y una vez detectado su olor supe por dónde ir, un sentimiento de deja vu llego a mí, yo ya había estado ahí. En el bosque, corriendo desesperadamente para buscar a alguien. Mi sueño llego de golpe. No, no podía ser eso. No. Aumente la velocidad necesitaba llegar lo más rápido posible. Pronto pude escuchar los gruñidos de los lobos y una suave voz que decía:

-Vaya, vaya hay mas chuchos malolientes, pero llegan tarde el festín ya termino.

¿Festín? No, no podía ser. El camino se me hacia interminable, cuando creí que me volvería loca, di la vuelta a un enorme árbol y los encontré.

Lo que vi me dejo pasmada. Habia seis enormes lobos todos en posición dispuestos a atacar a un grupo de vampiros en los cuales se encontraban Emmett, Edward quien sujetaba fuertemente a Cecilia y otros tres que no conocía pero lo único para lo que yo tenía ojos era para el cuerpo que estaba en el suelo. Tenía el rostro girado hacia mí, sus ojos se encontraban abiertos, pero eso ojos ya no veían. Ya no tenían vida.

-¡Noooooo!- grite llena de dolor- ¡Arel! Noooooo.

Ninguno se había percatado de mi presencia hasta ese momento. Corrí hacia el cuerpo inerte de Arel.

-¡Emmett detenla!- escuche gritar a Edward.

Antes de que llegara pude sentir unos fríos brazos detenerme,

-Isabella, tranquilízate. Por favor.- me susurro Emmett.

¿Tranquilizarme? ¿Tranquilizarme mientras veía el cuerpo sin vida de alguien que había sido como un hermano para mí? ¿Tranquilizarme cuando tenía a su asesino frente a mí?

-¡Lo mataste¡- le grite a Cecilia- ¿Cómo te atreviste a poner tus manos en él?

-¿Quién es esta humana?- pregunto una de los vampiros a los cuales no conocía.

-Isabella Black- contesto Cecilia.

Yo luchaba con todas mis fuerzas para deshacerme del abrazo de Emmett pero esto era imposible.

-¡Te vas a arrepentir, te lo juro que vas a pagar lo que has hecho!

-¡Ya basta!- grito la pequeña vampiresa- Ella sabe lo que somos. Pregúntaselo Cecilia.

-¿Sabes lo que somos?- me pregunto inmediatamente.

-¡Si, lo sé!. ¡Son unos asquerosos vampiros!.- grite.

-Acabas de dictar tu sentencia de muerte humana, no te preocupes, pronto iras a alcanzar a tu amiguito- dijo un vampiro enorme, mientras pisaba el rostro de Arel.

Esto me lleno de furia, mi respiración comenzó a agitarse y el odio se fue haciendo presente. Mi cuerpo temblaba, era un temblor fuerte y descontrolado, sabía lo que estaba por venir y no podía evitarlo. Quería matar. Si, mataría a aquellos vampiros. El temblor de mi cuerpo fue en aumento, estaba completamente descontrolado, sentía la sangre de mi cuerpo hervir.

-¡Suéltala Emmett!- grito Edward- ¡Aléjate de ella!

Escuche claramente el sonido que hacia mi ropa al romperse, sentí mi cuerpo cambiar por uno diferente, me sentía más fuerte y llena de odio hacia aquellos monstruos. Esa criatura ya no era yo. Isabella Black ya no existía. Ellos pagarían por la muerte de Arel.

No había vuelta atrás.

Ya nada seria igual.

Un aullido lleno de dolor salió desde el fondo de mi garganta.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Por favor no me maten esto es algo que tenia planeado desde el inicio de la historia.**

**La canción que canto Enrique se llama With arms wide open y la canta Creed, escúchenla esta muy buena. Ceci gracias por mandarme la letra. Jejeje.**

**Bueno quiero muchos muchos reviews si no no voy a actualizar pronto asi que andeles no sean flojitos nada les cuesta nada mas llegamos a los 500.**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Maby.**


	26. TODO CAMBIO

**Ok a petición de mi castaña amiga Cecilia (la verdad es que es bien fastidiosa) aquí les dejo el capitulo espero les guste.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a la señora Meyer.**

* * *

**TODO CAMBIO**

Si no fuera porque estaba completamente seguro de que no dormía aquello bien podría ser un sueño o más bien una pesadilla. No podía creer lo que veía, todo se había salido de control.

Esto no podía estar pasando. En el momento en que escuche el grito lleno de dolor de Isabella, me sentí desfallecer. No podía soltar a Cecilia, tenía que detenerla o podría ocurrir otra desgracia. Gracias a dios Emmett se encontraba conmigo de lo contrario no sabría que hacer.

Era increíble como Isabella luchaba para librarse del agarre de Emmett y me sorprendí al escuchar los pensamientos de este:

"_¡Rayos Edward! Que le dieron de comer en La Push, es fuerte"_

No era común que Emmett se quejara así que no fue necesario poseer el don de Alice, cuando el cuerpo de Isabella comenzó a temblar de forma descontrolada supe inmediatamente lo que ocurriría.

-¡Suéltala Emmett!- le advertí a mi hermano- ¡Aléjate de ella!

En un momento afloje mi agarre hacia Cecilia y esta intento soltarse de mi por lo que la sujete con más fuerza.

Los pensamientos de los Vulturi estaban llenos de confusión.

"_¡Que diablos le pasa!"_- se preguntaba Félix.

"_Se volvió loca"-_ dedujo Alec.

"_Me choca cuando se ponen histéricos, será mejor solo romperle el cuello para que deje de hacer escándalo_- pensó Jane.

"_Esto no es normal"._

Dimitri era el único que se había dado cuenta de la situación.

"_Chicos parece que abra un nuevo miembro en la manada"_

"_Ya se había tardado ¿no creen?"_

"_Acaban de destronar a Leah_"

La manada se encontraba "celebrando" el cambio de Isabella, todos felices de que hubiera un nuevo miembro. Todos excepto Enrique.

"_No, tu no Isabella. No es lo que quiero para ti."_

Note el tono de tristeza en sus pensamientos, había algo mas tras ellos, pero en ese momento no podía ponerme a buscar de que se trataba.

Claramente puede escuchar el sonido de su ropa al desgarrarse

En un momento la Isabella que yo conocía desapareció quedando en su lugar un enorme lobo, blanco como la nieve.

Un fuerte aullido procedente de su garganta se extendió por todo el bosque.

-Vaya, así que es una de ellos-dijo Alec.

-Es impresionante ver como se transforman en chuchos, pero no les servirá de nada aun así los mataremos como lo que son, unos asquerosos perros- agrego Jane.

Yo no tenía ojos para nadie más, solo podía mirar a esa hermosa loba blanca porque aun en su forma lobuna Isabella era hermosa,

-Isabella- susurre. Su posición era de ataque y nos gruñía a Cecilia y a mí.

"_Isabella tranquilízate"-_ escuche a Enrique llamarla.- _"Lo sé, pero debes calmarte no puedes simplemente lanzarte sobre ellos, puedes salir herida"- _continuo

¿Por qué Enrique seguía hablando como si Isabella le contestara?

"_Pues a mi si me importa. Y tienes que obedecerme. No harás nada hasta que yo te lo indique"_

-Mira nada mas- dijo Alec- La lobita quiere atacar a Cecilia.

-Isabella, tranquilízate. No comentas un error.

Me volvía loco el no saber que era lo que estaba pensando. Al parecer Enrique si podía comunicarse con ella como se comunica con el resto de la manada. Yo podía escuchar a los demás miembros de la manada ¿Por qué a Isabella no?

"_No te atrevas a desobedecerme Isabella"-_ le advirtió Enrique.

En ningún momento Isabella aparto la mirada de Cecilia, ni siquiera me miraba a mí. A pesar de haber cambiado de forma sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos y en ese momento estaban llenos de odio. Odio hacia a la vampira que tenia entre mis brazos.

Su posición era de ataque y temí que en algún momento saltara sobre nosotros.

-Por favor Isabella escúchame, tienes que tranquilizarte- le dije, pero era completamente inútil, ella solo tenía ojos para Cecilia.

"_¿Qué piensa hacer? ¿Matarme?"-_ pude notar el tono de alarma en los pensamientos de Cecilia- _"No quiero morir"_

Tuve lastima de ella, tan sola y desubicada.

-No tengas miedo, nada te va a pasar- le susurre.

El fuerte gruñido que nos dirigió Isabella me hizo saber que había escuchado mis palabras.

"_No puedo detenerla. No me obedece, es como si no me escuchara"- _decía Enrique.

"_Eso es imposible"-_ le contesto otro lobo llamado Kellan- _"Tu eres el alpha, debe obedecerte"_

"_Eso no es verdad"-_ agrego Gustavo- _"Ella es el alpha"_

Esa información me tomo por sorpresa y mire fijamente a Gustavo tratando de encontrar en su mente a que se refería con eso. Lo cual fue un error de mi parte.

Todo ocurrió tan deprisa que no pude reaccionar a tiempo.

Isabella aprovecho que aparte los ojos de ella para saltar sobre nosotros. El golpe que recibí fue tan fuerte que me arrojo a varios metros de distancia, provocando que derribara un enorme árbol. Ahora entendía porque Emmett se había quejado. Sin perder tiempo me puse de pie y pude ver a Cecilia en el suelo mientras Isabella estaba encima de ella gruñéndole directamente en el rostro.

-¡Cecilia! ¡No! – Sentí pánico al escuchar el grito de Jane- _"Perra estúpida, te vas a arrepentir"_

No, eso no. Corrí para interponerme entre Isabella y Jane tratando de forma estúpida que esta última no pudiera hacerle daño, pero no fue necesario. Jane se encontraba concentrada en provocar el máximo dolor a Isabella pero ella continuaba imperturbable, como si nadie más existiera, solo ella y Cecilia quien se había convertido en su presa.

"_No es posible. ¿Por qué no puedo hacerle daño? ¿Qué pasa?-_ pensaba Jane con desesperación.

-No podrás hacerle daño- le dije con gusto.

Comprendiendo que como Isabella era inmune a mi poder debía ser lo mismo con Jane. Mi comentario fue un error ya que al burlarme, su ira aumento.

"_Entonces lo intentare contigo"- _Un insoportable dolor invadió mi cuerpo, haciéndome caer al suelo- _"Eso es, retuércete de dolor. Retuércete como un vil gusano"-_ me decía Jane de manera que solo yo pudiera escucharla.

No me di cuenta que gritaba hasta que Emmett tratando de ayudarme se lanzo sobre Jane pero Félix lo intercepto arrojándolo lejos.

-¡No sabes las ganas que te tengo!- le grito Emmett- ¡Ahora si me las vas a pagar!

Dentro de mi dolor los vi desaparecer por el bosque, el fuerte ruido provocado por los golpes de sus cuerpos era el único indicio de su lucha.

-¡Detente!- me vi en la necesidad de gritar.

Posiblemente fue mi grito lleno de dolor lo que hizo que Isabella reaccionara mirándome un momento antes de buscar a quien me hacía daño. Cecilia aprovecho el descuido de Isabella y con un fuerte golpe la arrojo contra los arboles poniéndose rápidamente de pie.

Un aullido de dolor salió de Isabella.

La reacción por parte de la manada no se hizo esperar:

"_Jackson, Kellan. Vayan a ayudar al vampiro"-_ les ordeno Enrique

"_¿A cuál de los dos?"-_ pregunto Kellan.

"_Como que a cuál de los dos, a Emmett Cullen por supuesto"_

Sin perder tiempo Jackson y Kellan fueron a buscar a Emmett y a Félix.

"_Bonita cosa ahora resulta que tenemos que ayudar a las sanguijuelas"-_ alcance escuchar a Jackson.

Mientras tanto Enrique se coloco entre Isabella y Cecilia mostrándole sus filosos dientes a esta última.

"_¿Isabella estas bien?"-_ le pregunto- _"Bien, pero no seas tan impulsiva"_

Demonios porque no podía escuchar las palabras de Isabella por medio de Enrique.

-¡Enrique cuidado!- le grite al darme cuenta de las intenciones de Jane.

En cuanto Enrique comenzó a aullar de dolor Gustavo, Carlos y Embry intentaron ayudarlo pero Alec ya había hecho lo suyo insensibilizándolos y evitando que sus cuerpos reaccionaran.

-No tan rápido perritos- les dijo Dimitri burlándose- ¿Pensaban ir a algún lado?

"_No te atrevas Isabella, pueden hacerte daño"-_ decía Enrique su voz haciendo eco de su dolor- _"¡No! ¡Cullen detenla!_

Me grito mentalmente Enrique.

-¡No puedo moverme!- grite desesperado. Tal parece que mis palabras fueron todo lo que Isabella necesito para lanzarse sobre Jane.

En otra situación probablemente me hubiera causado gracia la cara de terror que puso Jane cuando se dio cuenta de que Isabella se dirigía hacia ella. Y no era para menos ya que por lo que pude ver en su mente jamás alguien había podido atacarla, incluso en su vida de humana, tanta fue su sorpresa que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Isabella cayó justo encima de ella y se disponía a dar una fuerte mordida directamente en su rostro cuando Alec al darse cuenta del peligro en el que se encontraba su hermana fijo su atención en Isabella pero una vez más esta se vio inmune a su poder.

Ya liberada de los poderes de los hermanos la manada se puso de pie dispuesta a atacar.

La manada se dirigió hacia Isabella y Jane mientras yo intentaba detener a Dimitri quien estaba a punto de lanzarse contra la manada, busque con la mirada a Cecilia, todo pasaba tan rápido y las mentes de todos estaban al máximo que no me di cuenta en que momento había desaparecido.

A lo lejos pude escuchar como Jackson, Kellan y Emmett se enfrentaban a Félix. Mire en la mente de mi hermano y a pesar de que estaba un poco molesto por la intervención de los lobos se sentía aliviado de haber sometido al enorme vampiro.

La situación se estaba saliendo de control, Isabella se encontraba frente a los hermanos y estos por más que intentaban hacerle daño nada parecía funcionar.

"_No puedo hacerle daño, no es posible. Jamás había pasado, no puedo distraerme con alguien más porque podría atacarme"-_ pensaba Jane.

La tensión era tal que fácilmente podía cortarse. ¿Qué sucedería? Licántropos y vampiros en una batalla. Mire el cuerpo sin vida de Arel, ya había una muerte ¿Cuántas mas vendrían?

Todo se desataría en cuestión de segundos, mi único deseo era que Isabella saliera ilesa de todo esto. Y daría mi vida por ello.

Tiempo después recordaría ese momento como si lo hubiera visto en alguna película:

Isabella salto directo al cuello de Jane mientras Alec intentaba detenerla yo aproveche su descuido para atacarlo, Dimitri se lanzo contra Enrique mientras este le ordenaba al resto de la manada que cuidaran de Isabella. Estaba dispuesto a matar, le arrancaría la cabeza a cualquiera que se atreviera a ponerle una mano encima.

Todo pasaba como en cámara lenta a pesar de que a ojos de un humano solo serian simples manchas moviéndose por el bosque.

"_Ahora si Cullen, vamos a terminar con todos ustedes"_

Alec estaba haciendo uso de su don, estaban tan confiados por los poderes de los gemelos que en su rostro se podía ver la victoria.

La sonrisa cínica del rostro de Dimitri se borro cuando una más grande y confiada se dibujo en mi rostro.

"_Tranquilo Edward"_

Las palabras de mi padre fueron una luz de esperanza para mí.

Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice venían hacia nosotros.

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?- me pregunto Alec pero antes de que pudiera contestarle se vieron rodeados por mi familia, a ellos se les unieron Emmett, Kellan y Jackson quienes tenían totalmente sometido a Félix.

-No te confíes Edward, aun así podemos acabarlos, ustedes no son nada para nosotros- agrego Jane pero a pesar de la confianza en sus palabras sus pensamientos estaban lejos de sentirla.

-No queremos pelear- intervino Carlisle con la misma tranquilidad con la que se dirigía a un paciente, odiaba la idea de luchar pero llegado el caso sabia que lo haría sin pensarlo- Ustedes mismos nos comentaron que por orden de Aro no se alimentarían aquí. ¿Por qué faltaron a la orden que Aro les dio?- pregunto Carlisle con la mirada en el cuerpo inerte de Arel.

-No tenemos porque darte explicaciones- contesto Dimitri- Tú no eres nadie. Para nosotros será fácil deshacernos de ustedes.

-Se lo que pueden hacer con sus poderes, pero eso no sería justo- replico Carlisle- podemos arreglarlo pacíficamente.

Mi sonrisa se hizo más grande y esto molesto más a Jane. Sabía el motivo de mi arrogancia.

-No te confíes tanto Dimitri, no a todos les afectan sus poderes. Isabella puede terminar con Alec y Jane fácilmente.

Aunque lo último que quería era ver a Isabella en combate con aquellos gemelos supe que nada la detendría si tuviera la oportunidad de enfrentarse a ellos en una pelea.

-¡Dios mío! Isabella- el susurro de Esme fue desgarrador.

Hasta el momento ninguno había reparado en el lobo blanco que acechaba a Jane y Alec. Los pensamientos de mi familia eran confusos así que por el momento me di el lujo de no escucharlos, mas tarde respondería a todas sus preguntas, suponiendo que existía un mas tarde para nosotros.

Trate de buscar alguna visión en la mente de Alice pero el futuro había desaparecido, el estar rodeados de 7 lobos no ayudaba mucho.

-Ustedes deciden- hablo Jasper por primera vez- somos mayoría y Jane y Alec no podrán con todos así que decidan, se marchan o nos preparamos para una larga lucha de la cual no saldrán bien librados.

Las palabras de Jasper junto con su don sirvieron de tranquilizante para los Vulturi. Podía ver el odio y rencor que sentían hacia nosotros aquello solo sería una pequeña tregua por su parte, esto no era el final, regresarían. Regresarían para vengarse de nosotros. Jane no se quedaría tranquila hasta terminar con Isabella esto se había convertido en algo personal para ella.

-Alec detente, será mejor irnos. De momento- aclaro Dimitri- ellos saben que regresaremos.

-¡Irnos! ¿Vamos a dejar las cosas así?- exclamo Félix tratando de librarse de Emmett y los lobos.

-No tenemos opción- le dijo Alec- Si lo sueltan nos iremos lo antes posible.

-¿Edward?- me pregunto Emmett, cuando estuve seguro de que esa era su intención asentí para que lo liberaran.

Rápidamente se puso de pie y se acerco a sus hermanos.

-Fue un verdadero placer visitarlos, nos veremos pronto ténganlo por seguro- dijo Dimitri mofándose.

Isabella y Jane no apartaban los ojos una de la otra, Jane intentando con todas sus fuerzas hacerle daño a Isabella pero el resultado seguía siendo el mismo.

-¿Qué pasara con Cecilia?- pregunto la pequeña.

-Cecilia nunca ha sido uno de nosotros, sinceramente me tiene sin cuidado lo que le pase. Si alguno de estos perros la quiere de aperitivo por mi está bien- le contesto Alec.

-Ella se quedara- le conteste- nosotros cuidaremos de ella.

Isabella aparto los ojos de Jane y me miro gruñéndome fuertemente.

"_Isabella, ellos tendrán sus razones"- _contesto Enrique a una pregunta que no pude escuchar- _"Los Cullen no atacaron a nadie por lo tanto el tratado no está roto"_

"_Pero se va a quedar con ellos, ¿vamos a hacer como si nada hubiera pasado?" –_le pregunto Gustavo.

"_Eso tendremos que consultarlo con los ancianos de la tribu, según lo que ellos digan tomaremos medidas"_

-Vaya, parece que el objetivo de la perrita ahora es otro- escupió Jane- Entonces nosotros nos despedimos. No es un adiós sino un hasta luego.

"_Cullen adviérteles que tienen que irse por otro lado, no pueden poner un solo pie en La Push" _– me pidió Enrique.

-Tienen que irse por el lado de Seattle, no los queremos cerca de La Push.

-Tranquilo Cullen, mientras más pronto estemos en Volterra mas pronto podremos regresar. – Me contesto Jane- _"Despídeme de Cecilia_"- agrego solo para que yo la escuchara. Esto me sorprendió Jane sentía un verdadero cariño por Cecilia e inmediatamente supe que ese sentimiento podía sernos de ayuda en caso de algún futuro enfrentamiento.

Sin decir nada más se marcharon rápidamente, era como si nunca hubieran estado ahí. Busque a Isabella con la mirada y la vi junto al cadáver de Arel. Camine hacia ella, en ese momento debía de necesitar de apoyo, quería estar con ella, que supiera que siempre podía contar conmigo.

Estaba a punto de tocarla cuando inesperadamente salto sobre mí, lo que vi en sus ojos me dejo pasmado. Odio, Isabella me miraba con tanto odio que el dolor que sentí fue mucho más fuerte que él me había provocado Jane. Jamás imagine que Isabella podría mirarme así.

Por instinto mi familia se coloco en posición de ataque y en consecuencia el resto de la manada hizo lo mismo.

"_Por mi puedes hacerlo no tengo ningún problema, pero se que después te arrepentirás, así que mejor déjalo ir"_- le decía Enrique.

"_Nunca he visto como se mata a un vampiro, sería interesante"_

"_Cállate Kellan, estás diciendo tonterías, Isabella no lo va a hacer. ¿Verdad Isabella? No seas tonta aléjate de él, deja que se marche tenemos que hacernos cargo del cuerpo de Arel"_

-Isabella, ¿Por qué? Sabes que yo sería incapaz de hacerle daño a Arel, ¿Qué sucede?- lentamente fue alejándose de mi. Isabella me miraba como queriéndome decir algo. Una vez más odie el no pode leer su mente.

"_¿Es que no puedes escucharla?"_ – me pregunto Enrique.

-¿Qué es lo que dice?- le pregunte confirmándole.

"_Quiere que te vayas, quiere que tu y toda tu familia se vayan inmediatamente. Y no quiere volver a verte jamás"_

-No- le dije a Isabella- No puedo hacer eso. Por favor no me lo pidas.

"_Te da 10 segundos de lo contrario te arrancara la cabeza"_

_-_No, tú jamás me harías daño.- le dije. Y para mostrar lo contrario se puso en alerta.

-¡Por favor! ¿Ahora vamos a pelear con los chuchos?- pregunto Rosalie.

Isabella le gruño con ferocidad y Rosalie no se quedo atrás, agradecí a Emmett por moverse rápidamente y sujetar a su esposa. Rosalie no era muy conocida por su tranquilidad.

-Tranquila cariño, no te exaltes.

Jasper también actuó relajando el ambiente. Era de extrañar que Alice estuviera tan callada, su mente continuaba en blanco, no era la primera vez que le sucedía y eso no me gustaba nada. Era un punto ciego en nuestra contra.

-Isabella, cariño por favor tranquilízate, se que estas dolida por la muerte de Arel, pero tú nos conoces y sabes que jamás dañaríamos a un humano. Si Edward hubiera podido hacer algo para detenerlos lo hubiera hecho.- le aseguro Esme.

"_No estamos seguros de eso Isabella, cuando llegamos Arel ya estaba sin vida"-_le dijo Enrique- _"Cullen por favor, Isabella no se encuentra bien es mejor que se vayan. Si tanto te preocupas por ella hazlo."_

Isabella se acerco de nuevo a Arel y al parecer pidió algo a la manada porque pude escuchar como Gustavo le contestaba que ellos la ayudarían.

-Vámonos Edward, no hay nada que podamos hacer aquí. Tienes que darle espacio.- me dijo Carlisle.

No quería irme, no podía abandonarla, no en esos momentos. Pero Carlisle tenía razón era mejor para ella, mas tarde se tranquilizaría y así podría explicarle todo. Alice se acerco a mí y me tomo del brazo para guiarme de regreso a casa. Aun no habíamos dado más de tres pasos cuando me detuve y me gire hacia ella.

-Isabella- la llame pero sus ojos no me miraron- recuerda que te amo.- le dije antes de alejarme lo más rápido posible.

* * *

**Jamás había batallado tanto con un capitulo y es que la inspiración se me fue bastante tiempo. En fin espero les haya gustado**

**Saludos**

**Maby.**


	27. LOBA

**Si, lo sé no tengo perdón de Dios. Pero han pasado muchas cosas. Empezando porque mi computadora murió y ahí tenía el capitulo así que tuve que empezar desde cero otra vez. Después tuve mucho trabajo y si no fuera gracias a mi amiga CECITA quien mecanografío la mayoría de este capítulo pues aun seguiría sin actualizar.**

**En fin mejor las dejo que lean no sin antes recordarles que los personajes pertenecen a SM.**

**LOBA**

Había escuchado que del odio al amor solo hay un paso, pero ¿podría esto aplicarse al revés?, ¿Del amor al odio también habría un paso? En este momento pensaba que si, y es que no podía llamar de otra manera al sentimiento que me inspiraba ver a Edward, defendiéndola y protegiéndola.

Bien, aunque el tratara de protegerla no me detendría y si tenía que luchar contra él, así seria. En ese momento me sentía capaz de arrancarles la cabeza sin que esto me importara. No tenía idea de mi fuerza, no sabía si podría con los dos, pero el odio que sentía hacia ellos me empujaba a atacarlos. Primero seria ella, ella pagaría muy caro el haber puesto sus asquerosas manos en Arel.

-Isabella- susurro Edward.

A pesar de que ambos sabíamos que el cambio podía llegar, jamás imaginamos que sería en una situación como esta.

Dude al escuchar su aterciopelada voz, pero solo fue un instante, no podía ser débil, no en ese momento.

"_Isabella, tranquilízate"_ - me dijo Enrique.

"_No puedo Enrique, quiero arrancarle la cabeza"_

"_Lo sé, pero debes calmarte, no puedes simplemente lanzarte sobre ellos, puedes salir herida"_

"_No me importa, así quede malherida ella se va a arrepentir"_

"_Pues a mi si me importa, y tienes que obedecerme, no harás nada hasta que yo te lo indique_"

-Mira nada más-, dijo un vampiro desconocido para mí, pero por su forma de vestir supe que era uno de los Vulturi - la lobita quiere atacar a Cecilia.

-Isabella, tranquilízate, no cometas un error- dijo Edward.

La pequeña duda que hace un momento había sentido desapareció y el odio volvió a hervir en mis venas.

Mi mirada permanecía fija en Cecilia, tenía que buscarle un punto débil y así atacarla.

-Por favor Isabella, escúchame, tienes que tranquilizarte- me pidió nuevamente Edward.

Sus palabras en lugar de tranquilizarme hacían que el odio creciera en mí. Me sentía traicionada por él, ¿No se suponía que me amaba?, entonces ¿Por qué la defendía?,

-No tengas miedo, nada de va a pasar.

Un fuerte gruñido salió del fondo de mi garganta al escuchar las palabras de consuelo que Edward le daba a Cecilia. No pude soportarlo más.

"_No puedo detenerla, no me obedece, es como si no me escuchara"-_ dijo Enrique.

"_Eso es imposible"-_ agrego Kellan – _"Tu eres el alpha, debe obedecerte_"

¿Obedecerlo? Nada ni nadie me detendría.

"_Eso no es verdad"_ - agrego Gustavo- _"Ella es el alpha"_

Eso me tomo por sorpresa, pero no era el momento para distraerme, contrario a mí, el comentario de Gustavo llamo la atención de Edward, quien al voltear a mirarlo descuido a Cecilia, vi mi oportunidad y no me detuve a pensar.

Salte hacia Edward y lo golpee lo más fuerte que pude, lanzándolo a varios metros de distancia y antes de que pudiera reaccionar arremetí contra Cecilia, colocándola contra el suelo. Sentí un enorme gusto al ver el miedo reflejado en sus ojos.

-¡Cecilia! ¡No! - escuche gritar a una vampira pero no le puse mucha atención, iba a terminar con mi presa, en ese momento nada mas importaba.

Por mi visión periférica pude ver a Edward ponerse de pie y correr hacia mí, por un momento pensé que me atacaría pero siguió de largo y se coloco frente a la pequeña y rubia vampira, la cual me miraba fijamente, en ese momento la frase "miradas que matan" cruzo por mi mente.

-No podrás hacerle daño- dijo Edward después de un momento y pude distinguir cierto gusto en su voz.

De pronto escuche un fuerte grito, pero no quise separar mi mirada de Cecilia.

-¡No sabes que ganas te tengo!, ¡Ahora si me las vas a pagar!- escuche que gritaba Emmett.

Un fuerte estruendo, como el que hacen dos enormes rocas al chocar se extendió por todo el bosque y pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como Emmett y otro enorme vampiro desaparecía rápidamente por el bosque.

-¡Detente!- el grito de dolor de Edward fue tan desgarrador que no pude evitar mirarlo.

Error que aprovecho Cecilia y lanzándome fuertemente contra los arboles se puso de pie.

"_Jackson, Kellan, vayan a ayudar al vampiro"_ - ordeno Enrique, mientras que yo me ponía de pie.

"_¿A cuál de los dos?"_ - pregunto Kellan.

"_Como que a cuál de los dos, a Emmett Cullen por supuesto"_

Vi como Jackson y Kellan se alejaban corriendo, Jackson no muy contento por la orden de Enrique.

"_Bonita cosa, ahora resulta que tenemos que ayudar a las sanguijuelas"_

Enrique sin perder el tiempo se coloco entre Cecilia y yo.

"_Isabella ¿estas bien?"_ - me pregunto

"_Claro que estoy bien, eso no fue nada, deja de preocuparte"_

"_Bien, pero no seas tan impulsiva"_

-¡Enrique cuidado!-

La advertencia de Edward llego demasiado tarde, no sé que ocurría pero Enrique empezó a retorcerse y a aullar de dolor, y la pequeña vampira tenía algo que ver.

"_Gustavo, tenemos que ayudarlo"_ dije, pero ni él ni los demás chicos reaccionaron, era como si estuvieran pegados al suelo.

-No tan rápido perritos, ¿Pensaban ir a algún lado?- pregunto otro de los vampiros

"_¡Maldita! Tranquilo Enrique, yo le quitare esa expresión de satisfacción del rostro_"- le dije dispuesta a atacar.

"_No te atrevas Isabella, pueden hacerte daño"_ - me dijo con dolor.

"_Que lo intenten"_

"_¡No! ¡Cullen detenla!"_

Mire rápidamente hacia Edward preparándome por si trataba de detenerme.

_¡No puedo moverme! _- Grito desesperado.

Aun no terminaba de hablar, cuando me lance sobre esa pequeña demonio, la cara de terror que puso era para dar risa, pude ver el miedo en sus ojos, mi movimiento fue tan rápido que ella fue incapaz de reaccionar, caí justo encima de ella, un vampiro muy parecido a ella me miro fijamente.

Estos sí que eran raros, ¿Por qué en lugar de pelear, solo se quedaban mirándome?, ¿acaso poseían rayos laser o qué?

Como si los chicos de la manada hubieran sido liberados de un hechizo, comenzaron a acercarse a mí, atentos al resto de los vampiros.

Ese par ya me tenia harta lo mejor sería terminar con ellos antes de ir tras de Cecilia.

Salte directo al cuello de la pequeña, mientras Edward atacaba ¿Al hermano?, y Enrique se enfrentaba a otro vampiro, lamentablemente la vampira la cual me recordaba un poco a la novia de Chucky, reacciono a tiempo esquivando mi ataque y colocándose junto a su hermano.

Al parecer era ese par el que les hacia cosas raras a los chicos y por alguna extraña razón estos no me afectaban a mí.

Bien, era algo a mi favor.

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?- Pregunto el vampiro pequeño a Edward.

Antes de que le respondiera el resto de los Cullen se encontraban ahí, segundos después aparecieron Emmett, Kellan y Jackson quienes tenían al enorme vampiro sometido.

-No te confíes Edward, aun así podemos acabarlos, ustedes no son nada para nosotros- la pequeña vampira hablaba muy confiada, eso no me gustaba, por lo que seguí al pendiente de ella, por cualquier movimiento que pudiera hacer.

-No queremos pelear- escuche la tranquila voz de Carlisle - Ustedes mismos nos comentaron que por orden de Aro no se alimentarían aquí, ¿Por qué faltaron a la orden que Aro les dio?

¿Aro? ¿Quién rayos era Aro?

-No tenemos por qué darte explicaciones, tú no eres nadie, para nosotros será fácil deshacernos de ustedes- contesto uno de ellos.

-Se lo que pueden hacer con sus poderes, pero eso no sería justo, podemos arreglarlo sin necesidad de luchar - Carlisle tan pacifico como siempre.

-No te confíes tanto Dimitri- agrego Edward, - No a todos les afectan sus poderes, Isabella puede terminar con Alec y Jane fácilmente.

¡Ahh! Así que aquellas sanguijuelas tenían nombres.

Un jadeo llamo mi atención.

-¡Dios mío! Isabella- escuche decir a Esme.

Sentí las miradas sobre mí, pero yo no me digne a apartar los ojos de Jane y Alec.

-Ustedes deciden, somos mayoría, Jane y Alec no podrán con todos así que se marchan o nos preparamos para una larga lucha de la cual no saldrán bien librados- era Jasper quien hablaba y supe que estaba haciendo uso de su don, porque una extraña tranquilidad comenzó a invadirme.

-Alec, detente, será mejor irnos- dijo Dimitri- pero solo de momento, ellos saben que regresaremos.

-¡Irnos!- grito el grandulón-¿Vamos a dejar las cosas así?

-No tenemos opción- le contesto Alec – si lo sueltan nos iremos lo antes posible.

-¿Edward?- pregunto Emmett para que este le confirmara si podían soltarlo.

En cuanto se vio libre el enorme vampiro se unió a los otros.

Jane no dejaba de mirarme, la expresión de su rostro mostraba desesperación ¿Acaso estaría tratando de hacerme daño?

-¿Qué pasara con Cecilia?

Cecilia.

La pregunta de Jane me recordó quien era mi verdadera presa. Ellos no importaban era a ella a quien yo quería.

-Cecilia nunca ha sido una de nosotros, sinceramente me tiene sin cuidado lo que le pase. Si alguno de estos perros la quiere como aperitivo por mi está bien- le contesto Alec.

Eso no sería problema para mí, ella pronto desaparecerá de la faz de la tierra.

-Ella se quedara, nosotros cuidaremos de ella.

Ojala Edward jamás hubiera pronunciado esas palabras, aparte la mirada de Jane y gire hacia Edward.

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la dejan aquí?, ¿Por qué la protegen?"_

"_Isabella, ellos tendrán sus razones"_ - me respondió Enrique.

"¿_Razones? Ella mato a Arel, el tratado fue roto"_

"_Los Cullen no atacaron a nadie, por lo tanto el tratado no está roto"_

"_Pero se va a quedar con ellos ¿Vamos a hacer como si nada hubiera pasado?"_ - pregunto Gustavo.

"_Eso tendremos que consultarlo con los ancianos de la tribu, según lo que ellos digan tomaremos medidas"_

Busque a Cecilia con la mirada.

No, yo no permitiría que ella siguiera tan tranquila, yo terminaría con ella, pero mi búsqueda fue en vano, ella ya no estaba. ¿En qué momento se había marchado? No cabía duda de que era una cobarde, pero eso no me importaba, yo la buscaría. Mire a Edward, si el insistía en protegerla también tendría que terminar con él.

-Vaya, parece que el objetivo de la perrita ahora es otro, entonces nosotros nos despedimos. No es un adiós sino un hasta luego.

"_Cullen, adviérteles que tienen que irse por otro lado, no pueden poner un solo pie en La Push" - _le dijo Enrique a Edward.

- Tienen que irse por el lado de Seattle, no los queremos cerca de La Push.

-Tranquilo Cullen, mientras más pronto estemos en Volterra mas pronto podremos regresar- le dijo Jane.

Bien, ellos se marchaban, así que por un rato no serian problema para nosotros. Así que había llegado el momento de hacer frente a la realidad, con todo el dolor de mi corazón camine hacia el cuerpo sin vida de Arel, un nudo atravesó mi garganta impidiéndome respirar, sentía el escozor de las lagrimas en mis ojos. Su rostro estaba de lado y sus ojos aun estaban abiertos, pero en ellos ya no había vida, escuche unos pasos, alguien caminaba hacia mí, antes de que su mano me tocara salte hacia él.

Edward había llegado a despertar en mis sentimientos que jamás había sentido, pero en ese momento ninguno de ellos era amor.

"_No te atrevas a poner tus asquerosas manos en mi"_ - le gruñí

Vi como el resto de los Cullen se disponía a atacar y sin perder el tiempo la manada se puso en alerta.

"_No tienes ideas de las ganas que tengo de terminar contigo"_

"_Por mi puedes hacerlo, no tengo ningún problema, pero sé que después te arrepentirás, así que mejor déjalo ir"_ - me dijo Enrique.

"_¿Arrepentirme? No lo creo"_ - le conteste

"_Nunca he visto como se mata a un vampiro, sería interesante"_ - agrego Kellan.

"_Cállate Kellan, Estas diciendo tonterías. Isabella no lo va a hacer ¿Verdad Isabella? No seas tonta aléjate de él, deja que se marche tenemos que hacernos cargo del cuerpo de Arel"_

Enrique tenía razón, así que de momento lo mejor sería olvidarme de él.

-Isabella ¿Por qué? Sabes que yo sería incapaz de hacerle daño a Arel.

"_Suficiente daño has hecho al proteger a esa. ¡Vete Edward! Vete y llévate a esas sanguijuelas. ¡No quiero verte nunca más! ¡Lárgate!-_ grite alejándome, pero el solo me miraba sin hacer movimiento alguno.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto ignorando mis palabras.

"_¿Es que no puedes escucharla?"-_ le pregunto Enrique.

Vaya ahora lo entendía, el era incapaz de escucharme aun en mi forma lobuna. Pero ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera comunicarme con el resto de la manada y que aun así el no me escuchara?

-¿Qué es lo que dice?- le pregunto Edward.

"_Quiere que te vayas, quiere que tu y toda tu familia se vayan inmediatamente. Y no quiere volver a verte jamás"._

-¡No!- dijo Edward mirándome- No puedo hacer eso. Por favor no me lo pidas.

"_Dile que tiene 10 segundos para irse"_

"_Te da 10 segundos de lo contrario te arrancara la cabeza"_

-No, tú jamás me harías daño- me aseguro. No tenía idea de lo equivocado que estaba, así que me prepare para atacarlo.

-¡Por favor! ¿Ahora vamos a pelear con los chuchos? – pregunto Rosalie.

En ese momento no estaba de humor para soportar sus desplantes de diva así que le gruñí y ella me respondió pero Emmett rápidamente la sujeto.

-Tranquila cariño, no te exaltes.

Estoy completamente segura que Rosalie se tranquilizó más gracias a Jasper que por las palabras de Emmett.

-Isabella, cariño. Por favor tranquilízate, se que estas dolida por la muerte de Arel, pero tú nos conoces y sabes que jamás dañaríamos a un humano. Si Edward hubiera podido hacer algo para detenerlos lo habría hecho.- me dijo Esme.

"_Si, Claro. Y solo defienden a esa vampira. Son tan culpables como ella. Y van a pagarlo. Así será ¿Verdad Enrique?"_

"_No estamos seguros de eso Isabella, cuando llegamos Arel ya estaba sin vida"_

"_Nooo. ¡Eso no es lo que quiero escuchar! Arel. Mi hermano esta muerto y ¡Ellos lo van a pagar!-_ le grite completamente histérica.

"_Cullen por favor. Isabella no se encuentra bien será mejor que se vayan. Si tanto te preocupas por ella hazlo_"- le pido Enrique a Edward.

Camine de nuevo hacia Arel, sentía un enorme vacío en mi pecho, era como si alguien se hubiera llevado mi corazón.

"_Gustavo, tenemos que llevarnos el cuerpo de Arel"-_ le dije.

"_Claro, nosotros nos haremos cargo no te preocupes"_

"_Gracias_"- le respondi.

No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer. De pronto mi "tranquilo y normal" mundo se había derrumbado. Sabía que podía contar con la ayuda de la manada y eso me tranquilizaba un poco.

-Vamos Edward- escuche hablar a Carlisle- No hay nada que podamos hacer aquí. Tienes que darle espacio.

-Isabella- me llamo Edward, pero no pude y no quise mirarlo- Recuerda que te amo.

No quería escuchar esas palabras. Para mí ya no tenían valor, no eran más que palabras vacías.

¿Cómo se atrevía a decir que me amaba cuando había defendido a la asesina de Arel?

Puse toda mi atención en Arel, escuche sus leves y rápidos pasos cuando finalmente el y su familia se fueron.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que como balde de agua fría la realidad llego a mí. Y no solo el hecho de que Arel había muerto sin o el que mi cuerpo hubiera cambiado de tal manera.

Ya no era humana. La Isabella que conocían había dejado de existir.

Loba.

Sí, eso sería a partir de ahora.

Una loba.

**¿Qué les pareció? es el punto de vista de Isabella. Debo confesarles que este capítulo no lo iba a subir, solo lo escribí para saber cómo empezar el otro que ya tengo y les doy una adelantadita se llama TIEMPO MUERTO, solo le hago unos pequeños ajustes y lo subo. **

**Ahh también quiero pedirles que se den una vuelta por mi otra historia CONCIERTO PARA EL AMOR esa ya está terminada. Sé que aun les debo el epilogo pero también estoy trabajando en ello.**

**Bueno ahora si me despido espero estén bien**

**Saludos**

**Maby.**

**Pd. Dejen reviews.**


	28. TIEMPO MUERTO

**Hola ya estoy de regreso y esta vez no tarde tanto bueno espero y les guste el capitulo.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM**

**TIEMPO MUERTO**

Las siguientes horas siempre las recordare como su fueran escenas de una película y no de mi vida:

"_Lo mejor será salir de fase para poder mover el cuerpo con mas facilidad_"- dijo Gustavo.

Yo aun no sabía como reaccionar. ¡Por dios! Era un lobo ¿Cómo diablos salía de fase? ¿Acaso había algún botón de apagado oculto entre mi pelaje?

"_No seas tonta Isabella, no somos robots"-_ me contesto Kellan a una pregunta que según yo había hecho en mi mente. O genial ellos escucharían todos mis pensamientos.

"_Así es, así que lo mejor será que te acostumbres"-_ agrego Jackson- _"Y para salir de fase lo primero que tienes que hacer es tranquilizarte"_-¿Cómo podía tranquilizarme después de todo lo ocurrido?- _"Se que no es fácil pero haz el intento. Cierra los ojos, cuenta tus respiraciones y empieza a pensar como humano y no como una bestia salvaje"_

¿Cómo pensaba cuando era humana? No había mucha diferencia entre mi mente de humana y mi mente de loba. O ¿si? ¿Influían mis ganas de aniquilar vampiros?

"_Isabella así no vas a lograr nada. Piensa tranquilamente. Olvídate de todo y de todos y trata de visualizarte como humana"- _me dijo Carlos.

"_Un momento, espera"_- interrumpió Enrique- _"Jackson corre a la reserva y consigue algo de ropa para Isabella, no des muchos detalles solo date prisa"_

"_Si"-_ contesto Jackson y rápido salió rumbo a La Push.

"_Chicos salgamos de fase"-_ ordeno Enrique.

Me gire hacia Arel para darles un poco de "intimidad", los ojos de Arel continuaban abiertos y con mucho cuidado acerque mi pata a su rostro y los cerré. Segundos después sentí la mano de Enrique sobre mí tratando de darme consuelo.

-Deja que Kellan lo cargue Isabella, lo mejor será llevarlo a La Push ahí veremos lo que tenemos que hacer.

Me hice a un lado para darle acceso a Kellan, todos ya estaban en su forma humana y estaban vestidos con sus acostumbrados jeans cortados a la altura de la rodilla. Sin perder tiempo Kellan tomo en brazos el cuerpo inerte de Arel y comenzó a caminar hacia La Push.

Lo mire alejarse sin poder moverme de pronto mi cuerpo pesaba demasiado, no paso mucho tiempo cuando pude escuchar los pasos de Jackson, traía en la mano una blusa y una falda larga, supe que la ropa era de Leah era lo que ella acostumbraba usar.

-Aquí tienes- me dijo y la dejo caer a un lado de mí.

-Chicos adelántense, yo me quedo con Isabella para ayudarla a salir de fase.

-Si- le respondió Carlos.

-Dile a Kellan que lleve el cuerpo a casa de Leah, los alcanzaremos lo mas pronto posible.

Cuando toda la manada se fue Enrique me miro y suspiro.

-Ahora si Isabella, trata de tranquilizarte- me dijo- Respira y piensa en ti como humana.

Cerré los ojos y lo primero que vino a mi mente fue la imagen de Arel, Sara y yo tocando y cantando la música que tanto nos había unido. Juraría que era capaz de escuchar la risa de Arel mientras tocaba la guitarra o llamándonos la atención a Sara y a mi por no tomar los ensayos en serio. Tome una gran bocanada de aire y lo solté lentamente.

Los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaron y un calor aun más fuerte inundo mi cuerpo. Cuando Enrique me dio la espalda supe que lo estaba logrando y al instante sentí el aire helado chocar contra mi piel, abrí los ojos y vi mis manos. Rápido tome la ropa y me vestí.

-Puedes girarte- le dije a Enrique en cuanto estuve visible.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Extraña.

-No te preocupes te acostumbraras, todos lo hacemos.

-Eso espero.

-Confía en mí. Vamos será mejor ir a La Push.

Ir a La Push, no quería ir. Ir seria terminar de aceptar la muerte de Arel. Tenía que avisarle a sus padres ¿Cómo podría decirles que Arel estaba muerto y que todo era mi culpa?

Porque yo era la culpable de la muerte de Arel.

Sentí las lágrimas mojando mis mejillas, Enrique al percatarse de que lloraba camino hacia mí y trato de abrazarme, le di un empujón para apartarlo de mi y limpie mi rostro rápidamente. No podía llorar, no era el momento. Enrique ignoro mi intento de apartarlo y volvió a acercarse a mí.

-No seas tonta Isabella. Llora, tienes que llorar es por tu bien.

-Es mi culpa- fue lo único que logre decir.

-¿Qué?- pregunto tomándome el rostro- ¿De que hablas?

-La muerte Arel- le conteste alejándome de el- Es mi culpa ¡Yo soy culpable de su muerte!

Las lágrimas corrieron nuevamente por mis mejillas y esta vez no pude controlarlas.

-¡Yo lo mate!- grite. La fuerza me abandono y caí de rodillas- ¡Es mi culpa!

-No, no, no. No digas eso. Claro que no fue tu culpa. Fueron los chupasangre y tú lo sabes- dijo Enrique tratando de tranquilizarme.

-No, tú no lo sabes. Arel no confiaba en los Cullen, el sabía que había algo mal en ellos. El me lo dijo y yo no lo escuche. No le hice caso, al contrario me enfrente a el por ellos. A mi familia por defenderlos y mira lo que sucedió. Si lo hubiera escuchado nada de esto habría pasado. Arel estaría vivo.- dije rompiendo en llanto otra vez.

-Eso nunca lo sabremos. Isabella tú le pediste a Arel que no se acercara al bosque y sin embargo lo hizo. No hubo nada que pudieras hacer. Incluso si te hubieras alejado de los Cullen.

-¿Qué voy a decirle a sus padres y a Sara? ¿Cómo voy a poder mirarlos a los ojos sabiendo lo que paso en realidad?

Enrique no respondió, solo se limito a abrazarme fuertemente. Yo no podía dejar de llorar. Recordé que la última vez que había llorado de esta manera fue cuando mi abuela murió, en ese momento eran los brazos de Arel los que me daban consuelo y ahora unos meses después era su muerte la que lloraba.

-Llora mi niña. Llora- me decía Enrique mientras depositaba ligeros besos en mi cabeza- Llora así te sentirás mejor.

Y así lo hice. Llore. Llore por todo lo sucedido. Llore por mi familia. La familia que había perdido. Primero mis padres, mis abuelos y ahora Arel que había sido para mí un hermano. Ahora no tenía a nadie, estaba sola.

-Me he quedado sola- susurre.

-No, no estás sola. Me tienes a mi.- me dijo Enrique mirándome a los ojos- Yo nunca te dejare sola Isabella. Nunca.

-Enrique- su nombre fue lo único que pude decir antes de que el llanto me inundara nuevamente.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos ahí en el bosque, bien pudieron ser días en lugar de horas. Sería fácil olvidarme de todo y quedarme ahí pero no podía actuar como una cobarde. Habia cosas que hacer así que con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban me aparte de Enrique y me puse de pie.

-Vamos- le dije- Es hora.

-¿Estas segura?

-No, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre.

El camino hacia La Push se me hizo demasiado corto en el fondo quería prolongar la llegada a casa de Leah lo mas que se pudiera. Lo sé, al parecer en el fondo no soy más que una cobarde.

Así que antes de entrar a casa de Leah respire profundamente.

Ahí estaban todos los chicos de la manada. Maria Antonieta estaba al lado de Gustavo y un enorme hematoma comenzaba a ser visible en su rostro, después me disculparía con ella. Las miradas de todos estaban sobre mí, el silencio era tal que fácil se podría escuchar el ruido de un alfiler al caer.

Tenía que ser fuerte. Mire a Enrique quien estaba a mi lado y agradecí una vez más su apoyo.

-¿Dónde está?- pregunte mirando a Leah

-En la habitación de Seth- me respondió- No fue buena idea mover el cuerpo. Podemos tener problemas, la policía querrá más datos que no podemos dar.

-Solo diremos que movimos el cuerpo porque los animales aun rondaban por ahí.- dijo Enrique muy seguro.

-¿Animales?- pregunte confundida.

-Tienes razón- dijo Leah- Es mejor manejarlo de esa forma. Al fin de cuentas no es la primera vez que un "animal" ataca a alguien. Como…

-A mis padres- termine por Leah cuando entendí la situación.

-Si. Como a tus padres, las marcas en el cuerpo de Arel son idénticas a las de tus padres, solo que en ellos solo fue una mordida.

-¿Marcas? ¿Son muchas?

-Si.

Así que aquella maldita no se había conformado con morderlo una vez sino que lo había hecho varias veces. ¡Maldita! Mil veces maldita. La sangre comenzó a hervir en mis venas y mi respiración a agitarse. El odio volvía a inundar mi corazón.

-Tranquila Isabella, este no es el momento para que pierdas el control.- me dijo Gustavo colocándose de manera protectora frente a Maria Antonieta.

La mano de Enrique sobre mi hombro funciono como un tranquilizante. Lo mire y el solo negó con la cabeza. Respire profundamente tratando de controlar mis sentimientos.

-Voy a llamar a la policía- dijo Leah.

Me deje caer en un sillón y la escuche explicar todo por teléfono al oficial. Al parecer le hizo preguntas acerca de la victima por lo que le di nombre completo, edad, dirección y teléfono. En cuanto Leah colgó le pedi el teléfono no quería que fuera un desconocido el que le diera la noticia a los padres de Arel, hubiera sido mejor hacerlo personalmente pero no había tiempo.

Con dedos temblorosos marque el número. El teléfono timbro 3 veces antes de que alguien contestara:

-Hola- escuche la voz de la madre de Arel

-Sandra, soy yo Isabella.

-Isabella que gusto ¿Buscas a Arel? El no esta debe estar con Sara, este chico pasa cada vez menos tiempo en casa. Tengo que aprovechar el tiempo que le queda aquí porque en cuanto vaya a la universidad solo lo veré un par de veces al año.- me dijo en tono de broma.

Sandra no podía estar más equivocada en cuanto al tiempo que le quedaba a Arel.

-Sandra ya sé que Arel no está. Es por eso que te llamo- posiblemente algo en mi voz le dio una advertencia de lo que se avecinaba.

-¿Qué pasa Isabella? ¿Dónde está mi hijo? ¿Está bien?- me pregunto con histeria en su voz.

-Sandra. Arel…- no pude hablar un enorme nudo cerraba mi garganta.

-¡Por dios Isabella! ¡Habla ya! ¿Qué le paso a Arel?

-Sucedió algo…-comencé de nuevo- Arel… Un animal… - me era difícil hablar las palabras se negaban a salir. Enrique se acerco a mí y tomo mi mano libre entre las suyas y dándome un apretón me dio la fuerza para terminar- Sandra Arel fue atacado por unos animales…

-¡No puede ser! ¿Está bien? ¿Esta en el hospital?- me interrumpió.

-No Sandra no está en el hospital. Sandra tienes que ser fuerte. Arel… murió.

Un silencio lleno la línea de teléfono, llegue a pensar que la llamada se había cortado pero un ruido como si el teléfono hubiera caído al piso llego a mí.

-¿Sandra? Sandra respóndeme.

-¡Sandra!- escuche gritar al señor Spencer llamando a su esposa –Sandra ¿que te pasa? Reacciona.

-Señor Spencer – grite con la esperanza de que pudiera escucharme.

Al parecer funciono porque rápido escuche su voz en el teléfono

-Hola ¿Quién habla?

-Isabella.

-Isabella ¿Qué pasa? Sandra perdió el conocimiento

-Lo siento mucho señor Spencer

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¡Dime!- me grito.

-Se trata de Arel. Arel esta muerto- repetí las fatídicas palabras.

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?

-Nada me gustaría más que solo fuera eso. Una broma de muy mal gusto pero no lo es. Arel esta muerto…- un nudo cerro mi garganta y comencé a llorar ya no pude hablar.

Enrique me quito el teléfono y hablo con el papa de Arel.

-Hola, mi nombre es Enrique Uley, soy amigo de Isabella ella no se encuentra en condiciones de hablar. Si, nosotros encontramos el cuerpo de su hijo, No, está aquí en La Push, ya llamamos a la policía, vienen en camino. Sí, claro. Aquí los esperamos.- dicho esto colgó.

Todos permanecimos en silencio ¿Qué mas podíamos hacer? Solo esperar a que llegara la policía y los padres de Arel.

Aproximadamente 10 minutos después unas luces rojas y azules entraron por la ventana. Enrique y Leah salieron al encuentro del oficial, yo no era capaz de moverme mucho menos de hablar. Enrique explico la situación, omitiendo la información que la policía no tenía porque saber. Le explico que todos estábamos en una fogata y que escuchamos los gritos de ayuda de alguien al acercarnos al lugar vimos como unos animales atacaban a Arel.

"Animales" pensé con sarcasmo no eran más que unos monstruos.

Una ambulancia llego y aun sin poder moverme observe como sacaban en una camilla el cuerpo de Arel cubierto por una sábana blanca. Otro coche llego y escuche los gritos histéricos de Sandra, en ese momento quise morirme posiblemente solo de esa manera terminaría con el dolor y la culpa que me embargaba.

Las voces a mi alrededor fuero perdiendo fuerza convirtiéndose en un leve murmullo y las personas perdieron su forma quedando solo simples manchas que se movían por la casa.

Era una forma cobarde de comportarme lo sabia pero la parte de mi que ya no quería sentir era más fuerte.

-Isabella- escuche una voz que me llamaba a lo lejos, era tan tenue que no podía reconocerla- Isabella.

-Esta como ida- escuche otra voz

Alguien se acerco a mí y me tomo de los hombros agitándome levemente.

-Isabella ¿me escuchas?- Enrique. La voz era de Enrique- Isabella mírame.

No quería. No podía mirarlo, hacerlo sería salir del caparazón en el que me encontraba seria eliminar el escudo que me protegía del dolor.

-No reacciona Leah ¿Qué hago?

-Déjame intentarlo- la escuche decir- Isabella soy yo Leah, ¿me escuchas?

Si, la escuchaba lejos muy lejos pero la escuchaba.

-¡Isabella!- grito sacudiéndome pero fue en vano.

-¡Ya basta!- grito ahora Enrique y se acerco nuevamente a mi haciendo a Leah a un lado- Isabella lo siento mucho pero es por tu propio bien.

Dicho esto sentí un enorme dolor en lado izquierdo de mi rostro, sentí como si mi cara girara sobre mi cuello. Enrique acababa de darme una fuerte bofetada. El dolor físico ayudo a que mi dolor interno fluyera y de alguna manera me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Ahora con claridad podía ver el rostro de Enrique y me sorprendí al ver lágrimas en sus ojos

-Lo siento mi niña. En verdad lo siento.- me dijo disculpándose antes de abrazarme fuertemente.

Por encima de su hombro pude ver a Leah quien al ver que me encontraba bien se fue a su habitación dejándonos solos. No había rastro de la manada, ni la policía, ni los padres de Arel. Todo estaba en silencio, al parecer lo que para mi fueron unos cuantos minutos dentro de mi caparazón en realidad habían sido horas.

-Son las 5 de la mañana, estuviste ausente bastante tiempo- dijo Enrique como si hubiera leído mi pensamiento- Me asustaste- agrego avergonzado- Pensé que te quedarías así para siempre.

-Eso hubiera sido lo mejor- susurre.

-No digas eso. La Isabella que conozco no es una cobarde. Al contrario es la mujer más valiente y fuerte aparte de Leah claro- su comentario me hizo reír- Ahí está, esa es la Isabella que me gusta.

-¿De que me perdí?- le pregunte ignorando su último comentario.

-Pues se llevaron el cuerpo. El Dr. Cullen hará la autopsia lo cual ayudara a ocultar unas cosas y la policía ira a investigar en el lugar de los hechos, verán nuestras huellas lo que ayudara con la historia de los animales.

Asentí al parecer todo estaba cubierto.

-¿Cómo estaban los padres de Arel? Creo que escuche los gritos de Sandra.

-Si, estaba totalmente fuera de sí. Pobre mujer. Tuvieron que aplicarle un tranquilizante.

-No sé cómo voy a poder mirarla a los ojos.

-Ya habíamos hablado de eso, tú no tienes la culpa.

-Mi cabeza lo sabe, pero mi corazón no.

-Lo que necesitas es descansar, tienes que dormir y cuando despiertes veras las cosas de otra manera. Vamos.- dijo tomándome en brazos.

-Puedo caminar- le dije pero a pesar de eso oculte mi rostro en su cuello.

-Lo sé, pero me gusta tenerte en mis brazos.

No era el momento para ese tipo de comentarios pero a pesar de eso mi corazón se acelero. Con mucho cuidado como si pudiera romperme me coloco en la cama la ternura que había en su mirada me inquieto.

-Ahora duerme- susurro.

-No sé si sea capaz tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

-Inténtalo. Estaré en la sala por si necesitas algo.

-Enrique- lo llame antes de que saliera. No quería estar sola, mas bien no quería que se fuera tuve que reconocer dentro de mí. Estando con el todo era más llevadero. De pie junto a la puerta y con una mano en la chapa me miraba esperando que continuara. Habia algo en sus ojos ¿Anhelo? – No te vayas. No me dejes sola.

Solté el aire que hasta ese momento no sabía que retenía Y ¿si él se negaba? Vacilo unos segundos antes de cerrar la puerta y caminar hacia mí, me hice a un lado para hacerle un espacio, rápido se recostó a mi lado, me acerco a él haciendo que recargara mi cabeza en su pecho y me rodeo con el brazo

-Nunca te dejare sola Isabella. Nunca.

No había nada más que decir, las palabras simplemente saldrían sobrando, me acerque aun mas a él, su cuerpo era cálido incluso más que el mío. Por ahora no existía otro lugar en el que deseara estar. El era todo lo que yo necesitaba. La tristeza, el dolor, la traición. Todo eso estaría conmigo cuando despertara. Pero ahora era mi tiempo para escapar.

Era mi tiempo muerto.

**Que tal? Que creen que pase con Isabella y Enrique? Les gusto? Espero que si. Porque quiero muchos reviews. Ya estoy trabajando en el próximo capitulo y va a estar muy bueno.**

**Cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto**

**Saludos **

**Maby.**


	29. AMARGO ADIOS

**Por favor por lo que más quieran no me maten, ya sé que no tengo perdón de dios pero he tenido otras ideas en la cabeza que nada tienen que ver con esta historia y se me hizo muy difícil escribir este capítulo, pero finalmente y gracias a la presión de todas ustedes aquí está ya terminado. Así que no las distraigo mas y disfrútenlo.**

**AMARGO ADIOS**

Cuando abrí los ojos sentí como si solo hubieran pasado 5 min, me sentía cansada y sentía mis ojos inflamados de tanto llorar. Me tomo un par de minutos ubicarme, nada de lo que estaba a mi alrededor era mío, incluido el fuerte brazo que tenía alrededor de la cintura. Me gire rápidamente y quede a solo unos centímetros del rostro de Enrique, por un instante mi intención fue empujarlo fuertemente y sacarlo de la habitación, pero después recordé que fui yo la que le pidió que se quedara conmigo.

Tenía el sueño pesado, a pesar de mi movimiento tan brusco seguía profundamente dormido así que aproveche para poder mirarlo detenidamente. En verdad era hermoso, creo que en cierta manera tenia razón para ser un engreído, así dormido parecía un ángel de piel cobriza y largas pestañas.

-Deja de mirarme de esa manera, ya se que soy muy guapo e irresistible- dijo tomándome por sorpresa y terminando así con mi momento de debilidad.

-No sabía que ya estabas despierto.

-¿Cómo voy a poder dormir si no dejas de roncar?- me pregunto.

-Yo no ronco- le asegure.

-Mmm, tienes razón. No roncas, ni hablas, ni te mueves. Tenía que estar al pendiente de ti, si no fuera por el sonido de tu corazón pensaría que estabas muerta.

Muerta. Muerte. Arel. Los recuerdos llegaron a mi mente.

-No fue un sueño ¿verdad?

-No, no lo fue.- me respondió al entender mi pregunta.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- me pregunto. Sabía a lo que se refería pero aun así otra fue mi respuesta.

-Levantarme, darme un baño e ir a buscar a Sara.

-No es a lo que me refiero.

-Lo sé Enrique pero por ahora solo puedo hacer una cosa a la vez.

Permanecimos en silencio un instante en el que fui consciente de nuestra posición, a pesar de estar despiertos en ningún momento hicimos algún movimiento para separarnos, su brazo permanecía en mi cintura y nuestros rostros a solo unos centímetros de distancia. Sin poder evitarlo mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse, mi cuerpo era muy consciente de la cercanía de su cuerpo.

-Enrique yo…- comencé a decir pero el me hizo callar colocando un dedo sobre mis labios.

-Shhh, no hables. Solo siente.

El brazo que tenía alrededor de mi cintura fue subiendo por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi cuello y lentamente con una ternura que yo desconocía en el fue acercándome mas. Sabía que eso no estaba bien, no podía permitir ese beso porque yo amaba a alguien más. Yo amaba a Ed…

Un fuerte dolor inundo mi pecho como si alguien hubiera clavado un puñal en mi corazón, yo no debía amarlo, ni siquiera debería pensar en el. El me había traicionado, así que porque debería yo tener algún tipo de consideración hacia él. Lentamente fui cerrando los ojos esperando el momento en que los labios de Enrique se posaran sobre los míos.

-Isabella, ya está el desayu…- El ruido de la puerta al abrirse junto con la voz de Leah fueron como un balde de agua fría trayéndome a la realidad, en un acto de reflejo empuje fuertemente a Enrique haciendo que cayera de la cama.- Perdón. Lo siento, creí que estabas sola.

-Está bien Leah, no pasa nada- le asegure. Algo en su mirada me hizo dudar, estaba casi segura de que Leah sabía que Enrique había pasado la noche conmigo y que su aviso del desayuno solo había sido un pretexto.

-¡Vaya! Nada mejor que un buen golpe para comenzar el día.- dijo Enrique aun en el suelo- Buenos días Leah.

-Enrique creo que ya es hora que cubras a Jackson y Kellan. Por lo que veo ya descansaste más que suficiente- el tono de Leah no admitía excusa alguna.

-Si Leah- fue lo único que contesto Enrique antes de salir de la habitación.

La mirada de Leah era fría y me recordó a cuando era pequeña y le tenía miedo, a cuando evitaba todo lo posible el estar cerca de ella.

-Solo te voy a decir una cosa Isabella, no voy a permitir que le hagas daño a Enrique…

-No sé de que hablas.

-Isabella no me trates como a una tonta y no actúes como una porque ambas sabemos que no lo somos. Ya una vez vi como alguien muy querido para mi sufría por no ser amado como merecía.

Rápido supe que se refería a mis abuelos.

-Mi abuela amo a mi abuelo- aclare.

-Si, si lo amo pero siempre amo mas a Edward Cullen y aunque de momento tu creas que lo odias, la verdad es que lo amas y siempre lo amaras mas a el que lo que pudieras llegar a amar a Enrique. Así que no voy a permitirte que le hagas daño.

-Mi relación con Enrique no te incumbe Leah. Y no tienes derecho a entrometerte.

-Te equivocas Isabella, todo lo referente a Enrique me incumbe y hare todo lo posible para que el no sufra.

-Yo jamás lo haría sufrir.

-Quizá no de forma consciente.

-¡Ya basta Leah! Sé que le tienes cariño a Enrique, es más que obvio por la forma en que lo miras pero créeme yo jamás lo lastimaría.

-¿Cariño? Es más que cariño.

-Me imagino.

-No, tú no te lo imaginas. Estas tan encerrada en tu mundo como lo estuvo tu abuela. No ven más allá de sus narices.

-Eso no es verdad, creo que la que no ve la realidad eres tú. Y hay algo que debes aceptar, Enrique no es tu nieto y nunca lo será. El es nieto de Sam y Emily, no tuyo.- supe que había ido demasiado lejos cuando vi la mirada de dolor de Leah- Leah… Lo siento, no debí decir eso.

-No, no debiste.- dijo dando la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

-Leah en verdad…

-Está bien Isabella. En la mesa hay comida yo voy a salir. Nos vemos mas tarde.

Al verla salir me sentí tan mal que supe que ya no sería correcto que siguiera en su casa, Leah me había dado su hospitalidad y a cambio yo había sido grosera con ella, burlándome de su situación. Lo mejor sería que tomara mis cosas y regresara a mi casa. Total unos vampiros ya no serian peligro para mí.

No sabía cómo pero tenía que disculparme con Leah, en parte tenía razón yo no tenía porque darle esperanzas a Enrique, al menos no en este momento que me sentía tan confundida. Sin perder más tiempo me puse de pie y fui directo al baño, antes de entrar a la ducha me mire en el espejo, esperaba ver algo diferente en mi pero no fue así, mi piel seguía siendo pálida y mis ojos seguían siendo los mismos, quien me viera no podría imaginar que era capaz de transformarme en un enorme lobo blanco.

Entre a la ducha y 10 minutos después me vestía con unos jeans y una blusa blanca de tirantes mis converse habían desaparecido con mi transformación así que me calce con mis botas negras, mientras cepillaba mi cabello y aspiraba su olor a fresas llego a mí una pregunta. Ahora que el cambio había llegado a mi ¿mi olor seguiría siendo el mismo para Edward? Trate de recordar su olor durante la noche pasada pero el hedor de los Vulturi estaba impregnado en todo el lugar ¿Seria también ese el olor de los Cullen? Bueno ya habría tiempo para averiguarlo.

Tome la maleta que había dejado ahí al llegar y guarde las pocas cosas que estaban regadas, al salir de la habitación llego a mí el delicioso olor de la comida y mi estomago rugió, me fue muy difícil salir de ahí sin tomar algo, no se me hacia correcto después de mi comportamiento con Leah además tenía que irme rápidamente, ya había pasado una hora y tenía que buscar a Sara y ayudar a Sandra en todo lo que pudiera.

Cuando salí Gustavo y Carlos se encontraban a un lado de mi motocicleta. Sospeche que por orden de Enrique.

-¿Te vas de viaje?- me pregunto Carlos

-Claro que no, solo regreso a mi casa, además tengo que ver a Sara y ayudar en lo que pueda a los padres de Arel.

-Si, Enrique lo supuso por eso nos pidió que cuidáramos que no salieras de La Push- dijo Gustavo.

-Esto debe ser una broma, no puedo estar aquí sin hacer nada. Mi mejor amigo murió y tengo que estar al lado de mi mejor amiga. No voy a quedarme aquí.

-Fue lo que le dijimos a Enrique, así que es mejor que no pierdas el tiempo y te vayas- dijo Gustavo lo cual me dejo algo confundida.

-¿Qué no se supone que tienen que obedecer las órdenes del alpha?

-Si, pero da la casualidad de que Enrique ya no es el alpha- contesto Carlos.

-¿Qué? ¿De que hablan?

-Mira te lo podemos explicar pero eso nos llevaría tiempo así que tú decides. ¿Vas a donde tienes que ir o te quedas a escucharnos?- me pregunto Carlos.

Tenían razón no era momento para perder el tiempo, después lo hablaríamos. Acomode la maleta en la moto y subí a ella de una patada la eche a andar y salí de La Push, en el momento en que cruce la línea del tratado no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa, puse en alerta mis sentidos por si algún maloliente vampiro se encontraba cerca, según el tratado yo no podía atacarlos fuera de La Push pero después de la muerte Arel poco me importaba. No había nada cerca todo estaba demasiado silencioso, no se escuchaba nada mas aparte del ruido de la motocicleta así que acelere y fui a casa de Sara.

Sentí miedo al llegar ¿Cómo reaccionaría Sara? O ¿Acaso ya estaría enterada? Baje de la moto y camine hacia la puerta antes de que pudiera tocar esta se abrió y salió Montserrat la mama de Sara, sus ojos rojos y las ojeras en su rostro me dieron la respuesta que buscaba.

-Isabella, escuche tu moto.- me dijo.

-Hola Montse ¿Cómo esta Sara?

-Mal- contesto mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas.- Esta inconsolable. No sé que hacer o que decir, hace rato por fin se quedo dormida pero aun así no para de llorar. Y tú ¿Cómo estás? Me dijo Sara que fuiste tú quien aviso a Sandra y Sebastián. ¿Cómo fue que lo encontraste?

-Fue una casualidad, no quiero hablar de eso Montse ¿Puedo entrar a ver a Sara?

-Claro, lo siento. Pasa ya conoces el camino.- me dijo mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarme pasar.

Rápido subí las escaleras y me detuve a respirar un momento antes de entrar, como Montse me había dicho Sara estaba dormida, aun había rastro de lagrimas en sus ojos y suspiraba como niña chiquita a la que le habían quitado su más grande tesoro.

No tuve el valor de despertarla era una cobarde, el día anterior me había enfrentado a vampiros sádicos sin dudar un solo momento y ahora no era capaz de enfrentarme a mi mejor amiga ¿Cómo podría mirarla a los ojos sabiendo que fue mi culpa? Retrocedí un paso dispuesta a marcharme pero Sara despertó en ese momento.

-Isabella- me llamo extendiendo su mano hacia mi.- El se fue, me dejo.

Como la cobarde que soy caí de rodillas y oculte el rostro entre las manos y llore, esta vez no solo fue por Arel sino por Sara. Le había fallado y tenía que decírselo. Escuche como se levanto de la cama y camino hacia mí, sentí sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros y me apretó contra su pecho.

-Tenemos que ser fuertes Isabella- me dijo en un susurro.

¿Cómo era posible que fuera ella la que me estuviera consolando cuando tenía que ser al revés? No pude soportarlo y en un movimiento brusco me aleje de ella.

-No lo hagas Sara. Por favor no me consueles, no lo merezco.- le dije y pude ver confusión en su mirada.- Al contrario, deberías odiarme, no merezco tu amistad.

-¿Odiarte? ¿Por qué habría de odiarte?

-Por ponerlos en peligro, por no escuchar a Arel cuando me pidió que me alejara de ellos.

-¿Ellos? ¿De quién hablas? Isabella no te entiendo- dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

-Sara perdóname- seguí hablando como si ella no hubiera dicho nada.- Por favor perdóname.

-¿Perdonarte que?- me pregunto.

Tenía que decírselo, este era el momento, no podía echarme para atrás.

-Fue mi culpa, por mi culpa Arel está muerto. Por mi necedad el murió, el me pidió que me alejara de ellos y yo no lo escuche.

-Sandra me dijo que había sido un accidente, que un animal lo había atacado ¿Cómo puede ser tu culpa?

-Un animal no. Un monstruo y te juro que lo pagara con su vida, si es que se le puede llamar vida. De eso me encargo yo. Te lo juro.

-¿Monstruo? Isabella dime que fue lo que paso en ese bosque ¿De que monstruo hablas? Y ¿Qué quieres decir con que pagara?

Al escuchar sus preguntas me di cuenta de que había hablado de más, no podía decirle la verdad a Sara, eso sería ponerla en riesgo.

-No me hagas caso, no digo más que tonterías- le dije tratando de tranquilizarla pero no funciono.

-No, dijiste que tú te encargarías de que el asesino de Arel pagara, eso quiere decir que no fue un animal lo que lo ataco sino una persona y tú sabes quien fue.

-Difícilmente se les puede llamar personas.- le dije confirmando su deducción. No podía decirle toda la verdad pero trataría de explicarle la situación sin revelar a las criaturas enredadas en la historia.

-Entonces dime ¡Dime quien fue! Tenemos que decírselo a la policía ¡Dime su nombre para ir a denunciarlo en este momento!- grito histérica.

Camine hacia ella y la tome por los hombros sacudiéndola levemente para tratar de calmarla.

-La policía no puede ayudarnos Sara así que ni se te ocurra mencionar algo.

-Pero ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- me reclamo liberándose de mi agarre y caminando hacia el otro lado de la habitación- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? Si sabes quién es el asesino tienes que denunciarlo, la policía…

-La policía no puede hacer nada contra ella. Solo nosotros.

-¿Nosotros? ¿Qué podemos hacer tú y yo Isabella?

-No, tu no harás nada, cuando digo nosotros me refiero a la mana… a los chicos de La Push.

-Hace un momento dijiste ella ¿Fue una mujer la que mato a Arel?

-Si.- respondi.

-Ahora por favor dime ¿A que te refieres cuando dices monstruo?

-Sara no te lo puedo decir, no todo y no ahora. Solo te pido por favor que confíes en mí, te prometo que algún día te lo contare y también te juro que la muerte de Arel no quedara impune. Ella lo pagara.

-Confió en ti, plenamente. Pero no entiendo nada de lo que me dices.

-Algún día lo harás, solo te puedo decir una cosa más y tienes que pensar en ello. No vives en el mundo que crees, hay criaturas ahí afuera con las que jamás pensarías encontrarte.- le dije recordando como mi abuela me había dicho lo mismo antes de morir, solo que ahora yo formaba parte de ese mundo. ¿Me aceptaría Sara al conocer mi nueva naturaleza?

-Me asustas Isabella.

-No es de mí de quien debes temer.

-Solo cuídate. No quiero perderte a ti también, no lo soportaría.

Dicho esto sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y esa vez lloramos juntas. Lloramos y recordamos todos los bellos momentos que compartimos los tres. Sintió alegría cuando le platique que había sido Arel quien la había visto el día en que llego a Forks y había pasado los siguientes dos días hablándome de ella. Literalmente había saltado de alegría al verla en la escuela y que fue por el que yo me había acercado a preguntar su nombre. También le confesé que al principio había sentido celos de ella, no porque estuviera enamorada de Arel sino porque hasta ese entonces siempre habíamos sido solo él y yo, y es que él había sido para mí el hermano que siempre desee y él me había hecho entender que a pesar de lo que sintiera por ella el siempre estaría para mí...

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos hablando pero en un momento sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse.

-Descansa, duerme un rato antes del… del funeral.

-No creo que pueda.

-Inténtalo, tu mama me dijo que no has dormido nada.

-Parece que tu tampoco tienes unas ojeras enormes me recuerdan a las de Edward. Por cierto ¿Por qué no está contigo? Últimamente eran inseparables.

La sola mención de su nombre me dejo sin aire, le di la espalda a Sara para que no pudiera ver mi cara de dolor. Tarde un poco en contestarle ya que no estaba segura de que me saliera la voz.

-Edward y yo terminamos- le dije y me golpee mentalmente al escuchar mi tono lastimero.

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?

-Ahora no quiero hablar de eso.- me gire hacia ella.- Tienes que descansar un poco yo me tengo que ir, voy a casa de Arel tengo que ver como esta Sandra y si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar. Nos vemos mas tarde.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarme algo más salí de ahí. No me permití pensar en el, por ahora había gente que de verdad me necesitaba. Decidí hacer una escala en mi casa antes de ir a buscar a Sandra, al llegar busque por los alrededores señales de visitantes indeseables pero todo parecía estar tranquilo. Tome la maleta y entre rápidamente a la casa, sentí como si hubiera estado fuera por una larga temporada en lugar de el par de días que habían sido, subí a mi habitación y arroje la maleta en la cama, esa noche acomodaría la ropa de nuevo, una sensación de soledad se apodero de mi, era raro había sido muy feliz en esa casa pero ahora se me hacia enorme y vacía por lo que salí rápidamente. Llegar a casa de Arel me tomo poco tiempo estacione la moto y camine hacia la puerta. Vi con nostalgia el jardín donde Arel y yo jugábamos a hacer pasteles de barro y reí al recordar que de ahí había nacido su fascinación por comer tierra de las macetas. Toque la puerta y apareció el papa de Arel, sus ojos están rojo e hinchados igual que los de Sara.

-Hola.- lo salude.

-Isabella pasa, llegas a tiempo, justo vamos de salida…el… el cuerpo ya está en la funeraria y nos gustaría que fueras con nosotros.

-Claro, pueden contar conmigo.

-Isabella.- me llamo Sandra desde lo alto de la escalera.- Que bueno que está aquí, ven quiero darte algo.

-Claro.- conteste y corrí escalera arriba, al llegar la abrace y ella a mí, su cuerpo temblaba fuertemente o ¿era el mío?- Lo siento tanto.

-Lo sé, aun no puedo creerlo. Ayer por la mañana salió, dijo que iría a dar una vuelta, se despidió de mi con un beso y me dijo que me quería…-Sandra no pudo continuar y yo no supe que decir ¿Qué le puedes decir a una madre que ha perdido a su hijo?

Yo había perdido a mis padre siendo muy pequeña, no recordaba mucho de ellos pero cuando murieron mis abuelos ninguna de las miles de palabras que me dirigieron en esos momentos pudieron aplacar el enorme dolor dentro de mí.

-Lo siento, trato de ser fuerte pero…

-No tienes que ser fuerte Sandra.

-Lo hago por Sebastián, en estos momentos lo menos que necesita es preocuparse por mí.

-Pero ahora no está aquí y conmigo no tienes porque hacerte la fuerte.

-Gracias mi niña, gracias por estar aquí.

No merecía la gratitud de Sandra, no cuando me sentía tan culpable por la muerte de su hijo.

-Vamos, no perdamos más tiempo- me dijo al mismo tiempo que me guiaba a la habitación de Arel.

Al entrar sentí un enorme vacío en el pecho, ahí estaba el, su olor, su presencia estaba ahí en todas sus cosas. Habia estado es esa habitación millones de veces y nunca me había dado cuenta de eso.

Sandra camino directamente a la cama y tomo la guitarra favorita de Arel era una acústica marca Freeman color negro, estaba firmada por su guitarrista favorito, había acampado dos días afuera del teatro de Seattle para poder verlo y que la autografiara. Era su más preciado tesoro.

-Arel hubiera querido que tu tuvieras esto.- dijo entregándome la guitarra.

-Sandra pero… tu deberías quedarte con ella.

-Yo no sé tocar la guitarra y Arel jamás me perdonaría que la guardara y las polillas comenzaran a comérsela, quien mejor que tu para tocarla, para recordar con ella a mi hijo, para seguir tocando la música que el tanto amaba.

-Gracias, la cuidare mucho, jamás permitiré que se dañe, te lo prometo.- le dije mientras la abrazaba.

-¡Chicas! Vamos tenemos que irnos ya.- grito el señor Spencer.

-Vamos no hagamos esperar a Sebastián.

Tome la guitarra y ambas bajamos.

-Isabella, guarde tu motocicleta en el garaje, supuse que irías con nosotros en el auto.- me dijo el señor Spencer mientras salíamos.

-Si…- no termine de contestarle ya que en ese momento uno brisa de aire llevo a mí un olor conocido. Un vampiro, un vampiro estaba cerca, un ligero movimiento en los arbustos llamo mi atención fue tan ligero que los padres de Arel no lo notaron, agudice mi oído y pude escuchar los rápidos pasos de este alejándose.

-¿Me escuchaste?

-Si señor Spencer lo escuche, está bien. Vámonos.- tenía que sacarlos de ahí lo más pronto posible.

-Espera, me olvidaba de Shelby, tengo que ir por el.- dijo Sandra.

-Yo iré, ustedes suban al auto.- le di la guitarra y corrí a la parte trasera de la casa, Shelby estaba inquieto y gruñía a una parte oscura del bosque consiente de la presencia de un posible depredador. Pude escuchar su respiración, sabía que él estaba cerca pero no me digne a mirar hacia esa dirección.

-No tienes nada que hacer aquí. Vete. Suficiente daño han hecho ya.- le dije sabiendo que me escucharía tan claramente como yo a él.

-Lo siento.- me contesto.- si tan solo escucharas, todo esto tiene una explicación.

-No tengo nada que escuchar, ahora por favor mantén a ti y a los de tu especie alejados de aquí. No permitiremos que hagan daño a otro humano. Vamos Shelby.

Enrique me diría que era tonto darle la espalda a un vampiro, pero en el fondo sabia que él jamás me haría daño. Con Shelby a mi lado subimos al auto y rápido avanzamos por las calles de Forks, en todo el viaje estuve alerta por si había otro vampiro cerca, en especial ella.

Llegamos a la funeraria sin percance alguno, al bajar del auto una sensación de pesadez se adueño de mi cuerpo, me era difícil moverme y extrañamente sentí f rio. Fue extraño para mí ya que desde que los síntomas del cambio aparecieron en mi no había vuelto a sentir frio, me frote los brazos tratando de entrar en calor, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de una cosa, había abrazado y tocado a Sandra y a Sara y ellas no se habían extrañado por mi temperatura. ¿Por qué?

-Sebastián, puedes traer el suéter que deje en el auto, Isabella tiene frio.

-¿Cómo no va a tener frio si no trae nada encima?- escuche decir al señor Spencer.- Aquí tienes póntelo antes de que te resfríes.

Automáticamente hice lo que me pido.

-Vamos Isabella- dijo Sandra tomándome de la mano y llevándome junto con ella.

Al entrar la capilla estaba vacía, había flores blancas por todas partes y justo enfrente estaba un féretro de color gris donde se encontraba el cuerpo de mi mejor amigo. Sandra y el señor Spencer caminaron hacia él. Yo no fui capaz, suficiente había sido el encontrar su cuerpo sin vida en el bosque, prefería recordarlo sonriéndome como siempre.

Camine a las sillas más próximas al féretro sin tratar de mirarlo y me senté. ¿Por qué tenía que perder a todas las personas que amaba? De pronto me vi de cinco años en brazos de mi abuelo, sentí un poco de paz al recordar su cuerpo fuerte y cálido y sobre todo sus brazos protectores, a un lado se encontraba mi abuela su cabello a diferencia del de mi abuelo ya pintaba algunas canas, ella lloraba por mis padres. Recuerdo que no comprendía que pasaba ¿Por qué estaba mi mama y mi papa en esas cajas? Yo quería que estuvieran conmigo, sentí frio e inconscientemente busque a mi abuelo pero el ya no estaba y en lugar de dos féretros solo había uno, era de pino, de madera rojiza igual que su piel. Mi abuela a mi lado ya no lloraba simplemente tenia la mirada perdida, vacía como si fuera ella quien ocupaba esa caja, busque a mi abuela con la mirada pero ella ya no estaba en su lugar solo había una pequeña urna, a diferencia de mis padres y mía abuelo ella había pedido ser incinerada y que sus cenizas fueran esparcidas en el desierto de Phoenix en el calor que ella había amado tanto. Yo personalmente me había encargado de ello hace un par de meses, había sido muy difícil pero tenía que hacerlo, recordé el día que regrese de Phoenix, el día en que lo conocí a él…

Fue ahí cuando corte con mis recuerdos no quería pensar en el, ya de regreso a la realidad me di cuenta de que la capilla se encontraba llena y el señor Spencer se encontraba dando un pequeño discurso. Sandra y Sara se encontraban juntas.

-…así que Sandra y yo les agradecemos de todo corazón su apoyo.- decía este.- Isabella ¿te gustaría despedirte de Arel?

Siempre he pensado que cantar y hablar en público no es lo mismo, siempre he podido desenvolverme en un escenario pero ¿Como despedirme de mi amigo cuando no encuentro las palabras correctas? ¿Cuándo siempre el único modo en que he podido expresarme a sido la música? Música. Sin pensarlo me puse de pie y camine hacia la salida, sentí las miradas de confusión en todos los presentes pero no me importo, camine al auto y saque la guitarra, su guitarra.

Al enderezarme vi a la manada del otro lado de la calle, a pesar de la mirada de desaprobación de Enrique todos estaban ahí para apoyarme.

-Gracias.- susurre.- No saben lo importante que es para mí su presencia.

Me gire y entre de nuevo a la capilla.

-Nunca he sido muy coherente al hablar.- dije,- Así que esta canción no es para despedirme de Arel, si no para hacerle saber que siempre vivirá en mi corazón.

Acomode la guitarra entre mis brazos y comencé a tocar.

_I found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight_

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

I've seen that bright light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
And I won't be afraid  
To follow everywhere it's taking me  
All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
Took this moment to my dreams

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

It doesn't matter what people say  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself and you'll fly high  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even when it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over me

Someone's watching over me

No sé como fui capaz de terminar la canción, las lágrimas nublaban mi vista completamente. Un aplauso general lleno la capilla, fue un homenaje a Arel. Todos, compañeros de escuela, profesores, vecinos. Todos aplaudían por igual.

Aun con el fuerte ruido producido por los aplausos pude escuchar claramente la disputa que se llevaba a cabo afuera.

-Ultima vez que te lo digo Cullen, váyanse de aquí ahora mismo.- decía Enrique.

-Por favor Enrique, no venimos a pelear, solo queremos dar el pésame a los padres de Arel.- escuche decir a Alice mientras me acercaba a la puerta.

-Ustedes no van a poner un solo pie dentro de este lugar.- les dije al mismo tiempo que salía.

**Cada vez estamos más cerca del final, espero les haya gustado el capitulo. Por cierto la canción se llama Someone`s watching over me y la canta Hilary Duff . Espero sus comentarios, sean buenos o sean malos. **

**Aaahhhh otra cosa pasen a mi perfil y vean la portada de esta historia, aprovecho para agradecerle a LADY CORNAMENTA por hacerla.**

**Bueno sin más por el momento nos leemos en la próxima.**

**Saludos.**


	30. SOLO PIENSALO

**Hola mis queridos lectores. Sé que han de estar molestos conmigo pero no lo estén mas jejejeje aquí está el capitulo y espero lo disfruten**

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM.**

**SOLO PIENSALO**.

Todos guardaron silencio nunca pensé que tendrían tan poca vergüenza como para pararse en la funeraria, que desfachatez, pero ahí estaban: Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle y él, no fui capaz de mirarlo a la cara así que enfoque mí vista en Carlisle.

-Por favor, váyanse. Nada tienen que hacer aquí- le pedí.

-Isabella por favor danos la oportunidad de platicarte lo que verdaderamente paso- me pidió Alice.

-No es el momento ni el lugar para hablar de eso Alice, hay mucha gente dentro.- le conteste.

-Entonces podemos reunirnos más tarde.- dijo Carlisle - ¿Qué te parece en mi casa? Así Ceci…

-Jamás volveré a poner un pie en esa casa.- interrumpí- ¿Qué te hace pensar que iré? A menos que vayan a entregar a esa… chupasangre.

Pude ver en los ojos de Alice y Carlisle el dolor que mi última palabra causo en ellos. Sentía la mirada de Edward en mi pero aun así no lo mire, lo mejor era ignorarlo hacer como si él no estuviera ahí.

-No Isabella, no la entregaremos- me respondió Alice.

-Entonces no tenemos nada de qué hablar, ahora por favor váyanse.

-No seas tan cabezota Isabella, escúchanos.- me pidió Emmett

-Te pedí hace rato que se mantuvieran alejados, ahora por última vez, váyanse antes de comience a salir la gente

-Isabella- sentí un nudo en la garganta al escuchar su voz- Mírame.

El dolor en mi pecho y el frio que había sentido hace rato reaparecieron pero esta vez mas fuertes, poco a poco fui girando el rostro hasta encontrarme con él, el frio se hizo más intenso y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, no era un temblor igual al que viene con la transformación, era diferente, de pronto me sentía enferma. Los dientes me castañeaban sin poder controlarlos, todos me miraban intrigados.

-Isabella ¿estas bien?- me pregunto Enrique acercándose a mí, el calor de su cuerpo me quemo así que bruscamente me aleje de el- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes?

-No lo sé, tengo frio.- le conteste mientras mi cuerpo temblaba y un sudor frio lo cubría.

Edward me miraba con preocupación dio un par de pasos para acercarse a mí, levante un brazo para detenerlo

-Isabella…- lo escuche llamarme antes de caer en un abismo negro.

**Edward P.O.V**

Ya había tenido suficiente de su indiferencia, necesitaba ver sus ojos, necesitaba ver si había odio para mí en su mirada.

-Isabella.- hable por primera vez, pude ver como su cuerpo se tensaba.- Mírame.

Poco a poco su rostro fue girando hacia mí hasta que finalmente su mirada se encontró con la mía, el gusto me duro poco ya que la tristeza reflejada en ellos me era insoportable pero había algo mas ¿anhelo? Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y su cuerpo a temblar pero este era un temblor diferente sus dientes castañeaban fuertemente, algo no estaba bien.

"_¿Que le ocurre?"-_ se preguntaba Jasper.

"_Algo pasa ¿Por qué tiembla?"-_ pensaba Carlos.

"_Edward ¿Va a entrar en fase?"-_ me pregunto Alice

-Isabella ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Enrique acercándose a ella, me sentí poseído por los celos pero no era momento para eso, en un movimiento demasiado brusco Isabella se alejo de él, fue como si se alejara del fuego.- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué tienes?

-No lo sé, tengo frio.- contesto, una capa de sudor fue cubriendo su rostro y su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar.

Camine hacia ella pero alzo su brazo haciendo que me detuviera.

-Isabella- la llame antes de que se desvaneciera.

Fui más rápido que Enrique y en un segundo ya la tenía en mis brazos

-Isabella, mi amor reacciona. ¿Qué le pasa Carlisle?

-Déjame revisarla.- me contesto acercándose

-¡Suéltala Edward, no la toques! – me grito Enrique

-Tranquilo Enrique.- le dijo Carlisle – Solo me asegurare de que este bien.

-El doctor es usted no él.

Yo escuchaba la conversación pero había cosas más importantes que llamaban mi atención, en el desvanecimiento de Isabella había desaparecido su escudo y podía escuchar lo que ocurría en su mente inconsciente.

Ahí estaba ella, rodeada de oscuridad. Poco a poco la luz fue iluminando el bosque y ella comenzó a correr sin rumbo fijo, era muy parecido a sus sueños anteriores solo que esta vez no aparecía nadie, solo corría como si estuviera perdida y no encontrara la salida ¿Es así como se sentía? ¿Perdida? ¿Sola?

-¿Edward? Hijo.- la voz de Carlisle me saco de sus pensamientos.- déjame revisarla Enrique a dado su permiso. _"Por favor no discutas"_

Este último pensamiento evito que unas cuantas palabrotas salieran de mi boca. ¿Con que derecho se tomaba esas atribuciones que no le correspondían? Con toda mi fuerza de voluntad me aleje de ella para permitir a Carlisle que la revisara.

-Su temperatura a descendido considerablemente, Isabella ¿me escuchas?- la llamo Carlisle, en su inconsciencia ella escuchaba sus palabras y corría más aprisa tratando de encontrar la fuente.

-Ella te escucha Carlisle, sigue llamándola.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo sé, déjame intentarlo.- me acerque a ella y le susurre.- Isabella, mi amor soy yo Edward, despierta. Abre los ojos y mírame.

Ella dejo de correr y pronuncio mi nombre

"_Edward ¿Dónde estás? Edward yo…"_

La imagen desapareció de pronto antes de que ella terminara de hablar ¿Qué me había querido decir? Un suspiro me indico que ya estaba recuperando la conciencia y con ello su escudo había regresado.

-Ya está reaccionando.- dijo Carlisle.- Isabella ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Me escuchas?

-Carlisle.- murmuro ella.

-Si, soy yo.

-Tengo frio.

-Aléjate de ella Cullen harás que se congele.- me dijo Enrique claramente furioso.

Las ganas de arrancarle los brazos y las piernas eran enormes pero tenía razón, mi cuerpo helado no le haría ningún bien a Isabella así que antes de soltarla la abrace contra mi pecho y aspire su aroma, mi garganta quemo ferozmente. Su olor, el olor que hacia agua mi boca estaba ahí ¿Qué era lo que pasaba?

-Su olor Carlisle, es el mismo de antes.

-Lo sé Edward, lo he notado. _"Algo no está bien con su transformación"_

-¿Qué crees que sea?- le pregunte.

-¿De qué rayos hablan? Cullen le vas a provocar una hipotermia suéltala.- dijo Enrique.

El cuerpo de Isabella continuaba temblando así que hice lo que me pidió, en cuanto me aleje unos pasos el la tomo en sus brazos y la acerco a su pecho.

-Isabella, abre los ojos, mírame.- le dijo. Lentamente y como si le costara una fortuna Isabella hizo lo que le pidió.

-Abuelo, tu cuerpo es tan cálido como siempre.- dijo ella.

-Mira, que ternura, le recuerdas a su abuelo.- se burlo Emmett.

-Emmett no es el momento. – le dije disfrutando un poco el hecho de que Enrique le recordara a Jacob ¿Seria esto una afirmación de que Isabella no estaba interesada en él? ¿Al menos como hombre? Ojala.

-Enrique bájame, estoy bien.

-¿Estas segura? Estas pálida, más que de costumbre.

-Si, estoy segura.- Había duda en Enrique, no estaba seguro de que Isabella se encontrara bien aun así la coloco cuidadosamente en el suelo, si había algo que podría agradecerle al chucho era la manera en que cuidaba de ella.- Por última vez, váyanse. Por favor, Carlisle en este momento no soporto su presencia. Por favor.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y supe que ella tenía razón, no era correcto que nosotros estuviéramos ahí ya que uno de nuestra especie había terminado con la vida de Arel.

-Vámonos.- le pedí a mi familia.

-Pero Edward…

-Nada de pero Alice, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Vámonos.

"_Isabella no está bien. ¿No te preocupa eso?".-_ me pregunto Emmett silenciosamente.

-Claro que si Emmett pero de momento no se puede hacer nada.

-Isabella si continuas sintiéndote mal por favor háblame, iré enseguida.- dijo Carlisle, pero Isabella sonrió sarcásticamente.

-Claro Carlisle, lo hare. Puedes irte tranquilo.

-Isabella ya basta, estás haciendo que me enfade contigo.- le dijo Alice.

-Sinceramente Alice me tiene sin cuidado.

Ante tal contestación Alice se dio media vuelta y desapareció rápidamente, Isabella dio un paso quizás para detenerla pero se arrepintió.

-Con permiso.- dijo Jasper antes de salir corriendo tras de Alice.

Emmett estaba realmente molesto por la actitud de Isabella hacia nosotros y antes de que pudiera detenerlo le dijo:

-Sabes Isabella, ya no debes de preocuparte porque te confundan con Bella, físicamente eres idéntica, pero ahí termina el parecido porque Bella nunca fue cruel, tal vez eso lo sacaste del perro.- dicho esto desapareció.

-¿Ustedes también va a insultarme?- pregunto mirándonos a Carlisle y a mi.- Si es así háganlo y váyanse no me importa.

"Vámonos, de momento solo perdemos el tiempo".- pensó Carlisle. Me tomo del brazo y como si yo fuera una marioneta me alejo de ahí.

**Isabella P.O.V.**

Las palabras de Emmett me dolieron más de lo que demostré, tenía razón yo no me parecía a mi abuela, ella siempre había sido buena y yo no le llegaba ni a los talones aun así trate de disimular el dolor. Cuando Carlisle y Edward finalmente se fueron las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban me abandonaron, las piernas se me doblaron y si no fuera por Enrique que me sostuvo a tiempo me hubiera dado un buen golpe.

-Estas mal Isabella, lo mejor será llevarte a La Push, Leah te ayudara.

-¡No!, a La Push no. No puedo regresar a la casa de Leah. Por favor llévame a mi casa.

-Está bien. Vamos antes de que te desmayes otra vez.

Era verdad me había desmayado ¿Por qué? Y ¿Por qué había sentido frio? Eso no era normal yo era una loba, tenía que ser fuerte, que yo supiera los chicos de la manada no perdían el conocimiento así como así. Quizás era algo metal, no que me estuviera volviendo loca pero habían pasado demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo.

-Tengo que avisarles a Sandra y Sara que me voy.- le dije.

-Yo lo hare.- dijo Gustavo.- llévala a su casa, nosotros regresaremos a La Push ya hemos estado lejos mucho tiempo.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos en un rato.- le respondió Enrique mientras me tomaba en brazos.

-No debería irme.- le comente mientras nos internábamos en el bosque.- Debería estar aquí con ellos pero me siento tan cansada. ¿Qué me pasa Enrique?

-No es nada, estarás bien, solo tienes que descansa has pasado por mucho en tan poco tiempo, veras que después de una siesta estarás como nueva.

Tenía razón así que enterré el rostro en su cuello y cerré los ojos, no sé cuánto tiempo paso pero en un momento sentí como Enrique me depositaba en un cómodo colchón que supuse era mi cama, quería agradecerle pero no podía abrir los ojos, los sentía demasiado pesados.

-Enrique.- escuche que alguien lo llamaba y después sus pasos bajando las escaleras.- ¿Cómo esta?- le pregunto Carlos.

-Exhausta.

-Que raro, normalmente somos fuertes.

-Solo es una chica.- le dijo Enrique.

-Que no te escuche decir eso porque podría darte una paliza.- Carlos tenía razón en cuanto recuperara las fuerzas de daría hasta por debajo de la lengua.- Por cierto Leah y Seth quieren verte, están decidiendo que hacer con los Cullen ahora que esa está con ellos Leah piensa que el tratado se ha roto pero Seth tiene sus dudas, así que será mejor que vayas.

-No quiero dejar sola a Isabella.

-Tranquilo, yo la cuidare probablemente duerma todo el día.

-¿Seguro que la cuidaras y no te quedaras dormidote?- le pregunto Enrique.

-Me ofendes hermano, tranquilo la cuidare como a mi propia vida

-Está bien, volveré lo más pronto posible.

Escuche la puerta principal cerrarse antes de quedarme completamente dormida.

.

.

.

Cuando desperté todo estaba en una total oscuridad, aunque gracias a mi visión nocturna veía todo perfectamente. Unos fuertes ronquidos procedentes de la planta baja llamaron mi atención, me puse de pie y baje las escaleras sin hacer ruido, Carlos estaba acostado en el sofá, era un milagro que este no hubiera cedido ya que su ocupante era del doble de su tamaño, el pobre de Carlos despertaría con un fuerte dolor de cuello. Camine hacia la cocina lo mejor sería dejarlo dormir sabrá dios cuando fue la última vez que lo hizo, abrí el refrigerador mas por costumbre que por hambre pero aparte de un cartón de leche que había caducado hace unos días no había nada mas, saque el cartón para echarlo a la basura pero el olor agrio inundo la cocina así que tome la bolsa y salí para echarlo en el contenedor.

La noche era tranquila, el cielo estaba despejado y lleno de estrellas algo realmente extraño en Forks tire la basura y sin pensarlo camine hacia el bosque, tome el sendero y comencé a internarme en el, camine y camine sin pensar en nada, solo disfrutando de la frescura de la noche, respire profundamente y fue cuando capte su olor, era su delicioso olor aunque este estaba desvaneciéndose probablemente sería de unos días atrás, antes de que mi mundo se viniera abajo. Antes de que Edward y su familia me traicionaran defendiéndola a ella. Alice quien se suponía que era mi amiga la había defendido, no debería de sorprenderme hasta el mismo Edward quien me había dicho cientos de veces que me amaba la defendía. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había tenido que aparecer Cecilia?

Aspire nuevamente tratando de ubicar el rastro de su esencia cuando algo encajo ¿Cómo era posible que su olor siguiera siendo el mismo para mí? ¿Qué no se suponía que tenía que serme desagradable como al resto de la manada? Trate de recordar la mañana había estado tan débil que no había sido capaz de detectar su aroma, otra cosa que me llego a la cabeza fue el frio que sentí ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estaba mal conmigo?

En ese momento no sentía frio y mis sentidos estaban alerta fue al ver a Edward que me había debilitado ¿Acaso seria el mi kriptonita? Iba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que ya me había alejado mucho de la casa pensé en dar la vuelta y regresar antes de que Carlos despertara pero el sonido del agua corriendo era tan relajante que decidí sentarme un rato junto al rio.

Mi abuela me había contado una vez que ese ere al lugar favorito de mi abuelito Charlie al que le encantaba pescar junto con el padre de Leah había muchas fotografías con enormes peces todos capturados por ellos no tenía muchos recuerdos de él pero esas fotos junto con lo que mi abuela me contaba tenía idea de cómo era, tampoco tenía muchos recuerdos de mi padres quizás por eso no los echaba tanto de menos, en cambio a mis abuelos los extrañaba tanto, me hacían tanta falta, cuando ellos estaban conmigo todo era más sencillo, mi vida era normal aunque mi abuelo era un hombre lobo y la que yo pensaba en ese momento que era una hada resulto ser un vampiro eso no me afectaba puesto que no estaba enterada. Extrañaba los días que pasaba debajo del cobertizo ayudando a mi abuelo a armar un motor, a hacer un cambio de aceite o revisar las viejas motos que había comprado mi abuela en su juventud, mi abuela nos llevaba sándwiches y refrescos de lata calientes porque era como le gustaban a mi abuelo.

Una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla, me sentía tan sola, tan triste, tenía que reconocerlo extrañaba terriblemente a Edward y eso era porque a pesar de todo lo amaba con todo mi corazón no podía negarlo. Una extraña paz y alegría me inundo, me sorprendí un poco, probablemente me estaba convirtiendo en bipolar, una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, es no era posible, alguien había influido en mi cambio de ánimo.

-No eres muy sutil, pero gracias.- dije en voz alta.

-Si me acerco, ¿me atacaras?- me pregunto.

-No creo, además podrías dejarme inconsciente con solo desearlo.

-Si, podría. Pero no lo hare, así no podría platicar contigo.- dijo Jasper saliendo detrás de los arboles.

-¿Cazando?- le pregunte.

-Si, pero no alimento, más que nada quería cazarte a ti.

-¿Cómo sabias que podrías encontrarme aquí?

-Alice tuvo una visión, era bastante borrosa según ella, se extraño tenía tiempo que no podía ver tu futuro, teniendo en cuenta que nunca ha podido verlo bien.

-Y ¿Qué cambio? ¿Por qué pudo verme?

-Quizás porque estuviste mas en contacto con tu lado humano que el animal.

-Ven, siéntate.- le dije golpeando un lugar a mi lado.

-Aquí estoy bien gracias.

-No voy a morderte Jasper.

-Lo mismo digo.- me contesto, camino hacia mí y se sentó.

-Esta mañana me comporte como un animal.- dije después de un rato en el que ninguno hablo.

-Estas sufriendo puedo sentirlo. Y estas confundida.

-¿Alice está muy molesta?

-Mas bien está desesperada, no sabe qué hacer para arreglar la situación, además Edward le pidió que dejara de entrometerse y que te diera espacio.

-Y sin embargo te pidió que vinieras a buscarme.

-No, Alice no tiene idea de que estoy aquí, con el tiempo he aprendido a esquivas su don, así no descubre lo que le regalare para nuestro aniversario.

Ambos reímos por su broma.

-Isabella.- me llamo serio.- Dale a Edward una oportunidad para explicarte las cosas.

-Todo está muy claro Jasper, no hay nada que explicar.- le conteste cortante.

-Te equivocas, Edward te ama y jamás haría algo que pudiera lastimarte.

-Pues lo está haciendo al defender a esa…

-Lo que hace es impedir que hagas algo de lo que puedes arrepentirte. Isabella las cosas no son como tú crees.

-Entonces ¿Cómo son? Dímelo.- le exigí.

-No me corresponde a mí contártelo. Es él quien debe decírtelo. Escúchalo Isabella. Por favor, se que lo amar y no es justo para ninguno de los dos estar separados.

-¿Porque haces esto?- le pregunte.

-Porque se lo debo a mi hermano.- me contesto después de un rato.- Por mi culpa perdió el amor hace muchos años, no quiero que vuelva a pasar por lo mismo, no si puedo evitarlo.

-Jasper lo que paso con mi abuela fue un accidente, no fue tu culpa, solo fue una de las tantas cosas que le pasaban.

-¿Edward te lo conto?

-Si. Por cierto ¿no te sientes tentado por mi olor?- le pregunte bromeando.

-Mmm., no te ofendas pero… hueles a…

-Perro.- termine por él.

-No quería decirlo de esa manera. ¿Acaso mi olor no te molesta?

Me acerque un poco más a él y lo olfatee, mi nariz quemo de inmediato.

-Eeeeeewwwww, Jasper. Apestas.- le conteste.

Era extraño, hace rato había detectado el olor de Edward y no había sido desagradable. Tenía que descubrir a que se debía todo esto.

-Ves, no corres peligro. Además hace mucho tiempo que tengo un mejor control en ese aspecto. Pero nos estamos alejando del tema. ¿Escucharas a Edward?

-Jasper, no sé si…

-Por lo menos prométeme que lo pensaras. ¿Si?

-Está bien, te lo prometo.

-Pero no lo pienses demasiado tiempo mira que Edward soltero es una tentación para muchas… perdón no quise decir eso.- se interrumpió al ver mi mirada.

-¿Muchas? O ¿Querrás decir Cecilia?- le pregunte molesta.

-Yo no dije nada.- me dijo inocentemente.

-Jasper tu no hablas por hablar ¿Está interesada Cecilia en Edward?

-¿Qué mujer con ojos no estaría interesada en él?

-Y ¿Edward? ¿Esta el interesado en ella?

-Edward maneja bien la situación, está acostumbrado.- no supe que pensar de su respuesta.- Así que no tardes mucho. El te ama, eso recuérdalo.

-Y yo lo amo a él. Más que a mi propia vida.

-Lo sé y él lo sabe. Creo que ya es hora de irme.- dijo poniéndose de pie y yo lo imite.

-Jasper.- lo llame.- sé que no tiene mucho caso pedirte esto puesto que él lo leerá en tu mente pero…

-Tranquila, no lo sabrá. Al igual que con Alice se como ocultarle las cosas a Edward.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo?

-¿Por qué? ¿Quieres algún tip? Según se tú no tienes ese problema.

-No, al parecer no.

-No es tan fácil como con Alice, pero todo consiste en tener mi mente ocupada. Tendré que traducir la Biblia al chino mandarín.

-¿Hablas chino mandarín?- pregunte asombrada.

-No.- respondió.- Por lo que primero tendré que estudiarlo.

Reí con ganas y el rio junto conmigo.

-En fin, nos vemos y piénsalo.- me dijo antes de desaparecer.

Me sentía tranquila definitivamente Jasper era mejor que una dosis de Valium, comencé a caminar, lo mejor sería regresar a casa Carlos ya estaría despierto. Llegue al poco tiempo y al contrario de lo que había pensado Carlos continuaba profundamente dormido y no había rastro de Enrique, en un momento durante la plática con Jasper había pensado en advertirle que los miembros del consejo de La Push estaban pensando que hacer en lo referente al tratado pero algo me había detenido. Subí las escaleras y entre al baño a darme una ducha, mientras el agua caía por mi cuerpo pensé en todo lo que me había dicho Jasper ¿De verdad las cosas tenían explicación? ¿Qué cambiaria si escuchara a Edward? Conocía a los Cullen o al menos eso creía y ellos no defenderían a un asesino. O ¿si?

Salí de la ducha y me vestí con mis acostumbrados bóxers y una ligera blusa de tirantes, mi temperatura había regresado a la normalidad, bueno lo que era normal para mí y el resto de la manada, cepille mi largo cabello y recordó como afectaba este en mi forma lobuna, la verdad era bastante peluda pero me dolería mucho cortarlo. Me metí a la cama y encendí el pequeño estéreo, la suave nana comenzó a sonar y cerré los ojos para disfrutarla.

.

.

.

Estaba dando vueltas y vueltas en la cama, las palabras de Jasper no salían de mi cabeza, empezando por Cecilia interesada en Edward, los celos me poseían de solo pensar que ella estaba cerca de él. Ella era hermosa tenía que reconocerlo, además de ser de su misma especie, otro punto a su favor. No, no podía pensar en eso. ¿Estaría siendo una tonta al no querer escucharlo? Nada perdería o ¿Si? Solo era una explicación y podría ayudar mucho, sin detenerme a pensar ya que podría arrepentirme me levante y baje las escaleras, Carlos continuaba muerto así que salí fácilmente de la casa y corrí hacia el bosque, aun no tenía experiencia entrando en fase así que solo me limite a correr lo más rápido que mi cuerpo podía, no era velocidad vampírica pero si mucho más rápido que cualquier humano común y corriente. Las piedras se encajaban en mis pies sin embargo no me hacían daño al igual que las ramas que me golpeaban en mi carrera, finalmente llegue a la parte del rio que estaba al fondo de la casa de los Cullen, mi espiración estaba agitada y tuve que controlarme, no quería que se dieran cuenta de mi presencia, sería difícil ya que mi corazón palpitaba escandalosamente, cruce el rio y me acerque un poco más a la casa, escuche atentamente pero al parece o había nadie probablemente habían ido a cazar. Había luz en la parte que correspondía a la habitación de Edward ¿seria tanta mi suerte de encontrarlo solo? No me atreví a tocar la puerta así que subí por un árbol para poder mirar.

Sentí como si un rayo me hubiera caído encima, ahí estaba Edward en su cama, pero no estaba solo, Cecilia estaba con él y lo besaba apasionadamente. Estaban juntos en la cama y Edward la acariciaba, no podía moverme era como si miles de brazos me detuvieran para torturarme con lo que estaba sucediendo en esa habitación, no podía dejar de mirar sus cuerpos desnudos y pálidos que contrastaban con las sabanas negras, ahora entendía porque no se había percatado de mi presencia, estaban tan absortos en uno en el otro.

Que equivocado había estado Jasper. Edward no había perdido el tiempo. Edward no me amaba, todas sus palabras no eran más que mentiras y lo demostraba con cada beso y cada caricia que le daba a ella.

Mentiroso. Maldito mentiroso, la furia comenzó a crecer en mí. Furia, dolor, odio. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar de una manera ya conocida para mí. Los mataría, ella pagaría por la muerte de Arel y por su traición.

Salte hacia la ventana al mismo tiempo en que mi cuerpo cambiaba.

El ruido del cristal al quebrarse se extendió por todo el bosque.

**Hombre tenía que ser. En fin espero sus comentarios y aprovecho para agradecer a mi amiguis Ceci Google. Jajajajaja.**

**Nos leemos.**


	31. KRIPTONITA

**Hola espero estén bien todos. Se que llevo casi dos meses sin actualizar pero por arte de magia mi carpeta de archivos donde tenia guardado parte de este capitulo desapareció (eso fue lo que me dijo el tonto de mi hermano) pero ya lo escribí de nuevo y aquí esta. Espero lo disfruten.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM**

**KRIPTONITA**

El fuerte ruido del cristal al quebrarse fue lo que me despertó, gracias a dios el sueño había terminado o mejor dicho la pesadilla, mire hace un lado de la cama al parecer había estado inquieta puesto que la lámpara de mi mesa de noche estaba hecha pedazos.

-¿Isabella estas bien?- pregunto Carlos entrando rápidamente a la habitación.- escuche que algo se quebraba.

-Estoy bien.- conteste.- solo fue un mal sueño.

-Menos mal, tu habitación es demasiado pequeña para tener un enorme lobo dentro.

-Ni se te ocurra entrar en fase, puedes destrozar mi casa.- le advertí.

-¿Segura que estas bien? Estas empapada en sudor.- volvió a preguntarme.

-Si, estoy bien te digo que solo tuve una horrible pesadilla. ¿Por cierto no ha llegado Enrique? Ya es muy tarde.

-Tienes razón. ¿Habrá pasado algo?

-Espero que no. ¿Hay alguien haciendo guardia?

-Claro, no podemos descuidarnos.

-¿Por qué no entras en fase para preguntar? Pero fuera de la casa.

-Si, buena idea. Enseguida regreso.- dijo saliendo rápidamente.

Agradecí al cielo que Carlos saliera de la casa, pasados unos segundos y esperando que se hubiera alejado lo suficiente tome la almohada, enterré el rostro en ella y grite con todas mis fuerzas. Había sido horrible, peor que cuando soñé que besaba a mi abuela, estaba con ella en la cama, la besaba. Una sensación de nauseas me hizo correr al baño, apenas llegue a tiempo antes de vomitar. Al terminar enjuague mi boca y regrese a mi cama sintiéndome mas enferma física como mentalmente, el frio invadió nuevamente mi cuerpo.

Me acurruque y jale la sabana para taparme. ¿Qué me pasaba? Mi cuerpo hervía pero yo sentía mucho frio. Cerré los ojos y apreté la mandíbula tratando que los dientes dejaran de castañearme. Solo esperaba que Enrique y Carlos no tardaran, no paso mucho tiempo para que la puerta de mi habitación se abriera, me sorprendí ya que no había escuchado que se abriera la puerta principal y muchos menos que subieran las escaleras pero ahí estaban.

-Isabella ¿Qué te pasa? Estas temblando.- dijo Enrique acercándose a mi.

-Tengo mucho frio Enrique, no se lo que me pasa, pero no me siento bien.

-Estas ardiendo en fiebre.- dijo mientras tocaba mi rostro.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- le pregunto Carlos.- Normalmente nuestra temperatura es alta.

-No. Lo que tiene Isabella no es normal, tócala se siente diferente. Además ¿Cuándo has sentido frio? Al menos desde que te transformaste en lobo.

-Bueno pues no, nunca.

-Ves, lo que le pasa no es normal, lo mejor será llevarla con Seth, el sabrá que hacer.

Los escuchaba hablar pero no podía pronunciar palabra ya que los dientes no dejaban de castañearme.

-¿Cómo sabes que Seth podrá ayudarla?

-Porque ya ocurrió una vez algo parecido y Seth fue quien ayudo a Jacob.- ¿Jacob? ¿Hablaban de mi abuelo?- No perdamos mas el tiempo vamos.

Sentí unos brazos que me cargaban y a pesar del frio que sentía el calor de su cuerpo no hizo más que incomodarme.

-Bien, vamos rápido.- escuche a Carlos.

Al salir de la casa el aire frio de la noche hizo que aumentara mas mi temblor, era como si estuviera en la Antártida, sentía que me congelaba.

-Tranquila Isa, tranquila. Llegaremos pronto.- me dijo Enrique.- Tenemos que apurarnos, no deja de temblar y esta bañada en sudor, Carlos entra en fase y adelántate, dile a Seth lo que pasa para que este preparado.

No tuve oportunidad de ver a Carlos ya que caí en la inconsciencia.

Me encontraba nuevamente en el bosque, era el mismo sitio con el que había soñado esta mañana y como si mi cuerpo se manejara solo comencé a correr, no sabia si corría para huir o en busca de algo o alguien, me sentía cansada sin embargo no dejaba de correr, de pronto no había mas bosque ni por donde correr, me encontraba al borde de un precipicio con el mar embravecido en el fondo, no fui capaz de detenerme y caí.

-Isabella…- escuche un grito a lo lejos.

-Ya esta reaccionando.- dijo otra voz que reconocí. Era Seth.- Traigan agua debemos evitar que se deshidrate.

-¿Qué fue lo que le paso Carlos?- pregunto Enrique.- Te dije que la vigilaras. De seguro te quedaste dormidote.

-No…- le contesto Carlos.- Bueno esta bien, quizás dormí un rato pero ella en ningún momento salió de la casa, durmió toda la tarde, solo despertó cuando una lámpara se quebró.

-¿Una lámpara? ¿Quién la quebró?

-Nadie, ella. Creo.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Es así como obedeces mis órdenes? ¿Qué tal si había alguien mas? ¿Qué tal si un maldito chupasangre estaba cerca?- le gritaba Enrique.

-¡Por dios Enrique no había nadie mas que ella, tranquilízate!- le grito también Carlos.

-¡Ya basta!- grito Leah, no me había dado cuenta de que ella estuviera presente.- No es momento para discutir.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo abrí los ojos, los sentía pesador por lo que no pude mantenerlos abiertos mucho tiempo.

-Leah, lo siento. No debí hablarte así.- susurre.

-¿De que habla?- pregunto Carlos.- Seguramente esta alucinando.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Isabella, no dijiste mas que la verdad.- me contesto Leah entendiendo perfectamente a lo que yo me refería.

-¿De que hablan?- pregunto Seth.

-Cosas de lobas Seth.- le contesto Leah.

-Bien, como tú digas. Ahora Isabella dime ¿como te sientes?- me pregunto Seth.

-Cansada.- le respondí.- Y me duele todo el cuerpo como si un auto me hubiera arrollado.

-Ten, toma esto.- dijo acercándome a la boca una taza con una infusión.

El sabor amargo se me quedo en la garganta.

-Sabe horrible Seth.

-Si, pero te ayudara. Ahora bébelo todo por favor.

Me ayudo a incorporarme un poco y empecé a beber.

-¿Qué es?- pregunte.

-Créeme. No quieres saberlo.- me contesto Carlos haciendo una mueca de asco.

-¿Qué me pasa Seth?

-Es difícil decirlo….- me contesto dudoso.

-Enrique dijo que a mi abuelo le sucedía lo mismo y que tú lo ayudaste.

Note la mirada de enojo que le Seth le dirigió a Enrique.

-Es muy pronto para confirmarlo, es probable que sea por tu cambio. Esta muy reciente.

-¿A ti te sucedió lo mismo?- le pregunte a Leah.

-No, nunca.- me contesto.- Sin embargo son cosas diferentes.

-¿Por qué?

-Isabella.- fue Seth quien hablo esta vez.- No estoy muy seguro, por eso no me gustaría hablar sin confirmarlo. Y va a ser difícil puesto que a excepción de ti y de Leah no ha habido lobas en la manada y el cambio de Leah fue normal, bueno todo dentro de lo normal que puede ser el transformarse. En tu caso es diferente, tú no eres totalmente Quileute, en tus venas correo otra sangre a diferencia de nosotros.

-Pero mi abuelo era 100% Quileute, sin mencionar que era un Black ¿Por qué le pasaba lo mismo que a mi?

-Es por eso que no quiero adelantarme con mis repuestas, habrá que esperar a que pase un poco mas de tiempo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- pregunte.

-El que sea necesario.- me contesto Leah

-Y ¿Qué hare mientras tanto? Tenemos que saber que haremos con los Cullen.

-Eso ya esta decidido.- dijo Seth.

-No, aun no Seth.- lo contradijo Leah

-Leah no vamos a discutirlo más.

-¿Qué es lo que esta decidido?- pregunte a Leah.

-El tratado se ha roto con lo sucedido a Arel y debemos atacar a los Cullen lo antes posible.

Un escalofrió me recorrió en cuerpo entero. ¿Era eso lo que yo quería?

-No estoy de acuerdo.- hablo Seth.- El tratado no esta roto puesto que quien ataco a Arel no fue uno de los Cullen sino otro vampiro.

-¡Pero ella esta con ellos! ¡Ahora es una Cullen!- grite.- ¿Qué es lo que esperas Seth? ¿Qué Carlisle inicio los tramites de adopción?

-Tranquila.- dijo Carlos.- Por el momento no podemos hacer nada, tenemos que esperar a que el consejo lo decida.

-No.- dije poniéndome de pie.- yo no tengo porque esperar.

-Claro que tienes que hacerlo Isabella ¡Yo mismo te ordeno que te mantengas alejada de los Cullen!- me grito Enrique mientras yo caminaba hacia la puerta.

Su orden fue como si alguien hubiera encendido un cohete en mi cabeza, me gire furiosa hacia el y le grite:

-¡Tu no eres nadie para darme ordenes!

-¡Soy el líder de la manada!

-En eso te equivocas, ¡tu no eres el líder!- grite nuevamente, los chicos ya habían intentado hablarme de eso pero no había sido posible, por lo que lo deduje yo sola.- Yo soy la descendiente de Ephraim Black, es por mis venas que corre su sangre ¡Por lo que tu ya no eres nadie! Y si hay aquí alguien que puede dar ordenes ¡Soy yo!

En un arranque de furia Enrique avanzo hacia mi y si no fuera porque Carlos lo tomo fuertemente del brazo estoy segura de que me hubiera dado un golpe. No era que no lo mereciera, pero no lo reconocería, al menos no en ese momento.

-No voy a discutir contigo Isabella, el resto de la manada por respeto a los miembros del consejo respetaran sus ordenes. Y si tu y Leah se detuvieran a pensar un momento se darían cuenta de que Seth tiene razón, seria estúpido lanzarte a una batalla que de antemano tienes perdida.- dicho esto salió de la casa.

-Isabella, es tonto de tu parte discutir con Enrique en estos momentos en que tu estado físico no esta definido.- me reclamo Seth.

-Solo dime una cosa Seth ¿Tengo razón? ¿Soy yo la líder de la manada?

-Si.- me respondió pasados unos segundos.- Eres la líder de la manada, como tu dices la sangre que llevas te da ese privilegio.

-Es todo lo que quería saber.- le dije mientras abría la puerta para salir de casa de Leah.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Isabella?- me pregunto esta.

-Tranquila Leah. No voy a lanzarme contra los Cullen en este momento, contrario a lo que piensen no soy una idiota. Solo quiero regresar a mi casa.

Salí de la casa y me interne en el bosque arrepintiéndome de mis arranques ya que al sacarme de mi casa ni Carlos ni Enrique tuvieron la idea de ponerme algo de ropa o zapatos y en ese momento me estaba congelando. Ni modo, tendría que arriesgarme a sufrir una hipotermia, mi orgullo me prohibía regresar a pedir ayuda. A menos que… Y ¿si entrara en fase? Podría intentarlo, algo me decía que no seria fácil ya que si sentía frio posiblemente estaba más cerca de mi lado humano (Swan) que de mi lado animal (Black)

Trate de recordar los sentimientos que me embargaron cuando encontré a mi mejor amigo muerto o en mi pesadilla al ver a Edward en brazos de Cecilia. Odio. Furia. Venganza.

Fue increíble sentir como la temperatura de mi cuerpo aumentaba y al mismo tiempo temblaba. El ruido de mi ropa al rasgarse fue indicio de que lo estaba consiguiendo, cuando finalmente en lugar de mis manos vi unas enormes patas blancas supe que lo había conseguido.

"_Bienvenida Isabella, ya era hora de que te unieras a nosotros".-_ escuche a Kellan

"_Genial había olvidado la poca privacidad que hay estando en esta forma_".- pensé.

"_Tranquila, terminas por acostumbrarte"_

"_¿Sabes donde esta Enrique?".-_ le pregunte.

"_No, no ha entrado en fase. Es probable que este en su casa"_

"_¿Nos ayudaras con la guardia?".- _me pregunto Jackson.

"_No, lo siento. No en este momento, solo voy de regreso a mi casa"_

"_Bien tu te lo pierdes".-_ dijo Kellan

Comencé a correr y me sorprendí de lo rápida que era, no tardaría en llegar a mi casa, era tan rápida como Edward estaba segura que podría correr a su lado… El recuerdo de la vez en la que me llevo al claro montada en su espalda se hizo tan real, podía ver su sonrisa, su cabello despeinado…

Las fuerzas comenzaron a abandonarme haciendo que mis patas se doblaran y cayera.

"_Isabella ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te ocurre?-_ escuche a Jackson

"_Ayuda".-_ fue lo ultimo que pude pensar antes de que mi cuerpo regresara a la normalidad y quedara tirada completamente desnuda a mitad del bosque.

El frio no tardo en llegar, con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban me acurruque antes de perder el conocimiento.

Por segunda vez desperté en casa de Leah, pero esta vez me encontraba en la cama el reloj a mi lado anunciaba las 5:30 a.m. solo había dormido un par de horas, me senté lentamente ya que todo me daba vueltas y note que llevaba puesto un camisón, sentí vergüenza ya que probablemente Kellan y Jackson me habían visto desnuda, sin mencionar a quien me vistió y me metió en la cama. Con cuidado me levante de la cama y camine hacia la puerta pero el mareo hizo que solo llegara al peinador y me deje caer en el banco, me mire en el espejo, mi cabello estaba totalmente alborotado, tenia ojeras y las mejillas hundidas.

Definitivamente algo no estaba bien conmigo y tenia que investigar que era lo que me pasaba.

Hice memoria de las ocasiones en que me había sentido "extraña". La primera fue antes del funeral de Arel, otra cuando los Cullen se presentaron en la capilla, después al despertar de esa pesadilla y por último cuando corría por el bosque. ¿Qué relación había en ellas? La respuesta llego sola. La mayoría de esas veces Edward había estado presente ya hubiera sido física o mentalmente. Había bromeado conmigo misma acerca de si el podría ser mi kriptonita pero ahora era demasiada coincidencia.

De momento solo era una teoría, tendría que hablarlo con Seth y comparar mi situación con la de mi abuelo, pero tendría que esperar a una hora más decente. Ya que no podía dormir y tenía que hacer algo mientras, camine hacia el librero que había en la habitación agradeciendo que el mareo hubiera desaparecido. Tome un libro, era Harry Potter. Mi abuela me los había leído en mi niñez y sabía que si lo leía en ese momento me pondría triste así que mejor lo regrese. Tome otro parecía interesante el titulo era La Huésped de la autora Stephenie Meyer así que me lo lleve a la cama, me recosté y al abrirlo una fotografía salió de el.

Que costumbre de la gente guardar viejas fotografías dentro de los libros para eso había álbumes tanto manuales como eléctricos. Mire la fotografía y me dio gusto ver a la manada, no esta manada sino la anterior. Ahí estaban todos: Sam, Quil, Jared, mi abuelo, Embry, Paul, Leah y Seth. Todos sonreían a la cámara unidos no solo por un secreto había algo más. Eran una familia. Hermanos. Sentí un nudo en la garganta al recordar lo mal que me había portado con Enrique, Seth y Leah. Sabía que ellos solo querían ayudarme y que se preocupaban por mí. Y yo estúpidamente me había comportado de forma arrogante, mis abuelos estarían avergonzados de mí ya que no fue esa la educación que ellos me dieron.

Así que les prometí que cambiaria mi actitud y escucharía a Seth y Leah. Mire con detenimiento la imagen de la única chica en la foto me extraño verla sonreír, de joven había sido muy bella su piel cobriza era perfecta y su corto cabello acentuaba sus bellas facciones. Se le veía decidida y valiente. Nuevamente me puse de pie y camine hacia el espejo.

En lo que se refería al físico había heredado poco de los Black, creo que solo mi cabello que era negro y completamente lacio, de ahí en más era idéntica a mi abuela. Como dos gotas de agua. Tome el cepillo y recordé las noches en que mi abuela me cepillaba el cabello antes de dormir, sentí un hueco en el estomago, deje el cepillo y tome una tijeras del cajón, la mano me temblaba ligeramente aun así hice el primer corte a la altura de mi hombro. Un largo mechón quedo en mi mano pero ya era tarde para arrepentirme así que rápidamente corte el resto. Cuando termine me mire y supe que como estilista era una gran cocinera.

La puerta se abrió de repente y apareció Leah.

-Vaya ya estas despi… ¡Por dios! ¿Qué hiciste?

-Lo corte.- era mas que obvio.- ¿Me puedes ayudar a arreglarlo?

Dando un suspiro camino hacia mi y tomo las tijeras, con cuidado lo corto hasta dejarlo parejo.

-Listo.- dijo cuando termino.

Me gire hacia el espejo y la imagen no me desagrado.

-Te queda bien.

-Gracias.

-¿Puedo preguntar porque el cambio?

-Sabes bien que así será mejor cuando entre en fase.

-No me refiero a tu cabello. Hablo de tu actitud. Ya no me miras con desafío.

-Digamos que mis abuelos vinieron y me dieron un par de azotes en el trasero.- sus labios se curvaron ligeramente en una sonrisa.- Leah se que he sido grosera y arrogante con ustedes cuando lo único que han hecho ha sido ayudarme. Creo que el quedarme sola me hizo creer que era capaz de hacer las cosas sin la ayuda de nadie pero solo he demostrado ser una inmadura al no escucharlos. Aun soy muy joven e inexperta, me falta mucho camino por recorrer.

-Así es, te falta mucho, pero has dado un paso enorme al aceptar tus errores.

-Gracias Leah. No se que haría sin ti.

-Te las arreglarías sola, eso te lo aseguro. Ahora será mejora que vengas a comer algo, te hace falta.

No fue necesario que me rogara, gustosa fui a la cocina y me senté a la mesa para literalmente devorar todo, tenia demasiada hambre no recordaba la última vez que había comido como dios manda.

Cuando termine con todo lo que Leah tenia en el refrigerador me di un baño no tenía ropa por lo que tuve que usar la de Leah. Ya estando lista fui en busca de Seth.

Al verme solo dijo "No te preocupes. Ya crecerá" no supe como tomar su comentario, le explique la deducción que había hecho y dijo que probablemente tenia razón. Me conto que lo mismo le había pasado a mi abuelo en determinado tiempo, cuando se dio cuenta de que era hora de dejar todo atrás y empezar a envejecer junto con mi abuela, fue difícil para el y como consecuencia su corazón se había debilitado. Mi abuelo había padecido del corazón y mi abuela y yo nunca lo supimos.

-Y ¿Por qué me pasa a mi? yo soy joven, aun me faltan bastantes años para envejecer.

-Quizás no sea por la edad, Isabella. Piénsalo, aunque de momento lo niegues, amas a Edward Cullen con todo tu corazón y muy en el fondo deseas tener una vida "normal" para estar con el.

-Pero yo no tengo una vida normal.

-Exacto y es cuando estas concentrada en tu lugar como miembro de la manada que estas bien, eres una loba igual que tus hermanos, pero cuando piensas en el hay dudas en tu corazón por lo que te transformas en un humano común y corriente.

-Seth lo que dices es una locura, se muy bien lo que tengo que hacer. Mi lugar esta aquí con la manada y mi deber es vengar la muerte de Arel.

-Venganza es una palabra muy fea. ¿Estas completamente segura de que eso es lo que quieres?

No supe que contestar y eso confirmo mis dudas a Seth.

-Entonces mientras no vea y piense en el mi naturaleza seguirá siendo la misma

-Puedes intentarlo, pero hay que ser muy fuerte.

-Lo soy.- afirme.- Te juro por la memoria de mis abuelos y de Arel que lo hare.

-Isabella contéstame una cosa ¿Crees que tus abuelos y Arel estaría de acuerdo con tu decisión?

-Ellos quería que yo fuera feliz.

-¿Y luchar contra Edward Cullen te hace feliz?

No. Pero eso era algo que jamás aceptaría. Mi decisión estaba tomada sacaría a Edward Cullen de mi mente y de mi corazón.

.

.

.

.

Después de que Leah y yo limáramos asperezas me invito a quedarme en su casa el tiempo que yo quisiera, así que fui por mis cosas a mi casa y me instale en casa de Leah. La escuela era terreno prohibido para mí, los Cullen permanecían en el pueblo y era territorio de ellos. Perdería el semestre pero de momento había cosas más importantes. Los días pasaban rápido, me costo mucho trabajo poder controlar mis cambios de fase pero después de mucha practica y ayuda de la manada lo conseguí. Mi relación con Enrique había vuelto a ser la misma, con un fuerte abrazo de su parte dijo que todo estaba bien, que no era tan machista como para que le molestara estar bajo las ordenes de una mujer y mucho menos si era tan guapa como yo.

Algunas veces montaba guardia con los chicos, fue difícil acostumbrarme al hecho de no tener intimidad y mas siendo yo mujer, había ciertos aspectos que aun me avergonzaban por lo que era muy cuidadosa al momento de salir de fase. Los chicos no conocían la palabra vergüenza en especial Kellan a quien no le molestaba en absoluto su desnudez. No seria una chica normal si de vez en cuando no echara una mirada. A veces descansábamos todos y practicábamos el salto de acantilado, era divertidísimo ahora entendía porque mi abuela lo hacia, la descarga de adrenalina era genial.

De pronto los días se convirtieron en semanas, mantenía mi mente ocupada con todo lo que pudiera y casi podía pasar todo el día sin pensar en el, pero las noches eran difíciles sobre todo cuando no tienes control de tu subconsciente. No había noche que no soñara con Edward. Olvidarlo, dejar de amarlo era tan difícil como detener la lluvia con las manos.

Un mes después tras pensarlo mucho, decidí llamar a Sara, me había alejado de ella ya que no quería que Edward estuviera enterado de mis actos y el podría informarse con el solo hecho de leer su mente. Lo malo era que la extrañaba muchísimo, solo quería saber como estaba y decirle que yo me encontraba bien. Aun era temprano y lo más probable era que estuviera en clases así que espera a que llegara el cambio de aula para llamarla a su celular. Contesto al segundo timbrazo.

-Hola.

-Hola. Soy yo.- dije

-Isabella ¿Dónde estas? ¿Por qué desapareciste así? Si no fuera por que me encontré a Leah y me dijo que estabas viviendo con ella habría pensado que estabas… y luego fui varias veces a La Push pero casualmente nunca estabas y no regresarías hasta el día siguiente…

-Ya por dios, cálmate. Respira.

-¿Qué me calme? ¿Tienes idea de cómo me sentí? Y para variar le pregunte a Edward si sabia algo de ti y me contesto que no. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que ya no estaban juntos?

-Es una larga historia, no puedo contarte todo por teléfono.

-Mmm, esta bien ¿Cuándo podemos vernos?

-¿Qué te parece esta tarde? ¿Puedes acercarte a La Push?

-Si, claro. Así me cuentas porque terminaron Edward y tú. Por cierto ¿conociste a su prima?- su pregunta hizo que la sangre se me helara.

-¿Su prima?

-Si. Parece que viene de Italia, es muy bella como todos ellos. No deberían de existir personas así, hacen que los demás nos sintamos mal.- Sara hablaba tan rápido que no me dejaba hacer la pregunta importante aunque ya supiera la respuesta.

Cuando tuvo que parar para tomar aire aproveche.

-¿Cómo se llama?

El tiempo que tardo en responderme se me hizo eterno aunque en realidad fueron unos segundos.

-Cecilia Masen.

Colgué el teléfono y corrí hacia mi motocicleta como alma que lleva el diablo.

**¿Qué les pareció? Jajaja todo era una pesadilla. Menos mal. Y para que vean que ya estoy trabajando en el próximo capitulo aquí les dejo un pequeño adelanto. El titulo es ABRE LOS OJOS.**

**Así que espero se apiaden de mi y me dejen muchos reviews para motívame mas y quien sabe a lo mejor subo en próximo capitulo como regalo de navidad.**

**Saludos y muchos besos**

**Maby**


	32. DESENCUENTRO

**Hola chicas ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien, se que muchas de ustedes si no es que la mayoría quiere asesinarme (he recibido reviews en los que mi vida a sido amenazada) solo quiero explicarles una cosa. Tengo 27 años, un trabajo de lunes a viernes de 8:00 a.m. a 6:30 p.m y un hijo que exige toda mi atención en mi tiempo libre. Escribir para mi es un hobbie, no una abligacion y procuro hacerlo en mis ratos libres pero estos no han sido muchos últimamente asi que por favor ténganme paciencia les prometo que no dejare la historia inconclusa pero hasta ustedes deben de admitir que su vida no gira en torno a jeje**

**Bueno no la hago mas larga asi que las dejo para que lean el capitulo ojala les guste.**

**DESENCUENTRO**

37 días habían pasado desde la última vez que la vi. 37 días en los cuales mi "vida" transcurría sin que fuera plenamente consciente de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor.

Había decidido seguir acudiendo a la escuela con la única esperanza de saber de ella, pero me había visto decepcionado. Todos los días buscaba en la mente de Sara algún indicio de que había visto a Isabella, lamentablemente se encontraba tan desinformada como yo. Sara había ido un par de veces a La Push pero siempre se encontraba con negativas, casualmente Isabella nunca se encontraba y regresaría hasta el siguiente día. Al principio creí que verdaderamente ella había salido del pueblo pero después de pensarlo bien entendí que las negativas eran por el bien de Sara.

Salí de la clase de biología y en el pasillo me tope con Jasper a quien últimamente se le había metido en la cabeza aprender chino mandarín, lo cual le era algo difícil ya que nunca le habían interesado mucho los idiomas, aparte del ingles solo hablaba español y eso fue porque Maria su creadora lo había enseñado. Caminamos hacia la cafetería sin decir nada, al entrar nos dirigimos a la mesa ya ocupada por Alice, Emmett, Rosalie y Cecilia. Estas dos últimas había hecho una buena amistad en las últimas semanas, cosa que me dolía un poco ya que Rosalie jamás le había dado una oportunidad a Bella, en su momento lo intento con Isabella pero no hubo mucho éxito y con Cecilia nunca dudo. Rosalie tenía la esperanza de que me olvidara de Isabella y me interesara en Cecilia, según ella era fácil ya que ambos éramos de la misma especie. Eso en lugar de molestarme me causaba risa, como si fuera tan fácil. En el corazón no se manda y el mío ya tenía dueña.

Jasper y yo tomamos asiento, gracias a Alice ya teníamos bandejas con comida.

-¿Qué tal tu clase Edward?- me pregunto Cecilia.

-Nada nuevo.- le conteste.

Carlisle había decidido que Cecilia acudiera con nosotros a la escuela como parte de su entrenamiento. El estar rodeada de humanos la ayudaría a hacerse un poco más inmune a ellos. Todos la vigilábamos muy de cerca, pero ella había demostrado un mayor autocontrol, incluso mejor que el Jasper cuando recién se convirtió en "vegetariano"

Sus ojos aun eran rojos por lo que usaba contactos pero si todo seguía bien en un par de meses sus ojos seria dorados igual que los nuestros.

La entrada de Sara a la cafetería llamo mi atención, busque información de Isabella pero no obtuve nada. Sara pensaba en Arel, había pasado poco más de un mes desde su muerte y me sorprendía el hecho de que Sara saliera adelante.

La mayoría lo veía como si no le hubiera importado la muerte de su novio, pero al tener yo acceso a sus pensamientos conocía la verdad. Ella salió adelante en memoria de Arel, porque sabía que a el no le gustaría que ella sufriera y detuviera su vida. Al contrario ella tomaba de su recuerdo las fuerzas para salir adelante. Y eso era digno de admirarse.

La vi tomar sus alimentos y caminar hacia una mesa vacía, su mirada se encontró con la mía y me sonrió. A diferencia de los demás humanos y con excepción de Isabella ella no nos evitaba. Incluso un día se había acercado a nuestra mesa para preguntarme si yo sabía algo de Isabella. Mis hermanos se habían quedado sorprendidos por su valentía, secretamente ese día se había ganado el respeto de todos. Sentándose a la mesa se dispuso a comer.

Alice, callada como permanecía últimamente tuvo una visión. Ella, Rosalie y Cecilia irían de compras después de clases y Alice visualizo un vestido que a su parecer era perfecto para Cecilia, estaba a punto de comentárselo a Ceci cuando su visión desapareció y su mente quedo en blanco. Eso solo pasaba cuando un lobo estaba cerca.

Las puertas de la cafetería se abrieron y ahí estaba ella. Isabella. Mi Isabella.

No puede evitar sonreír al verla, por primera vez en más de un mes me sentí feliz.

Estaba preciosa a pesar de que su larga cabellera había desaparecido, su nuevo corte no hacía más que enmarcar la hermosura de su rostro. Su mirada se poso en nosotros, específicamente en Cecilia, la cual lanzo un gruñido solo audible para nosotros, Emmett rápidamente y en un movimiento casual paso un brazo por sus hombros para detenerla en caso de que fuera necesario.

El resto de mis hermanos también se pusieron en alerta. Los demás estudiantes continuaban con sus actividades ajenos a lo que sucedía en esos momentos a su alrededor.

Isabella camino rápidamente a la mesa donde se encontraba Sara:

-Sara vámonos de aquí.- le dijo.

Sara sorprendida por la aparición de Isabella no se movió.

-Isabella.- dijo.- Tu cabello. ¿Qué has hecho?

-Lo corte.- le contesto secamente.- Ahora vámonos de aquí.

-¿Irnos? A ¿Dónde? No puedo irme, aun tengo clases.

-Eso no es importante Sara. Vámonos.- repitió Isabella perdiendo la paciencia.

-Tengo que entregar un trabajo…

-¡Muévete!- el grito de Isabella fue acompañado por un fuerte golpe en la mesa la cual se abollo.

En un instante toda la cafetería se quedo en silencio. Sara se puso rápidamente de pie claramente molesta por la actitud de Isabella.

-¡Por dios! Cálmate no es necesario que me grites.

-¡Por favor Sara! Obedéceme. Este lugar no es seguro para ti.- le contesto Isabella con los dientes apretados.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Solo confía en mí y vámonos.

La respiración de Isabella se había acelerado y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. En cualquier momento podría entrar en fase.

-Isabella estas temblando ¿Qué te pasa?

Isabella cerró los ojos un instante y respiro tratando de controlarse.

-Solo salgamos de aquí, te prometo que te explicare todo.- le dijo lanzándonos una mirada llena de odio.

Supe enseguida que le contaría la verdad. Sara pronto sabría lo que éramos. Isabella tomo la mochila de Sara y la escolto hacia la salida. Podía escuchar el desconcierto en los pensamientos de todos los estudiantes en la cafetería, la mayoría pensando que Isabella se había vuelto loca. En cuanto ambas salieron todos regresaron a sus asuntos menos nosotros.

Yo me debatía entre ir tras ella o dejar que se marchara, sería peligroso acercarme a ella podría transformarse y todo se descubriría. No debía seguirla. A pesar de saberlo me puse de pie y la seguí.

-Edward espera.- me hablo Alice pero la ignore.

-Sera mejor que vayamos con el.- dijo Emmett.

Todos venían tras de mí, incluida Cecilia la cual permanecía bajo el fuerte brazo de Emmett.

"_Maldita ¿Por qué no se quedo en la perrera?"-_ pensaba Cecilia.

Me gire hacia ella molesto

-Lo siento.- susurro.

No me tomo mucho tiempo alcanzarlas en el estacionamiento.

-Isabella.- la llame.

Ella detuvo su paso de golpe y lentamente se giro hacia mí.

-¿Qué quieres Cullen?- me pregunto.

En su mirada había odio y ¿Dolor?

-Tenemos que hablar. Te he dado el tiempo suficiente para que te tranquilices y pienses las cosas. Es tiempo de que me escuches.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo.- su ojos se posaron detrás de mí y supe que miraba a Cecilia.- No puedo hacer nada puesto que estoy en su territorio, pero no tientes a tu suerte. La manada estaría feliz de eliminar seres como tú.

-Eres tan terca.- dijo Alice.- Y cabezota. Están perdiendo tiempo en el que podrían estar juntos y felices pero te niegas a escuchar.

-Isabella…- esta vez fue Jasper quien hablo.- Por favor.

-Lo siento Jasper pero no puedo.- dicho esto subió a la moto.- Sube Sara y agárrate fuerte ya que no iré despacio.

De una patada echo a andar la moto y se alejo.

-Ve tras ella.- me dijo Emmett

-No, Sara esta con ella y podría lastimarse. Le daré más tiempo.

-¿Mas? ¿Cuánto tiempo más?- me pregunto Alice.

-El que sea necesario. Si hay algo que tenemos Alice es tiempo. Créeme

-Lo sé, no es necesario ser sarcástico, pero te olvidas de algo, mientras tú le das su espacio Enrique lo aprovecha al máximo.

-No lo olvido Alice. Por más que quiero no puedo olvidarlo.

.

.

.

.

No me sentí tranquila hasta que cruzamos la línea que divide el territorio. Sara me abrazaba fuertemente, sabía que estaba aterrorizada, aun así no baje la velocidad. Aun no podía creer que ella estuviera acudiendo a la escuela como si nada. ¿Cómo se atrevían los Cullen a dejarla acercarse a los humanos después de lo que había hecho?

Al llegar Leah me esperaba frente a la casa

-¿Dónde estabas Isabella? ¿Por qué te fuiste como alma que lleva el diablo?

-Era una emergencia Leah.- le conteste.- Mmm, Sara ya puedes soltarme, ya llegamos.

-¿Estamos vivas?- pregunto sin soltarme. No pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

-Si Sara estamos vivas, ahora suéltame y baja de la moto.

Ambas bajamos de la moto y antes de que pudiera dar un paso Sara me detuvo, su rostro estaba pálido y claramente tenia nauseas pero esto no evito que me gritara furiosa:

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa? ¿Cómo te atreves a ir por mí de esa manera? ¿De qué rayos hablabas con Edward? ¿Qué es eso del territorio? Y ¿Cuál manada?

No pude detener a Sara y Leah se horrorizo al escuchar todas sus preguntas.

-¿Fuiste a ver los Cullen? ¿Acaso estás loca? Pudieron hacerte daño.

-¡Ya! Silencio las dos, no puedo contestar tanta pregunta al mismo tiempo.

-Primero contéstame a mí. ¿A que fuiste con los Cullen?

-Leah no fui con los Cullen, solo fui a la escuela por Sara. Esa… Cecilia está estudiando ahí y no podía permitir que estuviera expuesta a tal peligro.

-Y ¿Por qué no le dijiste a tus hermanos? No debiste ir sola. La manada tenía que haber ido contigo.

-Lo se Leah pero en ese momento no lo pensé.

-Ese es tu mayor problema Isabella, nunca piensas las cosas.

-Nada paso Leah.- dije tratando de tranquilizarla

-Bien, ahora explícame a mí. ¿Qué fue todo eso?- pregunto Sara.

-¿Es necesario que le cuentes?-interrumpió Leah antes de que pudiera contestarle a Sara.

-Ya es tarde para tratar de ocultar las cosas. Sabe que algo pasa así que lo mejor será contarle todo.

-Esto no le gustara a Enrique.

-¿Dónde está el?

-Está de guardia y no te preocupes aun no sabe que saliste del territorio.

-Bien. Será mejor que aproveche su ausencia para ir a traer las cosas de Sara.

-¿Por mis cosas? Isabella yo no puedo quedarme aquí, mis padres no me lo permitirán.

-Sara no puedo permitir que regreses, tu vida podría estar en peligro.

-¿De qué peligro hablas? Por dios Isabella he asistido al colegio todos los días, he continuado con mi vida tranquilamente ¿Dónde está el peligro?- me pregunto Sara irritada.

-Creo que te precipitaste al traerla Isabella, no has hecho más que asustarla, a Enrique no va a gustarle que alguien más conozca nuestro secreto.- dijo Leah antes de que pudiera contestarle a Sara.

-Ella no es alguien más, ella tiene derecho a conocer la verdad, a fin de cuentas esa sanguijuela también arruino su vida.

-Es que tú no escuchas, te acaba de decir que vive tranquilamente ¿que derecho tienes de poner su vida patas arriba? ¿Qué derecho tienes de hacerla cargar con un secreto tan grande? La estas poniendo aun mas en peligro. ¡Maldita sea! Estas a punto de romper el tratado ¿es que no te importa poner en riesgo a tus hermanos?

Las palabras de Leah fueron como un balde de agua fría para mí. Ella tenía razón ¿Qué estaba haciendo? En el momento en que yo le contara todo a Sara los Cullen estarían en todo su derecho de entrar en nuestras tierras y arrancarnos la cabeza, no es que lo fuéramos a permitir pero mis actos eran como darles un pase de entrada V.I.P.

-¿De qué secreto hablan?- la pregunta de Sara me saco de mis pensamientos.

Leah y yo nos habíamos olvidado momentáneamente de ella.

-Es demasiado tarde Isabella ya no podemos ocultar mas, has actuado imprudentemente y yo he hablado de mas.- dijo Leah, de maneta indirecta estaba autorizándome para decirle todo a Sara.

La tome de los hombros para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-Sara, lo que estoy a punto de decirte va a cambiar tu vida, se que creerás que me he vuelto loca, más de lo que normalmente lo piensas, pero es importante para mí que escuches atentamente y que jures que jamás, jamás repetirás lo que voy a decirte.

-Isabella estas asustándome.- me dijo en un susurro.

-Lo sé y no es mi intención hacerlo pero sé que eres fuerte y decírtelo es la única manera que tengo de protegerte. Nunca te he mentido y créeme que no comenzare a hacerlo ahora.

-Deja de dar largas y dime.

Respire profundamente tratando de encontrar las palabras ¿Cómo le dices a tu mejor amiga que tienes el poder de transformarte en lobo y que todo un aquelarre de vampiros adolescentes asiste a la misma escuela que ella? Sin mencionar que uno de ellos había asesinado a su novio.

-Soy un hombre lobo o mejor dicho una mujer loba.- listo ya estaba nada mejor que ir directo al grano.

-Aaahh!- el grito de Sara me sorprendió.- Típico de ti Isabella siempre sales con estas bromas de mal gusto.- dijo mientras se alejaba de mi.- En verdad no entiendo que ganas haciendo esto. No es gracioso, me hiciste perder clases y sabes perfectamente que el profesor Weber…

Dios, no había manera de hacerla callar para explicarle así que opte por una demostración más grafica.

-Leah ¿podrías traerme algo con que cubrirme?

Sara seguía con su monologo, yo mejor que nadie sabía que si Sara comenzaba a hablar nada la detendría, o casi nada. Con tranquilidad me quite mis converse y la chaqueta, cerré mis ojos y me concentre en mi cambio, rápidamente mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y el ruido de mi ropa al desgarrarse finalmente llamo su atención.

La cara de Sara definitivamente era merecedora de un premio, parecía que sus ojos saldrían de sus cuencas y por primera vez parecía que las palabras la habían abandonado completamente.

Claro que el hecho de tener un enorme lobo frente a ella ayudaba mucho.

-Oh, ¡por Dios!- dijo dando un paso atrás y levantando una mano en un intento de detenerme.- No te acerques. ¡Quieta! ¡Siéntate! Se una buena perrita.

Puse los ojos en blanco, bien ya había conseguido su atención, rápido volví a mi forma humana justo a tiempo en que Leah salía con una bata de baño en mano, rápido me cubrí y me gire hacia Sara que seguía en estado de shock.

-Vamos.- le dije.- Sera mejor que entremos a la casa, te explicare todo.- tome del brazo a una temblorosa Sara y la empuje dentro.

-Yo las dejare sola, iré donde Seth, creo que necesitaremos su ayuda cuando Enrique se entere de esto.

-Gracias Leah.

-No me lo agradezcas aun, hay que esperar la reacción de Enrique.

.

.

.

2 horas más tarde el silencio en la casa de Lea era tal que se podría escuchar un alfiler al caer. A excepción de dos preguntas acerca de mi transformación Sara había escuchado sin interrupción, su rostro fue pasando de la sorpresa a la incredulidad y de la tristeza al odio.

No sabía cómo tomar la reacción de Sara o más bien su falta de reacción, estaba demasiado tranquila para mi gusto, o posiblemente esta era la cuenta regresiva a un ataque de histeria.

Cuando el silencio se hizo insoportable grite.

-¡Por dios di algo no te quedes callada!

-Soy alérgica a los perros.

-¿Qué? ¿Es todo lo que vas a decir?

-Isabella ¿Qué quieres que te diga? El simple hecho de que te transformaras frente a mí en un enorme perro termina con cualquier argumento que yo pudiera tener.

-Lobo.- corregí.- Bueno loba y si, tienes razón definitivamente una imagen dice más que mil palabras, aun así me sorprende tu tranquilidad.

-No te voy a mentir, esta situación es de locos, mira que en estos tiempos existan hombres lobo y vampiros es increíble. Aunque eso explica muchas cosas de los Cullen, ya decía yo que seres tan hermosos no podrían ser normales y Edward con esos ojos que pasan del negro al dorado, esa piel tan pálida y perfecta y esos labios tan sensuales…

El monstruo verde llamado celos se hizo presente, no me gustaba escuchar esas palabras para describir a Edward, aunque estas fueran ciertas el hecho de que las dijera mi mejor amiga no ayudaba mucho.

-Bueno ya basta, no es necesario que lo describas lo conozco perfectamente.

-Lo amas.- no fue una pregunta.

-No estamos hablando de eso, yo no puedo estar con Edward somos enemigos por naturaleza.

-¿Escuchaste lo que acabas de decir? Dijiste no puedo en lugar de no quiero

-Es lo mismo Sara.

-No, no lo es pero respetare tu decisión… por ahora.

-Ahora la que no escucha eres tú, acabo de decirte que ellos son los responsables de la muerte de Arel y ¿tu quieres que yo este con Edward?

-Es que ellos no son responsables, el no es responsable. Isabella no puedes culparlos a todos por lo que uno de ellos hizo.

-Eso lo sé, pero el hecho de que la defiendan los convierte en sus cómplices ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta cuando se que ella vive con él? Cuando se que pasa cada hora del día a su lado.

-Celosa, eso te hace sentir celosa. Estas tratando de hacer pasar tus celos por necesidad de venganza.

-Y ¿tu? ¿No tienes deseos por hacerle pagar la muerte de Arel?

-Claro que quiero, en este momento sería capaz de clavarle una estaca en el corazón pero eso no quiere decir que quiera lo mismo para los Cullen.

-No digas tonterías… así no se mata a un vampiro.

-¿No? Entonces ¿Cómo?

-Hay que hacerlos pedazos y después quemarlos.

-Y ¿Te imaginas a ti misma despedazando a Edward?

El solo hecho de pensarlo me quito la respiración, un enorme dolor inundo mi pecho. No, yo jamás sería capaz de hacerle daño a Edward, al parecer mi silencio le dio la respuesta a Sara ya que solo dijo:

-Lo sabía.

-Eso no importa ya te lo dije. De momento lo que hay que hacer es hablar con tus padres ya que de ninguna manera voy a permitir que estés cerca de esa sanguijuela.

-Isabella sé que voy a sonar mal con lo que te voy a preguntar pero ni modo. ¿Están completamente seguros de que ella mato a Arel?

-Por supuesto, ella estaba ahí. ¿Por qué lo dudas? Acaso ¿Quieres defenderla?

-No claro que no, pero ella lleva asistiendo a la escuela casi un mes y en ningún momento me ha parecido como si quisiera… comerse a alguien. Además no creo que los Cullen permitieran que ella estuviera aquí si fuera peligrosa…

-Es un vampiro, por supuesto que es peligroso.

-Bueno sin ofender pero ustedes se transforman en enormes lobos si eso no dice "peligro" no sé que lo hace.

-Nosotros jamás dañaríamos a nadie, al contrario estamos para defenderlos de los vampiros.

-Y ¿eso quien lo asegura?

-Vaya, ¿Ahora eres defensora de los vampiros o qué?

-No estoy defendiendo a nadie, solo que no estás pensando con la cabeza fría. Según lo que me contaste es la tercera vez que regresan y nunca han atacado a nadie.

-Los defiendes. ¿Por qué lo haces? Recuerda que Arel sospechaba de ellos, Arel decía que no le daban confianza, él quería que yo me alejara de Edward.

-Pero no lo hiciste, tú…

-¡Demonios ya viene Enrique! – la interrumpí al escuchar el furioso grito que lanzo Enrique.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes?

-Esta gritando y esta furioso.

-Pero si yo no escucho nada.

-Tienes el oído muy débil, se está acercando mejor ocúltate tras el sofá.

-El debe de saber que yo estoy aquí.

-Lo sé, solo hazlo. Ocúltate yo tratare de calmarlo.

-¡Isabella! – esta vez ambas escuchamos el grito de Enrique.

Sara no necesito que se lo repitiera con una rapidez que no sabía que poseía se lanzo detrás del sofá justo al tiempo que Enrique entraba por la puerta.

-¿Estas loca? – Me grito - ¿Cómo has podido mostrarte ante un desconocido? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable y poner en peligro a la manada? ¿Te das cuenta que con lo que acabas de hacer los Cullen fácilmente pueden declararnos la guerra?

Nunca pensé en Enrique como alguien que pudiera causar miedo pero al verlo tan furioso y como su cuerpo temblaba descontroladamente tuve miedo.

-Lo sé Enrique y lo siento, no lo pensé pero te puedo jurar que Sara jamás dirá palabra alguna, es mi mejor amiga y ella jamás me traicionara.- dije tratando de tranquilizarlo al mismo tiempo que daba pasos hacia la puerta, lo mejor sería sacarlo de la casa en caso de que entrara en fase y quisiera pelea.

-Esto no se trata de mejores amigos Isabella, estamos hablando de una irresponsabilidad de tu parte. ¿Qué clase de alpha eres si pones en riesgo a tu manada por proteger a una niña tonta que a la primera oportunidad va a contar algo para llamar la atención?

¡Ouch! Eso dolió, en parte Enrique tenía razón pero eso yo no lo admitiría, estaba a punto de responderle cuando Sara salió de su escondite y se enfrento a un muy enojado Enrique.

-¿Quién diablos te crees que eres para hablarle a Isabella de esa manera? Y para colmo te atreves a llamarme tonta, ni siquiera me conoces y ya estas…

Lo que paso a continuación fue tan rápido que si no fuera por el hecho de tener mis sentidos más agudos de lo normal no me habría dado por enterada:

Enrique se giro furioso al escuchar la voz de Sara, por un segundo creí que sería capaz de atacarla, di un paso al frente para detenerlo en caso de que fuera necesario pero algo había cambiado en ese segundo, con una sola mirada a Sara toda la furia que había en Enrique había desaparecido y en su mirada había algo que no podía describir con palabras, la forma en que Enrique miraba a Sara hizo que mi corazón dejara de latir.

Cuando me di cuenta de que Sara había dejado de hablar la mire, su mirada era el reflejo de la de Enrique, yo había dejado de existir, el universo entero había desaparecido excepto ellos.

Varios sentimientos me embargaron. Alegría al darme cuenta de que mis amigos ya no estarían solos, tristeza al recordar al ser que solía mirarme de la misma forma, celos al darme cuenta de que ellos sí podrían estar juntos y finalmente alivio.

Si. Alivio, solté el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo. De la que me había salvado, ahora Enrique me estaría eternamente agradecido por haber llevado a Sara a su vida.

¡Que suerte la mía!

**Tuve que dejar el capitulo ahí porque es muy largo así que decidí hacerlo en dos partes así que no tendrán que esperar mucho para el otro. Ahora con el próximo estreno de Amanecer parte 1 como que me llego la inspiración y en mi hora de comida en lugar de comer me pongo a escribir jejeje ¿Quién ya tiene sus boletos para la premier? Yo siiiii **

**Nos leemos pronto. Espero sus reviews**

**saludos**


End file.
